Bad Company (CANCELLED)
by redwoodoriginal
Summary: Morgan was just a kid until the night she was forced to grow up. The car had flipped, her life along with it. When she dialed the number, the one only to be used in case of emergencies, she had hoped that her Uncle Bobby would be the one pick up the phone, but the ones to answer were some strangers to her named Sam and Dean Winchester. Strangers to her, not so much her mother.
1. Where the World Ends

**Chapter 1:** _ **Where the World Ends**_

Morgan was sitting in a chair, the sterile smell of the hospital filling her nose. Her high top vans tapped incessantly on the linoleum, the burgundy shoes shuttering with the movement. Her body was shaking within her bloodstained clothing as her fingers kept scratching at the stains on her jeans. Her forest green eyes didn't match any more, one swollen shut and bruised as the other was wide open, staring out at the linoleum floor tiles. The teenager kept chewing her lip despite the slightly swollen split in her lower lip. Her whole body hurt, but the doctor said it was all just bruising and cuts from falling on the shattered windshield when she climbed out of the car. If only her mother had been so lucky.

"Mother's day shopping, black eyes, running, car accident, hospital… Mother's day shopping, black eyes, running, car accident, hospital… Mother's day shopping, black eyes, running, car accident, hospital…" She whispered to herself as she sat there, no longer scratching at the blood stains on her jeans. She had moved on to stressfully picking at the cuts on the palm of her hand. Every couple cuts she would find a lingering piece of glass and pull it out, letting them fall to the floor.

"Hughes?" A doctor called for her. It's exactly what she was waiting for. She stood up from her chair in the waiting room. The doctor came over to her. "You must be Morgan, why don't you come with me. You look like you could use a hot chocolate," the doctor told her. The two of them walked down the corridor and to a conference room. "Why don't you take a seat," the doctor told her and she did. On the table in the center of the room was a plastic bag filled with things like her mother's purse and other personal items found at the scene. She ran her hand through the matted mess that was her long, chestnut hair. Morgan took a seat, trying not to nervously fidget in front of the doctor.

"So is she out of surgery yet?" she asked, knowing she looked battered and disheveled to the doctor in front of her. She had been sitting maybe three hours, just running over the previous events in her head. It had been a rough couple of weeks, but this had been the tipping point.

"Morgan, you're a minor, so social services has implored us to ask you if there's anyone you can call? Your father? A Relative?" The doctor seemed to be watching the clock, like her time with the teenager was limited to simply getting her to call someone who could be legally responsible for her while they fix her mother.

"There's a contact in her phone I'm supposed to call for emergencies only, so I guess this qualifies. But I don't have her phone," Morgan told the her. The doctor immediately grabbed the bag of Morgan's Mother's paraphernalia and pulled out an iphone. The teenager received the phone and typed in the passcode.

"I'm going to leave you in here while I make rounds. I'll be back in half an hour, alright?" she told morgan, standing up and straightening her white coat and scrubs.

"Alright," Morgan told the doctor as she walked out of the conference room. Her shaking fingered continued to maneuver the phone as tears welled in her eyes. She felt the sobs trapped in her throat, but she refused to let them out. She had to make this call. She scrolled through the phone's contacts and found the name. _Bobby Singer_. The phone rang and rang and rang until she heard the voicemail. She dialed again. "Come on Uncle Bobby," she half sobbed, struggling to keep herself together. The phone went to voicemail once again. She dialed once more. She thought it was going to go to voicemail for a third time, but just before the end of the last ring, someone picked up.

"Hello?" She heard someone answer. It was like a dam bursting, everything just flowed out of her mouth in a mix of sobs and her faint kentucky drawl.

"Uncle Bobby, it's Morgan. There's been a car accident and mom isn't doing so hot and they said I'm a minor so I need someone here with me or else they're going to set me up with a social worker but Bobby, mom said I can't trust anyone I don't know. They're everywhere, they've been following us and caused the accident-"

"Slow down, kid. I need you to take a deep breath for me, okay?" an unfamiliar voice said on the other end of the line. She took a deep and labored breath, a short breath sneaking its way in between her exhale as she tried to stop herself from sobbing.

"I'm alone and they need an adult here with me. Mom said I was supposed to call you incase of emergencies. This is an emergency," Morgan said slowly this time.

"Listen, Bobby's not around right now, but my brother and I are good friends of Bobby's. We're like family," the stranger on the other end of the line explained.

"Can you send Bobby to St. Elizabeth's in Florence, Kentucky? I know he's in Sioux Falls but he's the only one I can call," Morgan told him, her voice cracking into the phone.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Morgan Hughes," she told him.

"My name's Sam- wait…" there was a pause. "Did you just say Hughes? As in Michelle?" Morgan was confused.

"Yeah, that's my mom-"

"Listen, Morgan. My brother Dean and I are in Cleveland. That's a heck of alot closer to Florence than Sioux falls-"

"My mom said not to trust strangers," Morgan cut him off. There was a sigh on the other end and someone talking in the background. Another pause.

"We're old friends of your mom. Just ask her, she'll say you can trust us, I promise," Sam said.

"She's in surgery. I can't ask her. How do I know I can trust you?"

"Ask us about something your mom would only tell someone she trusted." Morgan took a moment, thinking hard. It was difficult for her to come up with something. But then she had it.

"When did my mom get the tattoo between her shoulder blades and what is it of?" The teenager asked, tears rolling down her face. There was silence on the other end, then someone talking in the background again.

"She got the tattoo three or four years ago and it's a quarter sized pentagram with black tendrils coming off of it," Sam answered. Morgan touched the necklace she had on. The metal charm hanging from the leather cord around her neck was the same symbol as her mother's tattoo.

"Okay," she gave up.

"We'll be there in a couple hours, okay? Just hang tight," Sam told her before the line cut off. Morgan's foot went right back to tapping away against the floor. This time the thumping was muffled as the sole of her shoe hit the thin carpet over and over again. Morgan looked at her mother's bag and remembered something that she her mother used to protect them the last couple weeks. The teenager opened the bag and slipped her hand into the purse, digging for a moment before curling her hand around the thick hilt of a hunting knife. It calmed her to be holding it, but she knew she couldn't be caught with it, so she pulled her hand out of the purse. Morgan took a sip of the hot chocolate and realized how dirty her hands really were. They were bloodied to a point where her skin just felt gross. She looked over and realized there was no bathroom nearby. She grabbed a note pad and pen from the corner of the room and left a note saying she was going to the bathroom to cleanup. With that being done, she left the room, her mom's phone burning a hole in her back pocket as the fourteen year old went searching for the nearest bathroom.

She found one at the far end of the hall. When she entered the large women's restroom, she realized how nervous she really was, her whole body shaking as she pulled off her jacket and her longsleeve, leaving her standing there shirtless with her bra. She reached out with unsteady hands, grabbing a paper towel or two before wetting it. Morgan then proceeded to wipe the blood of her body, scrubbing slightly as she cleaned herself. She had to turn around and look in the mirror to get the majority of the blood off her back before moving to her arms and face, washing her hands in the sink repeatedly as she remnants of the blood turned the water swirling towards the drain dark like amber and rust. She grabbed a fresh paper towel and wetted it, taking it to her face and wiping the blood off. She was careful not to press too hard, knowing that her black eye, her split lip, and the stitches in the gash on her cheek would not fare well under pressure.

Morgan's good eye kept glancing at the door, just as she had been the last couple months as she and her mother grew more and more paranoid the more and more the men with the black eyes followed the two of them around their small Kentucky suburb of Covington and Cincinnati. As relieved as she was that she was alone, the teenager was still on edge and couldn't find a way to calm herself down. Once her skin was clean, the teenager ran her fingers through her chestnut tresses to comb it out before grabbing another when paper towel to run through the tresses to get any leftover shards of glass or blood. When she was finished, her thick mass of hair was rather damp and the mess was slightly tamed. She just stared herself down in the mirror before moving to leave the restroom. Being alone with that many mirrors made her nervous. She kept seeing other versions of herself that made her feel like she wasn't alone. She wandered a bit as she made her way back to the conference room. When she returned to the room, the doctor was back, waiting for her.

"Did you get ahold of them?" she asked, crossing her legs and scooting the chair into the table as Morgan sat down next to her. The doctor eyed the cord around Morgan's neck. "You know, I've been looking around for a new necklace. Mind showing me yours? I've been trying to get ideas," The doctor said, out of the blue. Morgan gave her a slight look of bothered confusion.

"I guess you could call them my uncles. They picked up the phone and were kind of far away so they'll be here in a few hours," Morgan said as he pulled on the leather cord, showing the silver charm on the end, the silver pentagram with tendrils coming off it in every direction, like a cartoon sun. The doctor reached for it, but her hand jerked back and she grew wary.

"That's definitely an idea, I'll keep in mind," the doctor stated with a forced smile. Morgan's foot started tapping again.

"What should I do 'till they get here?" the teenager asked as the Doctor checked her phone and pager consecutively. In that moment, the two of them heard the same sound: Morgan's stomach rumbling.

"You can start with dinner in the cafeteria. Come on, I'll take you," she smiled, leading Morgan out of the conference room, letting her hold onto the bag of her mother's personal effects. The two of them made their way down the hall and took the elevator down to the second floor. They walked down a corridor or two and there it was, a hospital with not super terrible food being served.

"Do I just… pick things and go?" Morgan asked, and the doctor nodded.

"Get whatever you want, I'm buying," the doctor told her. Morgan realized she had already forgotten the woman's name, so she did her best to inconspicuously look at her name tag while the two of them went around the different serving lines and self serve bars to collect food. By the time they sat down, the doctor had accumulated a salad and, oddly, a milkshake. Morgan, on the other hand, accumulated a turkey and swiss sandwich with mayo, lettuce, and tomato. She also had a sliced apple with peanut butter for dipping and a bowl of ice cream with cookie dough and reese's pieces.

The doctor, that Morgan remembered as Dr. Shayne, ate slowly and calmly, like she wanted to enjoy her meal as she took one of her rare breaks in the day. Morgan was inhaling her food. Maybe it was her rushing to get to the ever so slowly melting bowl of ice cream, or maybe it was her nerves. She still didn't know when she was going to see her mother again and her paranoia was getting the better of her. She kept expecting to see the men with the black eyes showing up while the two of them ate together, but no matter where she looked, there wasn't a single one in sight. Morgan just inhaled her food and slowed down when she got to the ice cream, savoring the sweet treat as she tried to calm herself down.

After the two of them finished eating, Dr. Shayne brought her back to the waiting area in the front of the hospital to wait for Sam and Dean. Though, paranoid little Morgan just kept referring to them as her _uncles_. The two of them just sat by, watching the news together as they passed the time. Morgan kept tapping her foot, then she'd stop when she realized it was bugging the doctor slightly, then she would mindlessly start tapping again in a vicious cycle. Morgan could feel herself dozing off in the chair. She was fighting to stay awake, but she had a long day, and it was getting harder and harder to hold her eyes open. She kept having to re-situate her mother's purse on her lap to make sure it didn't fall off. But then, after a long fight to stay awake, Morgan saw two men walk into the hospital.

They didn't see her right away, so she had a moment to get a good look at them. She was starting to recognize them from pictures her mom had in the house. They were both pretty tall, burly guys. One was maybe 6'4 with shoulder length brown hair that sort of reminded her of her own, but her's was a little more chestnut than dark brown. The other was maybe 6'1 with a sort of dirty blonde army cut. What unnerved her slightly were their eyes. They were the same forest green as her own. When the person at the nurses station directed them over to her in the waiting area, she made eye contact and stood up.

"So, you're Morgan," The taller, dark haired one said. She recognized his voice from the phone.

"You must be Sam… I guess that makes you Dean," She looked at the two men. Dr. Shayne peeled her eyes away from the news broadcast and turned to look at her supposed uncles. She immediately stood up and introduced herself and it seemed that the Dean was responding to it well.

"You two must be little Morgan's uncles. I'm Dr. Shayne. But you can call me Laura," she spoke smoothly, like she was switching on her charm just for them. Morgan looked at Sam, hiding her face from Dr. Shayne. _I told her you're my uncles_ , she mouthed, just barely whispering.

"Well Hello, Laura," Dean took a step closer, putting his hand out to her. "I'm Dean, this is my brother Sam," he introduced. Sam stepped forward and shifted his body slightly, cutting off his brother from the fawning doctor.

"Well, we hope you've been taking good care of our niece," Sam commented, affirming the story.

"Why don't the three of you come with me, there's some paperwork you need to fill out to assume temporary custody of Ms. Hughes here while we wait for her mother to get out of surgery," Dr. Shayne told them as the four walked together to the conference room that Morgan was brought to earlier in the day. Something just off in the air around her, and judging by the way Sam and Dean were carrying themselves, they felt it too. When they got to the room, there was a stack of papers and two men in suits with badges that read _social services_.

"Is this all we have to do and then we could take her home?" Dean asked. Morgan gave him a look. "I just figured you may want to shower and grab a change of clothes while you wait for Mickey." He was referring to her mother's childhood nickname. Hearing the name made Morgan a bit more comfortable with trusting the two men.

"There's one more thing you'll have to do," Dr. Shayne stated before grabbing Morgan aggressively, her eyes turning black. It was exactly what Morgan was paranoid of. The two men in suits stood up, their eyes turning black as well. "Sorry, Dean. Boss-man wants your daughter so you can't interfere in his future plans."

"My what now?" Dean asked as the two other black eyed men walked over and took hold of Morgan as Dr. Shayne took her hands off of her.

"Should've brought you some pink balloons, it's a bouncing baby girl," Dr. Shayne said sarcastically. "More like an an annoying little teenager," the doctor paused for a moment. "Oh, don't bother asking Mickey. One: she'd tell you that I'm right. Two: she's been dead as a doornail since about right after the medics brought her in. I just had to hold onto princess here to lure you in, but tiger mommy was going to get in the way. We couldn't just let her get better and fight back now can we?" the doctor explained. Morgan felt her face grow hot with rage as her heart felt like it was going to fall to her stomach.

"What did you just say?" Morgan's eyes widened as her whole body calmed as the white hot rage melted over her entire body. She reached into her mother's purse and curled her fingers around the thick hilt of the knife.

"Oh yeah, mommy's been sitting in one of the trauma rooms with a broken neck for quite some time now," Dr. Shayne smirked with her black eyes bearing into Morgan's soul. That was it, she snapped. With a scream of rage, Morgan ripped the symbol covered knife out of the bag and stabbed it into the neck demon to her right, then between the upper ribs of the left. Both flickered with golden light before they dropped. Morgan remembered this happening to the black eyed people her mom had been battling the last few weeks before the accident.

"We're not gonna stop coming for you," Dr. Shayne stated in a rushed voice before the familiar black smoke exploded from her mouth and the monster inside vanished without a trace. Morgan just stood there expressionless, touching her still bruised face, realizing that the humans that the monsters were inhabiting had bled all over her in her assault. She was spattered with blood, and Sam and Dean were standing there in silence as the teenager dropped the knife. The bloodied blade clattered to the floor. It was in that moment, that Morgan wasn't a kid anymore.

* * *

 **This is actually my first Supernatural Fanfiction so please, _review_ **

**-redwoodoriginal**


	2. Bloodlines

**Chapter 2:** _ **Bloodlines**_

Morgan had finished showering maybe fifteen minutes ago, but she couldn't bring herself to leave the warm water. The water swirling around the drain was no longer red from the blood she had to clean off of herself. She could hear muffled conversations from the other side of the shower wall in the living room. From what she could make out, she knew Sam and Dean were arguing about what to do with her. After she stabbed those two men, they snuck her out of the hospital and brought her back to her home just a couple towns away from where she and her mother had crashed. She just stood in the water, not wanting to hear them bicker more about whether or not she was actually Dean's daughter. Sam was convinced, but Dean thinks he and her mother were smart about the event that probably led to her conception, which hearing about made Morgan cringe. In all honesty, it grossed her out that he kept bringing up her conception, but it didn't affect her much. She was rather emotionless as she tried to not think about the fact that her mother just died, how she just stabbed two people, wondering whether she was going with them, or they were going to leave her to fend for herself. She didn't mind that, she was already about to look for a job and no one knew yet that her mother was dead so maybe she could spin it that her mother was a shut in, but she knew no job at her age would be able to pay the bills and feed her each month.

When Morgan finally decided to take her aching body and step out of the shower, she shut off the hot water and moved to the bath mat, wrapping herself in the towel that was hanging on the back of the bathroom door. She dried herself off and combed through her hair as it began air-drying. She was slow to put on lotion, trying to keep herself together. She just wanted the routine to feel like normal. When she got to her face, she had to go slow, careful not to press too hard on her black eye or the stitches on her cheek. Instead, the teenager brushed her teeth and proceeded to put on the clothes that she brought with her into the bathroom. It was a pair of pajama pants with teenage mutant ninja turtle faces and pepperoni pizza slices over light blue and a black long sleeve before looking at herself in the mirror. As much as she was looking to make sure she got all the dirt and blood off in the shower, she was also looking for similarities between her face and her father's, and there was a shocking abundance.

From the cheekbones to the eyes, right down to the jawline and nose. She even shared his faint freckles. Her's were most noticeable on her nose. She even had his smile, but with fuller lips like her mother's. The main difference between the two of them was that she had her mother's straight, thick, chestnut hair. She could still hear them arguing, so she just gave up and opened the bathroom door, dropping the bloodied clothes into the hamper in her room. Her dog, a greyhound-pitbull named Zoey just trotted behind her, following her into the bedroom before sitting down by the door, like a guard dog. Morgan walked over and gave Zoey a good scratch behind the ears before taking a deep breath and inching out into the hallway, listening in for a moment.

"She's your kid, Dean. We can't just leave her here," Sam yelled.

"You think I don't know that? What the hell are we supposed to tell her about what we do for a living? _Oh yeah, monsters exist_. What kind of life is that? Her mom obviously didn't want that for her so why drag her into it?" Dean fought back. Morgan barely flinched. After the demons, she wasn't sure if anything else was going to surprise her.

"She's already in it! You heard her on the phone! You saw her in the hospital! They kill her mom, what else are we supposed to do? There are hundreds of monsters out there that we've crossed that would love to get their hands on her!" Sam just kept yelling at him.

"We take her to a relative. She'd be happier with them than with us," Dean tried to convince Sam.

"She'd be _safer_ with us! Besides, do you really think she had anyone else? When her mom went to the hospital in the first place, the only person she called was Bobby and he's _gone_! Dean, I think we're all she's got," Sam slipped out of his yell. He sounded like he really cared, and it almost made Morgan feel a bit better about the day she's had. Almost.

"You're right. So we take the kid in, but what if she wants to go to school? We're gone the majority of the time," Dean stated.

"There's a school near the bunker, we take some time off to get her settled, then she can just bring herself to and from school. Put a hex bag in her backpack or get Cas to put those enochian cloaking symbols on her bones like he did for us back before the whole Apocalypse deal. Besides, we can always coordinate other hunters from the bunker like Bobby used to do from his kitchen," Sam stated, sort of making up a plan as he went along. "We can just make it up as we go and hope for the best. That's pretty much what dad did and look how we turned out." When Sam finished, Dean laughed.

"You're right," Dean smiled. Morgan studied that smile, it triggering memory of the photograph her mom had in the livingroom that Dean had probably seen by now. In a frame was a photograph that Morgan's mother always told her was of her father and her at the county fair. It was a teenage boy with the biggest smile on his face and his arm around a girl, her mother, as the two of them were holding cotton candies in front of a ferris wheel.

"So… You're taking me with you?" Morgan said as she creeped out from behind the wall. Both Sam and Dean looked at her with guilty expressions, knowing that she must've been listening in. Dean smirked slightly when he saw her TMNT pajama pants.

"Well, we can stay here for the night, it's been a long day for everyone. We'll head out first thing in the morning, so I suggest you pack up whatever you wanna take tonight-" Dean started but Morgan interrupted.

"And Zoey?" She asked, and Dean looked at her for a moment, like he really wanted to say no.

"Oh yeah," Sam said with a smile on his face, elbowing Dean. "Definitely bring the Dog," Sam told her.

"Well if I'm leaving, and if you guys want to add anything to it, I'm gonna do some laundry and as soon as it's started I could make dinner?" Morgan offered, trying to find things to take her mind off her mother. If she didn't have something to do, she was afraid of where her mind would go.

"We're good on the laundry front, but we could always go get dinner," Sam told her but she shook her head.

"If I'm leaving tomorrow, I wouldn't want to waste the food. Just went grocery shopping like... two days ago," Morgan told them awkwardly before walking over to her room and grabbing her laundry basket. Her dog just trotted behind her and followed her around the house and she took the basket of dirty clothes down to the basement where the laundry machines were. Once the load started she went back upstairs and looked through the fridge for things to make for dinner. Her immediate reaction was to pull the chicken and broccoli from the fridge, fixing them both up the way her mom taught her. Seasoning the chicken and the broccoli with olive oil and whatever was in the grinder her mother told her to use. She preheated the oven and wiped down the mess she made on the counter before the oven beeped and she put the pan in the over, setting the timer.

"A teenager that cooks and cleans… I think I've seen everything," Dean mumbled as he peaked into the kitchen to check on her. Sam laughed.

"Of course your kid can cook," Sam joked as the two of them turned on the tv, watching the news.

"Naturally," Dean grumbled. Morgan enjoyed listening to them, but her mind unconsciously tuned them out. Her mind went adrift as her body went through the motions of what she always did when she was upset. Her mother always used to poke fun at it, but it was always therapeutic. The fourteen year-old pulled out granulated sugar, brown sugar, butter, vanilla, eggs, flour, baking soda, salt, and chocolate chips. She was baking chocolate chip cookies. As soon as she poured it all in, the timer on the oven when off, forcing her to pause and pull out the sheet pan with the chicken and broccoli. She flipped the chicken and seasoned the other side before sticking the pan back in for the rest of the time and started mixing the cookie dough. When she was rolling the balls out of the dough, she popped three or four in her mouth. She continued on like that until she covered two large cookie sheets with cookie dough balls. As soon as the dinner was ready, she stuck the cookie sheets into the oven and set the timer. Then she heard the timer downstairs go off for the laundry so she rushed down to the basement and turned over the first load and started a second as the food cooled. When she got upstairs, she made plates for the boys and herself. She used the serving tray her mom always told her was courteous to use and carried the three dinner plates plus two beers and a diet coke into the living room so the boys wouldn't have to get up. Without a word, the three of them sat and ate dinner.

"What smells so good?" Dean asked, sniffing the air like a sweet toothed hound dog.

"Chocolate chip cookies," Morgan answered. The two of them gave her funny looks. "What? Baking is therapeutic," she explained as they just shrugged and continued on eating their dinners. At this point, Morgan's long tresses hadn't dried, but the hair was at a point that made her feel slightly awkward as the shirt under her hair was slightly and uncomfortably damp, per usual. She sighed and just waited for the cookie timer to go off. The three of them were done with their dinner at that point, so she just cleared the plates and brought them with her when the timer when off. She left the dirty plates in the sink when she grabbed the oven mitts and pulled the two pans out of the oven. She decided to leave the oven on as she cookies cooled on the pans. The teenager put herself to work, doing the dishes, turning over her laundry once again and folding the clothes that came out of the drier. The third load was washing, the second load was drying, and she took the first load upstairs to her room where she left them on her bed. She went back to the kitchen and measured out all of the ingredients again. She mixed everything together once again and started putting the cookies she already made on a plate. This time, the cookie dough balls filled four big pans. She stuck two into the oven before whistling for her dog.

Zoey got up from her spot by the kitchen door and trotted over to her food bowl. Morgan poured the dog food into the bowl and gave the greyhound-pitt a good scratch before washing her hands again and walking over to the mess she made on the counter. This time, before cleaning up the powdery, buttery mess she made, the teenager grabbed the bowl and started eating what was left of the dough. She made a little too much, as there was just enough left to make maybe five more cookies, but she had filled all the cookie sheets in the house, and she didn't feel like waiting on five more cookies. She scraped the bowl clean and consumed the contents. She just continued her laundry process, taking pans out and putting the other two in, wiping down the counter, turning over laundry, bringing folded clothes upstairs, packing her entire life into duffel bags and suitcases, only taking what she knew she couldn't live without.

Amidst her packing, she found herself in her mother's bedroom. She grabbed her mom's old Ohio State University sweatshirt, smelling it for a moment, coming across the scent of her mother's that she had often taken for granted. She took in that smell of lavender scented fabric softener, dove soap, and a hint of some Lilly Pulitzer perfume that they found on sale at a TJMAXX store. Her eyes watered, a few tears streaming down her face before she decided wipe her eyes and start rummaging through her mother's things to see if there were any pictures or other items she could take with her so she's have some semblance of her mother. Some way to hold onto her, and then she found something behind shoes, purses, and old shopping bags filled with flip-flops and swimsuits since her mother stored things that way when it wasn't the season to use them. Morgan found a box, one that housed her mother's old prom dress. But when Morgan opened the box, there was no dress to be seen. The teenager took one look at the context and closed the box. She rushed through the closet, grabbing old necklaces, shirts she was known for borrowing from her mother, and a photograph of her mother with Morgan's late maternal grandfather. When she was finished, she piled it all on top of the box and brought them all into her bedroom. The dog sat down in front of her doorway and Morgan just rolled her eyes at the overprotective dog and she shut the door and locked it behind her.

"Oh my god," Morgan whispered to herself as she sat on the floor, pulling a letter out of the box. It was her mother's handwriting, Morgan's name written on the back of the letter, addressing her. She traced her fingers over the ink before setting the letter aside, and looking into the box. What confused her, was that there was a couple leather bound journals, some canvas bags of miscellaneous dried plants, bones and powders, vials and small jars of various powders and liquids, a rosary, a bible, and laying across the bottom of the box was a machete and a silver knife. This specific set of objects sent her mind reeling. Her immediate reaction was to grab the letter and tear open the seal, reading the contents. Morgan's heart began pounding in her chest as she felt the weight of the world drag her into a state of anxiety about the life surrounding her. She put the letter back in the box along with her mother's purse and the bloody knife from her attack in the hospital and pulled out some duct tape. Once the box was closed and secured, she set the box aside with the other three bags she was taking with her. The moment her room looked barren and her outfit for traveling was folded on top of the desk she was leaving behind, the fourteen year old put her two large duffel bags and her backpack by her bedroom door before she crashed onto her bed. Her dog scratched the door open and hopped up onto her bed, laying at her feet. The sleeping teen left Sam and Dean to sleep on either stretch of the large 'L' couch in the living room.

 _Morgan,_

 _If you're reading this, I'm probably dead and your Uncle Bobby or a friend of his has come to collect you. If you're reading this, I'm so sorry that I'm not around to protect you. If you're reading this, something's after you. It's very difficult to explain and your upbringing has left you ill-prepared. I had hoped to keep you out of this life, but the life has pulled you in whether I wanted it to or not. But your lineage puts you in danger from many things out there that wish to hurt your father, like whatever has killed me and is after you now. Hopefully, these books and items I've left for you and your Uncle Bobby will identify what is after you and save you from whatever it is. I promise, you're going to be okay, I have friends who will protect you. You have family who will protect you._

 _Don't trust anyone but your Uncle Bobby and who he tells you to trust._

 _I love you so much,_

 _Mom_

 _P.S. I once told Bobby that I'd tell him who your father was, "over my dead body." Tell him that you're father's name is Dean._


	3. The House of the Rising Sun

**Chapter 3:** _ **The House of the Rising Sun**_

Morgan woke up, and for a second she thought she was going to find her mother in the driver's seat of the car. The teenager was laying across the back seat, her head on the pile of linens from her bedroom. She had almost said, _Good morning, Mom_ , before she realized she was in the car with her alleged father and uncle. She wasn't even sure if she believed it, but at this point she'd take whatever family she could get, and the note from her mother identifying her father and the uncanny resemblance to the teenager with her mother at the county fair were some overwhelming evidence. The teenager curled up a bit further, happy that she decided to wear leggings and a longsleeve in the spring weather. When she sat up, her dog shifted so it's head was on her lap. Morgan looked up at the front seats, noticing that Dean must've been alone with his thoughts and the quiet metallica emanating from the stereo for a while since Sam was dozed off in the passenger seat.

"That is quite the shiner considering it's day two," Dean commented as he looked at her through the rear view mirror. Morgan reached into her backpack and put on her Cincinnati Reds baseball cap, pulling the brim down slightly to make sure that her black eye was slightly covered.

"Can I ask you a question?" Her voice cracked as she spoke.

"Sure."

"Do you know if I'm really your kid?" she inquired, part of her hoping he was going to say yes. She knew the truth, but she was wondering if he really knew. Dean sighed.

"It's possible. She was my girlfriend for a little while. We'd see each other maybe once a month when our parents were hunting together. One day, we were supposed to go on a hunt together, but my dad told me to forget about it, and I never saw her again till a couple years back when she asked me some questions. She was having a demon problem. I mailed her an anti-possession charm, but she didn't tell me about you," Dean told her, keeping his eyes on the road. Morgan reached into her shirt and pulled the little silver charm out, rubbing her thumb over it for a moment, remembering what her mother had said about it. _I know it seems small, but this will protect you. Listen to me, I don't ever want to see you without it._

"You gave this to her?" Morgan asked. He glanced back at the charm before his eyes went back to the road.

"Yeah," he sighed.

"I guess she got the tattoo and gave this to me." Morgan spoke softly, looking at the charm for a moment longer before putting it back in her shirt where it wouldn't remind her of her dead mother.

"Did she ever tell you anything about me?" Dean asked after a long bit of silence. Morgan nodded.

"She had your picture in the livingroom longer than I can remember. Couple more of them on the flashdrive she gave me for my birthday this year. Money was tight this year so she gave me a flashdrive with every picture she had from before me, and then pretty much every picture she took documenting my childhood. If you want to see them…?" Morgan had realized she was rambling a little too much.

"Maybe some other time."

"Well, other than the pictures, she always told me I looked just like you. I mean minus the hair, that's kind of obvious," Morgan joked, making dean chuckle quietly.

"You definitely got your mother's in that department," Dean chuckled. Zoey made a little _boof_ sound, like she wasn't in full bark mode yet. Dean glared at the animal from the rearview mirror at the dog.

"You may want to make a pit stop soon," Morgan told him, knowing that Zoey probably had to go to the bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah, okay," Dean grumbled as he started looking at road signs for a stop he wanted to get off at.

"You really don't like dogs do you?"

"No." Morgan laughed at Dean's discomfort, but he knew as well as she did that he couldn't just leave the dog behind. It would be especially cruel since her mother just died, taking away what little normalcy Morgan had left. It wasn't long before he found a suitable stop and began to slow down, veering into the far right lane to get off at the exit. Sam woke up at the sudden change of pace as they followed the main road for a mile or two until they stopped in a small down, parking the car at a little local diner.

"You and Sam can walk the dog, then put her back in the car before coming inside. I'll grab a table," Dean instructed them, handing Sam the car keys. Morgan shrugged off the sense of the alpha male controlling her before grabbing Zoey's leash and taking her out of the car. She looped the leash around her wrist before using her free hands to pull up her leggings a bit and straighten her shirt. She looked down at her high tops, making sure they were still tied before walking with Zoey at her side and Sam in tow. They didn't say much, just the alleged uncle watching over his alleged niece as she walked her dog to a patch of green so the animal could do her business before they got to go eat lunch.

When Zoey finished her business, Morgan and Sam walked the dog back to the car and put her in the backseat, leaving the car window cracked before they locked her in and went into the diner to sit find Dean. He was sitting in one of the booths, drinking a cup of coffee and looking at one of three menus as the table. Sam sat next to Dean on one side of the booth while Morgan sat on the other side, by herself. The teenager couldn't help but start fidgeting, her fingers folding the bottom corner of the paper menu as her foot started quietly tapping away at the linoleum tiled floor. She sighed, rolling her head around, cracking it before looking forward. After that, it was like a gateway to her rolling through and cracking whatever joint she could. Her wrists, her elbows, her back, her knuckles, etc. When she was finished, Morgan looked over her menu and saw that the two men were staring at her.

"What?" She snapped. They both shook their heads.

"Nothing," Sam stated quickly as he and his brother got back into reading the menus. A waitress came over and gave them a warm smile. The woman was pretty, young, and thin, wearing a yellow diner uniform and her blonde hair up in a curly ponytail. Morgan rolled her eyes as she saw the big red hearts in Dean's.

"How're ya'll doing this fine day?" She asked them, sweetheart's voice and smile like a ray of sunshine that was starting to get on Morgan's nerves, but she let it go when she realized it only got on her nerved because Dean was ogling the poor woman.

"We're doin' great, darlin'. On a roadtrip to move pipsqueak over here back home to Nebraska," Dean told her, Sam and Morgan knowing he was lying. She knew they were going to Kansas.

"That's nice," she told them with a smile. "Now, what can I get y'all?" she asked, pulling out a pen and paper to take the orders down. The waitress looked right at Morgan, waiting for a response. The teenager just gave the menu one last glance over and looked back at the waitress.

"Can I get a bacon grilled cheese with fries and a chocolate shake?" Morgan, asked, her sweet tooth kicking in. She would've satiated the sweet desire earlier, but she fell asleep before she could break into the large tupperware container of chocolate chip cookies that she had made the night before.

"You sure can, sugar. What about you sir?" The waitress asked Dean.

"I'll have a bacon cheeseburger with fries and a coke, sweetheart," Dean gave her a smile that Morgan was beginning to realize must've been his calling card judging by the way Sam rolled his eyes.

"And you?" The waitress asked Sam, her southern charm unwavering. There was a thought that crossed Morgan's mind that maybe Dean's slight flirting was one sided, and that maybe this sweet woman was just trying to get a good tip. She was trying to make a living in a small town after all. But she was only fourteen, she could be wrong.

"I'll just have a caesar salad and a diet coke, thanks." Morgan studied the two boys, probably as much as they were studying her, the stranger that was sleeping in the backseat of their car.

"Alright! I'll have those out in a jiffy," She smiled, giving Dean a wink. Morgan groaned quietly, Sam chuckling to himself as Dean looked proud of himself with the little ego boost that the woman gave to him. Morgan pulled out her phone and started playing sudoku, trying to avoid an awkward conversation with her alleged family. But then, the same question she's had for a while that she wasn't allowed to ask her mother and now couldn't ask her mother was eating away at her insides. She shut her screen off and set the phone on the table. She did exactly what her mom told her to do when she wanted to ask a question and be taken seriously so she could get a serious answer. She sat up straight, folded her hands together, and gained a stoney face that she was often reminded that she had whenever she was being inquisitive.

"There's somethings I need to know," Morgan began, remembering the box she found in her mother's closet. The box that was set aside for her in the event of her mother's death. "Monsters are real, we're on the same page?" She kept her voice low, knowing that if other's heard, they could either be monsters themselves or think that the trio was crazy. Sam and Dean shared a look, like they weren't expecting her to ask that question so blatantly, though it was clear she knew about demons considering recent events.

"Yeah, were on the same page," Sam told her. "Demons you've seen, but Werewolves, Vampires, Ghosts, Djinn, Shapeshifters, Witches, Familiars…" Sam stated, making Morgan feel discomforted that there were so many things that could be what goes bump in the night.

"Jefferson Starships… I named them, no big deal… Well, those are extinct now…" Dean smirked, a small laugh fighting its way past his lips.

"Did you just say… Jefferson Starships?" Morgan raised an eyebrow in a mix of confusion and distaste.

"Long story short, be glad those bastards are extinct. Hybrids of Vampires, Wraiths, and Shapeshifters," Dean explained. Morgan still had an expression of confusion.

"...And you decided to name them _Jefferson Starships?_ " Morgan inquired hesitantly. Sam was just quietly laughing to himself as Dean slipped into a sillier persona with a proud smirk at what he named the rather dangerous sounding monster.

"In my defense, I named them after the band, _Jefferson Starship_ from 1974 because they are horrible and hard to kill," Dean explained to her in all seriousness before the smirk creeped back onto his face. Morgan tried not to laugh, but a small and quick exhale escaped her nose and she tried to hold in her laughter.

"So, Monsters are real, basically anything I can think of is real," Morgan looked at them, the two men nodding. "Okay, so you guys are what? Monster hunters?" She started tapping her foot again. She was starting to realize the trend of that now. The more and more her mind would wander, the more she stressed herself, the more she was overthinking one too many thoughts, she would tap her foot or kneed and wring her hands. She would fidget or shake or wiggle. She couldn't sit still. She calmed herself.

"Yeah. When I said your mother and I would see each other on hunts, we weren't hunting animals. We were hunting monsters," Dean explained, looking over his shoulder for a moment, grinning at the waitress doing a balancing act with their three meals. Morgan leaned forward for a moment.

"I'm I going to get to-" Morgan was going to ask if she was going to get to hunt, but Dean cut her off with his greeting of the waitress.

"Thank you so much, darlin'." He smiled as he received his burger.

"Please, call me Holly," she implored with a prize winning smile. The woman served Sam and Morgan their food before walking off to tend to her other customers. Morgan was in mid sip of her chocolate shake when she noticed a piece of paper hidden in Dean's napkin.

"What's this?" the teenage asked as she snatched the folded up piece of paper that was hiding slightly under Dean's napkin, beneath the side of his plate. The two men looked at her expectantly as she unfolded the paper. Morgan rolled her eyes as she sloppily threw the piece of paper at Dean. "Second day ever with my dad and the most memorable experience is you finessing a pretty waitress," Morgan half complained with a smirk as Dean beamed with slight pride and Sam burst into laughter as he grabbed the paper from his brother, having to see the name and phone number for himself.

"Get used to it, sweetheart. Occupational hazard," Dean told her with a smile as he ate a fry.

"Of being a hunter?" Morgan asked.

"Of being me."

* * *

 **A/N: High! Don't forget to please _REVIEW_! :)**


	4. Coming Undone

**Chapter 4:** _ **Coming Undone**_

She sat there on a freshly made bed. A bed freshly made with her freshly washed bedding from her room in her house. The house she was forced to abandon because a being entirely out of her control decided he wanted her and didn't care if he had to kill her mother in the process. The one person she had, and she was dead. So, Morgan sat on the bed for a moment, wondering what in the world she should do next. She looked around the room at the barren grey walls and wooden furniture. It didn't look much like a teenager's room aside from the turquoise, pale green and white tye dye comforter and pillows and the MacBook laptop covered in various superhero and cartoon stickers. The lack of homeliness wasn't helped by the two large duffels that were still packed and her backpack that had been tipped over when she took out her laptop, the contents now strewn across the floor in front of the desk that was now hers.

She sat there fidgeting. She could feel the dam she put between her consciousness and all the emotions she didn't want to feel the last few days cracking, so she did what she would do any other time she wanted to distract herself from the stress and discomforting memories. Morgan walked over to one of her duffels and unzipped it. Right on top of the folded clothing was a _Bose_ speaker. She set it on the desk and plugged in the power cord. When the little green light came on, she plugged her phone into the speaker, scrolled through her playlists and pressed play. The teenager ran a hand through her thick chestnut hair and bounced slightly to the intro of the song. She could feel the music wash over her as she danced and jumped around as _Mr. Blue Sky_ by Electric Light Orchestra filled the room to the brim with it's upbeat tempo. Morgan continued dancing as she dragged her duffles over to the dresser and closet, which were conveniently right next to each other, and began unpacking.

The teenager found it even more distracting to make herself organize her clothing by article type, and then by color. Hanging in the small closet started with tanktops, then short sleeved shirts, and longsleeves, then sweaters, sweatshirts, jackets, rompers and dresses. She never felt like she had a lot of clothes until she filled the closet. She filled in the bottom of the closet with her shoes, at this point, not organizing them by color, but by how often she wore them. In the front left it started with her black, high tops vans, and ended in the back right corner with the two pairs of heels that her mom made her get for eighth grade graduation and the dance. Though, she wasn't going to get to wear them now. She stared at the variety of the shoes, noticing for a moment that the had nearly all vans in varying colors, apart from her flip flops, the heels, her pair of grey timberlands, and a pair of leather sandals. She barely wore the shoes that weren't various styles of vans.

She felt the song switch to _Hooked on a Feeling_ by Blue Swede, reminding her of her Saturday mornings with her mother. Morgan took a deep breath, trying to suppress the memories that were fighting to take over her conscious. Instead, the teenager walked over to the desk and slid open a drawer, pulling out one of the four tupperwares full of cookies she made the night before. She just popped open the tupperware and started eating her chocolate chip cookies. There was a thought that crossed her mind as she sat in the corner of the room, hoarding the cookies to herself as she blasted 70s music. She was beginning to realize that she probably looked like she belonged in the nut house. But in that moment, she didn't care. She just sat there, eating cookies and trying not to cry. The room was already set up and she had done her promised part of getting organized in an effort to get used to living with her new family. She was doing pretty well, holding back her sadness until her dog pushed the door open and trotted over to her side. It was in that moment, when Zoey laid her head in Morgan's lap, that Morgan finally began to cry. She put the cookies up onto her bed and slumped over the the side, letting herself cry as her dog snuggled its way under her arm, laying next to her.

She was there for a while, long enough to realize that if she didn't need to take a shower before, she did now. The teenager pulled herself off the floor, gave her dog a piece of a cookie without chocolate as a treat, and walked over the the bathroom door. She felt lucky that they gave her a room with an adjoined bathroom. She didn't even have to bring her clothes with her, she just stripped down and brought her toiletries with her into the shower. She was quick, as not dawdling showers was her specialty. She always had to be fast so she could get a morning shower in before her mother started getting ready for work. She managed to be in and out in fifteen minutes shaving and washing in all. By the time she got out, she decided to check the weather on her phone. It was 76° outside and Morgan thought it would make her feel better to take Zoey on a walk.

The teenager dried off and rung out her hair, even put on some lotion that made her feel a little greasy for a hot second. She slid on a plain t-shirt dress, a white one with thin black stripes. She had a lot of these since she rarely liked to feel constricted in a dress. She pulled on some spandex underneath to hide her underwear and slipped on her black, high topped vans. She grabbed her little leather purse to keep her phone in as she also grabbed the harness, plastic bags, and dog leash to put on Zoey. She even slipped on her black, horn rimmed sunglasses as she slipped out the door, snapping at Zoey to follow her. The dog trotted happily behind her as they made their way to the main room, what her father had liked to call the _base of operations in the Batcave_. She just saw Sam and Dean chilling at the table with their laptops and a bear by each one's side.

"And where do you think you're going?" Dean asked, giving her a look that made her feel like a prisoner in the bunker, in her new home.

"I'm taking Zoey for a walk," Morgan told them, reaching into her purse to make sure she had the demon knife that her mother left with her, glad she didn't just leave it at the hospital. It made her feel safer to have it on her.

"No, you're not," Dean said hastily. She ignored him and bent down to put the harness on Zoey. Making sure it was tight enough without being too tight. Dean kept giving her that look.

"I'm taking this dog outside whether you like it or not," Morgan told him, starting to walk towards the steps up to the door. Sam got up and grabbed her shoulder to stop her, but quickly let go when Zoey started growling at him.

"How about I drive you into town and we can walk the dog around there. I have some things I need to get anyway," Sam told the two of them. Dean relaxed and Morgan smiled. She would be protected in Dean's opinion, and Morgan would get to explore when she was already a little stir crazy.

The two of them walked to the garage, a place of which Morgan kept wanting to go but was afraid that she wasn't allowed. She just wanted to touch all the old cars and motorcycles, maybe wanting to drive some of them. Though she didn't exactly know how to drive. She was about to be a freshman in highschool, not a certified driver. She had two years until that happened. She and Sam got into the Impala with Zoey in the back seat. He started the engine and peeled out of the parking spot, the two of them driving out of the garage and onto the path that took them up and outside. She watched the landscape roll by her window, going from a thickly wooded area to wheat fields and corn fields. Then, just open grassy plains just before the town. When they got out of the car, it was a small playground surrounded by a couple stores.

"We've got some other stops to make up the street, but I thought we'd start here so you could walk the dog," Sam told her as they got out of the car, opening the backseat door to let the dog out. Morgan grabbed the leash and together, as uncle and niece, they walked the dog together. It wouldn't be the first time, but it definitely won't be the last. After Zoey had done her business, the two of them made one last lap around the park before walking over to the stores. Morgan kept checking the signs outside each store, making sure she could bring Zoey inside. Every time she went into a store, they were typically family owned and there were typically a dog or two hanging out inside the stores. Morgan noticed that her dog had been making new friends with all the shop owners and their pets.

It was a long day of not many stores, a lot of long conversations with the other town citizens, and people stopping her to pet her dog. It was a lot to deal with, but in her mind it was better to deal with than her mother's death. That was still an open wound that she'd rather not pour salt in. So far, she was succeeding in keeping herself together. Even when she saw a mom and her daughter at the park when she was walking Zoey in the first place. She was starting to feel better, and it helped that Sam was with her. As much as she would've rather have been bonding with her father, but it's easier to be with Sam. He's like a buffer. Someone who is family, but not quite her dad. So she had to ask the question.

"Sam?" She got his attention as they were in line for their ice-cream cones.

"Yeah?" He went to answer her, but they were interrupted by the guy taking their orders and scooping their ice cream. Sam got rocky road, but Morgan got excited, finding a flavor that she thought was only at places like United Dairy Farmers. She got Blue Moo Cookie Dough ice cream. As the two of them and the dog walked out of the little shop, Sam picked back up where they left off.

"So what were you asking me?"

"It wasn't so much of a question…" She tried to drop it, licking her ice cream cone, getting out a piece of cookie dough.

"You sure?" Sam asked as they slowly meandered back to the car.

"Well, I wanted to know why Bobby isn't around," Morgan told him and he slowed down, nearly stopping walking.

"He… uh… Bobby died a little while back… hunting accident," Sam tried to explain. Morgan shook her head.

"I found a letter that my mom left for me, and it said something that she wanted me to tell Bobby," She finally told him. She had been thinking about it all day.

"What did it say?" He asked hesitantly. Morgan wasn't quite sure she wanted to tell him. But, if Bobby is dead then she might not have a choice with whom she could tell in his place.

"Well, it was a long letter that was just about how much she loved me and that she was sorry, and at the end there was a little P.S. that I was supposed to tell him."

"And what was that?" he asked. She was the one who stopped walking this time.

"She said that Bobby once asked who my father was, and she had told him, 'over my dead body.' But now that she's dead, she wanted me to tell Bobby my father's name. Which I wasn't even sure of until I read the letter."

"What's your father's name?" Sam asked, but Morgan understood that he already knew what name she was already going to say.

"My mom wrote that my father's name is Dean Winchester. Figures right?"


	5. Somewhere I Belong

**Chapter 5:** _ **Somewhere I belong**_

Disclaimer: There are two F bombs in the chapter

It had been two months since Sam and Dean whisked Moran away to Lebanon, Kansas and somehow, she had convinced them to train her like any other hunter's kid. Naturally, since she was Dean's daughter, they trained her a bit harder. She was in the Bunker's gym with her fists taped as she punched the bag repeatedly while heavy metal music blasted from her bose speaker that she brought with her from her room. She knew her dad and uncle were out on a hunt nearby and would be back soon, so she was standing there, in her sports bra and athletic shorts and gym shoes as she punched the bag harder and harder. When she finished, she pulled out the gymnastics mats that were stacked in the corner of the gym. The teenager stretched herself out and got into the floor work she used to always do when she was in gymnastics. She knew she probably wouldn't get to do it anymore since there probably weren't any gymnastics gyms close by and her parental figures wouldn't exactly want her off by herself outside the bunker or even want to sit and watch her do the same things over and over for hours on end.

She took a deep breath and got a running head start. She'd do a roundoff, then back track and start over. Then a roundoff back handspring. Then a roundoff-back-handspring into a back tuck. She did layouts and front tucks, halfs and fulls, doubles, brannies, cartwheels with two hands, one hand, aerials, the splits, hyper extension, front walkovers, back walkovers, handstands, walking on her hands, though she was never that good at walking on her hands. She was never really effectively trained, the sessions were too expensive. She always had gone in during the open sessions where you could learn, but you weren't committed to the gym. She had been doing those for so long that the tumbling was almost second nature. But she hadn't really been in the gymnast shape. Her mom just liked giving her something to blow off some steam since there weren't a lot of school sports she could have joined at her middle school. All the school's sports started in high school. If you wanted to play before that, you had to play club, and she couldn't do that with her mom working.

Morgan was drenched in sweat, so she paused and grabbed her hand towel, wiping herself down before drinking some water. She moved back to the punching bag, using it to cool down from the tumbling. She punched and punched, swung her elbows at it, even backed up and gave the bag a swift roundhouse kick that sent it swinging. She stopped the bag, steadying it for a moment before getting back to work. She paused when her favorite song came on. She didn't listen to it often because she thought her dad and uncle would disapprove over her listening to it, with all the profanity and all. She was bouncing around to the beat, whaling upon the bag with all her might. It almost stung how hard she was hitting it, but it was the only thing that made her feel better, that made her cope. She'd just pretend that the bag was the demon.

"What song is this!" She heard her father yell from the doorway. The teenager was drenched in sweat again. She walked over and turned the music down for a moment.

"What was that?" She asked him, not quite sure what she heard him say.

"I said: What song is that?" Dean asked her again. Morgan laughed.

"Can I swear?" She asked and he laughed.

"Sure."

"The song is: _Everybody's Fucking in a UFO_ by Rob Zombie," She told him and he got this look on his face. "What?"

"You listen to Zombie? As in White Zombie?" Dean questioned, sounding surprised.

"As in the legendary song _Welcome to Planet Motherfucker_? Yeah, I listen to White Zombie. But I like his Rob Zombie stuff better," She told him as she dried off her sweaty body with the towel.

"Cool, nothing wrong with that," Her dad told her as he walked away from the door. But then, he came back a second.

"Take a shower and get ready kid, we're going to the fair for fireworks and such," Dean told her, and she gave him a confused look.

"Why are we going to the fair?" She asked him, and her father smiled.

"It's the Fourth of July, kiddo, and we are a very patriotic family," he told her as he walked away from the door. She grabbed her things and walked out of the gym, heading back to her room. She locked to door behind herself and peeled off her sweaty clothes, tossing them into her laundry hamper. She got into the shower and wash quick to wash up. Morgan even shaved her legs since she knew it was going to be hot outside.

When the teenager stepped out of the shower, she dried herself off and covered herself in lotion after twisting her hair up into a towel. She passed her mirror while in her undergarments and surprised herself. She hadn't been one for looking in the mirror much lately. She would just wake up, eat, train, and sleep. She saw herself in the mirror and realized that the last two months of training had finally effected her, well, she finally noticed the effects. The teenager was a bit more lean and a lot more toned. She had a little bit more of a butt and that made her grin a bit. Morgan pulled herself away from the mirror and continued to get ready for the night out with her parentals. She went through her closet 3 times, not sure what she wanted to wear until she got to the dresses.

Morgan pulled out a simple sundress. It was white with thin straps and a somewhat deep v-neck and the hem at her mid thigh. Her mom had always been fine with her wearing it since she didn't have much in the chest department and she always wore spandex underneath. The teenager made sure she was wearing what she new knew to be her anti-possession charm. Then, she put on a black leather choker that matched the leather cord that her charm was on. She wanted to really look nice while still fitting in for her first real night out in this small town, so she put on some socks and slipped into the pair of vans she wore the least because they didn't match everything. They were a pair of light blue high topped vans.

She walked back to the bathroom and blow dried her hair. Though it was normally straight, when she finished it was just like normal, but with a little bit more volume with her thick mass of hair. Morgan didn't bother too much with makeup aside from some nude eyeshadow and some winged eyeliner to go with her mascara. She grabbed her purse and double checked that it had everything she needed in it. Her phone, her wallet, eyeliner, mascara, a hex bag, and her two knives. The rather big demon knife hiding at the bottom of the bag with a slightly smaller silver dagger. Both were just incase of emergencies, but the hex bag would most likely take care of the need for the demon knife. Morgan gave one last twirl in front of the mirror, and she felt satisfied with her appearance. She walked out of her room and found herself in the main room where Sam and Dean were waiting for her. They each cracked a smile at her arrival.

"Good to know you clean up nice," Sam laughed, causing Morgan to roll her eyes. She looked over at Zoey's dog dish to double check that the animal had food.

"I should probably take the dog out before we go…" She moved to grab Zoey's leash, but Dean stopped her.

"Already taken care of. Let's roll, kiddo," Dean told Morgan as he and Sam got up out of their chairs. She followed them into the garage and got into the car. Per usual, she was in the back seat behind her dad. It was instinctual to want to hide from him in car rides. She still wasn't quite bonded with him yet and they would barely say a word to each other aside from training and cooking. That was about it. She usually talked to Sam. It was much easier to talk to her new uncle than to her newfound father.

It wasn't a long drive before they were at a large open field filled with carnival rides, games, and food trucks. This was something she would've attended back in Ft. Mitchell before she was uprooted, so this somewhat felt like home. It was like she belonged here among the flashing lights and funnel cakes. Sam and Dean walked with her straight to the food trucks. Pretty soon, they were at a wooden picnic table with a burger to each of them, a big plate of fries, and a funnel cake. Morgan didn't say a word. She just sat there and listened to the music and the laughter and screams of joy of the patrons on rides like the pendulum, the drop tower, zero-gravity, the scrambler, the swings, the teacups, bumper cars, all of them. She just loved being here. Towards the end of the set up for the fair was a large stage with some local band performing original songs, or maybe they were covers? Morgan wouldn't really know since she doesn't usually listen to the radio anymore. She was usually just holed up in the bunker, beating a punching bag, blasting the same music that she's been listening to for the last two years aside from a couple of new songs that she would add here and there. It was only when they had finished their food that Morgan went exploring off by herself. She wandered about, looking at the lights and doing some people watching. They all seemed so normal. Then, someone bumped into her.

"Oh crap, sorry, I wasn't really paying attention," a boy just a few inches taller than her said. He had a sort of auburn-brown hair that had a few streaks of blond going through the front. Judging by the few blonde hairs in his eyebrows, she figured the blonde was natural, and not so much of a life choice. His ocean blue eyes bore into hers and for probably not the first time in her life, she felt speechless.

"I, uh, hi," she felt like she sounded like an idiot, so she pulled herself together. "It's fine, no harm, no foul," she assured him. He gave her a look.

"Hey, I've seen you around town before. You're the one always running errands with the two Marines," he recognized her. She had almost forgotten that Sam and Dean were always known as _the marines_ when they settled here in Kansas so they could explain their coming and going behavior.

"Oh, yeah… My dad and uncle… the marines…" She said enthusiastically as she sighed, starting to walk away, but the boy walked with her.

"What? Got a problem with marines?" He asked, and she shook her head.

"No, just the being left home alone part," She quickly told him, knowing that she had to stick to the cover story.

"Yeah, my dad was a marine and had to leave a lot when I was younger, but he's a cop now," The boy told her as he walked with her.

"A ex-marine turned policeman? Really?" Morgan asked him, interested now. She spotted Sam and Dean across the way, her father raising an eyebrow. She shrugged to him with a confused expression while the boy walked with her.

"Yeah, he's right over there," he pointe out a man in a sheriff's uniform. She smirked.

"You didn't say he was the town Sheriff. You really must not get away with anything in your house," She joked as he put his hand on her shoulder and guided her over to a food truck.

"You only don't get away with things if you get caught," He grinned before getting the server in the truck's attention. "What kind of ice cream do you like?"

"What?" She laughed, looking him with a confused look still donned on her face.

"I'm buying you one of the best milkshakes in town. Now tell me your favorite flavor of ice cream," he looked at her expectantly, waiting for his answer. She was absolutely baffled by this kid.

"I don't even know your name!" She kept laughing, as she often did when she was uncomfortable.

"My name's Jonah. Jonah Maifeld." He put his hand out. Morgan shook it and smiled.

"Morgan Winchester," She told him. "Oh, and cookie dough."


	6. Jellyfish in the Sky

**Chapter 6:** _ **Jellyfish in the Sky**_

Morgan was sitting in silence in the passenger seat of the Impala. There was a manila folder in her lap, filled with everything she needed to know about the school she would be starting the following week. It was the last week of August, and the teenager realized that school supplies might be hard to find in the right colors and the way she wanted things to be. As that thought crossed her mind, she realized how menial and domestic she felt. Instead of looking at the list of supplies as she and Dean drove across the county to pick up school supplies, she looked at her phone, thinking about how she had wished that she had gotten Jonah's phone number when they met at the Fourth of July fair. It would've been nice to have a friend to talk to before school started. Unless he was her friend already and she was just kind of being a dolt when she neglected to get his phone number? It was like she was going into the new school blind. In her nine years of schooling, she had only been the new kid once before, and that was in the first grade when she switched schools after Kindergarten.

The car slowed down and Morgan saw dean pull into the parking lot of a Staples. She pulled out the list of school supplies from the manila folder. She was fast, knowing exactly where to find what she needed. She was quick to get the floppy kind of binders for each class, since they're lighter in her backpack. She got dividers with pockets so she wouldn't have to worry about folders unless a class specifically required folders, so she got some of those too. When she was finished, there was filler paper, pens, pencils, highlighters, a little stapler, markers, colored pencils, a planner, and some sharpies. Every color had a subject, and she had everything she needed. They checked out and Dean just kind of followed her with the money and the shopping cart. Neither of them had said a word to each other the whole trip. Though she thought he was giving her the silent treatment because he was nervous that she was mad at him for having to switch schools and everything. But she was fine. She was really finding her place here, more than she ever did in Ft. Mitchell. Which wasn't hard to do, she didn't have very many friends there either. On the drive back, Dean stared at something out the window.

"What?" Morgan asked as he got off on the exit. Dean smiled, like he was up to something. His daughter was quietly hoping that it was going to be a nice surprise and not so much him pulling a prank on her, as he has a few times in the last couple of months.

"First day of highschool is next week. You're a girl. I thought we could do some shopping," he stated, making a turn and driving towards a shopping mall.

She didn't quite know what to say to him aside from, "Sure, that sounds like fun."

"I thought it might." Dean smiled as they pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car. The two of them walked together, finding their way into the mall and walking through the first floor of the structure. Before they even made it to a store, she heard her stomach growl.

"Can we eat first?"

"Sure. There's probably a food court around here somewhere," Dean said as they went to a directory. They located where the food court would be and walked straight there. It was filled with fast food and desert places, but the two of them didn't mind. They found a Wendy's and Morgan immediately ordered her favorite thing. It was a four-for-four with a junior bacon, nuggets with honey mustard, french fries, and a chocolate frosty. Dean thought it was funny that she always immediately went for anything resembling a milkshake.

"Thank's, Dad," she told him without even thinking as the two of them grabbed their food from the pick up line and walked over to a booth of their choosing in the food court. Dean seemed taken aback as he walked with his coke and baconator.

"What?" she asked him, nervous that she did something wrong. The two of them haven't really felt that father-daughter yet, but maybe it was time. They had been hanging out one on one a lot this week. Sam had been out helping another hunter with a Wendigo in Oregon, but she and Dean had already gotten the call that he was back in the Bunker today. When they finished eating, the two of them cleared the table and walked out of the food court to go shopping. As they walked, looking for stores she might like, though there were none in this particular corridor, Morgan noticed a group of girls passing them as they went to the food court. The one in the middle, some perky blonde.

This was the kind of teenage girl that made Morgan nervous. It was always that kind of girl that liked to pick on Morgan. This teenager was maybe 5'1, a petite girl with wavy blonde hair that walked about like she was a model. Morgan couldn't help but compare herself to her with her own 5'3 stature and pin-straight, chestnut hair. This girl was dressed in a tight, pale pink dress with a jean jacket and cowgirl boots. Morgan was just in a pair of ripped and distressed shorts and a black Five Finger Death Punch muscle shirt and her black high tops vans. This blonde in particular glared at her like she had daggers in her eyes. Morgan was immediately confused until she noticed the boy walking next to her. When he saw her, he immediately turned away from the blonde and walked over to Morgan.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around lately," he gave her a smile as he walked with her and Dean for a bit. Dean just sort of rolled his eyes and took a sip of his coke. Morgan nearly laughed, but she was sort of hung up on the blonde giving her that glare.

"Sorry, I've been training," She told him. It was ambiguous enough to not tell him anything, and the best part was that she wasn't even lying, which was nice for Morgan.

"Training for what?" Jonah inquired, still walking with her and Dean. The teenage girl thought for a second, afraid to open her mouth before she had a plan.

"I don't know yet. I just kind of dick around with our boxing, weightlifting, and gymnastics. I'm not quite sure what I'm gonna do, but I figured I'd be in shape if I wanna join a sport," She explained. Jonah smiled.

"Makes sense. I'm already in football right now and lacrosse in the spring," he informed her as they walked.

"That sounds like fun…" Morgan looked over and noticed how uncomfortable Dean was. "Hey Jonah?"

"Yeah?" He was still smiling, it was like that kid's happy just wouldn't quit. Morgan sighed.

"I'm kind of in the middle of hanging out with my dad. Maybe we could catch up some other time?" She asked him and he nodded.

"Oh, yeah, for sure. I wouldn't want to intrude." He paused. "Why don't we swap numbers? Next time we could plan to hang out instead of bumping into each other in public?" he offered. She laughed.

"Sure," Morgan told him as they swapped phones, putting their number into the other's phone. They switched their phones back.

"See you later, Mo," he called her by her nickname, drawing a smile on her face.

"Bye, Jonah," Morgan told him as he turned and walked back in the direction of the blonde. She looked to Dean, who pretended to gag for a split second.

"Do you like that boy?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow as the teenager spotted a big _sale_ sign in front of American Eagle, a sign outside that particular store always made her excited.

" _But daddy, I love him_ ," She whined in a high pitched voice, making an over exaggerated expression. "I'm kidding, Dad. I just thought it would be nice to know someone before I go to school. Or at least I think he's going to the same school. I'm going to Oak Hills High School right?" She asked, not sure since she didn't have her packed with her to check. She was pretty sure that it was Oak-something considering it was in Oak Township, a little area that overlapped with Lebanon, Kansas.

"Yeah, Oak Hills and it starts on Monday at eight in the morning so you should probably plan on going to bed a littler earlier than your usual two A.M. crash," he told her, almost sounding like an actual parent. It was a rare occasion that he said something that may actually come across as parenting. Those were always moments that made Morgan smile. Though there wasn't much he ever needed to tell her to do, when he took advantage of opportunities to guide her and show concern, it always made her smile.

"Yeah, okay. A ten P.M. bedtime sounds quite reasonable," Morgan told him with a slight laugh. The two of them veering into the American Eagle Outfitters and began perusing the merchandise.

* * *

When they got out of the car, Morgan grabbed her new school supplies and her shopping bags from various stores where she found sales, as she was afraid to make her dad pay for a lot, though she was like this shopping with her mother before she died. They had been great at sniffing out the sales, and when those failed, sniffing out the high quality items in second hand stores. She carried the bags with a proud smile on her face from the garage to the main room before her room, passing Sam as she and Dean walked through the main room. Sam and Zoey both looked up at the same time, the dog hopping up from her place next to Sam's chair and trotted over to the teenager to greet her. The dog wagged her tail aggressively as she waited for Morgan to bend down and pet her. Morgan smiled.

"I can't pet you yet, pretty lady. My hands are full!" Morgan laughed as she noticed Sam and Dean whispering about something. She knew it meant that it wasn't her business, so she started walking away. When she got to her room, she set all the bags down on her bed while her dog hopped up and sniffed the bags before laying down on her tie-dye comforter. She grabbed her scissors and moved quickly, cutting off all the tags, peeling off all the stickers, and putting away her clothes. She put the pants and the dresser with the rest of her jeans and shorts, she hanged up all the shirts, dresses, and jackets. When she was finished, she pulled out her backpack and started packing it up. She went ever-so-slowly, writing which classes were labeled onto which items, filling the binders with unmarks dividers and pockets. Green for science, blue for math, red for history, black for english, pink for spanish.

"Hey, Kiddo." Morgan nearly jumped out of her skin. She looked over and saw Dean in the doorway.

"Jeez, dad. Don't scare me like that!" Morgan snapped at her father, trying to hold a serious face before failing and breaking into a smile.

"Just wanted to say that I hope you're hungry. Dinner's almost ready," Dean told her before walking away. But then he came right back ad blurted, "and by ready, I mean the delivery guy is about to drop off the pizza." He smiled and walked away for real this time.

"Did you get Hawaiian?!" She yelled after him, fingers crossed.

"Just for you!" She heard him yell back. Morgan absolutely felt like she was home. She finished up what she was doing and went to walk out of her room. She waited a second, waiting for her dog to get up off the teenager's bed and follow her out to the main room as she heard Sam talking to someone at the main entrance, something about having a nice day and the smell of pizza wafting in on the warm summer breeze.


	7. La La Lainey

**Chapter 7:** _ **La La Lainey**_

Morgan nearly threw her phone across the room the very second it dared to blare the instrumental intro of _Highway to Hell_ in her pitch black bedroom. It was a lot harder for her to wake up in the morning now that she didn't have a window of sunshine to wake her up anyway. She let out a loud and exaggerated groan as she turned off the alarm and rolled out of bed. She plugged her phone into her Bose and started playing her playlist of heavy metal, rightfully titled _Bitchcraft_ , at a moderate volume. The teenager climbed into the shower as s sand along to _Hungry_ by Rob Bailey and The Hustle Standard. It was an odd mix of heavy metal and dubstep, but she always just rolled with it. When she got out of the shower, she rung out her hair with her towel and brushed it out. She quickly got dressed, as she knew exactly what she was gonna wear. As a teenage girl, naturally she had put some thought into what she was going to wear on the first day of her freshman year of highschool.

She stood in front of the mirror, a fitted but slightly loose white button down and light wash jeans. She always felt like sunshine when she wore light colors, so in addition to the white shirt and the light wash jeans, she got up and decided to slip her feet into white slip-on vans, glad that she had ran them through the wash with some oxy clean so they looked immaculate for the first time since she bought them. It was one of those impulse buys that she had when she got overpaid yet again for babysitting these two boys for one of her mom's coworkers. Zoey just sat there, wagging her tail as the teenager smiled and grabbed her makeup bag. She wasn't too fond of doing a lot of makeup, but she thought she'd make an effort today. She did natural looking smokey eyes and thin eyeliner to at least try to make her thick lashes just a bit thicker. Morgan was quick to put on some mascara and avoid foundation since it always made her freckles look was about to grab her backpack and go eat some breakfast when her favorite song came on, and she couldn't just turn it off.

" _A company_ ," she sang, " _always on the run. A destiny, oh it's the rising sun. I was born, with a shotgun in my hands. Behind the gun, I'll make my final stand. Yeah, that's why they call me, bad company! I can't deny! Bad! Bad company! Till the day I die, until the day I die!_ " She belted, but froze as she noticed her dad standing in the doorway. She immediately bolted and grabbed her phone and pulling it out of the _Bose_ , cutting off the music. Dean laughed for a second before shaking his head.

"I, uh, made some waffles for breakfast," Dean told her as he turned and walked away. She could hear him laughing as she boiled with embarrassment. The teenager quickly made sure she had everything, before realizing she needed her gym clothes. She and Dean had to order the shirts online from the school and they had only just barely shown up in the mail the day prior. She grabbed one, a sports bra, athletic shorts, socks and her gym shoes. Morgan stuffed them in her bag and walked out of the bedroom, Zoey following at her heels.

"Good morning," she told Sam and Dean as she walked into the kitchen, where her father and uncle were chowing down on some fresh waffles. She dropped her backpack by her chair and quickly put some dog food in Zoey's dish before sitting down and putting a waffle or two on her plate. She froze when she noticed Sam trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" She asked him as she buttered and syruped her waffles.

"So, a big Five Finger Death Punch fan?" Sam laughed. Morgan groaned.

"You told him?" She asked her dad, her voice hinting at how irritated she was. Her father shrugged with a stupid grin on his face.

"Hey, the singing wasn't half bad, but it was pretty damn funny," Dean told her. Morgan rolled her eyes and got to eating. She would never tell her father this, but she was kind of jealous that his waffles were better than hers and she couldn't figure out why.

* * *

Morgan peered out of the car window through her black raybans. It wasn't a big high school, but it wasn't any bigger than Beechwood, her old school. The amount of teenagers before her seemed daunting, but the sound of the Impala's engine was drawing attention, and as more and more kids looked in her direction, she realized that she was going to have to get out of the car to avoid drawing so much attention to herself. Morgan looked back at her father and he gave her a smile. But it wasn't really a _good luck on your first day of highschool smile_ , so much as a _get the hell out of my car so I can go on a hunt a couple towns over while you're in geometry_. So, the teenager opened the car door and walked towards the front doors of the school. She was petrified, but she just kept walking.

From behind her sunglasses, which she was glad were so dark that no one would see what she was doing, Morgan people watched as she passed her new peers. She studied them, hoping maybe there would be a simple way to get through the day without slipping up and saying something that sets off some stupid teenage drama that she was so adamant on avoiding. She was starting to realize that as much as her outfit screamed _sunshine_ and _clean_ , she didn't quite fit in. The majority of these girls, freshmen or older, were caked in makeup. It didn't matter if it was good or bad makeup, like anything they did would make them prettier whether they had the skill to do it right or not. Some of the girls were wearing shorts that would get them stopped and sent home by a school official, but it seemed that the faculty didn't really care.

 _As long as the students were behaving_ , Morgan thought as she spotted the blonde from the mall, and she was coming straight to her. _Oh shit_.

"Hi there! You're new in town right?" the blonde asked her. Morgan nodded, putting the sunglasses atop her head so she could politely look her in the eye. Green eyes met greyish blue.

"Yeah, moved here over the summer. You might know my dad, he and his brother are the two marines that have been in and out of here for the last few years." Morgan was hoping that if the blonde knew who her father was, maybe she wouldn't try to mess with her right off the bat, before the blonde learned that there wasn't much her dad could stand in the way of when it came to highschool drama.

"That's so cool! I'm Lainey Lisowski," the Blonde introduced herself, tucking a curl behind her ear. She was giving an almost award winning smile. Almost because Morgan can see right through it. This girl did not like her. But her hand was out, and the teenager was afraid of what would happen if she didn't shake it.

"Morgan Winchester," she forced a smile, shaking Lainey's hand.

"You don't sound like Kansas, where are you from?" Lainey asked in her Kansas twang. An awkward laugh slipped from her lips.

"Kentucky," Morgan told her with a continued fake smile. She was doing her best not to get into a sticky situation… or at least a situation stickier than this one.

"That's cool. So… _Morgan_ … How do you know my boyfriend?" Lainey asked and Morgan immediately felt confused.

"Who?" Morgan asked her, the confusion notable in the tone of her voice.

"My boyfriend? Jonah Maifeld?" Lainey pressed her. Morgan rolled her eyes, knowing that she probably shouldn't have. But, she knew what time it was and that she didn't have the time nor patience for the shenanigans that Lainey was trying to drag her into.

"You know what? I gotta go. I need to get to my locker," Morgan told her before walking away.

"Stay the hell away from him! Do you hear me?!" Lainey yelled after her. Her skin crawled slightly from the discomfort of that confrontation. By the time she got to her locker, there were ten minutes left until class was going to start. So she quickly opened the locker with her newly memorized combination code and dumped the school supplies that she didn't need till after lunch, including her gym clothes. She put her sunglasses away into her backpack and slammed the locker shut. She rushed down the hall, spotting Jonah along the way, and he spotted her as well.

"Hey, Morgan!" He called after her but she looked at he ground and kept walking. "Hey, Morgan! Wait up!" He called as he ran up to her. She kept her mouth shut as he stopped running and walked beside her. "Did you hear me calling? Sorry if you didn't, I thought we could eat lunch together today…" She kept ignoring him and walking a bit faster to her advisory, hoping that she would lose him or he would figure it out and just leave her alone. But instead of either of those routes of action, he stepped in front of her and stopped her.

"What?" She snapped at him, trying to step past, but he wouldn't let her.

"Why are you ignoring me?" He asked her. It felt so genuine that Morgan had no idea what to do. But then she just blurted it out, as she often did.

"Why don't you ask your psycho girlfriend?" She told him slightly under her breath. He looked ashamed and embarrassed for a moment, but what surprised her was that he looked irritated as well. Morgan walked away, her eyes still locked on the linoleum floor as she made a break for homeroom. After how her day began, the teenager gave up on social interactions and decided to keep to herself. Sure, there were people who wanted to know the new girl, so she simply told them her name and where she was from before leaving the interaction and walked to her next class of if she was already in class, she would simply tell them that she really needed to get whatever notes down.

After lunch, after she ate alone in the bleachers of the football field, after she went to her locker and retrieved her afternoon school supplies and her things to stick in her gym locker, the teenager had acquired a headache. It was small at first, then it grew and grew and she was beginning to think that maybe it was because of the crappy day she thought she was having. She was sitting in her History class when she wallowing in her boredom and pain of not only the class but her raging headache. She was sitting in the sort of middle right of the classroom, right next to the window, and she noticed Lainey sitting in the back left corner of the room, surrounded by all her friends, some of which Morgan had recognized from the mall. Lainey looked like she was having trouble with her pen not writing. Morgan smirked and thought of how funny it would be if the pen ink exploded all over her in her perfect pale pink dress and white cardigan.

Morgan looked back to the front of the room, watching the teacher write something on the board that she couldn't quite see, so she reached into her backpack and pulled out her glasses. They were horn rimmed Ray Bans that her mother got for her last Christmas. As she put them on, the whole room became just a little bit crisper and she wrote down the notes. She looked back and noticed Lainey still having trouble with her pen. She looked back to the front of the room to keep writing notes from the teacher's lecture on Early Civilizations. She just shook her head and wished that Lainey's pen would just explode. If she was going to ruin Morgan's day, why not have her day ruined as well? But then for a second, Morgan's headache ceased as she heard Lainey scream and the entire class looked back at the Blonde.

"Seriously?!" Lainey shrieked as she was splattered with blue ink from her pen. Morgan froze as the headache returned and she looked at the exploded pen in Lainey's ink covered hands.


	8. State of My Head

**Chapter 8:** _ **State of My Head**_

It was the fifth day of school, Friday, and Morgan was still weirded out by what happened in history class on the first day. Obviously she didn't tell Dean or Sam about what happened. She thought she was going crazy. But maybe it was just a coincidence. Today, she was bored out of her math class and she's just waiting for the class to end so she could go to lunch. There were maybe ten minutes left of class, and Morgan simply did not want to do anymore math problems. The teacher raised her hand to grab the chalk, and out of nowhere, the little white stick of slid itself across the chalk ledge, out of the teacher's reach. Naturally, Morgan looked around the classroom with suspicion, looking for a possible cause. After the last few months of her life with her father and uncle, she knew better than to let that go.

Her head began to pound as it seared with pain as she felt a migraine take over. The teacher walked over to the other side of the chalk ledge and grabbed the little piece of chalk and moved to write. Morgan already had a migraine, she didn't want to do more math work and add insult to injury. The second the teacher went to write on the board, Morgan's fist clenched, and her migraine vanished for only a moment as the entire chalk board cracked. There were gasps and whispers around the room as the Teacher's hands shook. She dropped the chalk and took a few steps back from the board, gripping the cross on her necklace. Morgan's heart was racing. She felt what she did as the migraine came flooding back. The moment the bell rang for lunch, Morgan grabbed her stuff and ran out of the classroom, leaving the whispering students behind. As she rushed through the hallway, she ran into someone, hard. Her math binder and pencil bag flew out of her hands and fell onto the floor along with the binder and a book from the other person.

"Hey, are you okay?" It was Jonah. She glanced up and realized how close his blue eyes were to her face. She dropped to the floor and scrambled to grab her things before standing upright, so quickly that her head felt like it was spinning as the migraine pounded inside her skull. He reached out to touch her shoulder, "Are you oka-"

"Don't touch me," His hand jerked back. _Did she do that?_ Morgan thought she was going crazy. She felt like her brain was on fire, or even melting away inside her head.

"Morgan, you're shaking," Jonah reached out for her again, but Morgan didn't want that.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped at him, and he was physically pushed away from her. She ran to the girl's bathroom and locked the door so no one could get in. She dropped her bag on the far wall and leaned against the wall, sliding down as she held her head. It was hurting her so much. She just wanted it to stop. As the pain rocked through her, her shaky hands fumbled through her bag to grab a ball, the one she used to always had in her backpack before she moved because Zoey would almost always be on the front porch when she got home from school, she would just play fetch with her dog across the front yards on her side of the street. She put the ball by her feet, making sure it wasn't moving. She concentrated on the ball and the idea that she wanted it to move. Nothing happened as her head continued to pound, and then she had an idea. Morgan imagined grabbing the ball and rolling it as she kept her hands down in her lap. She imagined grabbing the ball and rolling it across the floor, and then it did.

The ball rolled across the floor without her physically touching it, and she almost smiled. The headache wasn't quite as bad anymore. She willed the ball to roll back to her before picking it up in her hands, feeling the rubber under her fingers. This time, she extended her hand and opened it, the ball resting on her open palm. She imagined lifting the ball, and the headache subsided. The ball, all by itself, floated up maybe a foot or two above her head. She heard someone walking towards the bathroom in the quiet hallway, and she looked at the lock. The door unlocked and the ball dropped back into her hand as she scrambled to her feet and calmed herself down. As the bathroom door opened and a girl came in. They exchanged smiles as the girl walked into one of the stalls and Morgan walked out of the bathroom. She made her way to lunch, a nervous yet interested look on her face.

* * *

 **A few hours later…**

Morgan was sitting cross-legged on her bedroom floor. Zoey was sitting on her bed, watching the teenager from slightly higher ground. She grabbed the ball and set it on the floor. She had already finished her homework, and she needed to test it again. Maybe she was dreaming, but her splitting headache would only go away when she used this newfound ability. Morgan focused on the ball and imagined that she was picking it up with her hands. She watched the ball float upwards into the air. But then, it dropped to the floor as she had a different idea. She imagined herself floating upwards, just a few inches. In that moment, Morgan floated up from the ground. Though, it wasn't just a few inches.

It seemed like she was underwater, her hair swirling about in chestnut tendrils as if an ocean current was flowing through it. Her legs uncrossed as she drifted upward toward the ceiling. She flipped herself around and had her back on her bedroom ceiling. Zoey barked at Morgan on the ceiling as the teenager tried to stifle her laughter. She thought that this whole shenanigans of laying on the ceiling was hilarious. It was crazy and absurd, and yet it was real. A thought ran through her mind that had reminded her of her mother's death. She wished she knew she could do this before. If she had, she could have saved her mother, maybe even helped protect them earlier on before the demons had gotten to close. She had power. _Real power_. But then it didn't seem so cool when she spotted her father standing in the doorway.

"What the hell is going on?!" Dean roared from the doorway. She lost concentration and fell straight to the floor. She was luck that the ceilings were only maybe ten feet high, though based on how it felt, she might've slowed her fall slightly before she smacked into the floor.

"Don't you knock?" She snapped at her father as she sat up from her uncomfortable position on the floor.

"Okay one, I am your father and you are under my roof, I don't have to knock. Two, the door was already open. Now tell me, what the hell were you doing?" He asked her again, this time without yelling at her.

"Watch," she told him as she looked at his pocket, willing his wallet to slide out of his pocket and float out in front of him. Then, she mentally opened the wallet and pulled out a twenty. Just to be funny, she folded the twenty in half and stuck it in the breast pocket of his flannel before putting the wallet in his hand.

"Come with me. We're gonna talk to Sam about this," Her father told her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the bedroom and dragged her with him to the main room where Sam looked like he was working on a case.

"Dad, it's not that big of a deal," she tried to tell him as Sam looked up and gave the two of them a weird look as Dean dragged Morgan up to him.

"What's going on?" Sam asked. Morgan was about to tell him, but Dean stopped her.

"I want you to show him," Dean ordered and she nodded. With a sigh, Morgan looked at Sam's laptop, forcing it to close. "That's not what I'm talking about. Show him what you were doing when I showed up in your room," Dean told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but you have to be quiet and not snap at me. I fell because you broke my concentration," Morgan told her father and he rolled his own eyes just as she had.

"Whatever, just do it."

"What is she doing?" Sam asked but Morgan shushed him.

"Just watch," she told her uncle as she closed her eyes and took a breath. She imagined herself floating upwards, and just like that, she did. Sam scooted back slightly in his chair as his niece drifted up through the air. This time, instead of laying on the ceiling, she sat criss cross wit her head tilted back, facing her father and Sam on the floor.

"What the hell?" Sam said slightly loudly, causing Morgan to lose focus. She dropped from the ceiling.

Dean yelled, "God! Damn it, Sam!" as Morgan screamed, her body dropping through the air. At the last second, her new ability caught her, forcing her to stop mid air, just inches from the ground.

"What the f-" Morgan was cut off as the ability let go of her and she dropped the last couple inches, her face smacking into the tiled floor. She lifted her head and saw her father and uncle give her the same looks of concern. Dean looked to Sam and then back to Morgan.

"Alright Kiddo, just to be sure, I want you to move Sam's book across the table," Dean told her. She nodded and did exactly what he wanted. The book slid across the table. "Sam, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Her uncle nodded.

"What?" Morgan asked and the two of them as they seemed to have a conversation without words.

"You're moving things with your mind, right?" Sam asked her and she laughed awkwardly.

"Sure, you could call it that. It's more I'm imagining moving things with my hands or whatever and off they go," She explained. Waiting for them to tell her what they were thinking was pulling at her very core. It was killer anticipation that made her somewhat afraid of what they were going to say. The teenager half expected to hear them call her a freak, which she was beginning to believe she was. But they had an answer that she needed from there.

"Morgan, how long have you been aware of this ability?" Sam asked her.

"Not long. I had an incident with it last week."

"And?"

"Well, she had rubbed me the wrong way earlier in the day. When we were in History class, I noticed her in the back of the room and her pen was jammed. I thought it would be funny if the pen exploded. I had a bad migraine, then it stopped when I heard the girl scream. I looked back at her and saw that her pen exploded all over her."

"You said you had a migraine?"

"Yeah, and today at school, I had a really bad one. It was minor at first, but then towards the end of math class I just didn't want to do anymore work. The chalk slid away from the teacher but then she picked it up and went to write, but the chalkboard cracked like it was glass. I ran out of class when the bell rang and ran into Jonah. He asked me if I was okay and reached for my shoulder but I told him not to touch me and he was physically moved back. That's what really made me freak out. Then I hit in the bathroom and I have this ball that I used to keep in my backpack for Zoey and I moved it. This all happened really fast today so when I got home and finished my homework I got really excited and wanted to mess around with it. I'm sorry, I know I'm a freak. But I was afraid the migraine would come back if I didn't-"

"Morgan, calm down. No one is mad at you," Dean told her. Sam had an odd smile that hinted at slight astonishment.

"You're not a freak," he reached out and held her hand. "You're a psychic."


	9. The Mystic

**Chapter 9:** _ **The Mystic**_

Morgan woke up to the sound of _Onwards!_ From Doctor Who. It was her new alarm in the morning and it was a better song to ruin than a song that she actually liked and had slowly grown to detest since she associated it with waking up abruptly. She got up out of bed and turned off the alarm. The teenager got into the shower and did everything she needed to do. When she got out, she mentally reached out into her closet and pulled her clothes to her in the bathroom, all the articles remained floating in midair as she put lotion on her body and wrung out her hair with her towel. She got some deodorant on and cleaned her hands before pulling on her clothing. She walked out of the bathroom and looked at herself in the full length mirror on the wall.

She stood there, wearing shredded black jeans and a skin tight, burgundy tank top. She put on her black high tops and grabbed her jean jacket to tuck into her backpack in case she got cold at school, though she didn't think she would. The teenager felt somewhat odd that her anti-possession charm was in full view, but she also felt like it was a badge of honor. If anything really tied her life together, old and the new, it was that necklace. Morgan turned to the bathroom and went to put on her makeup. Though instead of praying that her hand would be steady enough to make everything smooth and even, she cheated. She imagined the movements she wanted, and there they were without her even trying. When she walked out of the bathroom, the teenager had a sort of nude smokey eye and thick, black, winged eyeliner. Her mascara was heavy and her lips adorned a matte taupe color. She felt like she was on top of the world with how she looked.

It had been a week since Sam and Dean had told her she was a psychic. They pulled her out of school for a week to make sure there weren't any more accidents. So when she wasn't keeping up with the school work, she had been practicing… a lot. She brushed out her wet hair one last time and walked out of her room with her back pack slung over her shoulder and her dog trailing at her heels. She walked into the kitchen and snagged a blueberry muffin that she made the night before and a big, fat honeycrisp apple, rinsing it off in the sink. She tucked the apple away in her backpack and grabbed her packed lunch and stuck it in her bag as well. She walked into the main room and found Sam and Dean at the table with their cups of coffee and laptops open. They must've been working on a case. She sat at the end of the table, slid the chair out slightly and crossed her legs as she put her feet up on the table.

"Mornin', kiddo," Dean told his daughter as she took a bite of her muffin. "Ready for school?"

"Yup." She popped the _p_ as she spoke. She took another bite of the muffin as her father took another sip of his coffee before closing his computer and grabbing his car keys off the table.

"Alright then. Let's go, young padawan," Dean joked with her.

* * *

Morgan felt all powerful as she walked through the front lawn of the school. She had this air of confidence about her that had people staring. Today was they day she would stop being afraid of the other girls because she was good enough at using her ability that she could do it discreetly. The first thing she did this morning as she walked through the front lawn was get stopped by none other than Jonah Maifeld.

"Hey, where were you? You weren't at school last week," He stated awkwardly. The teenage boy seemed like he was trying a little too hard. It was as if he didn't want to sound too intrigued or too needy with knowing where she had been. She lied.

"I was home sick," Morgan smirked, pulling out the apple from her backpack and going to bite it, but she stopped when Lainey showed up. This scrawny blonde strutted right up to them in her nude, high heeled sandals. She donned a slightly too tight, Lilly Pulitzer pencil skirt that should've been flattering to any derriere had it not had way too loud colors worked into an obnoxious pattern. She wore that skirt with a tight, white long sleeve and a gold locket hanging from her neck. This was the kind of outfit that made Morgan want to punch someone in the face, but she refrained as the blonde and her way too tight ponytail wrapped her arms around Jonah, glaring right at Morgan.

"What's up, shut in? You're back now, huh?" Lainey asked, causing Morgan to sigh and roll her eyes. Jonah shook off the blonde and sighed quietly to himself.

"I'll see you later, Jonah," Morgan told him as she walked around the couple. But then Lainey had to open up her mouth.

"No you won't," Lainey called after Morgan. Morgan turned around and looked right at the blonde.

"M'kay," Morgan smiled. She willed Lainey to fall down and face plant in the dirt. Morgan felt accomplished when the blonde looked up at her with her ponytail and makeup slightly disheveled from the sheer force used. Morgan took a bite of her apple and walked away, making her way into the school as she left the faint sound of Lainey calling her a bitch behind her.

Morgan went from her locker to her homeroom, then from homeroom to Latin, which she had switched into in order to be a better hunter. From Latin she went to English, then math, then lunch. The teenager clutched her brown bag lunch in her hand as she found herself on the grass hill across the football field from the bleachers. It wasn't a super hot day, so a lot of people were eating outside. Some in the bleachers, some on the track around the field, some at the picnic tables, even kids under the trees and in the grass. She thought it would be a nice spot to people watch from behind her sunglasses, and she was right. It was a prime spot to watch Lainey and her little _clique_ surrounded her in the bleachers. They sat at the very top of the bleachers, Lainey sitting by herself on the very top tier, like no one else was allowed to be above her. She felt like that was something the blonde was copying from Gossip Girl because she truly wanted be the Kansas _Blair Waldorf_. But this wasn't St. Jude's and they weren't sitting on the Met steps. It was Oak Hills High School and they were sitting on metal bleachers next to a football field.

"This seat taken?" Morgan looked up and saw Jonah carefully walking down the hill with his lunch as he gestured to the vacant space of grass next to her.

"Yeah, sorry. This kid Jonah wants to sit there. You might know him…?" Morgan joked.

"Very funny." Jonah laughed as he sat down next to her. He pulled out his sandwich and took a bite. "Sorry about Lainey by the way. She can be a bit overbearing," he told her. He made a deep sigh and decided to lean back in the grass. Morgan did the same just so she could be at eye level with him. If there was anything her mother taught her about social situations, it was the necessity of looking people in the eyes.

"No need to apologize, you're not your girlfriend's keeper," Morgan sympathized before taking a bite of her ham and cheese sandwich. Jonah sighed.

"Yeah, she's just… she's just kinda… Lainey," he sighed as Morgan looked over to the squad of girls in the bleachers. She saw a group of boys down on the field now tossing a football and messing around with half-assed plays.

"Hey Jonah!" one of the boys called, catching not only their attention, but Lainey's and her gaggle of followers' as well. "Come practice with us!"

"Nah, man! Kid's gotta eat sometime!" Jonah yelled back. Someone flashed a thumbs up to him and they got right back to running plays. Morgan ran her hands through her hair, stressed out for a moment as Lainey stood up from her spot, looking right at Morgan. Instead of waiting for the blonde to come to her, she saw one of the boys gearing up to throw the football. The second it left his hand, Morgan flicked her wrist, sending the ball flying straight for Lainey. The blonde cringed just seconds before the ball hit her in the face, her nose immediately bleeding on her already dirtied, white shirt. Morgan tried not to laugh as the blonde squealed in distress. She almost caught Jonah chuckling under his breath.

"God dammit, Matt!" Lainey screamed at the boy.

"Sorry, Lain! I didn't mean to!" He yelled back. "Can someone you throw the ball back?" Matt asked. None of the girls moved, causing Morgan to quietly groan at their in ignorance and rudeness. With a small flick of the wrist, the teenager willed the ball to roll down through the bleachers, bouncing on each level till the football made it back down to the boys.

"You okay?" Jonah asked her. Her hand was still up. She put it back on her sandwich and took a bite.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she smiled. Morgan wished she could tell him what she was, or anyone at least. Of all the secrets she had to keep, this one was eating her up inside the most. But instead of the supercharged psychic teenager divulging her secret, she and Jonah just sat and talked.

"So do you think you're gonna join any sports?" Jonah asked her as she looked at the boys playing football.

"Well, I know I wanna join the girl's soccer team in the spring, but I don't know. Maybe cheerleading or volleyball…?" Morgan told him, starting to really think about it.

"Huh, those are kind of opposite," Jonah commented. Morgan laughed.

"Well, I've always been into both. I would play a sand volleyball team during the summer before I moved here. But then, cheerleading, it's just really fun. It would keep up with my gymnastics too so that's two birds with one stone right?" Morgan told him.

"Well, the first football game is in two weeks and Lainey said they're holding the cheerleading try outs tomorrow. I know you two don't get along, but she's trying out too. If you want to be a cheerleader, that's cool. I'm just saying that you'll be on the team with her…" Jonah tried to explain to her. But she shook her head.

"Thanks, but I think I can deal with princess over there," Morgan laughed. Jonah shrugged.

"Well, if you're a cheerleader. At least I'll have a friend on the sidelines." He smiled as morgan snorted for a second.

"What about your girlfriend on the sidelines?" The teenager asked.

"Yeah, but she's my girlfriend. Having a friend on the sidelines is way less stressful," Jonah explained. Morgan nodded as they went on talking. It wasn't long before lunch was over and she had to get going to science. It was freshman biology and she enjoyed the simplicity of it, and Jonah was in it so she wasn't totally bored. Then it was history. Morgan enjoyed the class, but she enjoyed it even more when there were lulls of them reading quietly to themselves. She would always finish early, so when she did, Morgan would mess with Lainey. Her pen sliding off her desk here, random pages turning there, just little stuff that the blonde could play off as her own clumsiness or a random breeze coming from the windows. Morgan wondered if she could pull a hair out of Lainey's head, just a small little pluck that would annoy her. She tried it, imaginging that she herself was pulling out a blonde strand of hair, but her ability must've been a bit too strong. The young psychic saw Lainey's head jerk back like someone yanked on a large handful of hair. Morgan turned, hoping no one saw.

After class, Morgan went to Art which was another class that she got to attend with her newfound friend, Jonah. They sat at the same work bench, Jonah thoroughly entertained by Morgan's quiet and snide comments about Mrs. Cole's ability to teach. The woman was a wonderful artist, but she was not good at articulating what she wanted the students to do. The class was lucky that Morgan had already taken classes like this at her old school. She would quietly fill in the blanks of how to get to the next step when the teacher wasn't looking. Then, it was the last class of the day. This was also the last class of the day that the teenager had with her friend. But, she also had gym class with Lainey.

The blonde had her medium length, curling iron fried hair pulled back into a ponytail that was even higher than Morgan's. She seemed like she was trying too hard with her gym clothes. Similar to most of the girls in the class, Lainey's shirt looked like it was too small while her shorts were definitely too short. Even without the length being odd, they were straight up spandex. Morgan had thought that spandex were against the dress code unless on the volleyball team, but she had been proven wrong that very first gym class. Morgan, on the other hand, had her school gym shirt just one size too big because she hated when her clothes clung to her when she got sweaty. But her nike running shorts were a bit short, just not as short as the other girls. At this point, she didn't care. Morgan would rather that her gym clothes be practical, and today she needed practicality. They were playing dodgeball.

"Hey, Morgan!" Someone yelled, causing her to look away from her target, dodgeball in hand. It was almost seconds too late when she heard the faint whistle of a dodgeball and the blur of red encroaching the corner of her vision. She didn't know how she did it, but Morgan just put up her empty hand and palmed the ball, looking over at the attacker on the other side of the line. The gym went silent. Half the kids were already out, and Morgan just got one of her teammates back in. Sadly, it wasn't Jonah. But it was this girl that Morgan learned was the captain on the softball team. This was going to be much more fun.

"Hey, Lainey!" Morgan yelled before chucking one of her balls straight for her chest. With added telekinetic momentum, the force of the dodgeball not only took Lainey out of the game, but it knocked her back. She hit the floor with a thud as a competitive smile curled across Morgan's lips.

"Damn, Mo. Nice shot," She heard Jonah say.

"Jonah!?" Lainey snapped at him with the most shrill voice Morgan had heard yet.

"Sorry, Lain," Jonah apologized, but the stupid grin on his face wouldn't cease. He was trying hard not to laugh.


	10. Smells Like Teen Spirit

**Chapter 10:** _ **Smells Like Teen Spirit**_

Morgan was sweating from head to toe, but it was worth it. She had already gone through the individual tryouts, and she was in a group of twenty some odd freshman girls that had been selected to do the group tryouts. The session was suppose to reveal if some girls stood out more than the rest. Morgan figured she was going to make it since she already knew she could dance, her level of physicality, and her uncanny ability to perform gymnastics. But, she pushed herself anyway, making everything perfect. On the toe touches in the routine, she could already jump pretty high, but whenever she was getting tired, Morgan would cheat a little bit. She used her telekinesis slightly to make sure she did everything to a T.

What had her trying a lot harder as well was the fact that Lainey was just three spots away from her doing pretty well herself. Morgan was so tempted to make Lainey mess up so she couldn't make the team, but she figured that would be unfair and a little too cruel. As if hitting her in the face with the football wasn't cruel enough. It wasn't until the twenty girls became ten that the psychic realized that the cheer captains were walking around and tapping girls on the shoulder and sending them out. By the time they had finished the routine, there were only six girls left. Alexis, a girl with wildly curly red hair; Sophie, a petite girl with a honey brown lob hair cut; Madison, a dark haired girl that scared Morgan with how perfect her makeup was; Callie, a girl who was the absolute pinnacle the _california dreamin'_ aesthetic with her golden blonde hair and deep tan; Lainey, the one who thought she was going to be a captain in training when in reality she was a psycho; and Morgan, the secret psychic who just wanted to do something with her gymnastics for once in her life.

"Okay, ladies," the head captain stopped them. She was this mixed girl named Chloe, her topaz colored skin and making the purple, black and white uniform stand out a bit more. "I think that's all we need to see," She said as she gave them a big, bleached, perfect, smile.

"So who made it?" Alexis asked. She was nervously twirling a copper curl between her fingers. Morgan could almost feel this girl's nerves. But that was the thing, for some reason, she _could_ feel the nervous energy that was coming off the redhead in waves. It made the psychic shift uncomfortably as each wave swayed her own emotions, forcing her to feel doubt about herself when she knew she shouldn't feel that.

"Well, all six of you. We've already eliminated who needed to be," one of the other captains said. Her name was Emma, Emma Davies. She made that very clear. She must've had a problem with how many other girls at the school were named Emma. There were about six of them that Morgan knew about, and this made seven. But she was by far the most beautiful person at this school with a porcelain complexion, cobalt blue eyes, perfect soft ringlets in her naturally light blonde hair that was somewhere between a light gold and platinum.

"Morgan, Callie, Madison, Sophie, Alexis, and Lainey. Welcome to the team!" Chloe celebrated. Morgan looked at Lainey, and the blonde seemed to be fuming that her name was said last. She didn't know what the reason was for the order of the names when they put them on the team, but Lainey was not happy.

"Alright Spartans," Emma started, referring to the mascot, "Go over to Mallory over there and she'll measure you for your uniforms. Those will be here this time next week. Until then, get your deposits in for the uniforms, because you will be receiving two uniforms, one to keep at home for emergencies. You'll also be receiving your cheer shoes, which must be kept clean since they are white and worn with no show socks at all times. You'll get two cheer bows, keep the second with your backup uniform. You'll get two black under armours for the cold part of the season and two black spanks. What do you do with the spares ladies?" Emma asked with her hand behind her ear.

"Keep them at home with the backup uniform," they all said in unison.

"Good, and you will all be receiving a letterman jacket and matching sweatpants to wear over your uniform when it's cold. You only get one of each, so don't lose it." Emma told them with a stern look on her young face.

"And one last thing," Chloe caught everyone's attention. "Friday's are game days. We wear our uniforms on game days. That means a _tight_ high ponytail with your cheer bow, a _clean_ uniform, and your cheer shoes. We will notify you when you girls have to start wearing your under armour long sleeves, but until then, you can wear the letterman jacket at school if you get too cold during school hours. Got it?"

* * *

 **A few hours later…**

Morgan was rummaging through her box of her mother's things. They had cleared her mother's savings for Morgan in case of emergencies, and she grabbed the cast she needed. She pulled out $200 for the uniform deposit and put it into the wallet in her purse. Her phone buzzed in her back pocket. The teenager pulled it out and saw that she had a text from jonah.

 _JONAH: How'd tryouts go?_

Morgan smirked, going to her bathroom to pull out her hairbrush. She had just showered and needed to work through the long, wet locks.

 _MORGAN: Made the team :)_

 _JONAH: Cheering for me I see?_

 _MORGAN: You wish_

 _JONAH: Im kidding_

 _MORGAN: K_

 _JONAH: Did you just K me?_

 _MORGAN: Yup_

 _JONAH: I see how it is_

 _MORGAN: K_

 _JONAH: Again?_

 _MORGAN: Yup_

"Hey, kiddo. Make the team?" Her father asked from the doorway, Zoey happily trotting in and hopping on the bed as Morgan stood up.

"You're looking at the newest member of the Spartans Cheerleaders," Morgan smiled. Dean gave her a smirk.

"Still think it's funny that you want to be a cheerleader. Of all the badass sports you could've chosen… hair bows and pom poms…" Dean teased.

"Oh, shush," Morgan snapped at him, trying to hide her smile.

"Hey, cheerleading _is_ badass. Cheerleading is number one in female sports and number two in overall sports in counts of catastrophic injuries. It's even been reported that 65.2% of all catastrophic injuries that occur in youth sports are from cheerlea-" Dean stopped her.

"I'm just teasing you. Congratulations on making the team, and dinner's ready," he told her with a smile before walking out of the room.

"What's for dinner?" she yelled after her father.

"Tacos!" He yelled back. Morgan shared a look with her dog before running to catch up with her dad as the greyhound-pitt followed closely at her heals. She was starving, and the dog just loved following her whenever she went running off somewhere. Morgan's mother always thought that the dog was just hyper protective and couldn't bear have Morgan out of sight.

"Sammy!" her father yelled from the hallway as they made their way to the main room. "We finally have a cheerleader in the family," he announced.

"I've always been you're cheerleader, big brother," Sam joked in a childish voice. Morgan laughed as Dean froze and gave his brother an over exaggerated. The two older men recomposed themselves as began assembling their tacos. Morgan sat down and checked her phone, realizing that she missed a text from Jonah.

 _JONAH: So do you wanna have lunch with me and my friends tomorrow?_

Morgan paused, thinking for a moment about all the things that could go wrong if she said yes.

 _MORGAN: Will Lainey be there?_

 _JONAH: No. She sits with her squad on the bleachers_

 _MORGAN: Boyfriend and girlfriend and you guys don't have lunch together?_

 _JONAH: No. She likes to have "girl time"_

 _MORGAN: OMG BUT WAIT_

 _MORGAN: WHAT ARE YOUR FRIENDS LIKE?_

 _JONAH: haha they're just some football guys, a couple of their girlfriends_

 _MORGAN: And they're fine with me joining them for lunch?_

 _JONAH: Is that a yes?_

 _MORGAN: It's a "are they fine with me joining them for lunch"_

 _JONAH: Yeah they're fine :)_

 _MORGAN: Lol okay then_

 _JONAH: Hey have you done the science homework?_

"Earth to Morgan," Sam caught her attention. She put her phone away. "Chicken or beef taco?" He asked her quickly, his hand hovering above the assortment of tacos sitting before them.

"Beef," she stated as she grabbed her coke that was sitting in the middle of the table.

"That's my girl," Dean mumbled with a half smirk as he grabbed his own. Morgan smiled and snuck a piece of meat under the table. Zoey took it all in one bite, just barely nipping Morgan's fingers. She shook off her hand and wiped the dog slobber off her fingers with a napkin. When she had finished her tacos, Sam started talking.

"So, there's a vampire nest just two hours north of here. Maybe we could take Morgan and-"

"No. Nope. Absolutely not," Dean barked. He was completely opposed to his child working on a case. Especially one with a vampire nest, but Morgan _did_ want to go on a case.

"Wait! Hold up. I want to go," She pressed.

"Yeah, Morgan could help us from a distance with her telekinesis. She could be trapping them in her psychic hold and we could decapitate them. It would be so much faster that we would be home in time for dinner," Sam argued. "She wouldn't be in any danger."

"Absolutely not. You don't know that she wouldn't be in any danger. There are so many things out there that we've pissed off that could come for her while the two of us are fighting. We've already have enough to worry about with her leaving the bunker every day to go to school. I will not be putting her in any more danger," Dean stated flatly. He wasn't in the mood for anything even remotely resembling Morgan participating in a hunt.

"I can-" Morgan tried to butt in but Dean wouldn't let her.

"I said no."

"I can protect myself!"

" _I said no_!" Dean yelled. Morgan got quiet. He had never yelled at her before. She understood why he was yelling now but it still felt raw.

"Fine," she sighed. The teenager got up from the table and snapped her fingers so the dog would follow at her heel. "I'm gonna take Zoey out and go to bed," Morgan said solemnly as she walked over to the front area and went up the stairs, the dog following at her heels. Morgan did exactly that. She walked Zoey around outside, the dog did her business, Morgan threw a tennis ball a couple times, and then she went back inside. She silently passed her father and uncle and went straight to her room, locking the door behind her. She had already done her cheer tryout, she did her homework, did her daily hunter training, took a shower, even ate dinner. Morgan had nothing left to do aside from go to bed to wake up for school in the morning.

She put her phone on the charger, laid down on her bed and turned off the lamp on the bedside table. She felt the dog hop up on the bed and curl up by her feet. Morgan closed her eyes to the dark room and felt herself slip away into sleep. That was her superpower. Her mom had always said that about Morgan's innate ability to fall asleep wherever she was, no matter what was happening around her or what had just happened. That's why they always knew when she was sick, she wouldn't be able to sleep at all. So she slept, but what bothered her about this sleep was the dream.

She was a spectator in her own dream. Morgan looked upon the dark, run down room as the night poured through the windows like a mixture of black ink and moonlight. There were old fissures running across the walls and the ceiling like an old house. The wood floors were warped but still holding. It was an empty room, until it wasn't. There was a girl in the middle of the room with long chestnut hair, perfectly straightened. Her face was hidden under the brim of a witch's hat. It was one of the classic hats that come with a costume for halloween. Her skin was lightly tanned with freckles everywhere. She seemed so familiar, her 5'1 stature, slightly slouched as her head looked at the ground. There was a gust of wind, coming through the open windows, making the hat sway slightly in the breeze as her hair blew about. The girl looked up and Morgan realized she was looking at herself. She was spectating herself. Morgan saw the look of fear on her own face as she realized that among the freckles on her body, there was blood, spattered all over her. It was in her hair, her black witch's dress that's fabric matched the hat, it was all over her skin, and it was all under her fingernails. At her feet, Morgan saw her familiar black combat boots, which were covered in a mix of blood and mud. It was in that moment, that Morgan was no longer the spectator. Out of nowhere, something crept out of the shadows and dragged her through the door as she screamed and clawed at the wood. Her hands bled as they repeatedly scraped against the wood.

"Help me!" Morgan screamed as she watched herself grow smaller and smaller as she was dragged into the darkness. The feeling of the large hands dragging her by her ankles changed as the grip traveled up her body. They grabbed her ankles, then her knees, her hips, her hands, her elbows as her chest was lifted from the ground, then she was being pulled backward by her hair.

Morgan woke up screaming.


	11. The Little Things Give You Away

**Chapter 11:** _ **The Little Things Give You Away**_

It was six AM and Morgan was looking in the mirror of her bathroom, putting on concealer under her eyes to hide her lack of sleep. She kept having the dream, and it had been over a week. But, it was friday and it was the very first game of the season. Therefore, Morgan was required to wear her cheer uniform to school. It was kind of funny because the cheer uniform broke the one dress code rule that was the only one really enforced aside from midriff. The skirt was _definitely_ shorter than her mid thigh, but at least she had her cheer spanx on. The uniform was primarily black, but the top was half purple, half black, separated by a V of four stripes alternating between white and silver. Across her chest was the word _SPARTANS_ in white letters with a black outline. The skirt was all black with five thin stripes at the hem, silver, white purple, white, silver. There was a small slit up the hem just over the front of her left thigh. Morgan liked how the uniform looked. She decided that now that she was already dressed and had so much time on her hands, she tightened her ponytail and made sure that her black and silver cheer bow was straight at the top of her high pony. She pulled out her makeup and did a smokey eye with bronze and gold with thick cat eyeliner and mascara. She dawned taupe lipstick and crystal stud earrings along with her many small silver hoops in her many piercings that she got in her ears in the last couple weeks. By the time she was finished, it was six fifteen. Morgan groaned.

She grabbed her no show socks and put on her cheer shoes, making sure they were tight enough and making sure that her socks weren't showing, per instruction from the captains. She was happy that the uniform had a control top so she didn't have to change out of her bra and into a sports bra when it came time for cheering later that day. She checked the weather and found that it was raining so she grabbed the hairspray and made sure her hair was perfect before storing the bottle in her backpack and put on her varsity jacket. It was black with a big white 'S' for Spartans outlined in purple on the left breast. It had a black and white collar and wrist cuffs and purple sleeves. She double checked to make sure her demon knife, and a new knife that she found in the bunker storage. It was half silver, half iron. It was exactly what a young hunter needed incase of emergencies. Morgan snapped her fingers, her dog immediately hopping off her bed to follow her. Morgan grabbed her backpack and walked out of her room, her phone in her jacket pocket since she didn't have a jean back pocket for it.

"Watch out, Sammy," Dean warned as Morgan walked by, "Queen Bee might get you." Sam laughed as Morgan aggressively dropped her backpack by the table and kept walking to take her dog outside before she went to school.

" _Bite me_ ," Morgan snapped at him, both Sam and Dean laughed as she opened the front door and just stood there. She didn't want to get wet, but she couldn't not watch her dog as the greyhound-pitt trotted over to the tree line to do her business. It wasn't long before the dog came back and Morgan could finally shut the door. She walked back down to the table and sat down, leaning back in the chair and crossing her legs up on the table.

"Someone's getting sassy. Do you think that gaggle of girls that she's surrounded herself with are bad influences?" Sam asked Dean as her father slid a plate of eggs and two pieces of bacon in front of his daughter. She took her feet down and leaned in and started eating, slowly this time. She actually had time to eat this morning, so she took her sweet time.

"My friends are not bad influences. Just don't mess with me when I'm tired," Morgan told her uncle and father, glaring between the two of them.

"Sammy, do you think we should introduce her to the heavenly gift from God that is coffee?" Her father whispered and Morgan groaned.

"You know I can hear you right? Besides, I can't drink coffee, it's a diuretic and I can't have a diuretic while I'm in cheerleading and hunter training. It's too much water loss," Morgan explained her logic in between bites off cheesy scrambled eggs. "And thanks for the food, Dad," she flashed a tired smile to her father before getting back to eating.

"You're welcome, kiddo," Dean said oddly. She must not have said that often to him when he gave her food. Especially food that he made. Morgan made a mental note to do that more considering he didn't have to make her food. She was perfectly capable of feeding herself and yet he did these things for her.

"I wonder if that ponytail is too tight today…" Morgan heard her father say behind her.

"It's not that," Morgan responded. Dean froze.

"It's not what?" Sam asked her.

"My ponytail is _not_ too tight today. Don't make mock me for trying to be nice," Morgan snapped at her father. Dean could not stop giving her that expression. "And quit looking at me like that!"

"But he didn't mock you," Sam said. But her father just kept looking at her like she just said the weirdest thing he's heard all week, which is hard to do considering he's a hunter living in the Men of Letter's Bunker.

"Yes he did." "But I did." Morgan and Dean said at the same time. Sam gave Dean a look.

"Whatever, I have to get to school early to put posters up for the game," Morgan said as she finished her breakfast. She stood up and with the flick of her wrist, her backpack floated right up into the air for her to slide her arms into the straps.

* * *

Morgan was sitting at a picnic table outside. It was lunch and she was sitting with her friends. Jonah was to her right, and he was talking to the twins, Matthew and Joseph. They were two redhead twin brothers that were big on sports. They weren't on the football team, they were more into soccer. They were in the off season at the moment, but they play at the same time that Jonah will be in Lacrosse. Next to Matthew was this auburn haired girl, his girlfriend, named Lexi, and across from her was boy named Tyler who was quietly holding hands with his girlfriend, Madison. The same girl from cheerleading that Morgan was becoming really good friends with and was sitting right next to her. One might even say they were becoming best friends. She and Madison were the only two in cheer uniforms at the table, but they were also seated with their friends. Sophie Barty was next to Madison, and yes, they always called her "Sophie Barty" because there were multiple Sophie's at Oak Hills. This bronze haired girl was "Sophie Barty" because her last name was Bartholomew, and that was by far the biggest mouthful of a last name out of all the Sophie's.

Then, there was Aiden and Marissa. Aiden was an extremely physically fit individual and his girlfriend Marissa was a mousy little blonde. Not mousy like she looked like a rodent, she was a beautiful girl, but she was mousy in the way that she was extremely shy and you would always see her as the shy girl unless she got to know you well enough to open up. But Aiden, he was another football player with Jonah and the two of them were the big boys at the table. Maybe not the most mature, but definitely the biggest. That was them. They had other friends who would sit with them from time to time, but that was who sat there the most. The people that were sitting there that day.

There it was. Morgan was staring off into space, but she realized that she was looking right at Jonah. He noticed, looking away from his conversation with Joseph. It was like a pit in her stomach as his blue eyes met hers. The two of them shared a slightly awkward and embarrassed smirk. Morgan could feel her face growing hot as his smirk became a smile. She looked down, trying to recover her sanity for a moment. Out of nowhere, she felt a tough nudge in her side. Morgan looked over to see Madison with a look of amusement. Morgan knew her face must've been bright red at the moment, so she was glad that she was already done with her food. She said her quick and nonchalant goodbyes to the group and walked away. She felt her phone vibrate, but she ignored it as she went straight to the bathroom near her next class. She was just about to unlock her stall and walk out when she heard someone crying.

"I'm so sorry he broke up with you. Did he say why?" Morgan heard a girl say. She wasn't one to eavesdrop, so Morgan fumbled with the lock and was quick to go wash her hands and get out of there.

"He just said he wasn't in love with me anymore," a familiar voice said, Morgan almost laughing. They were just high schoolers, what did they know about love. She got out of there and walked to class, finally checking her phone as she walked into her science class and sat in her usual seat. Morgan was just sitting there when she read the text. The teenager nearly fell out of her seat. Then, Madison came running into the room, nearly shoving their other classmates as she took her usual seat next to Morgan.

"Is that true?" Morgan questioned her nearly out of breath friend. Madison was laughing as she flashed her the biggest, devious smile.

"Yeah. Jonah dumped Lainey last night. They went on a drive and when he pulled into her driveway at her house he dumped her. It was a total screaming match. Jonah told the twins that she just sat there screaming at him and he just kind of took it until she got out of his car and ran up to her house," Madison relayed. She seemed so excited about this break up.

"Good for him, she was a psycho… wait, but Madi why are you so excited about this?" Morgan questioned. The teacher walked in. Jonah walked into the classroom and was making his way over to his usual seat. His seat was the other one next to Morgan.

"Because now my OTP can finally be a thing," Madison whispered to her as Jonah was getting closer.

"And who might your OTP be?" Morgan inquired quietly, hoping that no one could hear her.

"You and Jonah." Madison smirked as she whispered. Jonah finally sat down next to Morgan and gave her a smile before he got to writing down the notes that their teacher was putting up on the board.

"But he doesn't like me like that," Morgan whispered to Madison. "We're just friends, Madi. That's it!" She quietly fought with her friend.

"That's not true, but whatever. We're just going to wait for homecoming. I will be proven right and you will be proven wrong or vice versa or whatever when we see who he asks as his date to Homecoming," Madison said. Morgan looked over to Jonah and realize he had been staring at her, but quickly averted his eyes to avoid not getting caught. Morgan felt herself blushing and her heart almost beating out of her chest, so she did her best to hide her face and hold still as she rushed taking down the notes the teacher was putting up on the board. Madison was just laughing quietly to herself while Morgan tried her best not to look to her left, to look at him.


	12. Like Real People Do

**Chapter 12:** _ **Like Real People Do**_

"Totally, for sure! I think I need a manicure! The lights, I swear, bleaching out my beautiful hair! Twenty four, thirty four, I don't even know the score! So go, go, fight, fight, gee I hope I look alright!" Morgan yelled right alongside her fellow cheerleaders, putting on a big smile and hitting all the moves to a tee. It was a lot easier to get people to pay attention when the cheerleaders in short skirts started acting stupid. Morgan hated this cheer, but the captains decided what cheers they did and as a freshman, she had no say in the matter. Maybe she would run for captain when she was a junior and change some things. But that was two years away. Instead, she was getting ready for the next cheer. But the moment the buzzer went off, she knew what it was time for. All the football players went to their locker rooms and the cheerleaders, which included Morgan, took the center of the field. They all got into position and Morgan took a deep breath, knowing what was about to suck all the energy out of her and always made the second half of the game feel like it was dragging on. The music started and she started dancing in sync with the other girls.

They were dancing to some extremely remixed cheer music. They would dance, then shift positions, dance more, two girls would do tumbling, shift positions, dance more, toe touches, more gymnastics, until the girls got into a line, kicking their legs high like the Rockettes as they sang the school fight song.

"Fight em, Spartans! Fight em, Spartans! We're from Oak Hills High! Win or lose we're all for you, together we will fight! Rah! Rah! Rah! Fight em, Spartans! Fight em, Spartans! Fight em for your fame! Come on, fellas! Fight! Fight! Fight! To win this game!" They all sang together as the school's marching band played along. Morgan walked off the field with the rest of the girls, they had a ten minute break until the boys got back on the field and they had to keep cheering. As she made her way to her water bottle on the ground in front of the bleachers, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, Morgan! Nice job, kiddo!" Her father and uncle were in the stands. They must've come to watch her cheer. Morgan flashed them a smile and did a showman's bow before grabbing her water bottle and chugging half of it. You'd be surprised how draining being a cheerleader was. Their halftime performance was only six minutes, but it always took a lot out of her, especially when they were practicing and had to do the routine over and over again. They still had ten minutes before they had to be back down on the sidelines, so Morgan climbed up through the bars at the bottom of the bleachers and walked up to her parentals.

"So you finally decided to come to one of these things, huh?" Morgan asked her father. He smiled and took a sip of his diet coke that he must've gotten from the concession stands.

"Well, I had to see for myself what you've been up to everyday after school," he told her. "Sam's just along for the ride-" her dad tried to tell her but Sam elbowed him in the side. "Okay, okay. It might've been Sammy's idea but we're here, that's all that matters," Dean fessed up.

"Yeah, and you did a really good job in that halftime show. I don't know how you can deal with getting tossed into the air like that," Sam complimented as she tightened her ponytail and brushed the flyaways back with her hands.

"Thanks I-" Morgan started, but someone came right up to them and cut her off.

"You didn't tell me you knew the town dream boats," Lainey said as the blonde lightly grabbed Morgan's arm. Morgan ripped her arm out of Lainey's grasp and side stepped away from the blonde that was standing a little too close to her.

"Okay, no. Go away, Lainey," Morgan snapped at her. She was absolutely uncomfortable in this given situation.

"What the hell, Winchester?" Lainey argued. Morgan had half a mind to punch her in the face.

"This is my dad and my uncle, Lainey. Not the town dreamboats. I don't care what you want, I don't care what you think, and I want you to just go away," Morgan told her. Lainey seemed unfazed as she shrugged with her big smile plastered to her face.

"Whatever, see you on the sidelines," Lainey said as she gave Dean and Sam a wink and a wave before walking back down the bleachers. Morgan groaned loudly and angrily for a moment.

"Calm down, kiddo. It's just a highschool barbie," Dean told his daughter. Morgan put her hands up like she was surrendering.

"I know, I know. I'm in control. I'm fine," Morgan assured them. They had been noticing that whenever she felt strong, negative emotions her power would get out of control. She would wake up every morning with things strewn around her room as she woke up from her nightmare. When she was angry, glasses would break, books would fly off the bookshelves in the bunker, chalk boards would crack at school, lockers would fly open and slam shut, whatever got her anger out would happen.

"You good, kiddo? Looks like you gotta get back down there," Sam reminded her. Morgan nodded.

"See you later then. I'll let you know if the girls want to go to the diner after the game," Morgan told them as she rushed back down to the sidelines and got into her position with the rest of the girls. It was a long affair of the two football teams vying for tonight's win. Morgan had a feeling that maybe the Spartans would lose, but no one wavered in their optimism that their team would win.

There was a minute left in the game, somehow the other team had come back. The teams were tied and the Spartans were on the complete opposite end of the field from their endzone. Jonah grabbed the ball, ran it wide, threw it to Aiden, and the entire team bolted. All of the Spartans boys rushing the end of the field. Morgan wasn't in the mood to see the whole school mope about moving to this team, so she decided to do a little bit of cheating. Every time someone got close to Aidan, Morgan would use her ability to slow them down and speed up her friend. She kept it up until he made a touchdown three seconds before the end of the game. They won. It seemed like the whole school rushed the field, starting with the cheerleaders. Lainey ran right for Jonah, but he bypassed her and ran to Morgan. He hugged her and she let him despite him in all his sweaty glory.

* * *

Sam and Dean had given Morgan permission to go to the diner with her friends after the game. She and Madison had changed out of their cheer uniforms in the girl's locker room and sent home their cheer bags with their respective parents. Morgan on the other hand still had a purse with concealed monster killing weapons just in case of emergencies. Morgan and Madison still had their perfect high pony tails and _natural_ makeup that in reality was a bit gaudy and smokey. Madison was just hanging out with her boyfriend in her skater dress and varsity jacket paired with her highly predictable mayari birkenstocks with black leather straps. Morgan, on the other hand, was wearing her basic, loose white tank top with jean shorts and her varsity jacket with her white slip-on vans. The low cut of her tank top made her anti-possession necklace visible, which always made Morgan nervous, but her father always reminded her that if a demon can see it, you can almost tell when one is in your presence. They start looking at the charm like they're thinking through a million ways to take it off. Morgan knew that even if a demon wanted to take it off, Morgan steeped it in holy water daily. The substance was embedded in the leather cord now and it would burn a demon if they tried to take it off her. Either way, her friends thought it was a pretty cool necklace.

Morgan was at a booth with Jonah, Aiden, Marissa, Madison, Tyler, Joseph, Matthew and Lexi. It was a tight squeeze but they all fit just fine. It was a grab fest of hands going for burgers and fries and various milkshakes as their voices carried across the room with everyone else's, as this was the place for students to hang out after sports games. Morgan had her cookies and cream milkshake and her bacon double cheese burger, and she was happy. She had never really had friends like this before. Not even in Kentucky. If anywhere was home, it was here. By the end of the night, Morgan was sitting outside on a cement parking block next to Jonah. They were the last two at the diner, waiting for their parents to pick them up.

"Tonight was a lot of fun," Jonah told her. She looked over at him. His eyes were gazing out upon the nightscape as a car or two would drive past every so often with kids trying to get home after their post game.

"Yeah, wasn't half bad cheering for you guys. You could've at least gotten a lead against the other guys. I mean seriously, being left on suspense is a lot harder than it looks," Morgan teased, the two of them laughing as another car drove by.

"I thought we were going to lose for sure. Aiden definitely wasn't faster than their whole team. We got insanely lucky. You know, we've been getting lucky a few times lately. That or the ball would do some weird stuff like the wind blew it but no one really felt anything… I don't know, it just sounds weird," Jonah laughed. Morgan froze. She was getting noticed.

"It does sound weird…" Morgan agreed halfheartedly.

"Yeah… So do you think you've acclimated yet?"

"What?"

"To Lebanon? To Oak Hills? Even though there aren't really any hills-"

"Yeah, I think I've settled in. I mean, I had the whole summer to settle in before hand so…" Morgan explained. Jonah laughed.

"I mean, have you gotten used to School? Do you like it here?" He asked her. Morgan sighed.

"Yeah, I like it here. It's a better school experience than I had before. But it's not the same as before." The teenager spoke softly as her heart fell in her chest. The emotion surprised her as her mother pervaded her thoughts.

"You don't really talk about _before_. You always say you moved here to live with your dad, but you never talk about living in Kentucky. You barely talk about your life outside of school _here_ -" Morgan cut him off by raising her hand. She knew his heart was in the right place, but her head wasn't in the right place.

"Jonah, I don't talk about it because I don't want people to know. I don't trust people," she admitted, starting to wring out her hands, as if she could wring out the stress through her palms.

"Do you trust me?" he inquired, causing Morgan to resist, not sure if she wanted to answer that.

"I don't know yet," She paused. Jonah went to say something else but she cut him off again, this time with the words, "But I'd like to." Jonah smiled at her. She could feel her face growing warm.

"If it helps, I trust you," Jonah told her, looking away from the nightscape to make eye contact.

"That's good. I'd hope so," Morgan commented. She looked away from him, twiddling her thumbs to try to work out her nerves. It wasn't often that she was alone with him. He took a deep breath, the exhale drawing her attention back to him.

"I know it sounds weird. But I like you. Like really _like_ you," Jonah told her. Morgan wasn't sure what to say. But amidst her nerves, sarcasm poured through.

"Moving on quickly, I see," She joked. Jonah laughed and shook his head.

"I'm not saying I want to move quickly. But I wanted to tell you. I _have wanted_ to tell you. Time and time again I've wanted to say it…" Jonah told her as a pair of headlights shone upon the two teenagers. It was the Impala, and it was time to go. Morgan stood up to leave, seeing her father on the phone in the driver's seat. It was probably about another case. Morgan turned back to Jonah, feeling that she couldn't just leave him there with the only thing she responded with having been a sarcastic comment.

"I like you too."


	13. Teenage Rage Monster

**Chapter 13:** _ **Teenage Rage Monster**_

Morgan looked upon the dark, run down room as the night poured through the windows like a mixture of black ink and moonlight. There were old fissures running across the walls and the ceiling like an old house. The wood floors were warped but still holding. It was an empty room, until it wasn't. There was a girl in the middle of the room with long chestnut hair, perfectly straightened. Her face was hidden under the brim of a witch's hat. It was one of the classic hats that come with a costume for halloween. Her skin was lightly tanned with freckles everywhere. She seemed so familiar, her 5'1 stature, slightly slouched as her head looked at the ground. There was a gust of wind, coming through the open windows, making the hat sway slightly in the breeze as her hair blew about. The girl looked up and Morgan realized she was looking at herself. She was spectating herself. Morgan saw the look of fear on her own face as she realized that among the freckles on her body, there was blood, spattered all over her. It was in her hair, her black witch's dress that's fabric matched the hat, it was all over her skin, and it was all under her fingernails. At her feet, Morgan saw her familiar black combat boots, which were covered in a mix of blood and mud. It was in that moment, that Morgan was no longer the spectator. Out of nowhere, something crept out of the shadows and dragged her through the door as she screamed and clawed at the wood. Her hands bled as they repeatedly scraped against the wood.

"Help me!" Morgan screamed as she watched herself grow smaller and smaller as she was dragged into the darkness. The feeling of the large hands dragging her by her ankles changed as the grip traveled up her body. They grabbed her ankles, then her knees, her hips, her hands, her elbows as her chest was lifted from the ground, then she was being pulled backward by her hair.

Morgan woke up from the dream that she'd been having every night for the last month. It had begun with her waking up screaming, drenched in sweat. But at this point, Morgan had grown to expect the dream and what would happen. It was just another restless night, no different from the others. She looked over at the clock and it reat 5:59. That meant that the nightmare trend was kind enough to at least let her wake up a minute before her alarm was going to go off. Morgan turned off the alarm on her cell phone and rolled out of bed. She was happy that she didn't wake up sweating, or else her shower last night would've all been for nothing. She walked into her bathroom and got to business brushing her teeth. She rinsed her mouth out with some listerine and put some lotion on her face.

She brushed out her hair and put makeup. Morgan walked over to her closet and just grabbed a pair of jean shorts, a white camisole, and a large, loose fitting grey sweater. The sweater was big enough that the neckline hung off her shoulder. The teenager slipped into her black high tops and grabbed her backpack and her cheer bag. By the time Morgan made it into the main room, her dad was setting down a plate of chocolate chip waffles. Morgan gave her father a sort of dead inside look as she dropped her bags on the floor.

"You know me too well," she deadpanned as she sat down and drowned her waffles in butter and syrup, even going as far as putting some whipped cream on them.

"Are you okay, kiddo?" Dean asked as his daughter began to plow through her waffles.

"Fine, just tired," Morgan responded with a full mouth of food. She washed it down with orange juice and she powered through, eating the rest of the waffles like it was her job.

"You've gotta be pretty tired. You usually savor my cooking," Dean told her. She laughed.

"More like I'm so tired that this tastes even better that I can't stop eating it," She said to her father, flashing him a smile.

"Whatever you say," Dean laughed. Sam came in with a fresh pot of coffee and creamer with two mugs. Sam was gonna hand the second mug to Dean, but he noticed that he already had a mug. Morgan was quick to snatch the unused mug, seeing that there was only one end to the side effects of her sleep depravity. She poured the coffee and the creamer into the mug and started drinking. Sam and Dean both gave her a look.

"What?" She snapped at them. Sam shrugged as her father got back to whatever he was researching on his laptop.

"Nothing, just you drinking coffee is a little surprising," Sam told her in a quiet voice. She rolled her eyes before getting back to her breakfast. She finished her waffles and downed her coffee.

"Time to go, lads. My education beckons," Morgan deadpanned as she stood up from the table.

* * *

Morgan was falling asleep in class, but she was lucky. Today in her math class, they were simply watching a movie that she had already seen in middle school for a math class at Beechwood. Morgan's head lulled forward. Instead of letting her head keep rolling, she leaned her head on her hand and let her eyes fall closed. She immediately fell into the dream. She was in the witch costume, blood all over her, the monster comes out of the shadows and drags her into the darkness. The class bell rang and Morgan woke up, getting up from her desk and walking straight to lunch. She was glad that she had already made sure that her lunch was in her backpack. It had started raining outside, so Morgan went to find the group's usual indoor spot. It was the long table in the lunchroom closest to the window that looks over the outdoor courtyard.

"Woah, Mo. You look dead," Joseph said ask she sat down between him and Madison.

"Thanks, man. Didn't get much sleep last night," she told him. The group looked at her. "I got sucked into netflix," she lied. She got into eating her food. She wasn't very hungry, but she knew if she didn't eat she might pass out later at cheerleading. It was maybe ten minutes into lunch when Morgan realized it was oddly quieter than usual. There could only be one reason.

"Hey where's Jonah?" She asked, looking around the table. He wasn't there. Madison smirked. Joseph got up from the table and walked behind Morgan. She turned around to see Joseph holding a poster, it covering his face as Jonah came up to her with a football with glittery letter stickers spelling out a sentence. Morgan read the poster. It was a black poster with shiny purple bubble letters and cheerleading themed stickers around the words. It read: _I would_ _CHEER_ _real_ _LOUD_ _if…_ Jonah threw her the football. She read the purple glitter letters. They said: _I scored a date to_ _HOMECOMING_ _with you!_ Jonah walked up to her with a cookie monster cupcake from the bakery they went to two weeks ago with the whole friend group. It was a vanilla cupcake with vanilla icing, but there was a cookie dough ball in the middle and a tiny cookie on top.

"I would cheer real loud if I scored a date to homecoming with you," Jonah told her. Morgan felt hot in the face as madison was filming the whole thing on her phone. She didn't know what to do.

"Are you actually going to cheer?" Morgan asked, and Jonah shrugged.

"I don't know, will it affect your answer?" He asked her. Morgan laughed.

"If you don't cheer, I'll say yes," She told him. Jonah laughed.

"Okay," He laughed. Jonah gave her a hug as he strategically held the cupcake away from her person.

"Yes, I'll go to homecoming with you," She told him. He hugged her again before handing her the cookie monster cupcake. "And I better get a copy of that video," Morgan told Madison. Her best friend nodded, stopped the video, and proceeded to take a picture of the two of them with the prom ask poster and football. Morgan may have been extremely tired and drained, but this was something that made her feel a lot better. She couldn't stop smiling. But it was short lived. The moment Morgan was on her way to Science, they were stopped in the hallway. Lainey had grabbed Morgan by the arm and yanked her back towards the blonde.

"Who do you think you are?" Lainey growled. Morgan was caught off guard.

"Excuse me?" She snapped at the blonde. Lainey shoved Morgan into the lockers next to them.

"He's mine, Winchester! Stay away from him!" The blonde shoved her again. This time, Morgan's head hit the lockers, giving her a sharp pain and whiplash.

"Lainey, I swear to god. If you touch me one more goddamn time-" But Morgan was cut off by Lainey grabbing her arm and swinging her around the best she could, the psychic coming off balance and falling to the floor. She looked around first, thinking she could use her power to put Lainey in her place, but there were students crowding around them. Morgan could see Jonah and her friends in the crowd, but she looked to them and shook her head when they stepped to help her. This was her fight, and she was going to finish

"You see, Morgan, you'll stay down there if you know what's best for you," Lainey threatened with a scarily chipper tone of voice. Morgan stood up and stepped back faster than Lainey could hit her, dropping her backpack on the linoleum.

" _Lainey freaking Lisowski_ ," Morgan snapped at the blonde, condescending her. " _I swear to god. Touch me one more time. I dare you,_ " Morgan challenged her. The sound of the people around them chanting _fight! fight! fight!_ was ringing in her hears. She could feel her adrenaline rising. Lainey punched her right in the face. Morgan already knew she was going to have a black eye. But one measly black eye from a weak white twig was nothing. She was barely phased by the hit, but Lainey gasped and shook out her wrist. By the looks of it, she probably sprained her wrist. She hit her again, punching her in the cheek. It was the same side of her face. The left side.

"Fight back!" Lainey prompted her. Morgan laughed.

"Are you done? Or are you going to get one more in?" She incited. Lainey groaned in frustration and swung another punch. Morgan grabbed her fist and stopped it in mid swing. The psychic had an iron grip on Lainey's balled up fist. As the blonde tried to pull it away, Morgan wouldn't let her.

"What the hell? Let me go!" Lainey protested. Morgan shook her head.

"You shoved me into the locker… _twice_. You gave me whiplash. You shoved me to the ground and threatened me if I didn't stay down. I stood up and you punched me in the face… _twice_ ," Morgan ranted as she held Lainey's balled up fist in place as she squirmed to get away from her. Morgan's stance was firm. She whipped lainey around, hitting her against the locker and pinned her against the metal with her forearm at the blonde's throat. "You think you're some hot shit at this school. Queen of the freshman, ruler of the halls. But in reality…" Morgan grabbed Lainey's arm and got her shoulder underneath the blonde's. The teenager threw Lainey through the air. Lainey flew through the air and landing maybe eight or nine feet away from Morgan, her skinny body hitting the ground with a thud. "In reality, Lainey… You're just a bitch."

"Winchester! Lisowski!" Morgan looked over to see the principal. "My office! Now!"


	14. Welcome to the Family

**Chapter 14:** _ **Welcome to the Family**_

" _Winchester! Lisowski!" Morgan looked over to see the principal. "My office! Now!"_ Morgan immediately grabbed her backpack and began walking to the principle. Lainey had a different idea. She ran up behind Morgan and jumped on her back. Morgan threw her off like she was nothing, forcing the blonde into the ground once again.

"Are you freaking kidding me? Touch me again, Lainey and I will hit you. I will break your nose and you'll have to get a shitty nose job because we live in Kansas," Morgan threatened.

"That's enough, Winchester!" Principal Juergens ordered. Morgan put her hands up like she was surrendering.

"I'm done, ma'am," Morgan assured her before walking towards the office. Mrs. Juergens stayed behind for a moment to make sure that Lainey got up and came to the office. Once they were in Mrs. Juergens' office, they had to sit in two chairs in front of the principal's desk, the chairs places a few feet away from each other to avoid conflict. Though, Morgan wasn't going to have a problem so long as Lainey didn't start anything. Mrs. Juergens sat down in her chair and looked straight into their eyes.

"I have called both of your parents and they'll be here shortly. Until then, just sit tight and think about what the two of you have done," the principal told them. They just sat there. Morgan looked over and saw Lainey was secretly scrolling through instagram on her phone. The psychic decided to be annoying and used her telekinesis to make the phone fly out of the blonde's hands and fall onto the floor. Morgan did her best not to laugh as Lainey fumbled for her phone.

"No phones," Mrs. Juergens snapped at her. Lainey groaned and put the phone into her backpack. Morgan was just chilling, sitting there in the chair, watching the clock on the wall as she waited to find out which one was going to show up to be her parent in this disciplinary meeting, either tweedle dum or tweedle dean. After about fifteen minutes, Lainey's father showed up. Morgan realized that Lainey was the spitting image of her father with the blonde hair and clear blue eyes.

"Is my baby okay?" Mr. Lisowski asked his daughter as he checked Lainey's face. Unlike Lainey's untouched face, Morgan had a black eye, though barely swollen, and a bruised cheek. She could already feel it swelling slightly.

"Daddy, she attacked me!" Lainey whined, causing Mrs. Juergens to roll her eyes.

"Then what is my daughter doing here? Shouldn't you just be punishing that little teenage weasel?" Mr. Lisowski snapped, looking at Mrs. Juergens like this was the weirdest thing he'd encountered all day.

"Mr. Lisowski, there were students that witnessed the incident and _caught it on video with their cell phones_. While we were waiting for you and while we're still waiting for one of Morgan's parents, I was being emailed different videos and statements that teachers had received. Your daughter is just as guilty in this situation as Ms. Winchester. We're going to wait for Ms. Winchester's parent to arrive before we get start-"

"Hi, sorry I'm late." Morgan looked back and saw her father. She was glad it was him and not Sam. Having her father here would work to her advantage. Maybe that _weasel_ , Lainey's dad, would leave her alone if one of the big, bad, town marines was here, especially the one with an overprotective father instinct.

"Welcome, Mr. Winchester," Mrs. Juergens stated, completely and utterly unamused by this situation. But then her father smiled.

"Please, call me Dean. So what seems to be the problem here?" Dean was putting on the charm. Morgan noticed Mrs. Juergens just barely smirking, the right corner of her mouth just barely turning upward.

"Today after the lunch period, an incident occurred between the two girls. Here is the most complete video," Mrs. Juergens turned her computer monitor around and clicked play.

"Oh this should be good," Morgan mumbled, her father cracking a small smile, knowing that no matter who the opponent was, his daughter was going to kick their ass. They watched as Someone was filming a little thing for a senior running for student body president when Morgan walked into the frame. Just a few seconds later, Lainey was in the frame, yanking Morgan back by the arm. Lainey yelled at Morgan on the video and in the office, Morgan looked at Lainey, seeing how her father reacted to the video showing Lainey yell, _He's mine, Winchester! Stay away from him!_ And then shoving her into the lockers for the second time

Morgan did her best not to laugh. The video showed her threatening Lainey, her obviously not wanting Lainey to touch her again, but Lainey yanked her arm again and pulled her to the floor. Lainey threatened her again, but Morgan got up and dared her to touch her again. Lainey's father gasped as he watched his daughter punch Morgan right in the face. Dean looked at his daughter and gave her quiet kudos for taking the hit like a champ. Lainey hit her again after demanding that Morgan fight back. Morgan got going on her condescending speech that she gave to Lainey that started with her catching Lainey's third punch and not letting go and ended with her throwing Lainey across the hall like a rag doll and calling her a bitch. The video ended when Morgan and Lainey walked away with Mrs. Jeurgens.

"Now that you've all seen the footage, I would like to deal with the situation," Mrs. Jeurgens stated.

"Well, then, what's the verdict?" Dean asked, trying really hard to maintain a stone cold expression to hide the fact that he was entertained by this whole shenanigans.

"Because the two of them are only freshman and it's their first offense, I will let them off with a warning and with a strong encouragement to you, the parents, to discipline your children how you see fit. Does that sound alright to you?" Mrs. Jeurgens went to confirm with Mr. Lisowski and Dean.

"Hold on a second, I'm all for restorative justice. But this girl… this little teenage weasel threw my daughter across a room-" Mr. Lisowski tried to argue, but was cut off.

"Sir, your daughter shoved Ms. Winchester into a locker twice, knocked her on the ground, punched her twice- and as you may have noticed she has a black eye and a swollen cheek -and your daughter instigated the whole situation. I will not be having students picking fights in my school. So you can either discipline her yourself, or I can give Ms. Winchester detention and Ms. Lisowski can serve a three day suspension-"

"That's not fair!" Lainey yelled. "That bitch-"

"Ms. Lisowski!" Mrs. Jeurgens yelled. "Do you want it to be a week long suspension and getting barred from cheerleading for two weeks?" Lainey fell silent. "That's what I thought. You two girls are dismissed from the rest of the day to take some time to think about what you've done so we can get a fresh start for the new school day tomorrow," Mrs. Jeurgens told them, then she handed each parent a flash drive. "Here's a copy of the video for each of you. Since they're minors, the footage belongs to the two of you and I suggest you use it in your disciplining of your children." The principal sounded like she wasn't actually sure about the whole video situation, she just wanted to get rid of it and the footage not be her problem.

"Thank you, Mrs. Jeurgens," Morgan said quietly to the principal as she picked up her backpack and started to walk out with her dad.

"See you tomorrow, Winchester. Bright and early," Mrs. Jeurgens called after her as she and Dean walked out of the office and went ahead with walking to the parking lot on the side of the school. They remained silent, even when they stopped at her locker and grabbed the homecoming ask poster and football and her cheer bag since she wouldn't be needing it today. It was when they were just ten feet away from the car when the silence broke.

"I can't wait any longer!" Dean laughed. "Who asked you to homecoming and do I need to give them a talking to?" her father joked with her. She couldn't tell if he was genuinely curious or not about it, but she decided to tell him anyway.

"You remember Jonah, right? He asked me and I said yes and I got a cupcake with cookie dough in the middle of the cake stuff or whatever," she told him. Dean seemed a little bugged with the idea of _Jonah_ wanting to be around Morgan.

"So this boy, is he going to have to come to the bunker to pick you up for the dance…?"

"Oh, god no. I don't think I trust him enough for that. I already have plans to get ready for the dance with the girls in my friend group so I'm going to get ready at one of their houses and he and the other boys will meet us there to take pictures and drive us to the dance," Morgan explained.

"Does this mean I have to take you to buy a dress?"

"Yes, dad. Yes it does," Morgan told him, her voice filled with laughter. The two of them got into the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Do you want to buy your dress today?" Dean asked as he and Morgan pulled onto the interstate. It was either keep going and head to the mall, or get off a couple exits early and go to the bunker.

"I mean I probably should considering the dance is in two weeks at it's only one in the afternoon," she reasoned for herself. Dean laughed.

"I'll buy your dress if you promise to tell Sam I was hard on you about the fight. He might think you need discipline, but that would kind of make him a hypocrite considering Sammy used to get into fights all the time at school, especially when he was younger than you were, before he hit the growth spurt and got to the height he's at now," Dean bargained. Morgan gave him a smile.

"Fine, I promise that I'll tell Sam you… Lectured me in the car and that I'm grounded from friends for the week?" She tried to figure out a plan, but her father shook his head.

"Sam knows I'm not the grounding type. Just say I lectured you and told you that if you do it again I'll kick your ass." Morgan nodded in agreement to her father's plan and they got going to the mall. The teenager just hoped that she could find a decent dress at this middle-of-nowhere-kansas-mall. It just took them maybe 20 minutes going 75 on the interstate to get to the mall, and 15 minutes for Morgan to map out which stores she needed to visit that would stay in her budget. There was no actual budget stated by her father and Morgan still had a lot of money in her stash from her mother, but she wasn't big on spending a lot of money on things that aren't super important.

Morgan and her father meandered their way through the mall visiting store after store. She tried long dresses, She tried short dresses. She tried red dresses, she tried blue dresses. Morgan felt like she had tried every color in the rainbow and then some as she tried dresses that her haltered, dresses with plunging necklines that her father didn't much care for but Morgan could get away with since she was rather skinny and was just a cup shy of being flat chested. She tried tight dresses, loose dresses, fit and flare, a-line, and wrap dresses. She felt like she couldn't find the perfect one. She even tried a few sets where it was a crop top and a skirt, but those weren't necessarily her cup of tea either. Morgan herself was a shot of irish whiskey or fireball, but for this dance she needed to be a rosé or a merlot.

She felt like nothing was going to fit right and that she wasn't going to find a dress… until she did.

* * *

Dean and Morgan walked through the front door of the bunker, catching Sam off guard when the dog barked to signal their presence. Sam knew why Dean had to go in and get Morgan, but he was wondering what was taking them so long to get home from school. He got his answer when Morgan walked in with her head down, like she was trying to hide something on her face. Dean was carrying Morgans backpack and cheer bag as the teenager cowered and slinked down the hall to get to her room with a poster, a football, and a somewhat large shopping bag. Dean followed her daughter to her room, Sam could just barely hear his brother say something he could quite make out before Dean walked into the kitchen. His brother's presence in the kitchen started getting on with making dinner. Sam got up and walked down the hall and knocked on Morgan's door. When she answered, he finally saw that she had a swollen, bruised cheek and a black eye.

"So you got into a fight today?" He asked and Morgan's head drooped.

"Yeah… Dad lectured me in the car," She told him as she pulled a garment bag out of the shopping back and hung it up in her closet.

"You guys went shopping?"

"Yeah, I got asked to homecoming today," Morgan told him as she sat on her bed and started working on her homework.

"That's cool. Hey, I say. I'm not mad that you got into a fight. I'm just disappointed that you let the other kid get in some hits. If you wanna be a real Winchester, you gotta put that kid on his ass," Sam told her. She laughed.

"Oh, I did. Dad has a video if you want to see it," Morgan said. Sam looked like she piqued his interest.

"I just might watch it. But don't tell Dean what I said. He was a bit hard on you and he can be since he's your dad and all. Even though, technically he's being a hypocrite because Dean used to get into fights all the time. One time I got beat up and Dean threatened to rip the lungs out of the guy who hit me." Morgan sat there with surprise till Sam said he was just gonna _leave her to it_ and walked out of her room.


	15. Ain't No Rest For the Wicked

**Chapter 15:** _ **Ain't No Rest for the Wicked**_

Morgan looked upon the dark, run down room as the night poured through the windows like a mixture of black ink and moonlight. There were old fissures running across the walls and the ceiling like an old house. The wood floors were warped but still holding. It was an empty room, until it wasn't. There was a girl in the middle of the room with long chestnut hair, perfectly straightened. Her face was hidden under the brim of a witch's hat. It was one of the classic hats that come with a costume for halloween. Her skin was lightly tanned with freckles everywhere. She seemed so familiar, her 5'1 stature, slightly slouched as her head looked at the ground. There was a gust of wind, coming through the open windows, making the hat sway slightly in the breeze as her hair blew about. The girl looked up and Morgan realized she was looking at herself. She was spectating herself. Morgan saw the look of fear on her own face as she realized that among the freckles on her body, there was blood, spattered all over her. It was in her hair, her black witch's dress that's fabric matched the hat, it was all over her skin, and it was all under her fingernails. At her feet, Morgan saw her familiar black combat boots, which were covered in a mix of blood and mud. It was in that moment, that Morgan was no longer the spectator. Out of nowhere, something crept out of the shadows and dragged her through the door as she screamed and clawed at the wood. Her hands bled as they repeatedly scraped against the wood.

"Help me!" Morgan screamed as she watched herself grow smaller and smaller as she was dragged into the darkness. The feeling of the large hands dragging her by her ankles changed as the grip traveled up her body. They grabbed her ankles, then her knees, her hips, her hands, her elbows as her chest was lifted from the ground, then she was being pulled backward by her hair. This time, the dream didn't stop. She was turned over and grabbed by the neck. All she could look at was his black eyes and how they were burning a hole through her mind. Her whole body felt like it was on fire when his chilling voice rolled out of his cold lips before the demon's laughter rang in her ears.

" _He's coming."_

Morgan was suffocating. She was coughing and sputtering as the hand grew tighter around her neck. The worst part was when he let go of her, yet she was still suspended in the air with her throat closed, unable breathe. It felt like she was growing cold, her veins coming closer to the surface of her skin as they flowed with black like ink being pumped out of her racing heart beat.

"Morgan!" She could hear, but she couldn't see anyone. She could feel the black blood pouring out of her mouth as she sputtered.

"Morgan!" She heard it again. It sounded so familiar.

"Morgan!" This time she opened her eyes and saw herself floating above her bed.

The words curled out of her mouth in a voice that was not her own stating, "He's coming." She dropped out of the air, bounced off of her bed and hit the floor all, all while her dog barked and barked at her. The teenager keeled over and started coughing, gasping for air.

"Hey, hey, hey, what happened?" Her father tried to console her. Morgan was still trying to catch her breath.

"Bad… dream… demon…" she gasped as she found her hand tight around the anti possession charm that her mother had given her.

"Morgan, you're drenched in sweat," Dean pointed out. Morgan looked at herself and noticed that she had sweat right through her clothes. He touched her arm and she gasped, yanking her arm away. Out of confusion, she touched her arm and the skin felt so sore. She ran her hands over the rest of her body She touched her neck and immediately yanked her hand away. Her neck hurt the most.

"Dad, don't freak out, but I'm gonna turn on the lights," She told him as she looked at the lightswitch and used her power to turn it on. Morgan screamed as she saw herself. She was covered in bruises and the worst part was that they were all hand prints.

"What the hell?" Her dad exclaimed as he checked her skin.

"I look like a freak!" Morgan yelled, and then she almost went to grab her neck because it hurt but then stopped herself because it would hurt more. "And it hurts!" But then out of nowhere a dark haired man in a suit and a trench coat appeared out of thin air, causing Morgan to scream. "What the hell is that?!"

"Morgan, Castiel. Cas, my daughter Morgan," Dean introduced them. Castiel walked towards Morgan with this look on his face that slightly unnerved her. It was like the sight of all her bare patches of skin piqued his interest. She scooted back on the floor as he grew closer.

"Stay away from me!" She exclaimed as she crawled away from him as fast as she possibly could. The yelling hurt her throat, causing her to fall into a coughing fit. She felt something warm touch her hand. She looked in her palm and saw the spatter of blood that came from her throat.

"Hey, hey, hey. Morgan, he's a friend," Her father calmed her down. Castiel just stood there, analyzing the situation with a pair of striking, cobalt blue eyes. Morgan only had one question at the forefront of her mid.

"What are you?" She asked. Castiel's head tilted. She was beginning to see that he was a very animated person.

"I am an angel of the Lord," he stated. Morgan was caught off guard. She had expected an angel to be different. Maybe wearing all white and looking more clean shaven? Castiel wore a trench coat, a tie that matched his eyes, and he had a five o'clock shadow that made him seem like he'd been through some rough stuff.

"Okay then…" Morgan was still a bit skeptical about the man.

"Dean, she doesn't like me. Should I go?" Castiel seemed awkward, like he was trying a little too hard to assume the role of human, but couldn't quite get it. Morgan felt so uncomfortable and nervous that she almost wanted him to leave.

"No, Cas. I called for you because I need you to heal my kid, and I wanted to know if you knew anything about demons contacting people from beyond wards and protection spells and hex bags? Cause I'd really like to know," Dean told the angel. "Also, it's about time you two met anyway."

"Fine," Cas said. Morgan froze, holding absolutely still as the angel placed two fingers on her forehead. She felt like her insides were burning, but only for a moment, as all of the pain and soreness from her damaged skin went away.

"Dad, where's Sam?" Morgan asked.

"Sammy had to leave a couple of hours ago to help a couple hunters with a case," He explained as she angel offered Morgan a hand. She took it and stood up with him.

"Dean, most upper level demons can manipulate the dreams of their victims despite the barriers between them, like Lucifer and Sam. What happened here, where the dream affected her body… You told me she is psychic, yes?" Both Dean and Morgan nodded. "The most likely scenario is that she was so entrapped and controlled by her own fear in the dream that her power mimicked the action in the dream and brought its effects into reality."

"But what about the voice?" Her father asked, having heard the demon speak through her. There was a long pause

"I believe Morgan is manifesting more abilities than just telekinesis. Her growing level of psychic abilities, her raw power, could be mixing with the demon's attempts at either frightening her or drawing her out," Castiel explained. Morgan groaned.

"Could I just give up my abilities? Like is there a way to get rid of them?" Morgan asked, wringing her hands out. She looked like she was shaking with stress, and Castiel must've noticed because he attempted to give her a sympathetic look but just looked like a lost puppy with pursed lips.

"It's not that simple. And even if you just stopped using your abilities all together, it would be extremely painful. All of that pent up energy and a demon trying to manipulate you would not be a good mix. You could become volatile or a danger to yourself and others," Castiel elaborated. Morgan sighed. She felt hopeless. She had this strong ability and apparently a few others and when they finally posed a threat, they would pose an even greater threat if she chose not to use them. It was a conundrum that she didn't want to have to solve. Only a few months ago she had a normal life and just a few weeks ago she was a plain old child of a hunter. Now she was somehow a psychic and none of it made sense.

"Castiel," Morgan went to get his attention. "Do you know why I'm a psychic?" the angel nodded and shrugged at the same time.

"It's a bit unclear, but it seems you descend from a long line of psychics, wiccans, and witches on your mother's side. The angels did know that your grandmother met your grandfather when he went hunting for a local witch and found her, the town psychic. What makes you that much stronger, is not only your maternal lineage, but your mother's union with your father. Now that was some tricky business. I mean what are the odds of those two specific bloodlines crossing? It's fascinat-" Morgan interrupted Castiel.

"Wait… What makes my dad so special?" She asked. Dean rubbed the back of his head, like this wasn't something he was quite proud of.

"Well, among things that made me special as a human during me tenure as a hunter, Sammy's and my bloodline make us strong in a complicated way. I, for example, am Michael's vessel…" Dean tried to explain. The words felt awkward in his mouth.

"What Dean is trying to say," Castiel cut back in, "is that he is the one true vessel of the Archangel Michael. So that mix with your mother is what makes you a powerful psychic." Morgan was at a loss for words. It almost made her glad she had a question that didn't really have anything to do with why her conception was so _magical_.

"What about Sam? You said he's like you too," she inquired. Dean looked at Castiel like he didn't want the angel to say anything, but it was too late. Like trying to turn off a speaker when the knob is broken.

"Sam is Lucifer's one true vessel," he told her outright. She froze.

"So like… you guys could be possessed by them at any moment?"

"No," Dean shook his head. "Been there, done that, they're trapped in Lucifer's cage in hell with Sam's and my half brother Adam."

"You have a half brother?"

"Out of all of that, my half brother is what interests you? It's a long story." Dean got up from the floor and offered his hand to his daughter. She took it and stood up with him. Now Castiel was no longer awkwardly standing up all by himself.

"This is a lot to take in," Morgan sighed.

"Maybe it would be easier to read about it? Chu-" Dean elbowed Castiel in the side. Stopping him from finishing his statement. Morgan raised an eyebrow, but let it go after receiving a glare from her father that screamed, _Don't you dare ask! It's not important!_

"So if my powers are growing, does that mean I'm getting more? Like, different from being telekinetic?" She asked, excitement and dread both pouring into her voice at once.

"I believe the ability developing right now is a form of precognition. A bit like Sam's, but linked more towards the demon or even self preservation," Castiel told her.

"Wait, does Sam have visions?" Morgan questioned, absolutely blindsided by the idea. Dean sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.


	16. Die a Happy Man

**Chapter 16:** _ **Crossroads**_

Morgan was at Madison's house, sitting in her best friend's room with Lexi and Marissa. The four girl's were getting ready together there and then meeting with their dates at the dance. This year's theme was _Under the Sea_. None of them were actually dressed for the theme, since no-one actually does that, but the school was going to be decorated from the ground up with starfish and seashells and any other paraphernalia that the party committee could come up with in the middle of Kansas. Morgan was just sitting there, waiting for it to be her turn to get ready. Madison and her younger sister Lauren were doing everyone's hair and makeup, aside from Morgan. She was doing her own makeup since she was perfectly capable. Someone just had to do her hair. Morgan had obscenely long hair and it was somewhat thick, so it was going to be a challenge that Madison seemed very excited to face.

Lexi got natural looking makeup with faint contouring that tickled her fancy. Madison let her do her own eye makeup since that was the one thing that Lexi really loved doing and was very good at it. Her thick red hair had recently been died to a light brown with blonde highlights to start going back to her natural blonde and Madison's sister lauren straightened it to perfection. She was in a white, haltered bodycon dress that all of them thought was perfect for her because she had quite the shapely rear that she didn't often show off. Madison gave Marissa a very contoured look with smokey eyes because the little blonde wanted to look like a movie star tonight. Lauren had helped her get movie star curls. Marissa even had the strapless glittery black dress to match. Madison did her own makeup, a very bronzy contoured look with red carpet quality fake lashes. She always looked fabulous, but today was something special. Her hair was curled too, but only two wrap arounds in the middle of each strand, then once her hair cooled down she ran her hands through it to make relaxed waves.

Morgan had just finished her makeup, just some simple light pink nude eye shadow with somewhat thick cat eyeliner and mascara. She let Lauren contour her face when she was finished with her face makeup. She put on a muted nude/pink lipstick that looked natural against her lips before Lauren started on her hair. Lauren first made her flip her head upside down so she could hairspray some volume into her thick and heavy hair. Then, Lauren curled Morgan's hair with a thick curling iron to give Morgan big curls. When it was all said and done, Morgan had very voluminous, big curls with the right side below her part pinned back, slightly past her ear. As soon as she was ready, she slipped into her homecoming dress and shoes.

She took off her anti possession necklace because it looked bad with the dress, so to hide it, she put the charm on a white leather chord that she bought and soaked in holy water and blessed it with a chant from a book in the bunker. She wrapped the white cord and charm loosely around her ankle to make sure she was still protected. Morgan felt like a princess in her dress. It was a simple dress with ballet pink satin fabric. It was a haltered v-neck with spaghetti straps. The dress was fitted extremely well, skin tight in fact, until it hit the bottom of her ribs. The dress had a princess skirt, even with tulle underneath the satin skirt to make sure it was somewhat poofy. It did have a sort of short hem, so Morgan followed through on her promise to her father and slipped on a pair of spandex to make sure she didn't flash anyone on accident. Her heels were nude, just plain nude high heels that she already had because her mother always wanted her to look a certain way for things, especially when she had to attend bar and bat mitzvahs. There were four in her grade.

The four girls were ready. Morgan even had Jonah's boutineer that matched her dress in a little box from the florist in her hand along with her phone and some emergency cash hidden in her phone case. Morgan's heart was pounding. She had never been to a dance like this and she had never been more nervous about something so domestic. There was only one thing she knew for sure, her level of nervousness and excitement was second only to meeting her father for the very first time.

She must've been visibly shaking because Madison grabbed her arm and whispered, "Don't worry, you're going to have so much fun."

"I hope so," Morgan cracked her knuckles one by one. She was so nervous, like something had to shatter to break the tension. She noticed that there actually was a vase of flowers drifting to the end of the hall table, about to fall off. She willed it back into place and tried to relax and looked around to make sure no one saw it.

They were just about to walk downstairs when they all heard Madison's mom Leslie yell, "The boys are here!"

"Good thing we finished getting ready a little early," Lexi laughed. All the girls let out a bit of nervous laughter aside from Morgan. Kicking the crap out of a punching bag? No problem. Throwing knives at a target? Easy as pie. Kill some demons? Sign her up. But a dance? In a pink dress? Morgan was shaking to her core. The four girls descended the stairs. Morgan was last to descend, to afraid to go even a single second earlier. She was so scared to take her eyes off of the stairs beneath her feet. She wasn't one for walking in high heels, so every step had to be done carefully to make sure she didn't fall down the stairs. But then, she saw him, and she couldn't get down the stairs fast enough. Morgan felt her right heel catch the stairs but she immediately used her telekinesis to keep herself from falling. She didn't want to ruin the moment. Blue eyes met green and the connection brought a strange warmth to the two teenagers. Jonah smirked, Morgan blushed, and the two of them came together at the bottom of the stairs. She was nearly his height in her heels, but she almost preferred how much shorter she was than him when she wasn't wearing her heels.

"You ready to go?" He asked her, offering his hand.

She took it and told him, "No, but we're gonna go anyway." The two of them laughed as he lead her out the door. Since they were all freshman and none of them knew how to drive, the two of them climbed into the back of his dad's car, as Randy and Jonah's step mom drove them to the field where they were all going to take pictures with a few other couples. As soon as they got there, Sam and Dean were there, waiting for them.

"I thought you guys had a job?" She asked them as she walked up to her father and hugged him.

"That can wait," Sam said.

"Yeah, Sammy's right. We wouldn't miss this for the world," her father told her.

"In that case, you guys remember Jonah. Well, this is his dad Randy and his step mom Kandi," Morgan introduced her dad and uncle to Jonah's parents.

"We've met. When these two first came here they were investigating a string of serial murders," Randy told her as he shook both their hands. "It's nice to see the two of you again." Jonah paused for a second.

"Serial killers? You didn't tell me that you're dad and Sam are federal agents?" Jonah questioned.

"Oh yeah," Dean told him. "It's what we got into after we left the marines. But right now we're on sabbatical to make sure Morgan here is acclimating to the Kansas life before we start making trips away to the field office," Dean lied, covering their story considering they have to interact with these townspeople now. It wasn't long before one of the moms called everyone together to start taking pictures of them.

* * *

 **A few hours later…**

It was maybe two hours into the dance. Morgan and Jonah were jumping around with the rest of the students, dancing around as the loud music pulsated through the student body. Morgan had been having such a fun night. Not even Lainey could ruin it. The blonde was steering clear of her, and that's all Morgan could ask for. The main thing that really bothered her was the fact that her feet were killing her in her heels. But she pushed through, even faintly using her telekinesis to make herself a little lighter to take the pressure off of her feet without anyone even noticing. She was almost relieved when the music finally slowed down. Jonah put his hands on her waist, and she put her arms on her shoulders, her hands linked behind his head. _Die a Happy Man_ by Thomas Rhett. It was in that moment, Jonah's eyes bearing into hers, his hands on her waist, their undeniable silence and awkwardness that the two of them had been maintaining since she told him that she likes him. The silence was broken when Morgan had realized that Jonah was singing along to the song, that Jonah was singing to her.

When the song ended, Morgan didn't know what to do, but all she knew was that they couldn't stop slow dancing as the song switched to _Flightless Bird, American Mouth_ by Iron and Wine.

It was like the whole world stopped. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest that she could feel it all over her body. Where Jonah was touching her was igniting a fire in her soul that she never wanted to stop feeling. The last few songs of the dance were a blur. A blur of them holding each other, not knowing what to do aside from wanting to keep doing what they were doing. But then, Madison came up to them, saying that she and Tyler were leaving. The plan was that they were all going to have a bonfire after at Madison's house, and Morgan was going to spend the night. Jonah and Tyler were spending the night too. Not that Morgan's dad knew that, but Madison's mom did and she didn't mind since everyone was going to be sleeping in the same room together and she was going to be right upstairs.

"Ready to go then?" Jonah asked her. Morgan nodded. They went to go find Matthew, Lexi, Joseph, Evelyn, Aiden, and Marissa. Everyone was spending the night to be at the bonfire. Madison's mom showed up in her SUV, kids piling in like nobody's business. Madison and Morgan were sharing the front seat, Jonah, Tyler, Aiden, and Matthew were in the trunk, and then Joseph, Evelyn, Marissa, and Lexi were in the back seat. Leslie, Madison's mother, looked back in her car with eight eyes looking back at her with two more kids in the passenger seat.

"Alright kids, I'm sure half of you aren't wearing a seat belt. So, hold on, and we're stopping by McDonald's on the way home. I have to get food for the twins, and if you guys want something, I'll get it." There was a bit of a _whoop!_ from the teenagers in her car.

* * *

They were all sitting around the fire, listening to faint music and roasting marshmallows. Morgan was sitting there, eating her third and final s'more when Jonah, who was sitting next to her, scooted closer to her and put his arm around her. Morgan looked up at him, and he gave her a smile. She gave him one in return and continued on eating her s'more as the others kept roasting marshmallows and talking about the homecoming football game that happened the night before. Aiden and Jonah kept having to defend themselves about their ability as players as the Twins and Tyler were joking around and calling them Pansy players even though they won their game. Morgan had an epiphany.

 _This must be what it's like to have friends_ , she thought to herself. She knew they were friends, but she never really had that feeling until this very moment. It was something very new to her, having this feeling.

* * *

Morgan jolted awake, having had another nightmare. After whatever Cas did to her with his angel abilities or whatever magic, Morgan no longer woke up screaming or in a sweat. She just had the nightmare like it was any other, but it wasn't as upsetting anymore. But she still couldn't sleep. She realized that Jonah was sleeping next to her with his arms around her. They had gone to sleep separately, but somehow they ended up sharing both of their blankets and snuggling up to one another. She could feel herself hyperventilating from the stress, but she did her best to keep herself quiet as she carefully shifted away from Jonah and climbed up off the floor where they were sleeping. She went to the corner where her bag was and found her shoes. It was her black vans. She slipped them on and tied them before slipping on her sweatshirt. Morgan walked carefully, toe, heel, toe, heel, until she made it to the sliding door out to the deck on the side of the house that overlooks the driveway. She slid the door open just far enough to slide out and close it without waking the others. She quietly walked down the stairs to the driveway and walked to the driveway. She laid down on the pavement and looked up at the stars, just trying to breathe. When she caught her breath, she heard someone coming up behind her.

"What are you doing out here?" Jonah asked her. Morgan sighed.

"Bad dream, needed some fresh air. Why are you up?" She asked.

"I woke up when you got up. I thought you went to the bathroom or something, but then you didn't come back," Jonah explained. "I wanted to see if you were okay."

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Morgan told him. "I just get bad dreams and I needed to be away from everyone else. I didn't want to wake anyone. But I guess I didn't succeed." Morgan told him as he sat down next to her. He reached over and held her hand as they looked out over the dark parking pad. Madison's house was the first in a line of houses on a winding hidden drive in the woods.

"It's okay. It's just nice to have some alone time with you," Jonah stated softly, almost leaning in to kiss her, but she froze when she heard the most bizarre thing.

"Morgan?" She looked back and saw Jonah on the deck, looking down on her. She looked over to the Jonah she was sitting next to, and Morgan's heart stopped.


	17. Master of Puppets

**Chapter 17:** _ **Master of Puppets**_

"That was fun, playing pretend. But it's time to go," the stranger said as his eyes turned back. Morgan panicked. Her demon knife was in her bag in the house. As the demon grabbed her and put his hand on her throat. She didn't want to expose her abilities, so she made a decision that was going to probably ruin any chance she had with Jonah, the real Jonah. She turned him into a puppet, and the strings were her psychic power forcing him to sneak inside the house and grab the demon knife. The demon was dragging her away to a car in the parking pad when Jonah came back outside, the most strained look on his face. She felt so horrible, making him do this. But it didn't matter. Jonah had the knife, and Morgan needed it. She made him run up to her and the Demon, acting like he was gonna stab the demon. The stranger let go of her to to deflect the blade, but Morgan made Jonah duck away and slip her the knife. As soon as it was in her hands, three more demons got out of the car that was waiting for them and charged. They had angel blades.

"What do you want?" Morgan asked the four demons as she brandished the knife and stood so Jonah was behind her. She was going to protect him with her life. Either she was going to kill all four demons, or she was going to die trying. But they sure as hell weren't going to take her.

"What the hell is going on?" Jonah whispered to Morgan, a sort of discomfort filling his voice. She had released him from her power, but she knew it hadn't been pleasant being controlled in the first place.

"Isn't it obvious what we want?" The demon taunted her. He pulled out his own angel blade, and Morgan laughed. She was faster than he was. He lunged, she kicked the angel blade out of his hands, she swept his legs out from under him, and climbed on top of him. She had the demon knife at his neck and the angel blade in her other hand, pointed at the other three demons. No one moved.

"I want you to explicitly tell me or else I'm going to kill you. Not exorcise you, not put you in a devil's trap, kill you. You won't bounce back from hell, you'll be gone. Now tell me what you want," Morgan threatened, pressing the knife further into his neck, the small cut releasing a bit of golden light as the Demon groaned in pain.

"Butch over there wants a new meat suit, sleepover was our best bet. We were gonna take one of you from the house, but you came outside, all nice and on a silver platter," The demon told her.

"You're lying." She plunged the knife into his chest and he flickered with golden light.

"What the hell!" Jonah yelled, but Morgan shushed him before she threw the angel blade into one of the demons, killing him to buy herself enough time to charge the other two. She ducked and rolled under the first demon's blow and stole his angel knife. She threw it into his back as she simultaneously slashed the second demon. They both dropped with golden flickering bodies.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, and I'm sure you never want to see me again after tonight let alone be even friends with me," Morgan apologized as she lifted her hands and willed the bodies to float over to their car. She stopped and approached the four empty vessels, quickly searching their pockets for wallets, weapons, and possible clues to why they attacked her of all people in this middle of nowhere town. Once she had everything, she checked the car for stuff, even the trunk as Jonah stood their in silence, until his silence broke.

"Please explain to me what's going on," he pleaded, running his hands through his hair, his stress beginning to show through. Morgan took a deep breath as she willed the four bodies to sit themselves in the car and closed the doors behind them and made sure all the windows were rolled down for what she was about to do next.

"Jonah, you've always known I was kinda different. But I don't think you realized how different," she began, not quite sure how to properly explain. As she spoke, she started crushing the car, like at a dump. It was slow, so as not to make much noise.

"Are you a witch?" He questioned. She shook her head.

"I'm not a witch. Descended from quite a few though. Jonah, I'm a psychic," she admitted. He took a minute to respond, not quite sure what to say next. Morgan continued crushing the car. This action was going to take quite a bit of time.

"So you did that to me? Made me bring you the knife?" He looked scared.

"Yes, and I am sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, I just really needed the knife."

"What were those things that attacked you? One of them looked just like me and they all had black eyes," He inquired, recalling the aggressors.

"Those were demons. Judging by how they were easily overwhelmed by a fourteen year-old hunter, they were just low level demons, henchmen. So someone sent them," Morgan explained as the car was nearing being fully crushed. She could feel her nose running, she tried sniffing to stop it, but it keeps going, and she wasn't done yet.

"Hunter?" Jonah asked.

"There are other monsters in this world apart from people like me and demons. I'm a hunter, my mom was a hunter, kinda why she died, my dad and uncles are both hunters, we basically kill monsters for a living, but I don't usually go on their hunts," Morgan rambled as she finished crushing the car. She had to take a moment to think about where to put the crushed vehicle. It was dripping with the demon vessels' blood, but she made a psionic barrier that caught it so it wouldn't get on the pavement and show any sign of her crime.

"You're not a monster," Jonah told her. She rolled her eyes as she ripped apart the the ground and buried the crumpled car 10 feet into the dirt. When she closed the ground, it was nearly seamless. You would only notice the line of dirt cutting through the grass if you really looked for it.

"Really, of all that, you pick up on the self deprecating joke?" Morgan turned to him, touching her face. That nose running feeling was a nose bleed, and there was blood dripping from her nose, over her mouth, and down her chin. She used her sweatshirt sleeve to clean her face and cover her nose.

"I just think what you did was kind of cool. Dangerous, but kind of cool," Jonah told her.

"Why?"

"Because you didn't need anyone to protect you. You did what you had to do and saved yourself," Jonah told her. She just looked at the ground.

"Let's just... go inside, I have to… I have to… clean my face. It's bloody…" She stumbled, Jonah catching her shoulders.

"Hey, you're okay, let's get back inside," He told her as they began walking.

"Jonah?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't tell anyone."

* * *

Morgan woke up with warm sunlight streaming through the porch door. The smell of scrambled eggs and bacon were wafting through the living room from the kitchen. Once again, Morgan woke up with Jonah's arms around her. For a moment, she thought that she simply had the weirdest dream, but the reality of it all came crashing down on her as she saw her sweatshirt next to her with a bloody sleeve. Morgan sighed. She rolled over in Jonah's arms and found that the teenage boy was still asleep. But it wasn't long before the teenage male mind to be enticed by the smell of a nice hot breakfast. Jonah's eyes opened, the sunlight catching in the blue of his irises. The second his eyes opened, she closed her eyes so he wouldn't think that she was watching him while he slept. She pretended to be waking up and slowly opened her eyes to his.

"Good morning," he told her as a searing headache hit her. Her eyebrows knit in discomfort.

"Not so good," she told him as she put her cold hands on her face.

"Everything okay?" He whispered, trying not to alert any of the other's that may not be awake.

"Fine, probably residual from my extreme level of exertion last night. I've never done anything like that before," she whispered back before he sat up, sniffing the air. Morgan got up with him.

"I think Madison's mom is making breakfast," she told him and he nodded. The two of them and got up, walking around some sleeping kids to get to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Leslie," Morgan greeted her as she placed two plates of cheesy scrambled eggs and bacon in front of the two of them.

"Good morning. Madison and her sister Lauren went on a donut run, they'll be back soon," Leslie told them as they started eating.

"That's fun," Jonah said as they ate.

"How was the dance last night?" She asked. Morgan smiled.

"I think it was pretty fun. I've never been to anything like that before," She started, taking a big bite out of a piece of bacon. Then she remembered something. "Hold on, I gotta call my dad." She dialed his number and waited for him to answer.

"Hey, Kiddo," Sam answered.

"Oh, Good morning Sam, I said I'd call when I woke up so…"

"Yeah, just letting you know that we're gonna have to pick you up in an hour instead of at one. We have some stuff we need to do."

"Oh, okay, yeah that's fine. I'll see you soon then," she told her uncle before hanging up.

"What was that about?" Jonah asked her.

She took another bite of her eggs before saying, "My uncle said they're picking me up in an hour, we have stuff to do," she told him. Jonah nodded in understanding and continued eating. It wasn't long before all the others were awake and at the kitchen table with an assortment of chairs that didn't quite belong at that particular table. She finished her food and when she went to get ready for the day, Madison's mom offered her a towel and let her use the shower since her hair was a hot mess from all the hairspray that had been in it the night before. Maybe twenty minutes later, she was sitting back in the kitchen with the others, all clean with wet hair. She dried it just enough so it wouldn't soak through the back of her dark green longsleeve that she had paired with her ripped jeans, her black vans, and her anti-possession charm back around her neck. Even then, it wasn't much longer till the end of the hour crept up on her and the sound of the impala neared the house. Morgan got her bags together, made sure she had everything, and said her goodbyes to everyone. Jonah followed her out the front door, which made Morgan happy that you couldn't see the front door from the driveway since the house is slightly up on a hill.

"I'm sorry that I put you in danger last night," Morgan told him. He gave her that same half smile that he always made when she amused him.

"That wasn't your fault. It hurt a bit, yeah, but you did what you had to," Jonah told her, still brandishing that half smile that nearly always made her knees weak. A _honk_ came from the impala.

"And now I have to go," She told him. "I have to go, bye Jonah," Morgan said as she moved to walk away. He grabbed her hand.

"Bye, Morgan. I'll see you on Monday," He told her before hugging her. It was awkward, but it was something that she didn't know that she needed. "And try not to use me like a human puppet next time you need help." Morgan laughed.

"Hey, I was trying not to expose to some stupid demons that I'm a psychic in case one of them escaped and went to tell whatever nutjob sent them," Morgan explained quietly before walking away. She could hear Jonah let out a chuckle before the door opened and closed once again. She walked down the steps from the deck to the driveway and made her way to the Impala, shoving all her stuff into the back seat.


	18. Nobody Can Save Me

**Chapter 18:** _ **Nobody Can Save Me**_

It was the friday after homecoming, and the first friday of October. Morgan woke up a little late, just by twenty minutes. She was glad that she had already showered the night before. Her hair even managed to dry straight and stay straight while she slept. She brushed it back into a smooth high ponytail and put her cheer bow in before hair spraying it to make sure there were no fly-aways. She brushed her teeth and rolled on some deodorant before she put on the fitted black longsleeve that they were supposed to wear under their uniforms during the cold season. She put on her spanx and her cheer skirt before doing her make up. She waited to put on her cheer top to make sure that she didn't get anything on it while she got ready for school. She put on a sort of nude smokey eye with cat eyeliner and thick mascara.

Since it was officially fall now, she put on some dark purple lipstick that went with her cheer uniform. She put some lotion on her legs to make sure they didn't go dry in the brisk fall air before she put on her socks and cheer shoes. She carefully slipped on her cheer top and put on her varsity jacket. Morgan put all of her homework in her backpack and slung the bag over her shoulder before looping her arm through the straps on her cheer duffle. She walked out to the main room to find her dad eating a warmed blueberry scone that she had made the other night. There was a plate of them sitting on the table, a fresh pot of coffee, sweetener and creamer as well. She dropped her bags on the floor a little aggressively and stared at the coffee and scones. Dean looked at her and Sam stopped in the doorway, wondering what she was doing. Her mouth was watering and her nose was filled with that fresh coffee smell. They were waiting for whatever shoe to drop, and it was about to.

"Oh my _god_ , I freaking love this shit!" She exclaimed as she grabbed a scone and took a huge bite out of it before pouring herself some coffee in a to-go cup so she could bring it with her to school. Dean laughed as Sam unfroze and sat down with them.

"You're the weirdest kid, I swear," Dean commented as he typed something in on his laptop. Morgan snorted.

"Yes, but I'm your kid," She told him. He laughed.

"You know it," Dean said as she started drinking her coffee and grabbed another scone. They were so good that she was going to eat this one slowly, unlike the first one she ate.

"Can we get going though? 'Cause I have morning cheerleader duties since tonight's a big game. It's senior night and we're playing a big rival…" Morgan set the scone down and grabbed her bags before grabbing the scone and the coffee again.

"...Aaaaannd you can't be late, gotchya. Lemme just grab my keys," Dean said as he stood up and grabbed them from Sam who apparently drove last, since he borrowed the car to get groceries last night.

"Thanks, dad," she told him and he froze for a second, a small smile creeping across his face before he got up and walked with her to the car.

* * *

Morgan was sitting at lunch with the Usual group. Jonah was sitting with his arm around her as she bit into the peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She knew her dad packed the lunch because when Sam packs her lunch it's always either a BLT or a turkey and swiss with lettuce, tomato, and mayonnaise. He's big on packing a healthy lunch. On the off chance that her dad packs it, it's always a peanut butter and jelly and a cookie or something along with the usual carrots, apple and pretzels. They don't pack a drink because they know she's big on just drinking water, especially since she drinks coffee every morning and that's a diuretic.

"So are you two a thing now?" Joseph asked, and Morgan looked to Jonah for the official answer.

"Yup," Jonah smiled before getting back to his lunch. Morgan could feel her face growing hot, slightly embarrassed from the attention that followed.

* * *

It was now maybe two weeks since homecoming, and just about two weeks until the big Halloween party that everyone was planning on going from seniors to freshman at Oak Hills High. Morgan was at the nearest halloween store, which was actually twenty minutes away from Lebanon via the interstate. She and Madison were looking for Halloween costumes while Sam was running errands around the area. He drove them and told them to text him when they're done shopping so he can pick them up. The two teenage girls were quietly browsing the costumes, showing the funny ones to each other when Madison decided to strike up a conversation.

"So how is it? Dating Jonah?" She asked. Morgan shrugged.

"It's nice, we've gone on a few dates. Movies, the diner, the coffee shop, the park, just about everywhere worth going in this town," Morgan told her. Madison laughed.

"You know, I've been friends with Jonah for a while now and I don't think I've ever seen him this happy," She told Morgan. The young psychic smiled.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really." Morgan couldn't stop smiling as she looked through the costumes, Madison laughing slightly.

"Hey, Madi?" she asked her friend. She glanced up from the Tinkerbell costume in her hand.

"I was making out with him the other night and things got a little heated…" Morgan began explaining. Madison started to look a little worried.

"You guys didn't _do it_ did you?" Madison questioned, sounding concerned.

"Oh, god no. He wanted to though and I said no. He seemed a little upset by it but told me it wasn't a problem. So I guess that's just how boys are right?" Morgan asked. She had been so bothered by how much Jonah wanted her to the point where she had to tell him to stop, that she couldn't stop thinking about it.

"I don't think you should read into it. It was probably just the heat of the moment catching up to him when you guys stopped," Madison tried to rationalize for her. Morgan felt a little bit better about the whole thing.

"So how are things with you and Tyler?" Morgan asked her friend as she stumbled across the witch costume that she kept drifting back to, no matter where she looked in the store, it continued to catch her eye. Maybe it caught her eye because she felt kindred to fictional witches at the moment.

"We're good," Madison explained. "He doesn't communicate well but he at least communicates when it matters the most." Morgan laughed.

"Sorry, I'm not laughing at you, you just sound like an adult in a real relationship," Morgan explained. This was when Madison began laughing as well.

"I really do, don't I?" Madison laughed as she came across a cat costume that she liked.

"Hey, should I do this witch costume? I kinda like it," Morgan asked.

"You know what? I think you should go for it. It would look really good on you. I think I'm gonna do this black cat costume. Gives me a good excuse to wear a skin tight outfit for Tyler," Madison said. The two girls started laughing as they grabbed the costumes in two sizes each and went to go try on. As soon as they determined which sizes the two of them should get, they walked up to the checkout counter and waited in line.

* * *

It was late, Morgan had a lot of homework and still needed to get some training in so she did only an hours work instead of three. As soon as she was done, Morgan sat down at the table in the main room, as sweaty as can be as her father placed a burger a homemade fries down in front of her. It was one of those rare nights that her dad actually cooked dinner. Usually because it was easier to order something when you have hunting research to do. She horked down the food and drifted back to her room to take a shower. She couldn't stop yawning as she washed herself in the shower. She could barely keep her eyes open as she carefully shaved her legs to make sure they were smooth for cheerleading the next day. She always felt self conscious about having bristly legs in front of the other girls on the squad. When she got out of the shower, she wrung out her hair with a towel and put lotion on her body before putting on her pajamas and crawling into bed with her dog Zoey. Sam had taken the dog out while she was taking a shower so she didn't have to take the dog out until morning. She set the alarm on her phone before letting her eyes drift close as she slipped away. Slowly, and then all at once.

It was dark. A dreamless sleep, until it wasn't. Morgan looked upon the dark, run down room as the night poured through the windows like a mixture of black ink and moonlight. There were old fissures running across the walls and the ceiling like an old house. The wood floors were warped but still holding. It was an empty room, until it wasn't. There was a girl in the middle of the room with long chestnut hair, perfectly straightened. Her face was hidden under the brim of a witch's hat. It was one of the classic hats that come with a costume for halloween. Her skin was lightly tanned with freckles everywhere. She seemed so familiar, her 5'1 stature, slightly slouched as her head looked at the ground. There was a gust of wind, coming through the open windows, making the hat sway slightly in the breeze as her hair blew about.

The girl looked up and Morgan realized she was looking at herself. She was spectating herself. Morgan saw the look of fear on her own face as she realized that among the freckles on her body, there was blood, spattered all over her. It was in her hair, her black witch's dress that's fabric matched the hat, it was all over her skin, and it was all under her fingernails. At her feet, Morgan saw her familiar black combat boots, which were covered in a mix of blood and mud. It was in that moment, that Morgan was no longer the spectator. Out of nowhere, something crept out of the shadows and dragged her through the door as she screamed and clawed at the wood. Her hands bled as they repeatedly scraped against the wood.

"Help me!" Morgan screamed as she watched herself grow smaller and smaller as she was dragged into the darkness. The feeling of the large hands dragging her by her ankles changed as the grip traveled up her body. They grabbed her ankles, then her knees, her hips, her hands, her elbows as her chest was lifted from the ground, then she was being pulled backward by her hair. This time, the dream didn't stop. She was turned over and grabbed by the neck. All she could look at was his black eyes and how they were burning a hole through her mind. Her whole body felt like it was on fire when his chilling voice rolled out of his cold lips before the demon's laughter rang in her ears.

" _He's coming."_

Morgan was suffocating. She was coughing and sputtering as the hand grew tighter around her neck. The worst part was when he let go of her, yet she was still suspended in the air with her throat closed, unable breathe. In that moment she saw his face, one so frighteningly familiar. One that once she saw, she felt equally as betrayed as she felt scared for her own life. It felt like she was growing cold, her veins coming closer to the surface of her skin as they flowed with black like ink being pumped out of her racing heart beat. She couldn't hear a single sound as her vision slowly darkened. She could feel the black blood pouring out of her mouth as she sputtered. She tried everything to get free. Morgan wiggled and fought him. She pushed against him and clawed at his wrists. She even tried using her powers to escape. But she couldn't save herself. She was going to die.

Instead of the release of death, her eyes shot open to the darkness of her bedroom. She couldn't stop coughing and hyperventilating, trying to catch her breath through the tears spawned out of pure fear. She felt like her esophagus had been shredded. Her hand felt wet as she coughed into it, so she climbed out of bed and walked to her bathroom, turning on the light. There was blood all over her palm, spattered across her skin. Morgan felt her body being to shake as she quickly washed her hands in the sink, doing her best to get the blood off as fast as she could. When she was done, she dried her hands and gripped the bathroom counter as tightly as she could, staring into her reflection as she tried to calm herself down, deeply breathing in and out, in and out, until she could finally stop shaking.

"I'm going to die," she whispered to herself as her eyes became bloodshot as tears filled her eyes.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you to those who have made it this far with my on my journey writing this story. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!**


	19. (Don't Fear) The Reaper

**Chapter 19:** _ **(Don't Fear) The Reaper**_

Morgan had a good feeling about tonight. Halloween Night. Saturday night. She had worn zombie makeup with the rest of the cheerleaders the night before at the varsity football game. Tonight, she was dressed in the witch costume that she bought at the Halloween store that she bought just two short weeks ago with Madison. She was ready to go. Her legs were shaved, she was rocking her witch's dress, and her feet were absolutely comfortable in her black leather combat boots with her demon knife tucked away in the boot. The dress was fitted well around her waist, black with triangles for the trim, and the hem came to just a little above her mid thigh. The sleeves were long and loose with same triangles on the trim of the sleeves as on the hem of the dress. There was even a v-neck that showed off her anti-possession charm that sort of went with the whole satanic witch aesthetic. The whole look was topped off with a witch's hat. Her nails were black, her eye makeup was smokey black, and her lips were dark blue. She was ready to go.

She squeezed into the back seat of one of the cheerleader's dad's SUV. The senior girl who's dad owned the truck was driving and as many girls as they could squeeze in were riding along with her. Another senior girl had her mom's mini van driving the other half of the squad and some of their friends. They were all going to the big party that happened every year on some senior's farm. This year, it was at Hunter Larsson's place. As soon as the SUV stopped, Morgan climbed out with Madison, who was all dolled up in her cat costume. She was in a tight black long sleeve and black leggings with her black combat boots. Lots of black. Her face was painted like a cat's just on the nose and mouth. Her eyes were done like her usual makeup with slightly thicker fake lashes than her normal set.

The two of them walked up to the house with their token 20$ that they had to pay at the door just like everyone else that went to these parties. Morgan looked around and saw people from other schools around the area too. She and Madison made it to the door, paid, and their hands were stamped with a black smiley face by some of Hunter's friends that were helping him out with the party. It was an old house that apparently Hunter's family owned and it came with the property that they chose not to live in since it was really old. Made for one hell of a Halloween party though, being in a creepy old house and all.

"We should go get something to drink. You need need to catch up with the rest of us," Madison laughed. She stumbled for a second but caught herself before grabbing Morgan by the hand.

"If you say so," Morgan responded with a smile as the golden light of the sunset spilled through the dusty windows of the house as she and Madison went to a large buffet table covered in snacks and stuff to make drinks. Morgan was impressed when she saw some kegs sitting on the floor next to the table. People were already tapping them and pouring themselves drinks. Madison handed Morgan a red solo cup and pushed it into her face, forcing Morgan to drink it. She nearly spit it out but swallowed it anyway.

"It's good right?!" Her friend asked, looking for confirmation.

"What the hell was in that?" Morgan questioned as she took another sip and nearly gagged. But it wasn't as bad as the first drink she took.

"Vodka and Coke, but honestly it's like two parts vodka one part Coke," her friend laughed before moving the cup to Morgan's face again. This time she took a bigger sip than anticipated, resulting in a small and brief coughing fit.

"Jesus, Madi! It's so strong!" Morgan laughed before taking the next sip on her own. She grabbed one of the little half sandwiches from the snack table and ate it before downing the rest of the drink. This time she made the drink herself, half vodka and half coke. It was still really strong, but it was much easier to drink than the first mixture that Madison gave her. It wasn't long before she and Madison were outside dancing in the mud with everyone else where some kid was set up with a makeshift DJ station with amps everywhere playing music as he queued it up on his laptop and adjusted the base and treble according to each song. Morgan wasn't sure why someone would try to be so professional looking in the middle of Kansas at a high school halloween party on a farm, but she wasn't going to think too much about it considering how much fun she was having.

The sun had set and everyone outside was dancing under the black lights. People were walking around with glow in the dark Jello shots that the two girls couldn't get enough of. It was so much easier than drinking a drink that was either too strong or not strong. Amidst her buzzed dancing, she finally felt relaxed and free from the shadow of her nightmares that stalked her during every waking moment. She felt like she could finally breathe. Pretty soon Morgan lost track of Madison and found this Junior she knows from the football team, Riley, and he introduced her to the wonders that are caramel edibles.

"Okay, so half a caramel will give you a pretty good high, but you need a whole one if you wanna be high for the majority of the rest of the night," Riley told her. She tilted her head, thinking about how much she wanted, then about how heavy her head felt when she tilted it, and the back to how much she wanted.

"I'll take a whole one, dude. Mama didn't raise no bitch," She joked as Riley smiled and handed her a caramel. She unraveled the plastic around it and ate the whole thing at once.

"If anyone asks, you didn't get it from me. I don't want people pestering me about getting edibles. I don't want to have to share with the whole party," Riley told her. She laughed.

"Your secret is safe with me, man. You're a _G_ , dude!" She gave him a half-assed knuckled touch and wandered back to where the music was playing. She got right back to dancing.

* * *

 **An Hour Later…**

Morgan felt like she was flying. She was still dancing under the black lights, under the stars as she felt someone dancing with her. She was all over someone, and she didn't even care who it was. She was on top of the world. Morgan felt normal for the first time in a long time. She felt who over she was dancing with start grinding with her. She didn't mind it, she just kept dancing. She never wanted to stop. She was grabbing glowing jello shots, random waters, and she was dancing. Not jumping up and down like most people would at a school dance because they can't dance. Real dancing. She was body rolling, hip swaying, twirling, dropping it… Real dancing. She could feel the base of the music vibrating through her body to her core. Her bones buzzing with excitement beneath her skin.

"Hey! Get off my girlfriend!" Morgan heard. She stopped dancing when her partner was yanked away from her. The intoxicated, cross faded teenager turned as saw Jonah ripping the guy away from her. A massive smile crossed her face as she went and jumped on Jonah, hugging him tightly and wrapping her legs around his waist as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey!" She told him and he lost his irritated expression. He let out a small laugh.

"You're really messed up right now aren't you?" He asked and she shook her head a little too aggressively as she maintained her massive smile.

"I'm not that messed up…" She paused, taking a moment to think. "Riley called me… _cross faded_?" Jonah laughed as he held her up. She was still latched onto him like a Koala to a tree.

"And what did Riley give you?" Jonah inquired, an eyebrow raised.

"A caramel!" She told him. Morgan was just so happy and excited to tell him all about how she got the way she is. Maybe he'd want to be like this too. She didn't know why she just didn't feel like this all the time.

"A whole one?" He asked and she nodded. He laughed and shook his head. "Yeah, babe, let's go inside. You need some water and a little bit of food. She nodded once again and unwrapped her legs from his waist, finally standing on her own. He held her hand as he led her back inside, back to where she and Madison started at the party. Morgan noticed that Jonah was dressed as a half assed Superman. She liked it. He wore jeans and a button down with a superman shirt underneath the button down. There was even a pair of fake Clark Kent glasses hanging from his shirt pocket.

"I like your costume," she told him as he handed her little sandwiches, one after another until she told him she was full.

"Thanks," He told her as he handed his drunk girlfriend a whole cup of water. Jonah watched her finished the water before handing her a beer.

"Why?" Morgan asked him.

He told her, "Beer before liquor, never sicker. Liquor before beer, you're in the clear." She nodded her head in understanding, but instead of taking his advice she chugged the beer with a sold stiff arm on him before slamming the cup down and taking a jello shot. Jonah started laughing.

"No, that's…" He sighed, giving up on trying to reason with her.

"I have to pee," she told him. He laughed again.

"Okay, let's go find a bathroom," He chuckled as he helped her find one. She was in an out in no time before she started taking more shots when Jonah wasn't looking. He walked around with her, danced with her. She lost him for a moment, but found him outside by the bonfire that someone had started on the other side of the house. She guessed it was for people who wanted to dance without the eye strain of black lights. Maybe people were just cold? She didn't really know or care which.

"Babe!" She yelled, but it didn't catch his attention. "Jonah!" She yelled again and he finally turned. Something was different. He seemed a lot more mellowed out now. She figured maybe he finally started drinking or ate an edible.

"Hey, I've been looking all over for you," he told her. She smiled.

"I've been looking for…" Her head started to spin. She stumbled to the side a little bit, closer to the fire.

"Hey, hey, hey. Why don't we go inside again. Okay?" He asked her and she nodded, her eyes feeling heavy and her stomach feeling like it was filled with cement. Jonah lead her back inside and this time, when they grabbed water, he lead her upstairs in the old house and found a room where they sat down on the floor. She drank her water and he checked his phone.

"Okay, I'm starting to feel better," she told him after a little bit of them sitting there.

"You sure?" he asked her, and instead of giving him a straight answer, Morgan leaned over and started making out with her boyfriend. At first it was one sided, but then he started kissing back. As it usually did, things got a little heated. But when she pulled away, he didn't stop. His hands were all over her as she tried to pull away. He was kissing her neck and holding her tightly when she gave up on physically fighting him and knocked him back with a surge of psionic energy. She scrambled back from him, breathing heavily, the room spinning. Jonah looked angry for a second.

"Why didn't you stop?" She asked. And this time, instead of answering her, his eyes turned black.


	20. Another Way to Die

**Chapter 20:** _ **Another Way to Die**_

"Poor, helpless, little Morgan. Can't fight back when you can't breathe," The demon crooned, using his free hand, Jonah's borrowed hand, to caress her reddening cheek. Tears streamed down her face as she looked into Jonah's eyes, knowing that they weren't his anymore. Her dream was coming to life.

 _Cas! Help me! Someone please help me…_ Morgan prayed. A creeping fear that she might not be able to save herself this time. She could never save herself in her dream, why would it be any different now? The demon had her, for real this time.

"Tell me," she croaked, "Was any of this real?" She asked him. Hoping that some part of her time with Jonah had been real. It was so much worse that a demon was inside his head. That means he knew the right buttons to push with her.

"How long have I been occupying your little boyfriend here? Since that night you killed my men, as incompetent as they were," He explained. Morgan's entire world was spinning, falling apart at the seams, melting away as her inebriated conscience tried to differentiate what was real and what was a hallucination. Maybe she was imagining the whole thing. Maybe this was all a dream. It's always a dream. She was gonna wake up. "Oh, don't fret, Morgan. I was just trying to provoke you. I just wanted you to use even the tiniest sliver of power. I wanted to know if you'd figured it out yet, and I wasn't about to parade in an adolescent teenage boy for nothing. I was going to force it out of you, and I got what I wanted," the demon ranted, feeling so pleased with himself.

"So? If I'm going to be dead," she struggled to speak as his hand tightened slightly, "or worse, you kidnap me, can you at least tell me who you are?" She asked. The demon was silent for the first time, a chilling smile creeping across his face. "Momma taught me… not to talk to strangers. Hi, I'm Morgan," she smiled through her fear.

"Hi Morgan, I'm Jonah," He told her. She tried to think of something else.

"Fine, but your eyes are black, which means you're low level and work for someone else. Who?" She was shaking, so afraid that he was going to try touching her again like he was before when she thought that he was still Jonah.

"Not that easy," He told her before dropping her, letting the teenage girl crumple to the floor, desperate to catch her breath. First, he grabbed her by the ankle, dragging her across the decaying wood floor. She clawed at the wood, grabbed at anything she could, trying to save herself as her screams echoed in the empty room. His hands worked their way up her body, moving from her ankles to her knees, to her hips, her hands as her chest lifted from the ground as her arms were pulled back, her elbows, her shoulders, until he was dragging her by her hair. The witch hat fell off as she watched it grow smaller and smaller as he dragged her down the hall, kicking and screaming. Once they got into his desired room, she saw the chains in the corner with enochian runes carved into the iron. She couldn't use her power. She kept trying and trying but he kept moving through it with slight resistance, like moving through water. He was getting stronger, and she was getting weaker. She couldn't even control the chains. She was helpless.

"What? Did you think I wouldn't level the playing field? I have a witch on my side, and what do you have? A pair of crackpot hunter parents and a dead mommy," the demon told her. It hurt so much more hearing it in Jonah's voice. "Every time you use your power on me, it's going to get easier and easier for me to resist until it doesn't work on me at all." He laughed, stroking her cheek with his hand. She wanted to throw up. But then she remembered the failsafe. He locked the door behind himself, and she prayed.

 _Castiel!_ She thought, not quite knowing how this was supposed to work. _Help me!_ She thought, hoping he would hear her. She had a plan, but she needed the angel. The difficult part was that she didn't know how long she could wait the moment the demon started beating her. He made the mistake of hitting her in the head first, so she didn't even feel the next few blows from the discombobulation. She dropped to the ground and rolled between his legs, giving her enough time to stand up and get in a few swings of her own, trying to move to pin him. Maybe she keep him occupied long enough to exorcise the demon from her boyfriends body. But was he really her boyfriend considering that this whole time he's been a demon?

" _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, er_ -"

"Oh no you don't!" the demon shouted as he punched her right in the throat. The crumbled, trying to catch her breath as he kicked her in the side. She could feel her rib crack as his foot impacted her bones.

 _Castiel, Please! Help me!_ She prayed as the demon stepped on her leg. She felt a searing pain flash across her leg as she heard the bone snap. She screamed out in pain as he laughed. She pulled the knife out to protect herself.

"Really? You think you kill me?" He laughed at her, walking towards her as she scooted herself back through the pain to the wall so she could prop herself up. She tried to stand. It was nearly impossible. Nearly. She could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. He went right for her and she swung the knife through her tears. He caught her arm and took the knife out of her hand. "You don't get to kill me. It won't be that _easy_ ," He told her. He stabbed the knife into her stomach, twisting the blade. It felt like her whole world stopped as she looked into the black eyes of the demon possessing the boy that she thinks she loves.

"Morgan?" she heard a familiar voice down the hall. The smile on his face as he leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"It was a bad idea to love him, Morgan. No matter who you love, I'm going to be right there to destroy you, slowly, intimately, in every way you're going to fear for the rest of your life… If you even live that long." He was about to walk away from her, but he made a mistake. While he was talking, abusing the voice he stole, she pulled the knife out of her stomach.

"I don't have to live that long. Just long enough for this," Morgan drove the knife right into his heart as she could feel her body growing cold. He flickered in golden light. The footsteps came down the hall, to the door that stood between her and them. She could hear them jiggling the door knob. For a moment, Jonah was there, finally. His eyes were welling up with tears and looked strained from the pain. The knife was still in his chest, and she didn't dare move it for fear of hurting him even more than she already had.

"I'm dying aren't I?" Jonah asked, swaying slightly on his feet as all the color began to drain from his face. Blood dripped from his chest, soaking his shirt. She nodded.

"I'm so sorry," She sobbed, tears falling faster than she could stop them. She was holding her stomach, the blood spilling out between her fingers as she she cried. "I'm so sorry Jonah, this is all my fault… I did this to you…" she touched his chest. She couldn't stop crying. His legs buckled beneath him, the teenage boy hitting the floor with a large _thud_.

"It's not... your fault," He told her as he faded. She wanted to throw up. But then the door was kicked down and she saw her dad and Sam.

"He… he was a demon…" She told them. They were frozen in the doorway, not knowing how to address the situation in a way that would in any way make her feel better about her dead boyfriend on the floor in front of her, with her own demon knife sticking out of his chest. They could probably hear her muffled sobbing from across the room.

"Morgan are you okay?" Dean asked with caution, inching forward to see her. It was probably a little too dark in this room for him to see her. She coughed, blood now coming up her throat and pooling in her mouth, dripping out. She felt like she was going to keep over and just vomit all of the blood that was probably pooling in her stomach.

"No," she answered. She tried to take a step, forgetting that her leg was broken. The pain would have been intense had she not lost as much blood as she already had. Morgan collapsed. She could see Sam and Dean running for her.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey. It's gonna be okay," her father told her as he picked her up off the ground. Sam grabbed the knife and pulled it out of Jonah's body as they carried Morgan out of the room and walked her down the stairs, out of the house. No one paid her any extra attention, probably thinking she was just too drunk and that all the blood was apart of her costume. She was drifting in and out of consciousness as her emotions streamed out of her with her blood.

"Dad…" She whispered, completely serene as they laid her across the back seat of the impala. Dean got behind the wheel, revved the engine, and sped out of the driveway they were on, nearly hitting some kids on the way out. "Dad…" She said a little louder, almost drowned out by the roaring engine of the car.

"You're gonna be okay, we're gonna get you to a hospital okay?" Dean told her. Morgan couldn't move. She was dying. She could feel it. She no longer felt the pain of her leg or even her ribs. Not even the knife wound could disturb the stillness of her fading self.

"It's okay," She told him, and for the first time, she'd seen an emotion on his face that she had never seen before. His eyes were bloodshot, welling up with tears that he didn't dare let fall.

"Yeah, it's gonna be okay, you're gonna be okay," He told her, but she just looked at him through the rearview mirror. She could see his eyes, those green eyes that reminded her that he was her father, the same green eyes that reminded her she had a family, and now they made her see that she was going to break him.

"No, I'm dying. I can feel it," She told him and she felt her body slide slightly as they rounded a tight turn. It was in that moment that she realized that Sam was in the back seat with her, making sure she didn't move too much. She could barely feel his hands on her, trying to keep her stable in the back seat.

"Don't say that, Morgan. We're gonna make it," He told her. She could feel her eyes wanting to close. She didn't want to fight it, but she did anyway.

"Dad…" She started to try to tell him what she wanted to tell him, but her eyes drifted closed and she barely had the energy to get the words out. "It's gonna be okay…" The feeling of the car around her vanished. She couldn't feel Sam. She couldn't even hear her father talking to her anymore. _I guess this is what dying is like_ , she thought to herself before she slipped away.


	21. Shadow of the Day

**Chapter 21:** _ **Shadow of the Day**_

Morgan thought being dead was supposed to be pain free, but she felt like she was dying all over again. Everything was still black, and she was waiting for the light at the end of the tunnel since she met an angel and was unofficially told that heaven was a real place where she was going to get to be with her mother. Her throat felt obstructed, though that wasn't really a problem since she didn't need to breathe. Though, she could feel the rise and fall of her chest anyway, which was odd. The light was beginning to show itself. A little speck of white in the darkness. Her stomach was burning, but Morgan figured that it was because she wasn't in heaven yet. She was just on her way, not having yet escaped the pain. She was ready to be in heaven, but the closer she got to the light, the more she realized she was seeing a blurred room through the slits of her eyes. She could hear the beeping of machines next to her and the faint sound of people talking somewhere. She could smell cheap coffee masking the scent of an aggressive amount of cleaner and sterilization.

She wanted to speak, but the second she tried she began sputtering and coughing, trying to fight the tube down her throat. Morgan realized that she was in a hospital. There was a breathing tube down her throat. It was the kind of thing you weren't supposed to try to fight but she couldn't help but try to breathe on her own. She was writhing in pain as she looked around. Her dad was sitting in the chair to her left by the door to her room, doing something on his laptop. Her whole body was radiating pain as she released a loud groan following some rather exasperated choking sounds from her inability to let the tube breathe for her. It was near impossible to calm down. Dean looked up at her, his daughters pained eyes shining from the fluorescent lights above her.

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down. I'm gonna get a doctor, okay Kiddo?" Dean looked to Morgan to see if she was comprehending what he was saying. She was still kind of out of it, but through the tears falling from her eyes from the pain, she winced and nodded, trying really hard not to choke on the tube running down her esophagus. Dean rushed out of the room and wasn't gone long. When he returned there was an arsenal or what Morgan assumed were nurses and maybe a doctor or two that helped her. Someone was pumping her pull of pain medication as someone else checked the bandages on her stomach to make sure she didn't hurt herself amidst her struggling. Someone else was checking her leg, and judging by the weight Morgan assumed it was secured in a cast. The doctors were talking to her but she didn't pay attention. She just let the medicine run it's course and nearly threw up as they pulled the tube out of her throat.

Morgan wanted to speak, scream, say anything, but her throat hurt to much to make any sound. Not even a remote squeak of acceptance that she was alive. Though she wasn't quite sure she wanted to be. After everything, she just did her best to hold herself together. If not for her own sake, then for her father's sake who just sat in the chair next to her as they tended to her broken body. If only someone would tend to her broken soul. But they didn't have any doctors on staff that certified in helping you cope with Dead mommy issued, getting attacked by a monster, being a telekinetic psycho, and murdering your own boyfriend to save yourself from the monster inside of him. It was a lot of different emotions to feel. Having her father there made it better, but it was like putting a little Hello Kitty bandage on a near shattered window. It wasn't going to save her sanity. It was too much. Her brain wouldn't stop exploding with painful memories and a strange nostalgia for the pain they caused. She just wanted everyone to stop touching her, but if she used her ability, she would be exposed. So she let them poke and prod her with needles until they had all the samples and diagnostics they needed to monitor her. She was stabbed by an aggressively serrated and mystical knife after all. Once they were all gone and she was loaded with drugs that she couldn't pronounce, Dean moved his chair to sit closer to his daughter.

"I know it's gonna hurt to talk, so I'm just going to ask yes or no questions, okay?" Morgan nodded in response to her father's determination to figure out what happened.

"Do you remember going to the Halloween Party?" Nod. She hated this method of communication. She just wanted him to hear her. _I just want to hear her voice_ , she heard inside of her head. It was weird, muddled like someone was talking to her with her head underwater, but she assumed it was the medication making her hear things.

"Were you drinking?" He asked. Nod. _Oh god._ She heard it again. Clearer this time.

"And you went in that house with Jonah?" She nodded. _I hate this_. She heard it again. She was beginning to recognize the voice.

"Did he get possessed when you went upstairs?" She shook her head. _He must have been one already_ , the voice chimed in again. It was just so familiar.

"Was he already possessed before the party?" She nodded. _I'm going to kill whoever caused this… Rip their lungs right out of their meat suit_ , Morgan heard it and realized that it was her father. Her eyebrows knit in confusion.

"Do you know how long he was a demon?" He asked her and this time, she held still, trying to reach back. If she could hear him, maybe he could hear her. "Morgan?" He tried to get her attention, but instead she grabbed his wrist.

 _He's been a demon since homecoming night… after the dance._ She explained. Dean's eyes went wide.

"Is that you?" Her father questioned, holding her hand as well now.

 _Yes_. She told him. It was weird communicating this way. It was like moving things with her mind but instead of physical objects, it was her thoughts.

"How are you doing that?" Dean asked, looking slightly worried and slightly pained. She was worried that maybe her thoughts were too loud inside of his head, or maybe she was forcing them into his mind a little too invasively.

 _I think this is what Cas meant when he said my psychic ability was growing_. She explained. He nodded this time. Her head was starting to hurt. _I kinda don't get how I'm doing it, but it hurts_ , she told him. He nodded.

"Just one more question. How did he lure you up to that room in the house?" He asked. Morgan needed a minute to think. It was all kind of foggy now that she was sober, in pain, and on hospital strength pain medication.

 _I did a lot of things last night that I'm not proud of. So when I got a little out of hand, Jonah… the demon anyway… took me to the house to eat food and drink some water. He said i would feel better if I did. Then he took me upstairs and we sat in one of the rooms since it was quieter and then he kissed me and things almost went too far and I pushed him off me with my ability. Basically once I did that it was over. He told me a witch used her magic to make sure that every time I used my ability on him, it would become easier and easier for him to resist. And then… and then…_ Morgan felt like her nose was running. It was like she had a splitting headache. Her eyes rolled back and her eyelids fluttered as she felt the blood dripping out of her nose, just barely touching her upper lip.

"Morgan!" She heard as her whole body began seizing. She blacked out

* * *

Morgan had 2 seizures that day. They doctors said that she had a minor brain bleed, but it had resolved itself. They confirmed it with brain scans and the next day, she was allowed to leave the hospital but had to come back in a week for a check up. Morgan was sitting in her room now, stuck on her bed with her cast. She had a broken tibia, a broken rib, and she now had to recover from a very deep stab wound. The doctors had told her that she was lucky that the knife hadn't gone any further than it had. It could have severed some nerves in her spinal column or an artery, either paralysing her or killing her father than she almost did. Morgan didn't want to do anything. She just sat there, in her bed, not moving. Her dog, Zoey, who was now showing grey fur around her mouth and nose even more than before, would just lay next to her and only get up to be fed and walked whenever Sam came by to take care of it. Dean never touched the dog. He would just come into the room, see if Morgan wanted to eat or if she wanted something to drink, but she wouldn't say a word. She wouldn't even touch anything. She was still covered in bruises, she was still broken, and since everyone at the party saw her, bleeding and her leg bent at an odd angle, she couldn't even be healed by Castiel. They all knew something happened.

The police came and collected Jonah's body, canvassing the whole scene, not finding a trace of anyone that could have stabbed the two of them. Morgan had told the police a heroic story, that someone barged in when she and Jonah were hanging out in the upstairs house. Morgan went looking for a bathroom and some guy in a black hood with a knife found her and pinned her up against the wall. She fought him, he hurt her, Jonah heard her screaming and came running after her. The guy in the hood stabbed her, she pulled the knife out of herself and tried to stab him, but he took the knife and stabbed Jonah to stop him from saving her. Morgan told them that she thinks that the guy probably left because he knew they were gonna die or something. She didn't even have to pull fake tears. Lying to them about how Jonah died made her cry enough for them to believe it.

The school called and said she was excused from classes for a week because of the whole ordeal. All of her friends were blowing up her phone, asking her if she was okay, asking her if she wanted to talk. She didn't. There were even more people texting her that somehow had her number that were all asking her what happened. She was sure everyone knew, but she was also sure that there were a bunch of rumors swirling around right along with the truth. She didn't care. At this point, the more she talked about it, the closer she may get to breaking and somehow telling someone that she killed her own boyfriend, but no, it's okay, he was just a demon from hell inhabiting Jonah's body trying to take her because apparently some other demon higher up on the satanic foot chain wants her.

She just laid there, in her pajamas, remaining absolutely still. The only thing significant about her in this moment was that she was breathing. Her eyes were unfocused, angled towards the ceiling. The only other sensation she had was her dog sleeping next to her. Morgan reached out with her mind. She switched off the light, but she didn't go to sleep. It could be the middle of the day, the middle of the night, and she couldn't tell. She just laid there, in the dark, waiting for her most recent medication to kick in. The moment she felt numb, she then let herself fall asleep, despite her creeping fear of dreaming about him.

 _Goodbye, Jonah_ , she thought to herself as she drifted away.


	22. If I Had a Heart

**Chapter 22:** _ **If I Had A Heart**_

Morgan was frozen in fear. It had only been a week, and her bruises had gotten even darker. She couldn't even walk because they had to do surgery on her leg to realign her tibia for proper healing so she wasn't allowed to wear a boot yet. She had a big, removeable cast where they wrapped gauze around her entire leg, then placed two big pieces of a plaster casing over top, to give her leg support and protection from movement or hitting it on everything, and a final thick layer of ace bandages to keep it all together. It was annoyingly heavy and bulky. The unfortunate reasoning for this style of cast was because the doctors needed to be able to remove it to check on the surgical wound and later remove the stitches. She hated every minute of wearing it, but she refused to talk about it.

The lump in her throat seemed like it was getting bigger as she did her best to get dressed, using her ability to hold herself up without her leg putting pressure on the ground. Morgan had already taken a shower, blowdried her hair, but she didn't dare touch her makeup aside from putting some mascara on only her top lashes, making sure that she wouldn't look like a mess later if she cried. Though, she was going to do her best to make sure no one saw her cry. She looked tortured enough after that night. She had the injuries to prove it. After her shower she had put on an oversized t-shirt and a pair of loose soccer shorts before her dad came in and helped her take the saran wrap off her leg that was covering her stitches to keep the water away and put her cast back on, using a fresh roll of gauze. Once her dad left, Morgan used her power to stand up, take off her clothes, and put on the dress that her dad picked up for her a few days before. He went to the stores that he knew her size and made sure it would be comfortable and brought it home for her. Even a new pair of tights since it was already chilly outside from the November air. Morgan thought it was funny because her dad had to help her put the tights on just that one section of her leg under the cast, but it would be even easier to take them off later because they were the ballet kind of tights that have the whole on the bottom of the foot. So all she had to do was pull them over her toes, pull it up through the cast, then stretch it over the cast to take it off.

She used her power to levitate herself over to her mirror. Her hair was parted near the middle, perfectly straight from the hair dryer, and flowed past her shoulders as it always did. Her face was a bit paler than it had been when she first got here. Her freckles were so prominent now that she wasn't wearing the amount of makeup that she usually wore because of cheerleading. She was wearing a thick, knit black sweater dress with a turtleneck to cover the bruises on her neck from the demon trying to choke her. Though it didn't cover all of them. The ones close to her jaw were still slightly visible. She still had bruising on her face, on her cheeks, her right eye was black, she had a small hematoma in her right eye, her lip was split. There was even more bruising all over her body, but the tights and the dress hid them. She grabbed her coat and slid it on. She put a dark purple fuzzy sock on over her cast to keep her toes warm and put the matching fuzzy sock on her left foot before sliding on her black combat boot. She continued levitating herself to the main room where her dad was before he got up. She was dressed in a black suit, ready to go with her. She followed him to the car.

"Is the wheelchair in there?" She asked quietly, her voice raspy from lack of use. Her dad seemed caught off guard by the sound of her voice.

"Yeah, it's in the trunk," He told her as she opened the car door to the passenger seat, carefully sitting herself down on the car seat. Her nose dripped a small amount of blood when she let go of using her ability. She wiped it on a tissue from the pack she slipped into her coat. The engine started and they pulled out of the garage, making their way to the church.

"Remind me why I'm going to this?" she asked, her voice cracking again.

"Because his parents want you there. According to them you meant a lot to him and honestly I think they feel connected to him when you're around because they think he died saving you so just go, and if it's too much we can leave, okay?" Dean told her, and she sighed.

"Okay," she whispered, watching the landscape roll past the window until they made it to the church. There were people walking in already. She just sat in the car, watching them all walking in. People were staring at the car, probably because she was notorious at Oak Hills for being driven around in the _in perfect condition 1967 Chevy Impala_ , which means wherever that car was, she might be. Dean opened the door on her side and wheeled up the wheelchair. She didn't want to look so weak and feeble, but she had to. The doctors preferred, based on circulation, that she be in a wheelchair until the stitches closed and she was in the boot cast, which would start with crutches, then the last two weeks of eight she could just walk around freely with the condition of wearing the boot.

"You ready?" Her father asked, holding out his hand to help her. She shook her head, but grabbed his hand anyway. He lifted her from under her shoulders, but she used her ability to hold her weight since the way he would've lifted her would've irritated her still broken rib. Once she was in the wheelchair, Dean closed the car door and started wheeling her over to the church. They had to take the ramp up to the entrance. The moment she entered the church, all eyes were on her. She didn't dare show any emotion as every single one of her classmates that were in attendance began whispering. She was wheeled past rows and rows of people she knew, until she wheeled past a few rows of Jonah's family and close family friends, until the family greeted her up at the front of the pews. Right in front of his body, the open casket where she could see the boy that she stabbed.

"Thank you for coming, Morgan," Jonah's stepmom greeted her. "He would've wanted you to be here." She told her quietly. Morgan nodded until her dad put her at the end of the first pew where they left an open space for handicaps. Dean sat next to her at the end of the pew as more people came in and the service began. Her head started to hurt as she was hearing a mess of thoughts from everyone in the room. That was a lot of people. Her nose started bleeding, from listening in on all of those thoughts at once. She shut them out, and cleaned her nose with her tissue.

It was a long service about how Jonah was somehow an integral part in the community. How he was some great football player, student, and classmate. How his murder was a tragedy. People kept bringing up Morgan, about how he saved her life and how they were so close. Morgan could bet that a lot of people in this room wished she had died instead of him. Infact, she knew that. It was one of the many thoughts that were screaming inside her skull until she shut them all out. When it came time for everyone to pay their respects, Morgan stayed where she was while Jonah's family went up by the casket, everyone passing by them. No one came up to Morgan, moreso because she just kept looking at the floor. Instead of looking at the people and how some of the kids in the crowd were crying over her dead boyfriend even though they didn't even know him that well, she focused on not crying, on holding it together. But when she looked up and saw the photo next to his casket, Morgan could feel her eyes welling up. Her vision was blurring. They decided to pick the photo of him at Homecoming. It was a candid of Jonah smiling, looking at something. Morgan was in the picture, pinning his boutonniere on his jacket. She didn't even blink, the tears started falling. Once everyone was sitting back down, Jonah's step mother came to collect her. Kandi wheeled her to front and center of the church, just in front of the platform that Jonah's casket and the altar were on. Morgan wiped her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Sorry, I… uh… have never really given a speech, for anything. I had almost made a little eulogy for my mom, who actually died earlier this year, right before I moved here…" Morgan could feel all the emotions welling up inside her. She looked to Dean and he nodded, assuring her that she would be okay. "I guess everyone wants to know what happened to him, since I was there when it happened. What you all should know, it that he _did_ save me. He saved me that night and you know what? He saved me when I first moved here. I had been living here in Kansas maybe a month when my dad took me to the Fourth of July festival. He ran into me on the fairgrounds. He had recognized me from all the times I was running errands around town with my dad and my uncle. Apparently everyone knows them as _the marines_. It was funny because we weren't even talking more than two minutes and he offered to buy me the best milkshakes in town, asking me what my favorite flavor was. He didn't even know my name yet.

"Jonah was my first friend here. Kind of my first friend in a long time actually. I had a hard time transitioning to attending Oak Hills, and he went out of his way to make me feel welcome. He even introduced me to my other friends here. Jonah was a really good kid. Great Friend. He once outright asked me if I was acclimating okay. He noticed that I wasn't talking about certain things. Most people don't know that I moved here after my mom died and what my life was like before living here. And when I didn't want to talk about it, he backed off. He knew I'd talk about it in my own time and he was okay with that. He just wanted to be there for me. I think we all knew that. Jonah just wanted to be there for everyone, help everyone, and he did. Right until the very end…" Morgan took a deep breath. People were crying, but Jonah's parents were smiling at her through their sad eyes. They were proud of their son. Even though he was gone.

"I think if he was with us, or at least watching his funeral from the great beyond, he would tell us to stop being sad, that we need to smile and love each other and hold our relationships and happy memories close, because we don't know when they're going to be taken away from us. Or in Jonah's case, given up because he sacrificed himself to protect me. Just like he always tried to help and protect everyone else. I guess that's all I have to say aside from, he cared about all of us, and I hope you all cherish his memory." Morgan stopped. Her dad got up from his seat and wheeled her back to where she was before. There was some singing, but she stayed silent. Then it was over. Her dad wheeled her back to the car, helped her in, and they left. She didn't stick around. She didn't even want to go to the wake at the Maifeld's house. She just wanted to go home.


	23. Bottled Up Inside

**Chapter 23:** _ **Bottled Up Inside**_

They wanted her to go back to school today. Two weeks since he died, one week since the funeral, and Morgan wasn't ready. Dean was fine with her staying home, but now it seemed if she didn't go to school now she never would. The school was pressing for her return anyway. They had said that they were lenient in giving her the second week and a third would be pushing it. What pissed off Morgan more than anything was that, in their minds she had witnessed a murder, was nearly killed herself, sustained multiple debilitating injuries, and they think that missing three weeks of school was pushing it. It burned at her very core that they were demanding she returned to the scholastic scene and be forced to endure her classmates incessant need to ask what happened. Apparently it was all the school could talk about… or cry about.

"Morgan!" Her dad yelled from down the hall as he approached her room. "Six A.M.! Either get ready for school or I will drag you out of bed and make you go in your pajamas. Now that the dreams were gone, she had already gone back to showering at nights, so she got up and made sure her cast was still in place from sleeping and got right to using her power to levitate herself around the room. She started in the bathroom, brushing her teeth, brushing her hair, deodorant, but no makeup. She didn't feel like wearing any. But, at the last second she caved on putting on some mascara. The teenager sighed as she levitated herself over to her closet and decided she wanted to be comfortable. She removed her cast and slid on her comfiest black leggings. They were her favorite pair because they had pockets on the thighs. She slid on a yellow long sleeve and layered it with a jean jacket.

She put on her combat boot on her left foot with a fuzzy sock again, and got the matching fuzzy sock out for after she reapplied her cast. She had gotten pretty good at putting it back on herself, and it was nice and warm on her leg with the leggings underneath, since her stitches were out, she just put the leggings over the scabbing scar and put the gauze around the pants as extra comfort before putting on the rest of the cast. She put the fuzzy sock over her foot. She stared at the crutches in the corner of the room. She had just the other day graduated from the wheelchair to the most annoying set of crutches. She went back to the bathroom and put her hair up into a neat ponytail, braiding it to make sure none of the hair got stuck under her armpits or in the way while she used the crutches at school. Morgan grabbed her backpack and the crutches and levitated herself and her things out of her bedroom and too the main room where she set her stuff down and sat at the table to eat breakfast with her dad and sam.

"That will never get old," Sam said as she bit into a homemade breakfast sandwich, courteous of Dean.

"What will never get old?" Morgan asked. Sam laughed.

"You and your oddly strong psychic abilities," Sam told her.

She grinned and said, _Well thanks, Sammy_. She pushed the thought into both of their minds, catching both of them off guard.

"You know I think that's the first time you've smiled since-" Dean started, but morgan cut him off by making a gesture with her hand.

"Bring it up and the smile goes away. If I'm gonna go to school, I'm going to at least try to enjoy it. Even if I can't participate in cheerleading," Morgan told him, forcing herself to smile again. She read somewhere online that when you smile, even when you're not happy, your brain releases the right chemicals to make you happy or elevate your happiness. So she was going to smile as much as she could before school started so it wouldn't be so much of a suck fest. If she did the exaggerated amount of smiling at school, she might look like an insensitive freak considering what she'd gone through. When she was done eating, Dean and Morgan went to the garage and he drove her to school.

When she stepped out of the car and got on the school campus, not a lot of people were there yet. She had to be there early to talk to the principal. Apparently they wanted to get a feel about what her health restrictions were and how she was coping. Morgan had been informed the day before that they wanted her to visit the guidance counselor once a day but her dad helped her push that to once every two weeks. But she was probably going to ditch going to those anyway. They had no idea how to help her emotionally with killing her own boyfriend to save herself from the demon. She had thought that Cas would magically appear like he did that night and heal him before he died, but her dad had explained that she had been out of it for too long, and that angels couldn't disappear and reappear like that anymore, not after all the angels fell from heaven.

She made it to the High School Office, even bypassed the woman at the front desk so she could just sit down in the principal's office. Mrs. Jeurgens wasn't there yet, so Morgan just waited. The teenager didn't have to wait long until the woman arrived with a coat over her arm and a coffee in her hand.

"So, Morgan, how are you?" She asked. Morgan shrugged.

"I could be better, but I'm ready to get back to school as requested by the administration and my teachers," Morgan responded, the same way Sam had told her the night before when she asked what she should say when they asked.

"That's good to hear Ms. Winchester. So, I see you're on crutches now. I will email all your teachers to excuse tardiness as long as it's only five minutes or less of being late. It's a bit difficult to navigate the school when you're not able to get around like everyone else." Mrs. Jeurgens seemed like she was trying to hard to be withdrawn from the situation.

"Is there any particular reason that you aren't going to address it?" Morgan asked. "I mean he was a student here."

"He was a great role model for the rest of the freshman class and a very kind peer for the entire school. It's a great loss, but one we can't dwell on because this is a place of learning and that can only take a pause for so long. The school and it's students need to get back on track. Normalcy will help the Oak Hills community cope and move on," The principal explained. Morgan wanted to roll her eyes, to yell at her that Jonah was more than just some student, but she knew she couldn't. She just nodded in understanding. That was the second lie she gave today.

All eyes were on her as she walked out of the office and down the hallway, and Morgan hated it. She was broken and traumatized, yet they all stared at her. She didn't hear whispers, but she could hear thoughts. She had gotten good at making them indistinct, but the closer she got to people, the easier it was to understand people. The kinds of things they were saying were painful to hear. The worst thing she heard was when she was hobbling down the hallway from Math to Lunch.

 _I bet she killed him. I don't think she even liked him in the first place. The freak probably killed him just like she probably killed her mom. She's just a freak and deserved getting stabbed. Just like she deserves what's coming to her._ Morgan knew the voice, it was extremely familiar. She looked followed the voice and saw Lainey staring her down from the side of the hall. Morgan just tried to move faster, trying not to cry as she headed to the usual table that she and the group sat at in the cafeteria.

"Hey, you okay?" Matthew stopped Morgan at the door to the cafeteria, before she could go inside. Morgan must've looked like she was about to cry, which was a true statement.

"I'm fine, Matt. I just need to sit down. These crutches suck," she lied. He knew she was lying too because of the way her voice cracked. But he let her be as he held the door open for her and the two of them made their way to the table. But then there was the click of high-heeled boots coming for Morgan.

"Hey, freak," she heard. Morgan didn't want to turn around, so she didn't. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" It was Lainey. The blonde grabbed Morgan's shoulder and turned her around. Morgan winced and took a sharp inhale, grabbing her hurt rib that the twisting irritated.

"Leave her alone, Lainey," Madison demanded. She was angry. Morgan looked at the blonde with her still welling up eyes and waited for the shoe to drop. The entire cafeteria fell silent.

"You wanna just tell us all what happened?" Lainey asked. "Because you know what? Nobody is buying the whole damsel in distress story. No one saw a guy go upstairs. We all saw that it was just you and Jonah upstairs at that party-" Lainey's mouth shut, but not willingly. Morgan closed it for her with her power. She stood up with one crutch to make sure that she didn't fall over.

"He died Lainey. I did not kill him. But you know what? It is my fault," She started crying. As much as she didn't want to, her tears streamed down her face in front of that entire cafeteria. "Wanna know why it's my fault? I'm sure everyone wants to know!" She shouted, her voice cracking and trembling.

"Morgan-" Madison stood up with her and tried to calm her down.

"No. She's right, it's my fault. He's dead because someone wanted to kill me, and he got in their way. So I am sorry for not just dying before my boyfriend could try to save me." Morgan knew only half of it was true, but she just had to tell them something to get them all to leave her alone. It would be safer for all of them if they didn't know about the supernatural forces that caused their beloved peer's death. "What the hell are you all staring at?!" Morgan yelled, this time her voice was angry. Everyone got back to what they were doing, and she was able to sit back down and start eating. She had thought today was going to be okay, but it turned out to be one of the worst days of her life… next to the night her mom died and the night she had to kill her own boyfriend to stop a demon.

* * *

"We're back to silence now?" Dean asked. Morgan couldn't look at him. She just stared out the window. "Okay then, nevermind." He gave up on trying to talk to her. They were in the car. He picked her up from school early since she had been excused from gym until further notice. He pulled out of the school parking lot and started driving back towards the bunker. Morgan didn't think she was going to say anything until it just spilled out of her mouth.

"Everyone's talking about it," she started crying again. She was just an emotional mess today. Dean sighed.

"What do you mean?" her father asked. When they got to the turn for getting back to the bunker, he turned in the opposite direction, towards town.

"The whole school is talking about it. I even heard them all thinking about it. I tried to ignore it all, but Lainey tried to pick a fight infront of the whole school again. She told me to admit that I killed him. I know I didn't kill him, Dad. I know it wasn't really Jonah that I was killing, but he still died because I stabbed him. She wanted me to say I killed him in front of the whole school. And dad? I cried. In front of the entire school. I don't do that, you know I don't do that. I told them all that I didn't kill him, obviously, but I said it was my fault because that's the truth. It hurt so much." She could not stop crying. "It just hurt so much to be at school again," she told her father as he pulled into the parking lot in front of their favorite diner.

"I know what you're gonna say, what are we doing here. But I think after the day you've had, you deserve a milkshake and some fries. Okay? And when we get home, you can talk all about it, anything really. I completely understand how you feel. The first time someone dies and it's your fault, whether it's on a hunt or simply because you're a Winchester, it eats you up inside. But every battle, every war, every casualty will make you stronger and better at protecting the ones you love most. I promise, it will get better, and for right now, I'm just going to do my best to help you cope with what happened. Okay?"


	24. Sharp Edges

**Chapter 24:** _ **Sharp Edges**_

Morgan was sitting in a bookstore, tapping her left foot on the creaky wood floor, letting her right foot sink heavily with the weight of the boot that she now got to wear instead of the layers of gauze, casings, and ace bandage wrap. There were still crutches, she wasn't allowed to bear all of her weight on her leg yet, but the boot was to help her start getting movement back in her joints to keep them from atrophying, so she could walk, it was just heavily assisted with crutches that she so desperately wanted to throw in a fire to melt them down. Along with her wonderfully annoying medical accessories, she was wearing a pair of lululemon leggings that her mom had bought for her a while ago, one black high tops vans shoe on her left foot, a burgundy long sleeve and a jean jacket. Her anti possession was tucked into her shirt so as not to give herself away. She was flipping through the pages of the book in her hands that she wasn't actually reading. Morgan was bait.

She hadn't really been okay since she went back to school, so instead of reflecting upon her own loneliness, her dad and uncle took her on a hunt with them. It was baiting vampires. She fit the necessary criteria for girls that were consistent with the nest's hunting patterns on which people they decide to feed on. She even had the added bonuses of looking helpless and being a virgin. For some reason, these vampires liked them young. Maybe it was the way they taste, but when falls prey to her baiting scheme, she's gonna use her mind and control him like he's her like a puppet, forcing them into the trunk of the Impala around back so Sam and Dean can interrogate him for the location of the nest. For some reason, the more hunts she went on with her father, the more she began enjoying controlling monsters.

Since it was nearing sundown, Morgan was beginning to feel a bit antsy and bored. But then she saw a man with a five o'clock shadow, a light mix between hipster and trucker clothing, a trucker hat, and maybe one of the darkest pair of sunglasses that Morgan had ever seen. That was exactly what Sam and Dean had told her to keep an eye out for. Right on queue with the Vampire passing by her, Morgan discreetly took a pocket knife and lightly cut across the pad of her thumb.

"Ouch!" She exaggerated, pain was relative, but it got the vampire's attention. He made eye contact and she smiled. "Paper cut," she lied, shrugging it off like it was nothing, putting her finger on her mouth and sucking on the bit of blood that was coming out of the shallow cut. It almost felt good to do it, and it was getting the vampire's attention.

"You okay, miss?" The vampire asked with a southern drawl. They were in Missouri, so that wasn't really a surprise.

"Yeah, just a paper cut," Morgan smiled and tilted her head, exposing part of her neck in the process, just like Sam had her practice.

"Brother's Grimm Fairy Tales? Do my eyes deceive me?" The vampire asked, referring to the book she had supposedly cut her finger on.

"Yeah, sort of guilty pleasure of mine," Morgan laughed, moving a little closer to the vampire to make him get a better whiff of her bleeding finger.

"Mine too!" He cheered quietly so as not to bother the other people browsing the book selection. "You know if you want, we could go up the street to get some coffee and talk about the book?" He asked. This was it.

"Only if you don't mind me driving us over there. Crutches aren't as fun as they seem," she told him and he smiled.

"That's totally fine," He told her and she forced a small laugh. He followed her up to the check out and purchased the book for show and he followed her out of the store and around the building to get to the car. As soon as two of them were out of sight from the people on the street, Morgan started using her ability, forcing him to move a bit faster and for her to levitate so she can get to the Impala faster. As soon as she got to Sam and Dean, despite the vampire's extraneous protest, They bound him and threw him in the truck. She got into the back seat of the car with her crutches and they drove off to the motel.

* * *

Morgan was doing her homework one one of the beds as Sam and Dean were torturing the vampire to get him to admit the location of the nest. Zoey was curled up on the mattress with her, watching Sam and Dean do their work. They had snuck the dog into the motel since she doesn't bark unless she thinks there's imminent danger. Zoey was more of a watch dog than a yappy one. Morgan just drowned out his pained, muffled screams with listening to heavy metal music with headphones as she worked on her geometry proofs. She was in Algebra 1+ Geometry. They balled it together in order to prepare everyone for Algebra 2 Trigonometry next year. She had solved maybe her third proof when her stomach growled. She just used her ability to bring the large box of goldfish to herself to snack on while she waited for her dad and uncle to be finished. They promised that once they were done, they would get dinner before Morgan waited at the motel while they slaughtered the nest.

"Hey, Morgan," she heard, slightly muffled. She ignored it, trying to finish her math work.

"Morgan!" Her father yelled. She took off her headphones and looked up from her homework.

"What?" She asked, biting back a snarky tone that she knew would get her in trouble. Apparently she had a mouth on her now, but that was if she even opened her mouth at all.

"We got the information we need and Sammy doesn't want to make a mess. Time to practice that trick you were talking about in the car," Dean told her. She rolled her eyes before closing them, imagining the vampire's circulatory system. In her mind she pictured all of the blood that the monster had taken from innocent people, forcing it to all stop, even going as far as making a gap of empty veins near the base of his neck, where they would make the cut. She forced them blood to want to stay where it was, creating a pressure bubble within every vein and artery in that particular region of his neck. It was almost too easy, despite the vampire's screams of agony. She obviously knew it would hurt, with all blood flow ceased despite his heart beating. What was happening inside his body was more painful than the pressure gap that she created. His muscles, organs, his brain in particular, were screaming for oxygen and his body was building up with excess carbon dioxide.

"Do it now, just an inch above the base of the neck," Morgan told them. Sam swung the machete and the vampire's head came clean off. Not even so much as a spray of blood. Though there were still a few drops that escaped with the machete, but Morgan stopped those in mid air before they could get on anything. She was getting more and more precise with her ability.

"Great, that's gonna cut clean-up time in half," Sam stated as Morgan willed the few drops of blood onto the vampire's clothes to make sure they didn't get on anything.

"Glad to be of service. Lemme know when it's time to go get dinner," she told them. Morgan put her headphones back on and got right back to solving her geometry proofs.

* * *

 **A few hours later…**

Morgan was sitting in the back seat of the Impala with Zoey. All their bags were in the trunk ready to hit the road after Sam and Dean handled the nest. She just sat there, sipping the milkshake she got to go from the diner. It was strawberry flavored and the menu promised that it would be one of the best milkshakes you would ever have, and it did not disappoint. So the teenager just sat with her back against the door and her booted leg propped up on the seat next to Zoey. She was writing one of her extra credit short stories for her english class since she missed one too many quizzes from being in the hospital and recuperating. Though it wasn't her fault, the time away from school made her score a bit lower than she wanted, so she was going to take full advantage of the extra credit.

The prompt was to pick one of the short stories in the book _Dubliners_ since her english class was _World Literature: Across the Genres_. With this book, they were focusing on british literature via the short stories by James Joyce. Once the students picked their short story from the book, they had to start and end their story with the first line and the last line of the short story they chose. Morgan's choice of the "Eveline" chapter resulted in the first line, " **She sat at the window watching the evening invade the avenue."** As well as the last line being, " **Her eyes gave him no sign of love or farewell or recognition."** As she filled the space in between where her silence gave up and her imagination cured her loneliness, even if only for a moment.

She took another sip of the strawberry milkshake as the sound of her fingers tapping on the keys of her macbook gave her some comfort in the devoid quiet outside the vampire nest. Aside from the occasional scream, the tapping of fingers on keys and the heavy sleeping breaths of her greyhound-pitbull curled at her feet were the only sounds keeping her focused. She would have listened to music, but Sam and Dean left her with strict instructions. Since she was close to the nest and the fact that the car wouldn't protect her, she had to be aware of the noises around her to ensure that nothing got the drop on her. Morgan was more than prepared to rip something limb from limb, but she preferred it happened either after she finished her paper or before she got emotionally invested in the plot. It was never fun to try to get back into an emotional groove when you're in a totally different mindset than when you left off.

The teenager noticed the sound of a door opening and relaxed footsteps. She looked back and saw her father and uncle with bloodied machetes and blood spattered persons. She relaxed and put her seat belt back on, ready for them to get back on the road to the next town, to the next case. As her father drove and the illumination from the interstate lights passing by her window, Morgan pulled out the pocket knife from before. Her thumb already had a bandaid on it, but the feeling she had still tugged at her. She made sure her dad and Sam weren't looking before she dragged the weighted blade across her wrist. Not deep enough to really hurt herself, but deep enough to feel something. The feeling had returned, but this time the weight of her guilt came with it. She quickly licked the cut and covered it with her sleeve. She was lucky that her shirt was black so it didn't show past the black fabric. She closed the pocket knife and hit it back in her backpack as she watched the nightscape roll by until her guilt filled boredom pushed her to put on her headphones and to listen to her music. She just sat there, noise filling her ears as she pressed on her wrist, making sure it closed up before they got out at the next stop.


	25. Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)

**Chapter 25:** _ **Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)**_

It was the second week of December when Morgan stepped out of her morning shower before school and as she passed the mirror to grab her towel, she noticed her wrist. The scabbing was nearly gone from that night in the car. It was still a somewhat thick line since Morgan had a terrible habit of picking at her scabs, but it was moreso rough skin now. Though, her only regret from doing it to herself, was that people were going to see it and ask questions. She didn't want that. The teenager just hid the pocket knife away in her underwear drawer and left it alone. There was something that she wanted far more that would hurt ten times as much with a hundred times more meaning, but she was going to do that another time. She was only a freshman in highschool, and her father would disapprove of her getting a tattoo for a while.

Morgan simple applied some extra Curel lotion to the healing cut and got ready for school. She still hated wearing jeans with her boot, so Morgan pulled on a pair of black leggings, a black cami, and an oversized dark green knit sweater. She made sure the straps on her boot that were keeping it secure were tight enough and put on a cream fuzzy socks with a combat boot on her left foot. She walked back to her bathroom, happy that she could just walk on her own, even though the weight of her boot still bugged her. Morgan got into her makeup bag and decided today was the day that she was going to start wearing makeup again like the good benched cheerleader she was. Though she looked totally fine without makeup, Morgan wanted to put it on for herself. It may seem stupid to someone else, but for her, it was just a little something extra to make her more comfortable with herself.

She gave herself a somewhat dark brown smokey eye with thick black cat eyeliner and mascara. Morgan lined her eyebrows and plucked stray hairs to make sure they were defined. Then she added some shimmery champagne colored lip gloss before leaving the rest of her face alone because she felt naked without her freckles and she already had the defined cheekbones of her father. Morgan grabbed the makeup items that she used and put them in a little makeup pouch to stick in her backpack just incase she needed to fix something at one point or another. It wasn't longer than maybe a minute before she grabbed her winter coat and her backpack, walking out of her room to the main room where she could smell someone delicious. When Morgan sat down in the chair next to Sam, her father appeared from the hallway with breakfast. He placed a plate of cheesy scrambled eggs with a side of bacon and sausages.

"Dear Lord, you're gonna kill me," Morgan told her father as he gave Sam his plate and then sat down with his own. Dean chuckled to himself.

"Good morning to you too, kid," Dean told her before taking a bite. She grabbed a mug from the middle of the table and poured herself some coffee with creamer and sugar. Morgan started downing her breakfast and washing it down with her coffee. Today was going to be different. The moment she was finished, they got into the car and made their way to school.

Morgan went through her school day, everyone saying hi to her and congratulating her on graduating from her crutches to just walking around in the boot. Morgan forced a smile and kept on going through her day. She was still excused from gym class, so she asked to leave her last class early to go to the bathroom. It was easy to just take her backpack and leave because no one questioned it when a girl took her bag with her. No one wanted to subject the female students to answer with, _I'm on my period and I don't want to take the tampon out of my bag in front of my classmates_. So she walked right out of that classroom, strutted past that womens' restroom, and found herself behind the school where none of the security cameras look. There she met Riley, the Junior from the halloween party.

"Hey, Morgan," He greeted her as she reached into her bag, digging for what she needed.

"'Sup, Riley?" She responded. He smiled as he pulled out a paper bag from his own back pack.

"Not much, man. It's a slow day…" He smiled as she pulled out a wad of cash and handed it to him. He handed her the bag and they traded. "You can check the bag if you wanna make sure everything's there," Riley told her as he started counting the cash. She looked in the paper bag, finding that everything really was there. All 20 caramel edibles.

"So it's still half at a time?" Morgan asked. Remembering how crazy she got the last time she tried them.

"Yeah, just half unless you're really in the mood to be hella messed up," he told her with a laugh.

"Alright then. Thanks, dude," Morgan told him before turning to leaved.

"Anytime, Morgan!" He called after her as she stuffed the bag into her backpack and made her way over to the parking lot where her dad would be waiting. Sure enough, there he was. She obviously didn't tell him about the drugs she had with her, so she just rode with him in silence until they pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store. They wandered around from aisle to aisle, finding everything on the grocery list and then some before checking out and heading home. Morgan waited till she was in her room before she locked her door. She didn't have any homework that she hadn't already finished in study hall or at lunch, so Morgan pulled out an edible and her pocket knife. She unwrapped the plastic off her chosen edible and cut the two inch roll of caramel in half before popping it in her mouth and wrapping the rest of it back up and hiding all of it in a pair of shoes that she never wore. Morgan just sat there, playing on her phone for about forty five minutes before she started to feel it kick in.

It started with her motions lagging slightly, her head feeling fuzzy. Then, her legs started to feel twitchy. It felt like her heartbeat was more vibrant in her chest, like she could feel it radiating all over her body. Then, she finally felt what she wanted to feel. Morgan was numb to the world around her. She curled up on her bed, letting herself be engulfed in her comforters. She reached out with her mind and hit the light switch on the wall. The whole room went black and she couldn't help but let her eyes fall closed and her mind run blank. It wasn't long before she went to sleep.

" _Hey… hey, can you hear me?" Morgan heard. It kind of echoed in her head, they way the person was speaking to her. She opened her eyes, and she was laying in a grassy field at the foot of a massive oak tree. The sky was bluer than usual and her skin was radiating with this warm sensation that confused her. It was December, and it was supposed to be cold. But it wasn't._

" _What the hell…" Morgan looked around. The field seemed to go on forever aside from the mountain ranges surrounding it. This tree was oddly the only one in sight._

" _All I want to know right now is if you can hear me. Can you?" The voice wasn't familiar, but she realized that the voice was coming from the other side of the tree. The disoriented teenager stood up and found herself trudging with slight difficulty through this alternate reality until she laid eyes on the person talking to her._

" _No freaking way." Morgan didn't know what to say. "You're not here, I'm just really stoned… or I'm just insane… You're supposed to be dead!"_

" _I am dead. You're not wrong there, but you're not crazy. I am here," Her mother laughed. Morgan couldn't stop herself. She ran straight to her mother and wrapped her arms around her. The woman was warm. She even smelled the way she always used to. It was so real that it was heartbreaking. It was her mother, and she was there._

" _How are you here if you're dead?" She asked._

" _Even dead, my psychic abilities let me reach out. I figured out how to go see your Uncle Bobby when I died. You could see him too if you reached out like I am to you," her mother explained. Morgan's head tilted in confusion._

" _What do you mean reach out? Like that seance huey?" Morgan snorted. Though she was psychic, she knew that moving things with her mind and communicating telepathically were different than communing with the dead. Though, it didn't seem too far out of reach._

" _Exactly like that seance huey," Her mother took a breath, flashing her an understanding smile to ease Morgan's confusion. "And of all of us Psychics, you more than most have the means to do it. I could teach you, you know. I could keep reaching out, you just have to let me in. But it only works when you're in this dream state. I created a sort of pocket reality within your conscious mind. Though you made it a lot easier by getting…_ stoned… _as you described yourself. I don't necessarily approve, but I'm no long in the position to tell you what to do. So I won't judge you for it," her mother told her. Morgan felt embarrassed, the heat rising in her cheeks. Morgan could feel the guilt of her mother knowing what she was doing._

" _I know I'm not supposed to-"_

" _I know, honey. You've had a very trying year. First, the demons hunting us, then meeting the father you didn't even know existed, nor did he know about you. Then you meet a boy with a very…_ trying _ex-girlfriend, only to end in you having to kill him because he was possessed by a demon trying to either kidnap you or kill you. I guess since demons are unpredictable he got frustrated with you and wanted to kill you. Though I'm sure you've already thought about it over and over again since the night it happened." Her mother just kept giving her a highlight reel of her negative encounters from the last year. But it didn't explain why her mother knew all of it in the first place._

" _How do you know all of that?" Morgan asked._

" _I'm dead not stupid, Morgan. I like to keep an eye on you. It's better than worrying about what your life is like without me. I can just see how you're doing myself," her mother stated before giving her yet another warming smile. It was weird seeing her in person. Her mother looked nothing like her side from their shared pillowy lips and mahogany colored hair. But her mother had curly hair and cognac brown eyes. She even had the flawless skin that Morgan used to always want before she embraced her freckles. The woman was wearing her usual leather jacket with a cotton blue button down and black skinny jeans. Even the same leather knee high boots. Her mother wasn't really one for heels unless she was working._ Anything to look more proffessional _, her mother always used to say._

" _You're right though, it's been really hard. But I've been making a life for myself with my dad and Sam. I'm doing my best. But sometimes I just need to not feel anything at all," she explained, realizing that she didn't need to justify herself to a dead person, despite that person being her mother._

" _That's good. Since I can't be there for you that way you want me to be, it's great that you're finding that with Dean. You know i always saw him as being a good father. But you're grandfather convinced me that both of our lives would be better if he was not apart of yours. I might have been wrong. Knowing Dean, maybe I would have alive today had I stayed with your father and raised you with him," Her mother was beginning to get emotional. Morgan touched her arm and consoled her._

" _You couldn't have known. It's okay mom," Morgan crooned, hugging her emotional mother now. "Don't worry. I'll keep my mind open to you. I'm not gonna lose you again," Morgan said before burrowing her face in her mother's shoulder. It just felt so real._


	26. Happier

**Chapter 26:** _ **Happier**_

Morgan awoke once again feeling more tired than she was when she had gone to bed. She knew she needed to get actually sleep sometimes, but other times she just wanted to spend time with her mother in the dream world that the woman had created. Especially last night. It had been Christmas Eve, the first without her mother and the first to take place somewhere other than her childhood home in Kentucky. So she used the night that spanned from Christmas Eve to Christmas Day to spend with her mother. When she awoke, she was covered in sweat. Morgan kicked off her sheets and put both feet on the floor, one with a soft touch, the other with a _thump_. She was still in the boot. Just two more days. Two more days until she could walk around unencumbered, and she was ready to get rid of the boot, but for now she was stuck with it.

Instead, Morgan half waddled half walked to her bathroom, took off her boot, leaving it outside the door, and levitated herself over to the shower. She got herself clean and when she got out, she decided she was going to blow-dry her hair. Twenty some-odd minutes later, Morgan brushed her teeth and put on some mascara before she levitated herself and her boot over to her closet and dresser. Since it was Christmas day, she put on a slightly oversized, red and white, Christmas sweater that just barely went an inch past her bottom and a pair of black leggings. She put on her fuzzy Christmas socks that had a red and white pattern and Green Christmas trees over the outside ankles. Morgan got her boot back on her right foot and put her combat boot on the left.

Once she was all ready to go, Morgan grabbed two Christmas presents. One wrapped in red paper and one wrapped in green. They were both around the same size boxes, but one was much heavier. When she got out into the main room, Morgan stopped dead in her tracks. There was a rather large Christmas tree, all decorated and twinkling with different colored lights in the middle of the room with a few presents underneath. At the table sat Sam, who was wearing a pair of reindeer antlers. Next to him was some redhead woman with a green Santa hat. Then, there was Castiel, messing with the reindeer antlers on his head. He was repeatedly pressing a button on the headband that made the little Christmas lights on them turn on and off over and over again. Next to Castiel, drinking what looked like eggnog out of a mug, was some guy with a balding head and an all black suit. That man was wearing a green and red striped elf hat. The best part about the room was her dad, wearing an ugly christmas sweater, a santa hat. What made him the best part of the room was the fact that he was trying to put reindeer antlers on the dog, Zoe. Morgan was on the verge of laughter.

"What's all this?" Morgan asked. Dean looked up, abandoning his antler mission, and smiled.

"I know this is your first Christmas without an important family member so we thought we'd bring in some family of our own," Dean explained. Morgan's lips stretched into an excited smile as she realized that he was doing all of this for her.

"I'm honored you consider me family but I'm honestly quite shocked," the man in the black suit stated in an english accent that caught morgan of guard. Dean gave him a look.

"Okay no, you dropped in unannounced and decided to stay, you're still here because you made a case with a really nice bottle of bourbon," Dean told him. The man put his hands up in surrender before taking another sip of his eggnog.

"Well, alright. Who're the two strangers then?" Morgan asked. The redhead stood up and flashed a big smile.

"I'm Charlie, Sam and Dean's tech expert slash the great Queen of Moondoor," She laughed at the end but the whole introductory statement radiated confidence.

"You know a queen?" Morgan looked to Sam with an eyebrow raised. He chuckled before explaining.

"Charlie is an avid L.A.R. that somehow managed to become the Queen of their community for a while," Sam explained. Morgan took a second to remember what L.A.R. was and then she moved on to the english guy.

"Alright then, who is high and mighty over here?" Morgan asked, looking right at the englishman. He raised an eyebrow.

"I, little winchester, am the King of Hell. Nothing high and mighty about it," He approached her trying to be intimidating. Morgan walked right up to him.

 _Well King of Hell or not, you're in my house,_ She projected into everyone's minds as blood dripped down from her nose. _Cross me, and I will make it feel like hell on earth._ She told him, and it reverberated into everyone else's minds. Dean stood up and put a hand on her shoulder, handing her a napkin from his pocket.

"Okay wait since when do you carry napkins in your pockets?" Morgan asked. Dean laughed.

"Ever since you started getting nose bleeds when you decide to get threatening. Now knock it off, it's Christmas," Dean told her, messing with her hair for a moment before walking to the table, grabbing a red santa hat and putting it on her. She rolled her eyes.

"Alright, fine. No powers, just Christmas cheer. Got it," Morgan surrendered. She walked over to the Christmas tree, placing the two presents for her Dad and Sam under the tree before she sat down next to Charlie with her own glass of eggnog. Judging by the smell of it, Dean must've been cooking breakfast for all of them. Sam handed her a cup of coffee that was already fixed up the way she liked it, with a little bit of hazelnut creamer and three splenda.

Morgan had a weird feeling inside. It was something she never really felt. It had always been just her and her mom on Christmas. Maybe Thanksgiving or Halloween or New Years they would be with her work friends and their families, but this year she was with a family. It way be a makeshift family, one of more than humans, a mismatched family that seemed to feel like it was worth so much more to her than she had expected. She was talking to Charlie about comic book superheroes and how much she was loving the Deadpool comic of him killing the resurrected presidents all in order aside from Abraham Lincoln because he was running a presidents v presidents boxing ring or something weird like that. Morgan was talking to Castiel about his newfound friend, Kevin the orange tabby that he visits and feeds cat treats when he can. Morgan loved how Castiel was so in love with the little things that Earth-bound life had to offer. She even talked to Crowley. But that was a more interesting conversation.

"So, you're the King of Hell?" she asked as she took a sip of maybe his third glass of eggnog. He seemed to be obsessed with the holiday drink.

"That, I am, little squirrel," He told her. Morgan cocked her head in confusion at the petname.

"Little Squirrel?" She questioned. He raised an eyebrow.

"The boys must not have gone into too much detail about me to you. I have given them nicknames because _Sam and Dean_ are too boring to use sometimes and I like to think we're friends. Sam is moose, Dean is squirrel. You are Dean's kid, ergo little squirrel… Why am I explaining myself to you? I don't have to explain myself to some twelve year old," Crowley said to her in a matter-of-fact fashion.

"Don't have to be rude about it. Should've known you would be. You're not the first demon I've encountered. But you're only the second that I haven't killed yet-" Morgan was going to try to intimidate him, but he cut her off.

"How many demons have you killed?" He asked in a deadpan.

"Two the night I met my dad and Sam, the third got away, Four the night after I went to my homecoming dance, and one on halloween," She told him. Crowley had a look in his eyes.

"Interesting. I would've heard about it if a twelve year old-"

"I'm fourteen."

"I wouldnt've heard about it if a fourteen year old girl was killing my demons, which means they aren't demons allegiant to me," He told her, setting his eggnog down as he began to slip into deep thought.

"Which means that you probably have a usurper on your hands," Morgan told him. She oddly liked the sound of usurpers in her own mind. She had read Game of Thrones enough to know that Robert Baratheon was far less dangerous than Aerys II Targaryen. Although there were plenty of other usurpers in Game of Thrones that were far more terrifying to occur.

"Unfortunately, little squirrel, that seems to be the case. Sneaky bastards. I hadn't even had an inkling of betrayal in my court," Crowley muttered. Morgan laughed.

"Don't tell my dad but I'd be happy to help out. Considering said _sneaky bastards_ tried to kidnap me and one of them tried to kill me. So next time you get an _inkling_ , you know where to find me," Morgan said. Crowley raised an eyebrow at her newfound behavior.

"You're willing to work with the devil?" He whispered, looking around to make sure no one was listening.

"As long as I don't have to make any soul stealing deals or kill any innocent people," She told him.

"What about demons inhabiting people?" The King of Hell questioned.

"Oh, I'm totally fine with killing Demons. The people they're inhabiting are like failing skydivers over the ocean, often dead before they hit the water," The psychic teenager explained to him. He nodded, concealing his piqued interest in this teenage girl who seems to have a lot more power than she lets on.

"So, from what I'm hearing about you is that you can move things with your mind? I little mental communication like from earlier?" He asked. She tilted her head from side to side a bit.

"Eh, I've been told that this is only the beginning of my abilities but yeah, I can even move people. I like to think of it as puppeteering. I can also move myself. When my dad found out what I could do he walked into my room while I was on the ceiling and I did the same exact thing to show Sam what I could do. I've been learning how to hear people's thoughts but it's just as hard to do as communicating with them. Sometimes it happens on accident when I'm not trying to…" Morgan thought of one other thing that she wasn't sure she wanted to tell anyone, but if she was going to possibly work with Crowley, he probably needed to know the extent of her abilities. "And there's one other thing."

"And that is?" He asked, his english accent making him sound a bit more impatient for the answer than he already was.

"I've been practicing communing with the dead. It's easiest when I'm sleeping, like creating a reality where I can bring the other soul to talk to, but I've been trying to do it while I'm awake and I'm getting closer. I've been doing a lot of reading, and that might mean I might be capable of other sorts of visions and possibly necromancy," She told him in a whisper. Crowley laughed.

"Well, I'll keep your little secret, as it seems you don't want anyone else to know about your newest gift. I must tell you though, it is a gift. My mother could only dream of doing the things you do without using her magic. My mother is a 300 year old natural born witch. Even with her magic she can't some of the things that you do," He told her, almost in a reassuring manner. Morgan was realizing that she sounded somewhat scared of what she can do.

"Thanks," She smiled before sipping her cup of coffee as her dad finally came in with a huge tray of food. He finally finished cooking breakfast. Morgan shifted away from Crowley, sitting forward in her street as her father placed a plate in front of her. She drank a bit more of her coffee before she started digging into the french toast on her plate.

It wasn't long before they were opening presents under the tree. Morgan had switched from coffee to hot chocolate, careful to lick the whipped cream on top from her upper lip so she wouldn't have a little mustache. Her dad and Sam were handing everyone a gift from them. Everyone seemed to be getting something that was perfectly tailored to their personality. Morgan was afraid to open hers. She sat there, with her slightly heavy but not too big present with red wrapping paper with little Christmas trees all over it. She looked up from the present and saw Sam and Dean opening her presents to them. A smile crept across her face as Dean saw his _Ultimate Pie Cookbook_. Sam laughed as he saw his custom long sleeve. It was black, dri-fit, and read the words, _Run Like Hellhounds Are After You_ with small wolf howling on it. She thought it was fitting considering Sam was the runner of the family. Morgan liked to run too, and was going to start running with Sam before she ended up breaking her leg. She looked down at her own box and started opening it. She the paper was all off, she realized it was an old leather bound book with the last name _Hughes_ engraved into it with a shiny metallic substance.

Morgan opened the book and on the first page, it was blank except for a series of sixteen names. At the bottom, was her grandmother's name and her mother's name and enough space for her own. As Morgan continued turning the pages, she realized it was a sort of grimoire or at the very least a journal of helpful information. The second page read a short passage.

 _Those who hold this book are welcome to it's knowledge and it add their own for the next to hold it. This book is only to be passed down through the MacLeod Bloodline._

Morgan went through the names. They surnames began with MacLeod, but as they went on, the names changed as the previous owners married and had children of their new last name. In was interesting seeing the names of the men and women before her. As she flipped through the pages, Morgan found a photo of her mom as a kid with a woman that Morgan had recognized as her own grandmother who had passed away before she was born. There was even another picture of her mom with her dad when they were teenagers, laying in a field with the camera turned around above them. Morgan's mother had taken the picture. They looked so young. When Morgan turned the page over, she realized it was her father's photo. The back was dated and marked with the words, _Michelle and I in Ringgold, Georgia, Werewolf case._ But then she saw that there was a bit more in another color pen. _The last time I saw her_.

"Where did you find this?" Morgan asked her father as she could feel her eyes welling up with tears.

"I tracked down where your grandmother lived. It seems all of her stuff was in a storage room after she died. Your mom had told me about the book before, and I thought it would be best that I found it for you, since it's supposed to be passed down and all," Her dad told her. Morgan got up from her seat, and hobbled over to him with her boot and gave him a hug.

"Thanks," She whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Morgan."


	27. Asking For It

**Chapter 27:** _ **Asking For It**_

Morgan was sitting in the window sill in the cafeteria, her friends were sitting at the table nearest her, so she could still hear them all talking and she chimed in when the conversation deemed it necessary for her. She was so happy to not be wearing her boot. She'd been out of it since a couple days after Christmas. At the moment she was reading through the grimoire that she got for Christmas. The more she read it, the more she felt herself getting sucked in and she couldn't stop. There were so many different things she could be trying. If her powers were expanding, this book would be the key to learning what they are at her own pace. She had a plan where every night, after her homework and her hunter training with her dad and Sam, she practiced a different ability that the psychics in her bloodline tended to have. But Morgan wasn't finding anything to be working yet.

Although, her telekinesis was getting stronger and more precise. Dean took her out to the woods and they messed around with the trees. She even levitated the Impala with them in it without hurting the car. Though the suspension creaked a little bit when the car landed a little too harshly. She was getting better at communicating telepathically and hearing other people's thoughts too, but it still hurt her head and still gave her nose bleeds. Morgan just had to keep trying at everything she was reading about. The one thing she wasn't allowed to touch was the magic aspect. There were psychics who practiced magic and some of them went down a dark path. Her Dad and Sam laid down the law and told her that she wasn't allowed to practice magic. She was going to agree with it for now. She was in the middle of reading an entry from the late 1800s when someone came up to her and ripped the book right out of her hands. Morgan stood up faster than she could look up at who took her book. But then she saw the back of some blonde's head and realized that it was Lainey. She still carried that chip on her shoulder that Morgan was the enemy, or at least that far beneath her that Morgan needed to be punished for simply existing.

"Give it back," Morgan said calmly, though she was ready to spring at any moment. Getting into another school fight was the least of her worries. She just wanted the book back.

"What is it anyway? Looks old," Lainey flipped through all of the handwritten pages of the overly large book. It was centuries old and spelled to stay together by one of the psychics turned witch in her family.

"It's mine and you need to give it back," Morgan told her. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as her hands shook.

"I don't think I'm going to," Lainey told her as she flipped the book upside down to the point where the two photos that she kept inside fell out. Morgan dropped to the floor to grab the pictures, but she was only fast enough to grab the one of her mom and her grandma. Lainey shoved Morgan as she snatched the picture of her parents up into her little hands and looked at it.

"Give it back," Morgan growled through her teeth as she stood up from the floor. She was biting back the growing need to use her powers in front of the whole school.

"Who are these two freaks anyway? Friends of yours? Or are they dead too? Did you kill them like you killed Jonah?" Lainey was about to laugh but Morgan let out an angry cry as she make a swift side kick, nailing the girl straight in the chest, hard enough to knock her onto the ground and take the photo back along with her Grimoire. The blonde got so angry that she got up and tackled Morgan to the ground. She went to punch Morgan in the face, but she caught Lainey's fist and threw the teenage girl off of herself. She stood up and looked the blonde right in the eye.

"You disgusting, two-faced, skank bitch," Morgan told her as she put the photos back in the book. "They're not freaks they're my goddamn parents. That's my freaking dead mother that you're calling a freak. I may have been injured the last time you tried to start something with me in front of the _entire goddamn school_. But now I'm just fine. Remember what I said the last time we got into a fight? In the hallway?" Morgan asked her. The blonde went wide eyes. She took a step back.

"No-"

"I said: _Touch me again, Lainey and I will hit you. I will break your nose and you will have to get a shitty nose job because we live in Kansas_ ," Morgan quoted herself word for word. She remembered that day vividly considering she was going to hold herself to her promise.

"You're not going to-"

"Normally I wouldn't, but you called my dead mom and my awesome single dad a freak. So Lainey, you touched me again. I'm a girl of my word," Morgan told her. She swung faster than Lainey could react, aiming straight through Lainey's head, right at an angle to break the girl's nose without any serious brain damage. The whole cafeteria went silent. It was funny though, because as Lainey's nose was gushing blood and her friends were helping her go back, the teacher's all ignored the scene. Morgan looked into the doorway across the cafeteria to see Mrs. Jeurgens waving her over. Morgan quietly grabbed her things and quietly walked to the principal, waving to her friends on her way out. Madison gave her a discreet thumbs up as everyone else got back to business as usual with their lunches/social hour. She walked with Mrs. Jeurgens to her office and sat down in the chair across from her desk.

"We gotta stop meeting like this," Mrs. Jeurgens laughed. Morgan didn't know if it was okay to laugh, but as she saw Mrs. Jeurgens eating a salad, she figured she was allowed to finish eating her own lunch as they talked.

"I'm sorry, I know getting into a fight was wrong. I just got so mad that I couldn't control myself," Morgan explained in a cordial manner.

"Alright here's the deal. I'm gonna let it slide because you've had a rough year. We know it's been a bit harder than we all realized because you were dealing with your mother's death when you moved here, and I've been hearing from other teachers and students that Ms. Lisowski has been targeting you in particular since you've arrived. But, I'm gonna need you to stop hitting kids. As previously seen in your fight last semester, the faculty and I are perfectly aware that you are an experience fighter and are capable of handling a five foot tall blonde bully. But the facts are, you shouldn't be fighting your bully with your fists. I need you to use your words and or walk away. As much as I'm all for you standing up for yourself, we don't fight fire with fire. So I will let this one slide, but you can't be getting into anymore fights. I can only let you off with a warning so many times," Mrs. Jeurgens told her. Morgan nodded in response to the principal.

"I understand. I will do my very best not to let it happen again," She told her.

"Good," Mrs. Jeurgens told her. "And I know it's hard to move past recent events, so if you're ever having a rough day and feel like you don't want to be put in a situation where you may act out, my doors are always open. So are the Counselor's, and each and everyone of your teachers. Never be afraid to ask about eating your lunch in one of their classrooms or spending your mornings in the classroom that you're going to the be in for your first class. Also, I hope you choose a more contact sport this spring to work your anger out now that Cheerleading is over. You know, we could use more players like you, girls with a fire," Mrs. Juergens told her. Morgan realized that she was right. She needed a more contact filled sport in order to better handle her rage. Her hunter's training wasn't enough. She was beginning to realize that she was more like her dad than she thought. Sam told her that Dean was a troublemaker and got into his fair share of high school fights.

"Thank you," Morgan stated as she started packing up the trash from her eaten lunch to throw away.

"Oh, and Morgan?" the principal stopped her for a moment before the teenager left.

"Yeah?" She looked back at the administrator, locking eyes even if only for a moment.

"I will be calling your dad to let him know what happened. _But_ , I will make sure he knows you're not in trouble. Honestly, that girl had it coming. She bullies most of the girls at this school and you're the only one that seems to be standing up to her. But you didn't hear that from me," Mrs. Juergens smiled. Morgan nodded in understanding and left the office, making her way to her Science class. She found her seat with Madison and waited for the teacher to write something on the board so she could take notes. Morgan looked to the seat behind her, where Jonah used to sit. It was still empty, and it was still painful to see. It was painful for her everyday to see that empty chair. She just wanted to school year to either be over, or the seats to be rearranged.

It felt like her life flashed her by as she went from class to class that afternoon. When the school day was over, Morgan changed out of her gym clothes and walked out of the school to the pick up line where she spotted her dad in the Impala. She walked straight over to the car, opened the door and climbed in. She looked in the cupholder and it was a strawberry milkshake from her favorite diner in town.

"What's this for?" Morgan asked. Dean picked it up and handed it to her before giving her a fist bump.

"I, uh, heard you followed through on your word," He laughed. Morgan knit her eyebrows.

"How do you know it was me following through?" She asked. Dean laughed again.

"After I got a call from you principal, I called your friend Madison and she filled me in on what happened," He explained. Morgan let out a little chuckle.

"Yeah, last time I got in a fight with Lainey, I told her that if she touched me again, I would break her nose," She told her dad with a sort of comedic pride.

"And did you?" He asked. She nodded.

"Aimed through her face at an angle, there was a loud crack, then blood just like poured from her face and it was on my hand and everything." She talked about it with an odd sort of happiness, like hitting Lainey made her day, but she started thinking more about it and just grew more and more sad, not even touching the milkshake.

"What's wrong?" He asked her after the silence had grown rather loud in his opinion.

"I was reading the grimoire at school during lunch, and Lainey took the book. Don't worry, I got it back, but before I did she stole the picture of you and mom. She asked me if they were my freak friends and if I killed them like I killed Jonah because Lainey thinks that Jonah's death is my fault. I know it is, but she seems to be positive that I killed him but that's not the point. She called you and mom freaks. I know that I physically attacked her and that should make me feel better, but it doesn't." Dean pulled the car to the side of the road and came to a stop. He didn't say anything, not a word. But he pulled his daughter into a hug and rubbed his hand in a circle on her back as she began to cry.


	28. You're Gonna Go Far Kid

**Chapter 28:** _ **You're Gonna Go Far Kid**_

February was a sort of stupid month for Morgan. She kind of hated it. Especially today. She had just woken up from another session with her mother. She had recently begun to visit her mother in their dream world because it was like getting restless sleep, and it had affected her too much at school. Morgan needed some real sleep, so she cut it back from every night until two or three times a week depending on what was happening at school. Today, she woke up with listless thoughts and lifeless demeanor. She changed that with getting into her bathroom and putting on some face lotion and brushing her teeth. She had gotten back out of putting on a full face of makeup like her role of being a cheerleader had previously demanded. Instead, she had continued the trend that she had begun when she was in a wheelchair and then on crutches. She simply put on some natural looking eyeshadow, a thin line of black eyeliner and some mascara.

She always hated this holiday, but she decided to indulge Madison's request and wear the color she wanted the young psychic to wear. Morgan put on her burgundy knit sweater. It made her feel like she was wearing a blanket since it was a little long, a bit baggy and the thick knit style. It had a wide, v-neck neckline so she wore a black lace halter bralette. She always felt like she was just mimicking the other girls styles that she saw on social media, but Morgan liked that the ones she picked were comfortable. She pulled on her new pair of leggings that she bought. There were another pair of black lululemon leggings, but these ones had the extra inside lining to make them warmer and she loved them. These ones were also more plain and sleek than the ones she usually liked to wear. Her usual pair with pockets have ruched fabric down the sides of her calves by her ankles.

Morgan put on her combat boots with deep red fuzzy socks that match her sweater because she's the kind of girl that loves making certain things match in her outfits. She felt so comfortable and happy this morning despite the holiday. She figured it was probably about what was going to happen after school. As soon as her teeth were brushed and her bags were together, Morgan walked out of her room, her dog Zoey trotting at her heels. When she got to the kitchen, she dropped her duffel bag and her backpack on the floor, together, for the first time in a long time. She sat down in one of the chairs at the table where there was already food prepared courtesy of Sam.

"Where's my dad?" Morgan asked. Sam looked up from his laptop.

"He had to run into town to pick up some things," He told her. Morgan gave him a funny look.

"So who's gonna drive me to school?" she asked him as she put some eggs on her plate and two pieces of buttered and jammed toast. Sam raised his eyebrows like the answer was obvious.

"I'll be driving you in my car," he explained. Morgan raised her own eyebrows this time.

"I've never ridden in your car," She told her uncle. Sam laughed.

"Don't worry, it's not too different from the impala, still a classic. It was already here when we got here and we fixed it up," Sam explained. "And since we don't use it often, once you start driving, it could be your car so you could start driving yourself to school and wherever else you wanna go when you get your license," Sam told her. Morgan gained another smile.

"Cool. That sounds like fun," She told him as she got into eating her food.

"So, what's the duffel bag for? Cheerleading isn't making its comeback yet is it?" Sam asked. Morgan got a warm feeling, enjoying the fact that someone was taking an interest in her life. She didn't really talk to anyone except Madison anymore. She felt like most of those people weren't her friends. They were friends with Jonah and were only friends with her because he started bringing her around.

"No, cheerleading starts again next fall. But tryouts for girls' soccer are today and I intend to make the team," Morgan told him. Sam smiled.

"I didn't know you played soccer," Sam commented. She realized she never really talked about the sports she used to play.

"My mom used to sign me up for the neighborhood league since there aren't school teams when you're that young. I may be small, but I'm always a goalie if you can believe it. I may need new ones soon, but I still have a good pair of gloves so I'm ready for tryouts," Morgan explained. Sam laughed.

"You're right. You may be small, but you're a hunter. You'll kick ass, no doubt," Sam told her, giving her a fistbump as he put her lunch next to her. "Ready to go?" He asked as Morgan put her lunch in her backpack and got up from the table. Sam had the pair of car keys already in his hand.

"Yeah, we can go," Morgan told him as she grabbed her bags off the floor and grabbed the to go cup off coffee for her on the counter. They walked to the garage where Sam led Morgan to a car covered in a tarp. When he pulled the tarp off, it was a cobalt blue 1978 Chevrolet Camaro LT with white racing stripes. Morgan's jaw nearly dropped.

"This is a 1978 Chevy Camaro LT and you just happen to have one in perfect condition… This is your car?" Morgan exclaimed before walking to the passenger side and putting her bags in. She wanted this car so badly, and here it was in her uncle's possession, right under her nose.

"Yup, and in a year or two, it'll be yours," Sam told her. Morgan felt her heart skip a beat before she got into the car, closing the door behind herself.

"Honestly what is with you guys and your infatuation with classic American muscle?" She asked him. Her mom was never really a super big fan or the old stuff, but she loved the newer muscle cars.

"I don't know, must be genetic. I'm surprised you knew the make and model of my car," Sam smirked as he revved the engine, giving Morgan chills.

* * *

 **After School…**

Morgan was sweating like crazy as she was crouched and ready to go. The teenager spit on her gloves to make them a bit stickier, and she needed all the traction she could get. She got lucky that the soccer tryouts were on an indoor soccer turf at the Sports of All Sorts a few towns over. The soccer coach had one of the school bus drivers pick them all up after school and ferry them over to the sporting complex. They had been taking shots on her and the other three girls that were trying out for the goalkeeper position. There was already a varsity goalkeeper, but there was a spot for the freshman team and possibly the JV team. Even if she couldn't fight her way onto the Varsity team, she wasn't going to let anyone take away her chance at the JV team. She wasn't even going to cheat with her telekinesis.

The girl in front of her went right through their defense and whipped a shot straight for the top right corner of the goal. All of her gymnastic training had prepared her for this moment. The ball sailed through the air at a high speed only a trained forward could deliver. Morgan waited till just the right moment, knowing how tall she was and how high she would have to jump to get there. The coach was just about to turn around, sure the shot was going to go in, but Morgan exploded from her spot soaring straight for the top right corner of the goal. She felt serene, flying through the air as she snapped her hands onto the ball and cradled it into her chest as her body plummeted back down to the earth. She crashed into the turf, somewhat gracefully with her foot catching the turf first, allowing her to sort of ease onto the turf rather than smacking right into it.

She stood up quickly, screamed for her randomly assigned to push up the field, then drop kicked that ball like it was Lainey. She actually pretended that the ball was Lainey, and it kind of helped channel some of that animosity towards something good. The ball soared through the air, only an inch away from clipping the rafters across the roof of the indoor field before bouncing down onto the upper half of the field, right where the forward on her team trapped the ball and straight up scored. Morgan surprised herself at the speed and manner of her delivery, even without the use of her powers. Though she was getting a little tired, as it was the nearing the end of the two hour trial, but she was happy that she had already gotten back into shape after she was able to get out of her boot.

The coach didn't give a smile, not even a frown, just the slightest raise of an eyebrow. As Morgan reset, moving off of her line into the play like a fifth defender, she tried a new technique from the grimoire. This time, it was a bit easier and to her excitement, her nose didn't even bleed as she sent out empathic feelers to the coach. She _felt_ that he was pleased, but that quickly shifted to disappointment as a ball got stolen from a girl a bit too easily. Morgan retracted the empathic feelers and focused more on the game infront of her. Someone tried to send the ball to the stryker on the opposing team, but it was a bit over shot so Morgan intercepted within the 18-yard-box. She took a beat, giving her own team a moment to rest before she threw it to a widely placed outside defender and waited for passes to be strung together until someone stole the ball again and charged her defense with it. Morgan charged back, timing it just right so the two players collided inside the 18-yard-box and Morgan could snatch up the ball into her chest before barrelling into the other player, flipping her over her shoulder and standing tall with the soccer ball in hand as the other girl groaned on the turf.

"Walk it off, kid!" One of the reviewing coaches called out. Then the head coach blew his whistle for everyone to stop. He walked right up to Morgan and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, sir?" Morgan asked, standing with the posture that her father taught her for when she eventually started pretending to be an FBI agent or such when she starts hunting. _If_ she gets that far. Though someone with her abilities will most likely become a hunter.

"I'm tapping you out, kid. Well, metaphorically. You're gonna keep playing the last thirty minutes, but I've seen enough to know that I want you on the team. Just… ease up on the other girls. We don't want to take out the other girls now do we?" He told her. Morgan nodded, pleased with herself. As much as it felt weird for the coach to single her out like that this early into the process, she worked hard to get where she was and she wasn't going to let the position slip away to another half-assed goalkeeper. She needed a sport where she could hit something, this let her body slam people and kick the crap out of soccer balls. That was enough for her. The best part? Lainey was nowhere in sight. Turns out she's a theater kid and is in the school musical for the spring.

The rest of the tryout flew right past Morgan. The moment they blew the whistle and told everyone to pack it up, Morgan nearly sprinted for her back so she could get back on the bus. She was so excited to get back to the school and tell her dad how it went. Though if he wasn't home, she'd have just as much fun telling Sam all about it when he picked her up from the school like he promised. The bus ride didn't feel ling either. She made it a point to sit at the front of the bus by the coaches, not only to make conversation with them and get to know them before the season, but also so she could get off the bus first and get the hell out of there. She was so excited, that she didn't even notice the cold as she walked, with her coat and sweatpants in her bag, to the Camaro where Sam was behind the wheel. In all her sweaty glory, she climbed into the car and shut the door behind herself, basking in the heat from the car. Sam gave her a smile.

"So how'd it go?"


	29. Hand of God

**Chapter 29:** _**Hand of God**_

 _Morgan was under the tree with her mother in the dreamscape. Her mother was telling her all about the do's and don'ts of trying to induce a vision of the future with the aid of substances. She was telling Morgan all about how she could see the future, or at least interpret it. She said that many psychics have the gift of sight. Sam had previously told her that when he used to tap into that side of himself, he would get visions too. But his were painful, and everytime he received one it came hand in hand with an excruciating migraine that he couldn't shake until the visions were over. Morgan didn't want to feel anything like that, it was the kind of pain she was trying to avoid. It was the kind of pain that happened when she didn't use her telekinesis often enough, like a muscle that would atrophy if she didn't stimulate it often enough._

" _Mom?" Morgan interrupted her mother in the middle of her explanation on why you should never use LSD to receive a vision._

" _Yes, sweetheart?" Her mother looked at her with these eyes, eyes that Morgan hadn't seen since the first night that her mother had successfully tapped into Morgan's subconscious and entered her dream. Morgan got the weirdest feeling from it, like she was paranoid about it, but the teenager shook the feeling and kept on with it._

" _Can I tell dad about you? That I see you? That you talk to me?" Morgan asked, but her mother shook her head._

" _I know you wanna tell him about me honey, but I need you to keep us a secret for a little while longer okay? I don't know if your father would be very happy with me, reaching out to you when I haven't reached out to him, not even when I was alive. Considering he didn't even know about you until I was already dead. So just don't tell him anything until I say it's okay. Alright?" Her mother waited for confirmation from Morgan that she was going to keep it a secret. Morgan sat there, frozen in her own thought, before she conceided and finally nodded._

" _Okay, I'll keep this all a secret. But I have to tell him eventually. I feel like this is something I shouldn't be hiding from him," She told her mother, crossing her arms._

" _And I understand that. I just need a bit more time. When you tell him, he may want me to reach out, and I don't know if I'm ready to talk to him. I haven't seen him since the day my dad made me stay away from him, and I haven't spoken to him in five years when I told him about our demon problem. Your uncle Bobby connected us," Her mother explained. Morgan started to be a bit more understanding with the whole thing._

" _Hey, if I can talk to you beyond the grave, do you think there is a way for me to talk to Jonah? I don't know, I feel like I need some closure or something. I feel like I need to know that he's okay in the afterlife…" Morgan could feel the sadness welling up inside her, but she forced it back down and waited for her mother's answer… and it was not one she was expecting._

" _Morgan Elise Winchester, you will not contact that boy. That is the last thing you should be doing," Her mother used the tone that used to be reserved especially for her when she was in trouble._

" _But why?" Morgan asked, but she wasn't going to get an answer_.

Morgan woke up in the motel when the alarm her dad had went off. She rolled off the couch where she was sleeping since she let her dad and Sam take the beds since they were much taller than she was and needed the extra space. She dug through her big duffel bag and pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. She grabbed her black Timberlands that she got when she felt like blood spatter would show up on her grey ones. Dean was somewhat proud of her daughter for shoplifting them without getting caught. Her psychic abilities were handy when they needed them. Whenever they were out of town and not at the usual Mall that she had to go to for shopping, she would shoplift things they needed. The last time, the case was that she _wanted_ a new pair of Timberlands and her dad and Sam need some new black t-shirts and flannels. Plus, no one would suspect a skinny little girl, even if the alarms didn't go off because she used her powers to deactivate the mechanism that would detect the merchandise as she walked out with them in a shopping bag that she stole from behind the counter. She just looked like she bought them, and Morgan was enjoying how it felt to not get caught.

She rolled on some deodorant and then went to the bathroom with her clothes and her toiletries/makeup bag. Morgan got dressed before brushing her teeth. Then she brushed out her long, mahogany colored hair. The teenager put on some basic eye makeup up before leaving the bathroom with her stuff so the boys could do their thing. She felt a little cold, so she went into her bag and grabbed one of the flannels that her dad suggested she get. He had joked and called them a hunter's essential, so naturally she stole five of them. The one she was wearing was just a solid dark green color. Morgan felt weird, like she should be taking Zoey outside at this time of morning, but Castiel was at the bunker for some research and he was taking care of the dog while Morgan was out with Sam and Dean for her first real hunt where she was going to get to actually kill monsters if she got close enough. With almost a year of training and some hands on experience, her dad an uncle figured she was ready to get out there in the hunter world.

Morgan agreed, and as her usual precaution, Morgan slipped her demon knife into a sheath she found in the bunker and stuck it into the side of her boot, hiding the hilt under the end of her pant leg. She saw her dad brushing his teeth and Sam packing up his things. The teenager followed suit in making sure all of her things were together. She unplugged her laptop and stowed it and the charger away in her bag and made sure her pajamas were back in the bag. It wasn't long before everyone was ready to leave. Morgan's stomach growled, reminding her that even hunters need a good breakfast.

"You ready to go, kiddo?" Dean asked as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Let's get this show on the road. I gotta be home at a decent hour tomorrow. Important practice on Monday. They're gonna tell us which team we're sorted into. Though I'll probably be doubled up for the freshman team and probably JV," Morgan told them and her dad laughed.

"What? No varsity? That's not the Winchester spirit. What are you? A _Lose-_ chester?," He told her jokingly as Sam opened the door and they followed him out to the Impala.

"Hey! I ain't no _Lose_ -chester! The varsity goalie spot is already taken, both first and second string, even though the second string is one of their defenders. If the Winchester spirit is aspiring for the best, I'm doing just that. They're not gonna put a freshman on varsity if the position is already taken," She explained as they loaded their stuff up and got into the car. Morgan just could not wait until they got to whatever place that they were gonna get breakfast. At the moment, it was all she wanted in life, a good breakfast before the hunt.

When they pulled up to a diner, Morgan got excited when the sign said _24/hr Breakfast_. Places like that always had the best breakfast food. She got out of the car before her dad could even turn it off and snagged a booth and three menus by the window, right in front of the Impala. Her dad liked being able to see the car to make sure no hooligans tried anything with it. But they were in a quiet town in Missouri, there was nothing of that nature happening here. She was deciding between the Farm Style Breakfast and the French Toast Super Combo when Sam and Dean took their seats across from her. She felt like they always sat across from her at diners for the same reason they sit in front of the impala, because they wanted to keep an eye on her. It somewhat bothered Morgan because she could take care of herself.

"Good Morning, folks!" A waitress greeted them. "Can I get you anything to drink?" She asked.

"Two coffees and two waters for them and I'll take an orange juice," Morgan told her. The woman raised an eyebrow at her Dad and uncle and her dad nodded quietly, trying not to laugh.

"Rushing things, much?" Dean laughed, looking at his daughter. Morgan rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. You would've started flirting and you know it. I was just skipping that step so we could get to the food faster," She told him _matter-of-factly_. Dean just gave her a look as Sam tried to hide a smile, trying not to laugh. The two of them decided what they wanted and waited for their Waitress to come back. It wasn't long before she strode up with a cocktail tray of drinks and mugs with a pot of coffee in her free hand. She served them quickly before pulling out her pad of paper and a pen.

"Now, what can I get you this morning?"

* * *

Morgan was walking with her dad following close behind. He had an EMF and a shotgun in hand. Morgan had a shotgun as well, both of them with extra rounds of rock salt bullets in their coat pockets. Sam was checking out the rest of the house as Morgan and Dean made their way down into the basement where the cops found the bodies. When the two of them got down there, the smell of rotten flesh still lingered despite the bodies being cleared out. Morgan grabbed the strap on her gun and put it on, cross body, so the gun was sitting on her back. She needed her hands free for this. It was going to be a trick her mom taught her. The EMF was going crazy, so Morgan knew she was in the right spot.

"Alright, you're gonna need to lower your weapon for right now. We don't want to scare if off before I can get a… _reading_ … or whatever you want to call it," She told him. Dean stopped aiming as Morgan stood in the center of the basement, took a deep breath, and whispered the enochian chant her mother taught her. She was nearing the end of the chant when something began to flicker into view. Morgan peaked through her closed eyes and saw not one ghost, but three children, all standing hand in hand. She finished the chant and they were all standing there, no flickering, just solid, seemingly tangible children. Morgan put on a smile and took a slow step to them and crouched so she could speak to them at eye level. She made sure to hold her smile despite the deep sadness she felt from them, especially when she saw that all three of them looked disheveled and hurt.

"Hi there," Morgan greeted them quietly and calmly. Since they were children, she felt like she was walking on eggshells, trying not to drive them away.

"You shouldn't be here," The older girl in the middle whispered aggressively, like she desperately needed them to leave. She seemed like she was maybe eight or nine years old. It looked like she died from suffocation, as there were bruises on her neck.

"You're going to wake daddy," the little boy on the left said. He and the other little girl couldn't be older than five or six. The side of his head was slightly dented and covered in dried blood.

"Please don't wake daddy! He doesn't like it when he get woken up," the little girl on the right cried out in an odd whisper. She was the one that broke her heard the most. She was just covered in bruised and gashes like she was beaten to death. Morgan was starting to realize what probably happened to the three of them.

"Is your dad here? Right now? In this house?" She asked. They all three nodded and put their fingers to their lips to quiet her. "Can you tell me what happened to you?" She whispered to them.

"We woke daddy," the older sister told her. Morgan looked back at Dean and he had the most disheartened look on his face.

"And he killed you?" Morgan asked. She was beginning to smell alcohol, a smell she was definitely not unfamiliar with. They heard the sound of gunshots upstairs and Sam yelling for Dean.

"Daddy's awake! Run!" The little girl half whispered half shouted before the three of them flickered out of sight and a pair of heavy boots thundered down the basement steps. Dean whipped around and fired his shotgun. Morgan rearmed herself, but the ghost appeared behind her and put her in a choke hold. He must've been really angry.

" _Let go of me_!" Morgan shouted. The house shook with her power as her hands were somehow coated in an odd kind of psionic energy, allowing her to touch the ghost as she took the chant her mother taught her and said it backwards, just like the practiced. She pushed him off of herself and he cried out in pain as her hands seemed to burn the ghost, as if he was a living, tangible thing. But then he flickered out of sight as she and Dean ran out of the basement and out of the house where Sam had already started the engine to the Impala. They got in the car and peeled out of there like a bat out of hell, tires screeching and everything. It was only then that Morgan realized her nose was bleeding pretty badly so she grabbed a napkin from her back and held it to her nose to stop the bleeding.

"What hell did you do back there!?" Dean yelled at Morgan, his anger of the attack and the confusion of his own daughter getting the best of him.

"I don't know! I just said the summoning chant backwards!" She yelled back at him. Like his anger and confusion, her stress was getting the best of her.

"I don't mean the chant! I mean your hands! They were glowing!"

"I don't even know, okay? I don't even know if I can do that again! It just kind of happened!" Morgan yelled at him. Sam's head whipped back and looked at her.

"Wait, wait, wait. What happened?" He asked her in complete and utter confusion.

"The ghost attacked me and I don't know, I yelled at him to let me go and the house shook and my hands glowed and I would like, really touch the ghost, like it hurt him, like he was real, and then he vanished."


	30. Fire Up the Night

**Chapter 30:** _ **Fire Up the Night**_

Morgan was sitting at a table with Sam and Dean. All three of them had their laptops out researching the history of the house to find out who the man was. Morgan had a feeling the other two were working slower to give her a chance to be the one to find the answers on her first case. Though Dean was on the phone currently, talking to Castiel about what probably happened with Morgan's hands in the basement earlier today. She felt like she was banging her head against the wall, not finding anything, until she accessed public record. She worked her way back through the history of the house, going through one blood bath after another until she found what she was looking for. Wife murders husband, and three cases of dead children, their dead children, that were written off as accidents. She was almost glad that the mother wasn't haunting the house. They may as well have even more deaths occur in that house that haven't already been committed by her now ethereal drunkard of a husband.

"Okay so they're a family from 1986. The dad was an abusive drunkard but friends with people in the police force so when he killed all three of his children, they wrote them off as accidents. First his youngest. Twin boy and girl, aged five. The little boy died first, he was pushed down the stairs from the middle of them, died when his head hit the floor. The police report declared he fell. Second was his youngest daughter, the other twin. He beat her to death apparently for breaking a plate while he was trying to sleep. She woke him up, and he beat her to death. The police wrote it off as her falling down the hill into the woods behind their house. Then he killed the oldest because she tried to run away when he decided he wanted to go into her room in the middle of the night after she had a nightmare that woke him up. She fought back and he choked her to death. Police report said she had a deadly allergic reaction to something," Morgan read out somewhat quietly so no one in the coffee shop would hear despite the fact that there weren't really that many people in the cafe in the first place.

"That's one sick bastard," Sam told her. Morgan nodded.

"No kidding. His wife couldn't take it anymore when she lost her last kid. In the middle of the night, she slit his throat. She only went to prison for five years because the judge took pity on her, she got out in 3 with parole, and left town. Meanwhile her husband is buried in the local cemetery. I'm writing down the plot number and we can go there tonight and burn the bones so we can get the hell out of here in the morning," Morgan explained as her dad put the phone down finally and glanced between Sam and Morgan.

"Alright, I talked to Cas about your little hand trick and he said it had to do with your incantation. It was a sort of magic that you were tapping into that took the form of a sort of defense mechanism that allowed your telekinetic powers to affect the ghost. Kind of cool though. You can touch ghosts now, but I still prefer you be armed with salt and iron at all times… cause… you know… safety first," Dean laughed. Morgan felt like it was all coming together finally.

"Wait so I can use magic now and it's you won't consider it taboo?" Morgan asked.

"Well yeah," Sam started.

"No, wait, hang on a second," Dean objected. "You're going to only use the magic approved by Sam and I. Okay? Nothing else. Magic corrupts so no funny business okay?" Dean told her and Morgan rolled her eyes.

"Alright, fine. So are we gonna wait till nightfall to burn the bones or are we going to be ballsy and do it now so we can get home?" Morgan asked. But she knew what they were gonna say.

* * *

"Any day now, kiddo," Dean stated, leaning against the Impala as Morgan finished taking a long and dragged out sip of her strawberry milkshake. She set the large styrofoam cup on the hood of the car and approached the grave. They didn't bother pulling out the shovels from the trunk, as they had a better method present now. Morgan held out both hands, palms down, then she focused. She moved her hands outward in a circle till her hands were palm up like she was scooping fist fulls of dirt, but in reality, all of the dirt above the grave was scooped by massive invisible hands, her hands, and dropped in one big pile next to the grave. Since it was her first real case, Morgan did the honors.

The teenager willed the casket to crack open, dust flying into the air with the sudden release of all the gases from the decomposed body escaped and permeated her nose. It was the smell of death. She poured the salt into the grave, drizzled gasoline on it, and lit her match. She stared at the flame for a moment before dropping it into the open grave. The bones burst into flames, illuminating the night. She nearly started laughing her ass off as she warmed her hands on the fire of the dead body of a murderer. After she got a handle on herself, Morgan waited until the bones had finished burning. The flames snuffed out by the completion of their own task. She reached out once again with her hands, this time her hands were bent towards each other, her palms facing herself. She pulled her hands towards herself, causing the dirt to be pulled back into the grave, filling it once again. She smoothed the dirt flat and walked back to the car, grabbing her milkshake off the hood and taking another sip.

"We done here?" She asked, and Sam raised his eyebrows with slight surprise.

"Well, that streamlined the process," he commented.

"Yeah… why have we never thought of enlisting a psychic for this before? Beats shoveling for hours," her father laughed. Morgan rolled her eyes. "Alright, let's go kiddo," he told her. Morgan climbed into the backseat of the car.

"So like, are you guys going to go to my first soccer game?" Morgan asked as her dad started the engine. Sam and Dean looked at each other for a minute before looking back at her with wide grins.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

" _It felt so amazing! I know I didn't really get to be a part of the whole pretending to be an FBI agent or a police investigator, but summoning the present ghosts in that basement? Those kids were so heartbreaking and I got to set them free because they were only holding onto earth because they wanted to warn people about their dad! We even went back to the house before getting back to the motel and I got to talk to those kids, tell them that they don't have to worry about their dad anymore. I got to tell them that he was gone, and it was like a force of pure light, I could_ feel _them at peace before their souls went to heaven," Morgan told her mother as the two of them were sitting under the tree. Her mother laughed and beamed with pride over her daughter._

" _I'm glad the summoning spell worked. I didn't quite want to tell you it was magic until you've tried it since you told me that you are apparently not allowed to use magic," her mother explained._

" _Well, now there's a deal in place. I can use magic if my dad or Sam can see what it is first an what the spell needs. They can say if I can or can't use particular bits of magic," Morgan explained as she started to use her telekinetic abilities to wave patterns into the grass. Her mother laughed._

" _Well I'm glad you're at least learning through experience. I didn't really get much help with the whole psychic thing. I wasn't nearly as strong as you when I was alive. And now that I'm dead I've been able to commune with my ancestors and learn how to maneuver the afterlife," her mom told her. Morgan kept manipulating the grass, like the wind was blowing through it. She just kept making swirling patterns in the field before her. But something made her stop._

" _Mom…" Morgan trailed off as she picked up on a sound. It was an annoying sound._

"Morgan," _She heard her own name, clear as a bell. The sound continued._

" _Mom, what is that?" She asked. Her mother smiled._

" _Oh shoot, I must've been holding on too long, sweetheart," Her mother told her as Morgan began to feel like she was being shook but nothing was actually happening. She knew that meant it was happening in the real world._

"Morgan? Morgan! Wake up!" Morgan heard her dad yell at her as her eyes opened. It took her a moment to realize that her dad was holding her in his rather large hands by the shoulders, her back lifted just enough for her head to dip back to graze her pillow. The sound she heard in the dreamscape was her alarm was still going off.

"What the hell…" Morgan was extremely groggy and could barely get a grip on her own consciousness being ripped from the dreamscape so suddenly. It was taking a minute for her mind to snap back into place.

"Jesus… you scared the hell out of me," her dad let her go and let out a sigh of relief. "What just happened?" That question caught Morgan off-guard. She had no idea what to say.

"I… um…" she swallowed nervously and felt how dry her throat was. "Uh… mom…" Morgan didn't know what to say but she could barely stop herself from saying it. The longer she had been living with her father and uncle, the more she came to trust them and the two of them trust her. It was getting harder and harder to lie to them.

"Are you saying you were having a dream about your mother?" Dean asked as Morgan reached over and finally turned off her alarm. She was behind schedule by about seven minutes, but she was gonna make up for it. Today was important.

"Uh… Kind of?" Morgan told him, scared that he was going to ask a question that she would have to answer and it was going to upset her mother.

"What do you mean _kind of?_ " Her father pushed. Morgan felt like she was on the verge of tears because she had felt so guilty for hiding it in the first place. Instead of bursting into tears, the words burst from her mouth.

"Mom made a what she calls a dream scape, or an alternate reality, that she talks to me in. She's been teaching me stuff, like that incantation that helped us with the ghosts. She's the reason why I've been getting better. She's been teaching me how to be a stronger psychic at night," Morgan blurted. She couldn't even begin to understand the expression on her father's face, and after this new revelation, she was too afraid to use her empathic powers on him to find out. There was a long enough pause that Morgan's backup alarm started going off again. She was quick to turn it off and when she looked back at her father, he finally broke the silence.

"You are communicating with your dead mother and you didn't think to tell us? Wait… how long have you been doing this?" He asked her, and once again, she couldn't stop the truth from spilling out.

"Since maybe halfway through December?" Morgan told him. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Morgan. It's March and you've been hiding it from us for this long? Why?" He pressed. Morgan almost started crying that time. She felt so terrible, like she had betrayed them. She _did_ betray them.

"Because he told me not to tell you! I was so scared that if I told you, she would stop talking to me. Jonah was dead and I had just gotten my mother back! I didn't want to lose her…" The damn broke and Morgan finally began crying.

"Hey, no… shhh… don't cry," He pulled his daughter into his chest and held her. "I completely understand okay? Just please don't hide anything like that from me again, okay?" She nodded her head, slightly rubbing it against her shirt as she did her best to stop the tears from falling.

"I'm sorry," she told her father as she wiped her eyes.

"It's okay," He gave her a reassuring look. "Now go get ready for school, today is a very important day for you," he referred to the announcement of who would be on the soccer team and what level team they'll be on. Morgan nodded, wiping away more tears before she got up and when into her bathroom to brush her teeth and start getting ready. Her mornings had been getting a bit easier since soccer practices were making her shower at night after practice. Her dad got up off her bed and closed her bedroom door behind him as he walked out. It was as she was putting on a pair of jeans and a sweater that she started to smell breakfast.

* * *

 **Dean**

"We got a problem, Sammy," Dean told his brother as he set a plate of food down for him and placing one out for Morgan, knowing she would be out of her room soon.

"What do you mean?" Sam questioned, dawning a confused look.

"You're not going to bring it up to Morgan, not under any circumstances. But she just told me that her mother has been communicating with her from beyond the grave," Dean explained. Sam froze before saying anything else.

"But even for a psychic that's impossible… unless…"

"Either Michelle isn't dead, or something else is talking to my daughter."


	31. Headstrong

**Chapter 31:** _ **Headstrong**_

Morgan was beaming with pride despite being scared out of her mind. She stood there, in the locker room, hoping that her teammates would only see the pride. She was so nervous for the soccer game today. She made sure that her black soccer shorts were tied and her spandex underneath weren't riding up. She double checked that her black soccer socks were all the way up and her shin guards were placed properly. She double knotted her laces on her black cleats and grabbed her jersey out of her locker. It was a black jersey, just like the rest of her uniform, with white lettering. Her last name was across her upper back with the big number 1 on her back. There was a smaller number 1 on her left breast. Across her chest in moderately sized letters was the word _SPARTANS_. Morgan was going out of her mind as she put on her goalkeeper gloves, but then the coach blew his whistle and a calm fell over her. She was ready for the game.

When she set foot on that soccer field, she could feel her breathing steadying. The whole team got together, dropping their water bottles and pinnies at the bench before running around the soccer field to warm up. It was almost dark out, so the stadium lights were on. As they passed the bleachers, she saw her dad and Sam sitting front and center. They gave her smiles and waves as she passed. The teenager nearly started laughing as she noticed her dad stuffing his face with concession stand nachos and Sam casually eating an apple that he more than likely brought from their house. Time flew by her as the whole team did their dynamic warm-up together and did their finishing stretches. She got in goal, as she was starting the game. Her whole team was running a drill while she was getting shot on by two of the Coaches. They had four in total, and the two that were in professional soccer were warming her up. They gave her shots high, low, wide, and right at her face. They were all fast, they were all hard, and they were all shot with extreme accuracy, and Morgan was ready for all of them. She was reading the coaches body language, how they were angling their bodies and how their feet connected with the balls for each shot.

The rest of the team finished their drill and started lining up to shoot on Morgan. That only lasted for a couple minutes before they all got into the scrimmage drill where four offensive players would face off against three defensive players. They had to string together six passes before they could shoot on Morgan. As soon as the drill was over and the buzzer on the scoreboard went off, the whole team scattered and ran back to the bend where the coach told the starting lineup to actually line up for the national anthem. Morgan had to head the line. They went out to the middle of the field, both teams with their starting lineups facing the bleachers. The announcers called off the names, numbers, and grades of the opposing team, and then they moved on to the home team.

"And this year, your starting lineup for the first varsity game in the Spartan's season…" the announcer read off the whole team before getting to her. "And in goal, number one, _Freshman Morgan Winchester_!" It was almost immediate as her dad and Sam stood up and cheered. She could see her friends behind them, cheering right along with her family.

* * *

There was one minute left and the game was 1-0. The Spartans had only scored once. Morgan knew they could've scored more, they just weren't really trying. The offense was getting lazy. Morgan hadn't been scored on yet, and she didn't intend on letting anything get passed her in the next minute. The team only had the center back and her to thank for not getting scored on. The left and right defenders were doing well, they were just getting caught to far out of the channels that they were opening up, giving the offending team a straight shot and it was irritating Morgan almost as much as it was irritating their coach. He hadn't stopped yelling the entire game. He was telling them to stop clustering, to stop ball watching, to start communicating, and to start using their brains. The only people getting cheered on by the head coach were Morgan, every time she made a save, and the senior playing center back, the sweeper named Johanna.

The main stryker from the other team, the _Belleville Tigers,_ was charging the Spartan back line with one of their midfielders gearing up to serve her the ball. The stryker was dangerously close to being off sides, but she didn't care. They were making a last ditch effort to come back in the game. Morgan saw the ball and the moment it was in the air, she knew exactly where it was going. The teenager charged, knowing the ball would be within the 18 yard box. She placed herself, timing it just right when she jumped into the air, reaching up. Her hands snatched the ball out of the air and cradled it into her chest. It was in that moment, that the stryker charged Morgan and instead of stopping, she used her momentum and punched Morgan right in the face. The scoreboard buzzer went off as Morgan dropped the ball. The cheering from the fan section turned into yelling in protest.

"What the hell!" Morgan yelled at her after she stumbled back. She knew she was going to have a black eye. Morgan hated it when girls thought it was a good idea to hit her. It never was. The girl swung again and this time Morgan ducked and surged forward. She shoulder checked the girls stomach and slammed her into the ground, pinning her with ease. Morgan put her knee on the girl's chest and grabbed her wrists in an iron grip so she couldn't hit her any more. It all happened so fast that no one tried to stop her.

"Are you done?" Morgan yelled in an angry and demanding tone. The girl trapped beneath her went silent and stopped trying to fight her. Morgan must've had that look on her face, the one Jonah used to tell her she had when someone, particularly Lainey, had provoked her. She understood that she had anger issued, but she didn't realize that it was so visibly read from her expression. The whole field was quiet. The girl relaxed.

"Yeah, I'm done," she admitted. Morgan could feel this girls emotions. She couldn't help it. It seemed that the young psychic could have an unadulterated sense of people's emotions from skin to skin contact. _Well that's new… good to know_. Morgan thought to herself.

"Alright, then," Morgan got off the girl, even extended her hand the help the player up off the grass. She looked to her coach and he seemed to be beaming with pride… literally. She could feel it melting off him. The more she looked the most the emotion began to take a color. It was an odd shade of purple, it was unexpected, but she knew what it it was. It was his pride. As the game was now over, all of the players on the team, including herself, went to to the sidelines and grabbed their water bottles before heading back to the locker room. Morgan was too lazy to tell her dad and Sam that she would meet them after the team meeting, so she sent them a mental note, literally.

"Ladies," Her coach cleared his voice in the girls locker room, all of them looking at him in attention. "You may have won, but I am very disappointed in the team. The only goal you got was a one touch hit off of your _keeper_ 's uncanny ability to serve a put straight to our striker's if she so feels like it," he flashed Morgan a look. "Now, I know it's friday night, so I'm not going to yell at you guys for the next half hour. Instead, I'm gonna let you guys go..." He flashed a smile. Some of the girls cheered, but Morgan could feel the other shoe about to drop. "... and when you come back on Monday, you're all going to be running suicides for the first hour of our two hour practice," he told them. All the girls looked like they were gonna die. "You're all dismissed," He told them and girls started grabbing their stuff. She stood at her locker and took off her jersey and her game shorts and put them back in her gym locker with her keeper gloves, shin guards, and her cleats. The stuff she wore beneath her uniform went into her bag so she could wash them. They usually caught the most of her sweat. She was quick like the rest of the girls, stripping down and wrapping herself in a towel before running to the shower with her hair up in a haphazard bun. She got into the showers and rinsed the sweat off her body as fast as she possibly could before she got out of the lukewarm water and dried herself off. She put on a pair of leggings, a bralette, and sweater before stepping into her black slip-on vans.

"Morgan," her coach caught her attention as she walked out of the locker room. Apparently he had been waiting for her. All the other three coaches had already left.

"Yes, sir?" Morgan greeted him, stepping to the side of the hallway with him, shifting the position of her backpack on her shoulder.

"I just wanted to say that was really bold of you to shut down the fight that girl tried to start when she hit you," her coach told her. She could tell that he was staring right at her now swollen left eye. "You know you should probably put some ice on that," he told her. She let out a small laugh.

"Oh, don't worry, Sir. I have a frozen steak at home with my name on it," she told him. She almost wished she was joking, but her dad was planning on cooking ribeye tomorrow. Some hunter friend was visiting and apparently he really liked red meat. Some guy named Garth.

"Way to be prepared, Winchester," he laughed. "Well, I won't keep you, I just wanted to tell you that the coaching staff and I were impressed with your actions. You know, if you keep up this kind of behavior and really bond with the team, you might actually have a good shot at being captain next year," he informed her. Morgan's eyes went wide.

"Really sir? But I'm only a freshman. Most girls don't make captain till they're at least Juniors, usually seniors." She was surprised that he even had the idea. She must've been doing something Have a nice night, kid," Coach told her.

"Thanks, coach!" Morgan told him before walking away. She found the door to the school parking lot. The brisk night air met her skin as she approached the Impala. Her father was leaning against the side of the car, waiting for her as Sam was in the passenger seat.

"Ready to go?" her dad asked as he opened the back seat door for Morgan. She slid into the car and before he closed the door, she responded.

"Yup. Sam said we're going out to dinner… how about not a diner this time?" she asked. Her dad laughed.

"Fine, kiddo," Dean laughed as he got into the car. "I'm really proud of you, Morgan," her father got serious. The young teenager was taken aback.

"Thanks dad, but all I did was tackle a girl and I got a black eye out of it," Morgan stated. Her dad shook his head as they rounded a turn.

"No. I mean, yes I'm proud of you for that too. _But_ , what I meant was that I'm proud of you for how you played in your first varsity soccer game. That, and the fact that you made varsity despite you doubting your abilities. What I'm saying is, I'm proud of you. And I want you to remember that you should never doubt yourself, because with enough determination, you can do whatever you want. You're not a Lose-chester, kiddo. You're a Winchester."


	32. Teenagers

**Chapter 32:** _ **Teenagers**_

Morgan was standing at her locker, fearing shutting her locker because that meant she would have to go to her advisory. She took another sip of her coffee before setting the to-go cup on the top shelf of her locker. The teenager grabbed her books for the first half of the day and put back any books that were in her backpack that she didn't need till the second half of the day. She liked to only go to her locker in the mornings, at lunch, and in the afternoons when the day was done. It was one of the first days in a long time that she showed up to school actually somewhat trying. Morgan was wearing a fitted, black and white striped t-shirt tucked into her ripped, light wash jeans with a thin black belt and her slip-on black vans. Since it was somewhat warm outside but cold in the school, she had a black knit cardigan on. Her eyes were lined with as much dark winged eyeliner as she had started the year with but her mascara was even thicker and her dark red matte lipstick was nearing black. She had switched brands upon recommendation from Madison. Though there still wasn't any foundation, just like she started the year with. Foundation was only something she wore when she was a cheerleader. Nevertheless, Morgan was finally getting back into herself. Hanging out with her friends again and playing soccer was definitely helping. She was even done with physical therapy. Her physical therapist at Athletico cleared her. So not only had she been cleared from sports, but she didn't have to attend weekly therapy to get her body back on track after breaking her leg and her core muscles after having been stabbed.

It was when Morgan finally plucked up the courage to close her locker and head to her advisory that she heard it. Her name being called over the P.A. system, calling her into the High School office. She sighed before walking in the opposite direction of her advisory to make her way over to the office. It was cutting it a little close to 8:00 when advisory started, so she walked a little faster, her long tresses of mahogany colored hair slightly waiving behind her. A thought crossed her mind that she hadn't gotten a haircut since before her mom died, and they were nearing a year since it happened. Morgan hadn't even finished the eighth grade before her she met her father in that Hospital and he whisked her off to Kansas, to the life she had now. She was getting so deep into her thoughts that she almost walked right by the school office. Morgan snapped herself into attention and walked in with her head held high.

"Good Morning, Morgan," the school receptionist greeted her.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Smith," she greeted the woman. Before she could make conversation, the principal walked out of her office.

"Morgan, good, you're here," Mrs. Jeurgens greeted. "Since you were new this year-"

"Sorry, Mrs. Jeurgens, but technically everyone is new when you're a freshman at a high school-"

"Yes, I know. _But_ , technically you were new because everyone already knew each other, being recruited from neighboring middle schools… Whatever, that's not the point. You are experienced in acclimating to a new school since you came from out of state. I'm assigning you to be the new kid's buddy. They transferred from out of state and I thought it'd be easier for him to acclimate mid second semester if you helped him," Mrs. Jeurgens explained. Morgan froze.

"Him?" She asked. Mrs. Jeurgens opened her office door and out walked maybe the most beautiful boy Morgan had ever seen. It was like slow motion as he walked out of that office and approached her and the principal. This boy sported a golden blonde military cut with a fade so pristine that Morgan desperately wanted to run her fingers through it in hopes that those golden locks would feel like silk in her fingers. His skin was flawless with a sun-kissed golden glow like he was from some island paradise. His eyes were captivating with the most striking color of sky blue that somehow looked vibrant like cyan. She didn't even know that blue eyes could be that color in real life. They were so _electric_. His physique was immaculately chiseled like he was a greek god, and she could _see it_. She would bet money that underneath his impeccably fitted black t-shirt was a shredded six pack. Even the way his blue jeans fit him was perfect. This boy wasn't even wearing gym shoes or boat shoes like every other guy. His jeans were rolled up slightly by his ankles to show off his dark brown, leather combat boots. If Morgan hadn't been wearing dark red lipstick and wanted it to stay perfect, she would be drooling over this boy.

"This is Liam James. Liam, this is Morgan Winchester," Mrs. Jeurgens introduced them. Morgan almost waited too long to respond she had been so distracted.

"Nice to meet you, Liam," Morgan said with a smile, reaching her hand out to be polite like her mom taught her.

"Nice to meet you too," he responded, shaking her hand. Even his smile had her weak in her knees. His pearly white smile made her want to smile, but she hid it like a champ. If she could hide her crippling depression and pretend like she was getting better faster than she actually was after Jonah died, this would be a cakewalk.

"Alright, Mrs. Smith," Morgan told the school receptionist. "I'm gonna need a note that excuses me from being late to class even though Liam is evidence enough. Mr. Greenstone is kind of a stickler when it comes to being late," Morgan said and Mrs. Smith smiled.

"Say no more," she told Morgan as she grabbed a green slip and filled it out before handing it to Morgan. "You two kids should probably get going. Don't forget, Liam. If you lose your schedule you can always come back here and get another copy."

"Thank you, ma'am," Liam responded. He didn't sound like everyone else here. His voice had something different to it, different from the kansas accent everyone else had and different from her kentucky twang. She watched Liam wave to Mrs. Smith with the hand that was holding the copy of his schedule that she no doubt handed to him the second he walked in. Morgan and Liam walked out.

"So, who's your advisor?" Morgan asked him as they strolled down the empty hallway towards the classrooms.

"Uh, seems I have Mr. Greenstone. Hey do you think they gave me Mr. Greenstone because they wanted us to be in the same homeroom?" Liam asked her. At first she was taken aback, realizing that he paid attention and remembered which teacher she was going to next, and that the teacher would be her advisor. But instead of asking him about it she laughed.

"Probably. I think they thought it would be helpful," She told him. The teenage girl kept sneaking glances at the flawless human being next to her. As much as she disliked being given extra work that she didn't want to do, this was something she was really enjoying. The only negative part was that she kept getting these feelings of guilt. Even though he was dead and he was possessed by a demon for part of the relationship, Morgan felt like she was betraying the memory of Jonah. But then she would make the feeling go away by telling herself that he wouldn't want her to put her life on hold for someone who's dead.

"Morgan, you're late," Mr. Greenstone said as she walked into her advisory classroom. The teenage girl rolled her eyes.

"For good reason, Mr. Greenstone. I come bearing a green slip excusing me from being late and the new kid," She sidestepped and showcased Liam with her hands to be dramatic.

"Oh, good," Mr. Greenstone relaxed. He then took the green slip from Morgan and she went to sit down at her desk in the back of the classroom since she didn't particularly like Mr. Greenstone. "Alright Advisory," Mr. Greenstone began, "this is our newest Advisee, Liam James. Liam why don't you tell the class where you're from and a fun fact about yourself," Mr. Greenstone introduced.

"Uh, hi. I'm Liam. I'm from Santa Barbara, California… and a fun fact… this summer I was a camp counselor slash surfing instructor," He told them. The fact that he was from California, a surfer no less, made him even more attractive. Even the whole idea of him being a camp counselor and running fun activities with kids had her loving it even more. But then Morgan snapped back into reality as Liam drifted to the back of the classroom with her as the Morning announcements began.

"California, huh?" Morgan asked quietly while the vice principal went over what's on the menu for lunch. Liam flashed her another smile.

"Yeah, moved here with my dad," he told her. "What about you? Mrs. Jeurgens said you were out of state too while I was getting my stuff together in her office," Liam asked her. Once again, Morgan was surprised he cared enough to ask about it, let alone pay attention to anything about her. She returned the smile.

"Moved here with my dad and uncle from Kentucky," Morgan told him. "Came here with your dad, huh? What about your mom?" the teenage girl wondered.

"She's still in California with her boyfriend and my little brother," Liam sighed. It seemed he didn't much like something about it. Morgan couldn't quite decide if it was the distance from his little brother or the fact that his mother lived with some boyfriend, or both. "What about you? Is your mom still in Kentucky?"

"Sort of," Morgan told him. Technically it wasn't a lie. Her body was still there.

"What do you mean sort of?"

"Oh, she died nearly a year ago next month. Mother's day actually…" Morgan was quick to change the subject. "Hey, hand me your schedule. I need to make sure I can get you to all your classes and still be on time to mine," She said and he wordlessly handed her the paper. She was in the middle of reading through his classes when Liam finally broke their stalemate of awkward silence.

"Sorry about your mom," Liam told her, grabbing her hand in an attempt to console her. Morgan looked up at him, nearly overpowered by the way it felt to have him touching her hand. Not only did it feel like her skin was on fire at his touch, she could feel all of his emotions coursing through her. Ever since that night at the soccer game, she had been trying to avoid physical contact as much as she could. She was afraid of overstepping if she happened to feel a negative emotion. But this was different. With Liam, she could feel his wariness from being the new kid, not knowing anyone. She could feel his contentment that he was making friends with her. But the most alarming emotion that she couldn't let go of was the fact that he was conflicted about her too. There was an attraction that they both felt, but neither knew what to do with. He removed his hand from hers, severing the connection.

"Thanks," Morgan told him as she went through his classes one last time. "Alright, so the good thing about your schedule is that since we're freshman, they put you in nearly all the same classes as me. Homeroom with Mr. Greenstone, Latin I with Mr. Carver, World Literature: Across the Genres with Mrs. Seebold, you're in a higher math than i am so that's different, then we have lunch, Freshman Biology with Mrs. Druger, World History with Mr. Greenstone, I'm in a higher level art class than you so that's different, and then we both have gym with Mr. McHale and this week it's volleyball," Morgan told him. He raised his eyebrows.

"We only have two classes separate from each other? Really?" He seemed slightly confused and surprised. Morgan shrugged.

"Maybe the office is trying to play _matchmaker_ ," Morgan joked, feuling her voice with sarcasm as she heard the school bell ring. The two of them got up from their desks and made their way to their first class, Latin.


	33. Red Right Hand

**Chapter 33:** _ **Red Right Hand**_

"Alright, I know you got your learner's permit with Sam and he took you driving in his car a few times this week, but if you even put a scratch on my baby," her dad paused for dramatic effect as Morgan put her sunglasses on, "it will be the last time you ever drive this car. Capiche?" Dean wasn't joking around.

"Aw, I thought I was your baby," Morgan joked, but it didn't phase her dad. "Alright fine, I promise I will not scratch your car," she told him before turning the keys in the ignition. She felt the Impala roar to life, causing her to check the rearview mirror to make sure it was angled right for her. She checked the side mirrors and glanced down at her seatbelt. Once she was sure they were ready to go, she turned on one of her dad's AC/DC CDs. Her dad seemed stressed, so she left the volume on low as she pulled out of the parking spot. She shifted into drive and pulled out of the garage, slowly and carefully. When they got out of the garage, she started to pick up the pace because she didn't want to be late. The whole time she was driving, even though her application of the breaks were a little touchy, Morgan saw out the corner of her eye that her dad was holding on for dear life. It almost made her want to laugh, but she didn't want to make her dad nervous that she was distracted, so she kept driving.

"Okay, that wasn't that bad. Props to you," Dean told his daughter as she pulled into the school's parking lot.

"Well, thank you, dad," she said with a smile. Morgan knew that he was simply saying it because she didn't scratch the car. It was 7:50 in the morning when they rolled up to her school. She did a slow but decent parking job before she got out of the car and grabbed her backpack. She was happy that the soccer team was big on using the girls locker room so she only needed to stuff some clothes for practice in her backpack.

"See you, kiddo!" Dean called to her as she walked away, backpack and coffee in hand.

"By dad!" she called back. It was one of the warmer days of April, so today Morgan was wearing a well fitted, sleeveless white button down tucked into her high waisted light wash jeans, a thin brown belt, and her white slip on vans. It was just one of those days that Morgan felt like sunshine so she wanted to look like sunshine. Her mahogany hair was perfectly straight and flowing freely down her back. Her makeup even looked kinda like sunshine with golden eyeshadow and perfect black cat eyeliner with thick mascara while her lips dawned a sort of light mauve color.

When she finally made it to the sidewalk, she saw Liam getting out of his car. She felt a smile finding its way onto her lips as Morgan changed her course from heading for the school doors, to heading for Liam. It had been a week since Liam had transferred in from California, and the two had been fast friends. She was finally looking _forward_ to going to school again. The teenage girl finally had someone she was excited to see. She may have been best friends with Madison, but for some reason this was different. Liam noticed her walking up to him, and it was almost immediate that he shared her smile. Every time she saw that smile she went weak in the knees. Though, Morgan now had an encroaching feeling that someone was watching her, and when she looked around, she was right. Her dad was passing them in the Impala, getting a good look at the boy she was standing next to. Normally she was fine being seen next to guys by her dad because usually it was her friends, and he knew that, she knew that. But all of the sudden, Morgan was feeling extremely self conscious, and that was a rare feeling for a teenager that more often than not felt right at home in her own skin.

"Who's that?" Liam asked, looking back at her father as as the Impala drove by.

"That would be my father, what the rest of the school refers to as, _one of the town marines_. No one really sees them so no one really knows them so they just refer to them as the marines," Morgan laughed. Liam stopped walking for a moment. Morgan stopped with him and looked up, forest green eyes meeting electric blue.

"Your dad is a _Marine_?" He asked. Morgan was starting to think that Liam was afraid of her dad.

"Yeah? Why?" She asked him as they started walking again.

"That just makes him so much scarier," he told her. The two of them entered the school, Liam holding the door open for her.

"Wait, so he was scary before?" she questioned. Morgan was getting a bad feeling about the direction this conversation was taking.

"I've been meaning to tell you," Liam admitted, "So the whole week I've been here, I've been hearing some interesting things about you-"

"You've… heard about the fights I've gotten into," Morgan sighed. She almost hung her head in shame, nervous that Liam might be bothered by her rather violent freshman history.

"I figured you're dad had to be something pretty intimidating to make a daughter as _badass_ as you," he finally told her. Morgan looked up at him, surprised at the second turn in the conversation.

"Well thanks," Morgan laughed. Though, she had a question in mind for him. "Though, if you've heard about the fights, I'm sure you heard about the more prevalent stories about me…" Morgan trailed off. Liam didn't say anything. "You know, don't you," Morgan was the first to stop walking this time.

"Yes, but I'm not going to judge you for it," He told her, but she wouldn't look at him. "Morgan." He tried to get her attention, but she still kept her head down, staring at the floor. "What's wrong with me knowing?" He asked her. Morgan shrugged, looking up from the floor to meet his eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with you knowing, everyone already knows. I just thought I had more time to be friends with you before you became like everyone else that couldn't decide between me being a murder or a pathetic girlfriend," she admitted. His confused eyes softened, most likely out of pity for the girl before her. Morgan tried not to dwell on why he was looking at her like that. In her mind, it couldn't be good. So what Liam said next shocked her, just like everything else about him.

"Morgan. I don't care what everyone else thinks about it. I'm friends with _you_ , and your truth about something in your past, is the only truth that matters. I just think it makes you look stronger, getting hurt like that and still coming back to show them that it's true, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger," he told her. She let her confusion be expressed in her face, though she would rather her confusion be visible over him knowing that he was making her really happy with what he was saying. The kind of happy where tears are involved, and she was doing her best not to cry in front of him.

"What do you mean, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger? I haven't been strong, I was a hot mess for months," Morgan inquired. Subconsciously trying to combat his statement.

"You wanna know what they also talk about? How even after what happened to you, you still broke Lainey's nose. How even after what happened, you still came to school and showed that you weren't afraid of what people were saying. You knew your truth. Did you know that the kids in our grade, even some upperclassmen, are intimidated by you? Some even scared of you. The freshman who kicks ass as a soccer goalie and even took down a girl for punching you, and you didn't even have to hit her back?" Liam was making her so emotional in that moment. Instead of letting her respond, the teenage boy just took her into his arms and gave her a proper hug, one that made her feel like she was being snuggled by a teddy bear. When he let go, she looked up at him, calming down. "Come on," he whispered, "We don't want to be late for homeroom." Liam flashed her a smile and just like that, the two of them walked off together.

* * *

It was after school. Morgan was on the soccer field, standing in the goal waiting for the next player to take a shot. One of her teammates, Chloe, who was also the captain of the cheerleading squad this year, decided to charge her instead of taking a shot from far out. Morgan copied her tactics, charging the girl as well. Morgan screamed out in a deep yet menacing voice, calling for the ball. Chloe was so distracted and somewhat scared of the sound, though not as scared as she was of Morgan, that the girl mistouched the ball just enough for Morgan to dive, her body snatching the ball and trapping it against the turf with her keeper gloves. She had knocked down Chloe in the process, the girl tripping over the ball where Morgan's hands had trapped it. She was lucky that she had the ball firmly planted, or else what would have tripped Chloe over her face and Morgan would not have been very happy if she got a cleat to the face.

"Yeah, Morgan!" She heard as she stood up, the drill resetting. Morgan looked over and saw Liam. He was with the lacrosse team on the other half of the field. The coach made an exception for him so he could join the team mid-season since he transferred in late. Morgan waved, but it almost distracted her from the next player taking their shot. Morgan decided to show off, looking Liam straight in the eyes as the girl took her shot. Without taking her eyes off her best friend, Morgan dove straight to left side of the goal, snatching the ball out of the air without even looking at it. Some of the girls on the soccer team were surprised and Morgan could see Liam's impressed expression from across the field.

She winked before trying to carry on with her practice, but then she saw Liam make eye contact with her. He winked back before charging the lacrosse goalie and making an insane backshot with went right through the space between the goalie's arm and torso, nearly grazing the pads over his ribs. The teenage boy bowed and it immediately triggered something within Morgan. _Game on_. It became a game of one upping each other. She'd make an impressive save, he'd make an impressive shot. It just kept going on like that until Morgan made a save that he couldn't compete with. Someone in the soccer drill tried to chip the ball over the back line of the defenders to get it directly to an open offender. Instead of the intended offender receiving the ball, Morgan intervened. She planted herself firm, just like her dad had trained her to do when fighting a bigger opponent. She made sure that her weight couldn't be used against her. The timing was perfect. Before the offender could get to her, she balled her right fist and punched straight through the soccer ball that was flying right to her. Her fist connected with the ball and the force sent the ball flying. She punched it so hard, and at just the right angle, that the ball soared straight over the girls' half of the field, right into the boys' half. The ball nailed one of the boys in the back of their lacrosse helmet.

"That's what I'm talking about!" One of the coaches, Ephraim Beard, called out, giving Morgan a thumbs up. He was starting to be her favorite coach, with was an easy choice considering he specializes in warming her and the other keepers up for playing and he trains them when the Head Coach, Neil Curran, couldn't. Morgan looked past everyone and saw Liam, laughing and giving her applause from the other side of the field. Morgan bowed once again. _Checkmate_.

After practice, Morgan found herself in the locker room, taking off her sweaty practice gear and stuffing it into her locker. She took her hair out of her ponytail and brushed it out, ready to go. She kept her shorts and t-shirt on, leaving her practice keeper jersey in her locker. She loved her keeper jerseys, they all had elbow pads. Morgan put on her gym shoes and grabbed her bag, ready to leave. When she stepped out, she ran into Liam, who was also on his way out. He pursed his lips together and shook his head. Morgan stifled a laugh.

"I was right earlier when I called you a badass, but i didn't know _how much_ of a badass until i saw you at your practice today," he complimented her. Morgan rolled her eyes.

"Thanks." she tried not to blush at the compliment. "You're pretty good too. I don't normally see a lot of good lacrosse players at this school," Morgan returned the compliment, but all it did was make Liam laugh.

"I'm only good when I'm trying to show off," he explained, trying to play down what Morgan believed without a doubt was his natural ability to excel in sports. She decided to go along with it.

"Let me guess, you're starting in your next game?" She inquired, an idea already turning the gears in her head.

"How'd you know?" He raised an eyebrow. Morgan smiled.

"Well, if you only do well when you're trying to show off, how about I go to your next game?" she offered. He laughed again, making Morgan smile. She loved his laugh, as it made her want to laugh.

"That would be really nice," he told her as the two of them walked through the school doors to the parking lot. Morgan could already see her dad, and she could already see the Liam's father's car, waiting on them.

"Yeah, well, I'll see you tomorrow then," Morgan flashed him a warm smile and started walking towards her dad, who was leaning against the car with his eyes on his daughter and the boy he's barely heard a word about.

"Hey, Morgan?" He called after her. She stopped and turned back to face him.

"Yeah?" She asked, knowing she shouldn't be keeping her dad waiting. She didn't want to be the fool who stood between him and his pie down at the diner. They were picking one up to take home and eat after dinner tonight.

"After the game on friday, there's gonna be a party. Since I don't really know anyone, do you wanna come with me?" He asked. Morgan froze. She didn't really have the best track record at parties. But, it was Liam and he was right. She was the only person for miles that he really knew. It had only been a week and she was only able to get to know him so quickly because of what she theorized as the ladies in the Highschool Office trying to play matchmaker and only succeeding in making good friends. But then Morgan made a decision.

"What kind of party?" She questioned.

"Our captain is throwing a party at his house," he answered.

"Fine, but if I have to rub your back from you not being able to hold your liquor at the end of the night, I will kill you," she laughed. Liam gave her one last smile.

"See you, tomorrow," he laughed.

"See you, tomorrow."

 **-Author's note: Thank you to whoever has made it this far! I wanna know what you guys think about Liam so it would be helpful if you guys reviewed or PMed me so I know what you guys are thinking. Thank you again for reading, and please review :)**

 **-redwoodoriginal**


	34. Breaking the Habit

**A/N: Quick thanks to sjwmaw and guest for reviewing Liam! Keep 'em coming ladies and gents because I'm still curious about what you guys think of Liam, what you think of how Morgan has been changing since the first chapter, and if there's anything else you have an opinion about in the story. Thanks for reading "Bad Company" and for making it this far in the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 34: _Breaking the Habit_**

"Go Liam!" Morgan jumped up from her seat, screaming in excitement as Liam snatched the ball out of the air with his lacrosse stick and started charging the other team's back line. She new he was gearing up to take a shot since none of his teammates were in the position to give him support near the goal. He was sprinting, faking moves and spinning out to dodge the defenders until he got to the goalie. Just like in practice, he faked a shot and before the goalie could recover, Liam made a back shot, the ball whipping into the bottom left corner of the goal where the keeper left a little too much of a gap uncovered. The crowd of Oak Hills students cheered, Morgan right along with them. She was with Madison, the two of them cheering on the team. Her boyfriend Tyler was playing too. He was a midfielder. In the lull after the goal was made and the field was forced to reset, Morgan for some reason was thinking about what her dad had told her before the game.

" _You're going to the game with Madison?" her father asked her. Morgan nodded. "And after, you and Madison are going to a party?" Morgan nodded. "This wouldn't have anything to do with that boy I keep seeing you with when I drop you off and pick you up from school, would it?" Morgan smiled at the thought of Liam._

" _Yeah, he's the one who invited me. I found out later that Madison was going too because her boyfriend is also on the team," she explained to her father. Dean's eyes narrowed at his daughter._

" _And you trust Liam?" Dean asked._

" _Well, yeah. He's really nice. He was new last week and the office paired me up with him because they thought I would be the most help since I was also from out of state this year. We have a lot of classes together and we talk a lot. I think I know enough to know that I trust him," Morgan went on, making a face that she didn't realize she was making. It was a faint smile that still sort of crinkled her eyes. The expression that crossed Dean's face was a familiar one. It was the face he made the first time he realized Morgan liked Jonah. He was suspicious of the boy, and Morgan could see it._

" _You like him don't you?" He asked. Morgan shook her head._

" _No, it's not like that, dad. I made a new friend that surprisingly understands me. Dad, he found out about every bad story about me. The fights with Lainey, what everyone thinks happened to me on halloween, all of it. And do you know what? He told me it didn't matter. Freaking Liam James, the new kid from California who spends his summers as a camp counselor teaching kids to surf, told me that he's friends with me. He told me that because we're friends, that my truth about my past is the only truth that matters," she told him, stopping because she was starting to feel like her dad was right, but a boy like Liam wouldn't go for a girl like her. One that's a hot mess with a history of the only boyfriend she's ever had dying._

" _He told you that?" Her father asked flatly. She could tell that he wasn't sure how to handle this situation. His daughter wanting to be friends with a boy was not exactly territory that he wanted to enter._

" _He told me more than that. He said that all the students in my grade, even some upperclassmen, are afraid of me. I'm intimidating because someone tried to kill me, and I lived. He said that everything I've been through makes me stronger, that I'm not afraid of anyone. So yeah, I'm going to go to this party with Liam after he kicks ass in this lacrosse game. Okay?" Morgan told her father. Dean was taken aback by this side of Morgan. She wasn't one to demand anything from him and she definitely wasn't one to tell him that she was gonna do something with an attitude that told him there wasn't anything he could do about it._

" _Just promise me you'll be safe and that you'll keep your phone on you. I won't rat out the party or rain on your parade, but I will pick you up if you and your friends need a ride home," he said, waiting for her response._

" _I promise."_

Morgan pushed the memory out of her head as she watched the boys duke it out on the lacrosse field. It was like clash of the titans on the turf. Players were crashing into each other left and right, reminding Morgan that lacrosse was not a forgiving sport. The only forgiveness it had for these players were the girls in the stands, dressed in tight and short clothes with their hair and makeup all done up. Sadly, tonight Madison had convinced Morgan to be one of those girls with her. The teenage girl was dressed in a loose, low cut tank-top that she got from cheerleading. It was black with the word _SPARTANS_ written across the chest in white in a thick, purple stripe. The tanktop was tucked into a pair of rather cheeky high waisted jean shorts that were ripped at the hem. Morgan felt weird, wearing a pair of shorts that you could see the bottom part of her cheeks, but Madison insisted that she wear them. On her feet were her black hightopped vans. Her hand was twisting the charm on her anti-possession necklace around. She was nervous about the game. The boys were down one goal and the game was nearing the end.

"Come on! Quit sitting on your asses and charge their damn players!" Morgan cried out, getting a little too invested in the game. Madison looked at her like she was crazy.

"Damn, Morgan. Not that I wouldn't expect this from you but at a lacrosse game? You only ever get this riled up at soccer games and that's because you're on the field," Madison was laughing at her. "Now why would you get so into a game that you've never showed interest before, hmmm?" She tried to show Morgan that she saw something else going on here. But the young psychic just shook her head.

"I haven't showed any interest before? Really? Believe it or not I was in a recreational league when I was a kid because my mom thought I had anger issues," she explained to her friend as the clock was getting even closer to running out. This time one of the midfielders scored, and the whole student cheered, Morgan and Madison right along with them. They had a chance. Thirty seconds left, and they had a chance.

"I think you're inspiring them. I'm starting to think you might be onto something, nagging the team like that," Madison told her, her voice low so the rest of the stands didn't hear her. The whole stand when quiet as the field reset after that last goal. Some senior was in the middle, facing off against the attackman on the other team, waiting for the ref to blow the whistle so one of them could snatch up the ball and take off. As soon as the ref blew his whistle, the other team got the ball.

"Are you seriously giving up that easily?!" Morgan cried out, giving Madison a quick wink before getting back to it. "Even I could play better than you _LADIES_ have been playing all night! Get the freaking ball back and get _your_ balls back!" Morgan yelled at the top of her lungs. The coach on their team looked at her all confused, but once the boys picked up the pace, the man shrugged and let her keep it up. The opposing team tried to complete a pass, but it got intercepted by none other than Madison's boyfriend, Tyler.

"Yeah, baby!" Madison cheered, getting Morgan to laugh.

"That's not enough, _LADIES_!" Morgan yelled. "If you want to get your balls back you gotta do more than intercept that pass!" she screamed. Just like that, the Spartan boys were stringing together passes as if the ball was in a pinball machine, pinging all over the field faster than the other team could attack each player. Liam got the ball with him just seven feet away from the goal, and he shot that ball so hard that even though it hit the goalie's shoulder, it only changed its course like a stone across a river, sinking itself into the back net. The whole fan section for the spartans erupted into cheers as the clock ran out. It was a buzzer beater. Just like that, Morgan was getting pulled by Madison down the bleachers. Morgan would've fallen on her face had she not used her uncanny psychic ability to keep herself upright as Madison pulled her. They ducked through the bars on the bottom of the bleachers and ran onto the field. The game was over, so no one was going to stop them. Madison let go of Morgan as she nearly tackled her boyfriend. He took off his helmet and kissed her as Morgan wandered over and found Liam, a big smile on her face.

"Ladies, huh?" Liam cocked his head to the side with an amused expression painted across his face. Morgan laughed.

"It was nothing to do with you, but you know it worked to rile up the other boys considering I told them their manhood was at stake," she admitted, looking down at the ground to try and cover her blushing. It wasn't long before her face no longer felt hot. She looked up when Liam started to speak.

"Well, as we have plans after this game, I'll be quick in the locker room and I'll meet you, Madison and Tyler in front of the school? We're getting a ride from a sophomore on the team," He told her. Morgan nodded.

"Alright, cool," Morgan moved to walk away. "Nice job, by the way. Kicked more ass than the other _LADIES_ on the team!" She called back to him, knowing that the other players heard her. She bet herself that it was a really shameful thing to have a freshman play better than you and everyone know it. She knew that considering the upperclassman goalkeeper on the varsity soccer team hated her for replacing her. Morgan knew that girl hated her considering the girl would talk bad about her more often than not. She had even walked in on a conversation in the locker room. She didn't mind that the girl hated her, she just minded that the girl went out of her way to tell people all about her thoughts on the freshman.

Morgan grabbed Madison as she saw Tyler walking back to the locker rooms with Liam. The two of them had promised to be quick, but to give the boys more time, the two girls walked slowly towards the front of the school. The two of them sat on the steps at the front of the rather old fashioned looking highschool and waited. It wasn't very long before they spotted the two boys in fresh clothes, different from what they had worn to school, and their hair a bit wet. They must've taken really fast showers considering how long it took them to get to the meeting point.

"You guys ready?" Morgan asked.

"Yup, Will is driving us, he's right over there with his car," Tyler said, pointing over to the old honda civic. Morgan smiled, feeling like their plans were actually happening. She had been making plans and them falling through for a while, though she never really tried to keep up those plans. The four of them walked over to Will's car and piled into the back seat. Since Will already had two other friends in the car, Madison sat on Tyler's lap in the back seat, and Morgan got pushed into sitting on Liam's lap in the passenger seat in the front.

"Everyone ready?" Will asked once everyone was situated. Before anyone could answer, he answered himself. "Good! Now, if anyone sees a cop, for example Officer Maifeld, the girls on laps need to duck down so I don't get pulled over. Capiche?" Will glanced around at all of them.

"Capiche!" the whole care resounded back. With that, he pulled out of the school parking lot and made a move on towards the party.

"Well this is… close," Liam muttered with a small laugh as Morgan tried to shift to make it more comfortable for him. Though, she was also shifting to hide her face. She was trying really hard not to blush upon the close proximity.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Hey, at least I'm not very heavy," she joked.

"That's an understatement. You're actually pretty light," he told her. She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a complement or not," Morgan commented just before Will rounded a turn a little too face, forcing both her and Liam into the passenger door a bit awkwardly. He couldn't stop laughing and Morgan flashed a smile to him, but in no way shape or form did she feel like any part of this was funny. It was like the universe was playing a cruel joke on her, pushing her into someone she found insanely attractive, literally, even though she wanted nothing of the sort. Morgan just wanted to be friends with him. Even if she did want to be with him like that, she had already learned her lesson. Hell, after everything her Dad told her about his relationship with her mom, Morgan knew. Winchesters don't get happy endings.

The car rolled up to a house that didn't look like a party. There was just a light on behind the front for and a light on into a kitchen window, but that's what made her realize there was a party, just well hidden. The teen in the window was pouring something into a red solo cup. The closer they got to the house, the more she could hear the faint sound of music. The door opened and the sound just creeped out, lightly, like the real party was downstairs. An upperclassman was standing in the doorway, waiting for them as they approached the house.

"Welcome, underclassmen! The rules are simple. No throwing up on the carpet, make sure it's somewhere we can clean it up. No fighting, I don't care who ruffled your pretty pink feathers and finally…" He stepped aside to let them in. "Have fun," He told them. Morgan gave him a small smile and a nod before passing. The music just kept getting louder and louder as they found their way into the basement. Then, the door at the bottom of the basement steps opened and the music shot right through her, louder than any of them had anticipated. Morgan looked at the walls and realized that they were sound proofed with the stuff they used to line music studios with. It was a massive basement with just about the whole lacrosse team and their friends there.

"Who's next?" someone yelled, just after a lacrosse boy was helped back down from doing a keg stand. Morgan realized it was Riley, the junior from the football team that introduced her to edibles at that Halloween party. He scanned the crowd, looking for willing participants. Her stomach dropped when his eyes fell on her. "Come on Winchester!" He yelled, gesturing for her to come over to the squad of people handling the keg stands. It was him with the keg tap and two other boys to hold people upside down. People started looking at her, making her worried that it was because it was because she was _that girl_.

"How about no, Riley?" she responded and he smiled and gave her an exaggerated eye roll.

"Come on! Morgan!" He called out, and she new it was coming as soon as he said it. "Mor-gan! Mor-gan!" He started chanting. Soon, the chanting spread from Riley to person to person. She tried to turn around but all she saw was Liam, Madison, and Tyler chanting with them. She rolled her eyes and strode right up to the keg.

"Hell yeah!" Riley yelled as the whole party kept chanting her name, trying to her her to do it. The two boys went to grab her to help her up but she stopped them, knowing she didn't need any help.

"Wanna see a real keg-stand?!" She yelled out and the whole party screamed out of sync. _Yeah!_ She was quick about it, rolling her body forward, grabbing the little rails on the keg and pushed herself up into a perfect handstand, right there on the keg of beer, her core holding tight as she held her balance. Riley put the keg tap in her mouth and she chugged as the whole party cheered. As she did so, she realized that she didn't have to be afraid of being at the party. It seemed like no one actually cared that she was at the party. No one expected anyone to die around her. They were just happy that she was trying to be the life of the party. She could feel her head buzzing already as she finished chugging the bear and came down off of the keg.

"Yeah!" She cried out with the rest of the party. The music washed over her and she walked right back over to Liam. He seemed so surprised, the most dopey look washed over him.

"That was really…" He started to say but she cut him off.

"You're right, this is really fun," Morgan told him. She winked at the baffled teenage boy and walked away, striding right up to a table where there was a large array of bottles of alcohol and she grabbed a bottle of bourbon, similar to the stuff her dad kept around when he or Sam needed something a little stronger than a beer. She had acquired a taste for it since whenever her dad or Sam drank some of it, she would sneak some after they went to sleep so they'd think they might've drank more than they remember.

"The hard stuff already?" Liam asked her, snagging the bottle and taking a sip. She snatched it back from him.

"Like my dad always says. Liquor before beer and you're in the clear," Morgan said with a smile, knocking back another sip.

* * *

It had all been a blur. She couldn't quite remember everything, but things came in flashes. She was leaning against a wall with Liam, watching the party pass them by as they drank their shared bottle of bourbon. Though Morgan wasn't sure that Liam was drinking as much as she was because as she started feeling a delirious sense of happiness, he was fine, just leaning against the wall. She figured that he was trying to be the responsible one. She had a feeling, one of her special psychic feelings, that he was trying to protect her after what he heard had happened to her on Halloween. With a smile they had gone about their business. Then the memories of the night shifted. Morgan remembered dancing, trying to get Liam to dance with her, sort of succeeding with getting him to half ass dancing with her as she was all over the place, moving with the music. Then they weren't dancing anymore, he had followed her upstairs to make sure she got to the bathroom alright, even waiting for her outside the bathroom door. The memories took her back to dancing, and then nothing. Just like that, she was somewhere else.

"Hey, be careful," Liam laughed as Morgan stumbled slightly on the sidewalk. He was quick, grabbing her under her shoulders to keep her upright as they walked. She could feel the bottle still in her hands. She tried to bring it to her lips only to find that the bottle was empty. She frowned, causing Liam to laugh once again. "It's a good thing that bottle's empty cause I'm pretty sure you've had enough for one night," he told her.

"Nooooo! I have not!" Morgan protested, making a face at him. But then she stumbled again and he caught her under her arms again. "Okay, maybe you're right." She slurred her words together. "Where are we going again?" She asked, grabbing his shoulders, giving him no choice in the matter as she hopped up on his back to make him give her a piggyback ride.

"My house, my dad said you could crash with us tonight since my house is closer to the party than yours," Liam explained. "We're actually almost there, so just try to stay awake. My dad's gonna wanna say hi to make sure you're okay," he told her. Morgan leaned her head around to look at him.

"You're dad sounds reeeaaallyyy chill," She commented quietly. "Where's Madison?" She asked.

"She started throwing up at the party, I guess she was drinking on an empty stomach. Anyways, Tyler's bringing her. Judging by how far he said he was from my house, they're not too far behind us," Liam told her.

"Wow, your dad must be _really_ chill for letting us _craaaash_ ," she laughed.

"Yeah, he's pretty cool," Liam smiled. They approached a house with the front porch light on. Morgan had a feeling that this was it, Liam's house. But what she saw surprised her so much.

"L-Liam?" She was gaping at the sight of the massive, rustic style mansions.

"Yeah?"

"Uh… big house… You wouldn't happen to be se-secretly rich or something?" She asked. He laughed.

"Is that a problem?" He inquired. Morgan shook her head.

"Nah dude, just surprising for someone who decided to move to freaking _Kansas_ of all places," she told him as they got up to the front door.

"My dad grew up here, so he thought it would be a nice quiet place for me to go to highschool," Liam explained as he pulled out a house key and unlocked the door. "Dad? It's me," he called out into the house. He closed the door behind him. Morgan's eyes went so wide at the sight of the interior of this house. She must've been imagining it, it was so nice. Shiny wood floors, the walls were beige and the high ceilings were supported by large log beams. When he carried her into the living room and set her down on the black leather couch, Morgan gawked at the stone fireplace. The stones climbed their way up the wall with a large TV mounted over the fire.

"You must be Morgan, I've heard great things about you," a man walked in. He had a golden tan like Liam, blue eyes just like his too. Honestly, Liam was the spitting image of his father, except his father had grey hair.

"Well I sure hope so!" She leaned in and no to successfully whispered, "between you and me, you're son? Soooo cute!" She must not have been that quiet because she heard Liam laugh.

"Hi, I'm Liam's father," He put out his hand. Morgan shook it. "Here, take these with this," He handed her two ibuprofen and a full glass of water.

"Thanks," She took the pills. "Also, it's nice to finally meet you, Mr. James," She said in a british accent. The teen gave him a smile, though the room was beginning to spin. She tightened her grip on the couch, trying to keep it together as she talked to Liam's dad.

"Please, call me Dylan," He told her. Liam came into the room with Madison and Tyler. Honestly, Morgan had no idea that Liam had even let the room. She didn't even hear the doorbell ring. "Alright, son. Does anyone need me to call parents and tell them that you're here?" Madison shook her head since her mom trusts her. Tyler was already going to spend the night, but Morgan's hand shot up with her phone in it.

"My dad!" She flashed a big smile. "Big man is waiting for me to call to tell him where I'm staying," Morgan slurred and Mr. James laughed.

"All that alcohol and you're still responsible enough to remember to call," Mr. James smiled as Morgan pulled up her dad's number and dialed. She handed the phone to him and he put it to his ear. Morgan slumped onto Liam, who was sitting next to her now. She felt him silently laugh a little before he reached up and started running his fingers through her hair.

"My dad's name is Deeeaaaaan Wiiiincheesterr," Morgan got out before she heard her dad answer.

"Hi, Dean. I'm Dylan, Liam's father. Our kids went to the party together? … Yes they're here with me at my house with their friends Madison and Tyler… Yes, they sure had fun so I think it might just be safer and easier if the kids all stay here for the night so with your permission, Morgan could sleep it off here until morning? … Here, your father wants to talk to you," Mr. James handed her the phone. Her father didn't even get her a chance to speak before he asked her a question.

"Are you safe?"

"Yes."

"Do you trust Liam's family?"

"Ohhhh AbsolUTELY."

"You're really drunk aren't you?"

" _One hundred percent_."

"Alright, sweetheart, hand the phone back to Dylan."

"I love you, _padre_!"

"Haha, love you too, kiddo. Now give the phone back to, Dylan." Morgan handed the phone back to Liam's dad.

"Hi, me again… Sleeping arrangements are indeed separate. As much as I trust my son, I'm sure everyone will be more comfortable that way. The girls will be sleeping in the guest room and the boys are gonna be in Liam's room… yes… I will make sure she calls you when she wakes up… Yes, nice talking to you too… Have a goodnight, Mr. Winchester." With that, Mr. James ended the call and handed Morgan's phone back.

"Thanks," Morgan flashed a 1,000 watt smile and pocketed her phone.

"Alright, son. I'm going to bed. You all behave and Liam," his father looked to him. "Make sure the girls are in the upstairs guest room down the hall from your room? It's the only one set up since the move," His father told him.

"Night, dad!" Liam called after his father as the man left the room. "I think it's time Morgan and Madison went to bed, don't you think?" Liam asked Tyler.

"I think Madison already went to bed," Tyler laughed. Morgan peeled her eyes open, not realizing they had closed, to see Madison all snuggled into Tyler's chest on the chair they were sitting in. She didn't even remember walking up the stairs when all of the sudden Morgan saw Tyler laying Madison down on the bed in front of her and Liam asking her something.

"Come again?" She asked him, all bleary eyed. Liam chuckled quietly.

"I said, do you want pajamas? You could borrow a t-shirt of mine?" He offered. Morgan nodded and walked with him down the hall to his room. She leaned against the door frame as Liam dug through his closet to find her a shirt, as promised. She admired his room for a moment, taking it all in. He had surfboards leaning against a wall and a few long boards on a rack. His desk was white with worn in edges to make it look sort of beachy. In the corner he had some boxes that he hadn't quite unpacked and there was a massive map of the world hanging up on the wall at the head of his bead and shelves of memorabilia and sports trophies. There was even a tv on the wall and a stand with his gaming console and videogames. Morgan was rather surprised with his room, not only did it look like it came out of a catalog, it was so different from anything else in the house.

"Thanks," Morgan said quietly as he handed her a shirt to change into. She didn't really know what to do next and her body wasn't really responding to her. Liam looked at her like she might not be okay.

"You good?" He asked with a half smile.

"My body does not want to move," She grinned. Liam couldn't contain himself as he laughed, scooping her up bridal style and carrying her back to the guest room. Morgan waltzed right into the bathroom that was connected to the room and closed the door behind her. She was so glad that she brought her purse to the party with all the essentials in it. There was a small travel sized deodorant, makeup remover wipes, a travel sized toothpaste and toothbrush, and a small hairbrush. She was fast about it, not knowing how long it she was going to have before her body conched out right there on the bathroom floor. She took off all of her makeup like a ninja, brushed out her hair, brushed her teeth, rolled on some quick deodorant, took off all of her clothes apart from her bra and her underwear, slipped on Liam's t-shirt, and went to the bathroom. As Morgan washed her hands, it became more and more apparent that his t-shirt was really comfortable. It was a long sleeve and since he's a rather big guys with broad, muscular shoulders, the shirt was really baggy with extra long sleeves. The whole thing just hung really loose from her petite frame and she loved it. The hem of the shirt just went in inch past her bottom, but it was perfect. When she walked out of the bathroom, she saw Liam in the doorway, probably waiting to make sure she got into bed okay.

"You're really sweet, you know that right?" She told him as she pulled the charger out of her purse and plugged her phone in on the side of the bed that Madison hadn't already taken over with her sleeping form.

"So you tell me," Liam responded as he walked over to her, the dim bathroom light illuminating them in a golden glow. She didn't know what else to do, so she hugged him.

"Thanks for taking care of me tonight," She mumbled against his chest.

"Always," he whispered before pulling away. The stood there like that, wordlessly in the golden light. "Why do you hide your freckles?" He asked Morgan, his thumb grazing her cheek.

"Because I wear foundation to be like the other girls," she said without even thinking. Her filter must've shut off half a bottle of bourbon ago.

"You don't have to hide behind makeup like the other girls, freckles are cute," He told her, his hand moving away from her face as she blushed.

"Okay," She whispered, her eyes feeling heavy. The girl climbed into the bed and let them close.

"Goodnight, Morgan," she heard him say as she drifted to sleep.


	35. Sorry for Now

**Author's Note: Alright, the last chapter was longer than usual, this one will be too because I've decided to try and make them longer for your guys' sake. More to read and I'll still be updating at the very least once a week. Also, big shout out to TheCROWNispretty and sjwmaw! Thank you guys so much for your reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

 **Warning: There's an F-bomb :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 35:** _ **Sorry for Now**_

 _Morgan was running through the woods. Her feet were bare and covered in mud as her feet pounded into the forest floor. The rain was pouring down from the black sky as it soaked her through to her skin, the loose white nightgown clinging to her small frame. Her hands kept fumbling with the hem to try and keep holding it up to run as fast as she could. Her eyes were bloodshot as her sight was getting clearer as her tears faded away. Morgan couldn't stop running, no matter how much her lungs were screaming for air._

" _You can't run forever!" Someone bellowed in a loud threatening voice. Morgan had the fear of god coursing through her veins as she pushed herself to go faster, as fast as her legs could carry her. "I will always find you!" They roared._

" _Don't look back. Don't look back. Don't look back," Morgan kept whispering to herself. She knew that if she looked back, it would distract her from her footing and it would result in her falling into the mud and the person chasing her would catch her. She just kept running, keeping her eyes on the path before her._

" _I will_ _ **find**_ _**you!**_ " _They called after her. Morgan's heart was pounding, but it was filling with hope as she saw a light in front of her, the forest floor no longer illuminated by just the moonlight from above. When she found herself in a clearing in the trees. She came to a stop and turned as a pair of headlights illuminated her. She heard the sound of brakes screeching, and just like that, she was laying on the ground. She knew she should be in pain, but Morgan couldn't feel a thing, her whole body in a frozen shock as a set of footsteps approached. They were heavy and out of the corner of her eye, Morgan could see a pair of leather boots. He had caught up to her. A pair of large hands threw her over his shoulder, as he walked away with her, the people from the car that hit her calling after him._

 _It felt like an eternity in the rain until they entered a house. Classical music rang through the walls as the smell of sandalwood permeated the air. The song… Morgan knew it from somewhere… something you would hear around Christmas time. Then it hit her. Tchaikovsky's_ The Nutcracker. _The man carrying her took her up a flight of steps to a room that seemed like it was meant for a princess aside from the bars on the window and the military grade, metal security door. He threw her down on the bed before reaching down to her face, wiping the wet tendrils of hair from her face. Her whole body was slowly beginning to hurt._

" _I told you, I will always find you," the man told her, but she couldn't see his face. Her body was still frozen in shock, only allowing her to look at the bed canopy above her. She could barely breathe as the pain increased. Her whole body was writhing. "Someone will be in to tend to you. You're lucky," he scoffed. "Had you not been hit by that car, I would've beaten you for trying to escape. It would hurt just as much, but would take_ _ **so much longer**_ _. As you know, I like to take my sweet time when_ _ **He**_ _doesn't require your presence." Without another word, the man left, slamming the metal door behind him. The sound jolted her awake._

She shot up in the dark, breathing heavily as the pain she had in her dream subsided from the realisation that none of it was real. She must've fallen off the bed, because she was laying on the floor. When Morgan stood up to crawl back in, she found Tyler all snuggled up with Madison, whose head was drifting off the mattress and her makeup skewed all over her face. For a moment, she had no idea where she was, and it was still dark out. But then, the events before she had gone to bet somewhat filled in the gaps. When she went to take a step, she stumbled, having to catch herself with her hand on the nightstand next to bed. She was still drunk and must've been really drunk the night before if she was having trouble walking in the middle of the night. Absentmindedly, Morgan found herself wandering down the hall, her body supported by the wall she was leaning into as she slowly drifted into a room that had the door open. There was a bed, so without a second thought, she crawled into it, and closed her eyes.

* * *

Liam had no idea what to do. It was maybe four in the morning judging by how late they came home and the fact that it was still dark outside, only the pale moonlight drifting into his window. He had been sleeping someone restlessly after Tyler had gotten up off the couch in his room and walked out, swearing rather loudly when he stubbed his toe in the doorframe on his way out. When he didn't come back, Liam just went with it, trying to go back to sleep. He didn't know how long it had been since Tyler had left when his eyes shot open to the sound of someone panic, their heavy breathing ever so faint as the sound wandered into his room. A few seconds later, he heard someone stumbling with heavy steps and a sort of sliding sound. When he realized it was someone walking while leaning against the wall in the hallway, a dark figure, probably one of the girls still drunk, wandered into his room. He was about to get up and try to help them back to the guest room when the girl wandered over to his bed, not even noticing him when she neared his bed. The moonlight from the window shone upon her face, that freckled face. It was Morgan, still wearing his t-shirt.

It took every fiber of his being to not laugh at the sight of her flopping onto his bed, but the feeling of amusement was fleeting when he realized she was the one panicking. She hadn't quite caught her breath yet, but it was slowing down as she laid on her stomach, her head turned towards him. Liam's heart softened as he noticed the skin under her eyes and her eyelashes were wet, like she had been crying in her sleep. The drinking from last night must've gotten the best of her in her dreams. Instead of waking her up and moving her, to respect the whole 'separate sleeping arrangements' that his dad set up, Liam just pulled up his comforter and laid it over her. He was glad he did when his hand accidentally grazed her calf as he grabbed the comforter from the end of the bed. Her skin was cold with goosebumps coating her flesh.

Liam did his best to respect her space, not wanting her to wake up with the wrong idea. He laid on his back, pushing himself to the other side of the king size bed so she could have her space. But in complete silence, she curled up right against his side, weedling her way under his arm so it was around her as her head rested on the side of his chest. Liam had no idea what to do. It was like she was a cat seeking warmth, her tensed body relaxing against his. Liam just gave up, seeing as she was comfortable, he rested his hand on her side, holding his friend close as her steady breathing lulled him to sleep. If this was a good a time as any for him to realize this, Liam was starting to feel like he was falling for his friend.

…

Liam's eyes opened as the sun crept through his room, lighting up the blue walls around him as he got this warm feeling around his torso. He looked down and saw the top of a girl's head on his chest and her arm draped over his midsection. It took him a moment before he realized it was Morgan. She was still there, in his bed and honestly he had believed her drunkenly crawling into his bed was a dream. But it was real, and she was there… a little too much of her was there.

 _Oh shit,_ Liam thought as he noticed the t-shirt he lent her had ridden up and the comforter slid down. She was still laying on her stomach and her butt was facing up in her black lace panties. Not that he didn't like her butt, she was very in-shape and had a very nice one but that was beside the point. He felt wrong seeing it without her permission so quickly, before she woke up, Liam carefully grabbed the comforter and covered it up. The teenage boy gave himself a mental note to give a girl sweatpants or something if she was going to borrow some clothes to sleep in. He could feel his cheeks blushing with awkwardness as he leaned his head back and tried to go back to sleep so as not to wake his probably hungover friend. Morgan stirred, the sunlight catching her freckles and more likely than not shining into her eyes because the teenage girl squeezed her eyes closed even tighter than they already were before she buried her face into his chest. It was almost cute, but Liam cut out that type of feeling, afraid of ruining the only friendship he'd really made so far. Most people were just acquaintances, but Morgan was different. There was something about her that made it so easy to be friends with her despite only knowing each other for maybe a week and a half. _But that's a lot of time in teenager years,_ he joked to himself as he closed his eyes once again, trying to get back to sleep.

* * *

When Morgan finally opened her eyes, she was in an empty bed. She nearly passed out as quickly as she had woken up when she realized she was in Liam's room, and not the guest bedroom with Madison. She even thought she was alone until she saw the bathroom door next to the closet open, out coming Liam with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth and his hair wet from taking a shower. He was in a white crewneck t-shirt and a pair of jeans with the cuffs rolled up slightly. Even after a night like they all had last night, he still looked like the perfect Grecian God of a person that he was. Morgan was almost jealous because she bet herself fifty bucks that she looked like a hot mess.

"Good Morning," Liam said to her, slightly muffled from him trying to keep the toothpaste in his mouth as he brushed. She smiled at the domesticity of all of this. He walked into his closet and came out with a pair of sweatpants. He tossed them to her and she caught them instinctively, realizing that she wasn't wearing any pants.

"Good Morning… uh… why am I in here?" She questioned, sliding out of the bed and sliding on the sweatpants. They were much too big for her but she tightened the drawstrings so the waist held onto her small frame the best it could.

"No idea i thought you could tell me why you stumbled into my bed at like four in the morning," he laughed. She knit her eyebrows, jaw slackening as she tried to think about what happened last night. She did her best to push past the alcohol muddling her mind until she vaguely remembered waking up from that god awful dream, finding her spot taken in the bed and finding somewhere else to sleep. Her eyes turned to saucers as she looked up at Liam, cheeks growing hot with awkward shame.

"Oh wow… um… sorry. I woke up on the floor and Tyler had take my spot on the bed with Madison so… That's really awkward, my bad," Morgan apologized, running her hand through her bedhead mess of hair. He was in the bathroom finishing up brushing his teeth. Then he came out of the bathroom all done with getting ready in the morning, whereas Morgan was still looking like she just rolled out of bed as that's exactly what had happened.

"Don't worry," Liam reassured her. "Nothing happened and you just seemed kinda cold. You kind of snuggled into me and I didn't want to wake you," Liam told her and she felt her cheeks boiling with shame. She just kept her eyes glued to the floor, her jaw clenching as the awkwardness washed over her in waves. "No seriously, Morgan. There shouldn't be anything to feel weird about. I figured you were having bad dreams of something from the alcohol and I figured I was probably helping by just letting you do your thing," Liam assured her. She looked up at him, seeing the look in his eyes, even feeling his emotions through the air. The young psychic knew he was telling the truth, as much as she still felt embarrassed for crawling into his bed all drunk.

"Okay," she relinquished. Liam let a small smirk creep onto his face before he scratched the back of his head like he was feeling the elephant in the room just as much as she was.

"Well, if you're hungry, we've got plenty of food. We could make breakfast…?" he offered, waiting for her response. It was an uncomfortable silence until the rumbling from Morgan's stomach answered for her.

"I guess that means, yeah, I'm hungry," she concluded, hopping up off of Liam's bed. "But first I need to go make sure Madison is okay, so I'll meet you downstairs," she decided as she walked past him and slipped out the door. Morgan walked down the hall, finding the guest bedroom. Tyler was awake, walking out of the bathroom and giving her a curt nod as he walked out of the room, running his hand through his blonde mess of hair. Madison lifted her head up from the pillow, her makeup still skewed and her hair a mess.

"What year is it?" Madison gasped as she pushed some ratty tendrils of hair out of her face. Morgan laughed as she found her purse and started brushing out her own hair, suddenly nervous about her appearance.

"Dude, I don't even know," Morgan told her, still laughing as she walked over to her phone to check the time. "Bruh, it's only like 9:30 in the morning, why are we awake?" She asked her friend as she pulled out her travel toothbrush and began brushing her teeth.

"It's simple, my dear friend. We have been conditioned to wake up every day at six in the morning, so it's natural that we wake up before ten. It's like a biological clock," Madison mused as she let herself fall back on the pillow. Morgan just finished brushing her teeth and rolled on some of her little deodorant and did her best to shove her tank top and jean shorts in her purse. When they didn't fit, she just gave up and carried the clothes in her free hand.

"Do you know where my shoes are?" Morgan asked, looking down at the socks on her feet.

"Uh… I vaguely remember all of our shoes by the front door? Something about not tracking mud into the house?" She remembered, but then she shot up in the bed and eyed Morgan suspiciously, making her infinitely more self conscious that she already was this morning. "Whose clothes are those…?" she queried, still looking her friend up and down.

"Um, last night Liam gave me a shirt to sleep in," Morgan disclosed quietly as she walked over to her phone on the charger and unplugged it, rolling up the chord and sticking it into her purse and the phone into the pocket of Liam's sweatpants.

"Right, so what about the pants?" Madison inquired, still curious. Morgan ran an awkward hand through her hair as she sat on the bed.

"He gave me these when I woke up… in his bed… because he woke up with me with the blankets kicked off and I wasn't wearing any pants…" Morgan confessed, pressing her palm into her forehead in shame. As her statement had progressed, Madison's jaw slackened with her mouth hanging wide open. If she didn't close it soon it would start catching flies.

"You didn't…" Madison gasped, her eyes still wide as saucers.

"Really didn't," Morgan admitted. "Apparently it was the middle of the night, and I _crawled_ into his bed like a lost puppy. But he was nice about it and just kind of let me," she shrugged, playing it off even though she was burning alive on the inside. Madison laughed.

"Okay, but if you tell me nothing is gonna happen between you after _that_? I'll call bullshit faster than you can defend yourself," She promised, bringing something to Morgan's mind that made her even more nervous than before, her freckled cheeks growing hot for the upteenth time this morning.

"Okay… well, I'm gonna go downstairs. Liam said we're making breakfast," Morgan informed, grabbing her things and walking out of the guest bedroom, leaving her friend and her stupid smirking behind. She wandered down the steps, finding herself walking through the massive house, feeling even smaller than she usually felt beneath the high ceilings of the James household.

Morgan caught the smell of something she loves, then the music came flooding out from somewhere. She followed the sound and smell until she found herself in a kitchen. Liam was standing in the middle of a crazy beautiful, rustic kitchen with dark granite countertops. He was at the island of the kitchen, where the stove was, frying up bacon in a pan. Tyler was sitting on one of the counters with his phone plugged into the outlet behind him. At first they didn't notice her, just standing in the doorway, taking in the smell of fresh bacon that she always loved in the morning. But then when she walked it, despite her silent footsteps, Liam looked up at her.

"Bacon's almost done. We got a lot of other stuff, just let me know what you want made," He told her. She noticed Tyler was looking her up and down, then looking at his friend, then back at her, possibly coming to the same conclusion that Madison did. Morgan made eye contact with him and shook her head.

"Bacon sounds good," she told Liam. "But, you don't have to make anything else. I think I got it," she declared as she opened up what she figured to be the pantry, and she was right. She started raiding it for ingredients before moving onto the fridge for the rest. Then, Morgan rummaged through all of the cabinets, shushing Liam everytime he tried to ask her what she needed. She found a waffle iron, a boy, a mixing spoon, and a fork to take the waffles out when they were done.

"Oh hell yes!" Madison said as she walked into the sight of Morgan mixing all the stuff up in a bowl. "Liam, you are in for a treat. This girl, every goddamn time she spends the night at my house I wake up to the most delicious freaking waffles and _these bad bitches_ …" she waved her arms around the general vicinity of a smiling Morgan mixing up the bowl, "are chocolate chip!" the teenager celebrated. Liam looked at Morgan with raised eyebrows.

"You can cook?" he asked her as she finished mixing and was now pouring batter into the waffle press and pulling the top down to start cooking the first waffle. She pressed the button on the timer and they all waited.

"What? Baking is therapeutic," she muttered shamefully. Liam just chuckled quietly.

"So, what? When something stressful happens do you bake insane amounts of food?" He asked her and it reminded her of the day she met her father. She baked batch after batch of chocolate chip cookies because she was trying to cope with the death of her mother and meeting her father.

"Actually yeah. I made six somewhat large batches of chocolate chip cookies in a kitchen much smaller than this the day I met my dad," she commented, taking out the first waffle ad pouring in another cup of the mix. Madison knew that was the day her mom died, so she got quiet. "Though now," Morgan laughed, "I have access to an industrial sized kitchen so you could imagine how many baked goods come out of there on a weekly basis."

"So _that's_ how you supplied more than half to the athletics bake sale," Tyler realized. "Dude she brought in like fifty cookies, maybe thirty cupcakes, chocolate covered pretzels, and don't even get me started on the mini cheesecake squares," Tyler went on about her baking. Liam laughed.

"Mini cheesecake squares?" Liam asked as she pulled out another waffle and poured another cup in, closing the waffle press. Morgan rolled her eyes.

"What? I never said I wasn't _good_ at baking. I don't think my cooking is half bad either," Morgan admitted with a smile on her face. Liam just shrugged and went with it. Then her phone started to ring. It was her dad. The other three kept talking amongst themselves as she had the phone between her ear and her shoulder, still making the chocolate chip waffles. Liam had finished the bacon so she was snacking on a piece of that as well.

"I thought you were gonna call when you woke up?" Dean asked immediately. There wasn't even a good morning.

"I just did, and honestly this is surprisingly early considering last night," She told her father. It was only five minutes until ten in the morning.

"What are you doing right now?"

"Just making breakfast, we're all starving so Liam made bacon and then I'm making chocolate chip waffles for everyone," she informed her father. She could hear him sighing on the other end of the line.

"You know I don't like this at all right? Just because I let you stay at that boys house last night does not mean I like it." Morgan looked over to Madison, nodding for her to come over.

"Madison, tell my father why he shouldn't be bothered by last night," She said loud enough for both of them to hear. She handed the phone to Madison and the girl dawned the smile she wore whenever she had to talk to someone's parents, regardless if they could see it or not.

"Good morning, Mr. Winchester," she heard Madison say into her cellphone. "Yes, after the party we walked to Liam's house, it wasn't far. His dad was really nice, gave us ibuprofen and water to help with the future hangover. He even put us in a guest bedroom, Morgan and I shared that room last night and I gotta tell you, I don't know if it was me being drunk or not, but that mattress was damn comfortable," Madison laughed. This girl was award winning at telling the truth and still leaving out the details that they didn't want their parents to hear. "Okay, have a nice day, Mr. Winchester," she told him before handing the phone back to Morgan.

"Hi dad," she answered.

"Alright, fine. But next time, you call me and I would much rather take you home myself or at the very least drive you and Madison to her house," he grumbled, irritated with the whole situation. Morgan could hear the faint voice of her Uncle Sam in the background telling him to calm down and trust her. Morgan had a feeling Sam knew that she wouldn't have participated in last night if she didn't trust Liam or Madison considering her last party experience, and he was right.

"Alright then," Morgan responded.

"Text me the address and I'll be there in an hour to pick you up."

"Alright. Bye, dad."

"See you later, kiddo," her father said before hanging up. Morgan put the phone down and pulled out another waffle. It wasn't long before she had made eight of them, enough for each of them to have two if they wanted. They all sat down at the table by the window that overlooked the backyard, fixing up their waffles with butter, syrup, whipped cream, and a little bit of the chocolate sauce that Morgan found in the refrigerator and heated up while waiting for one of the waffles to cook. She was so engrossed in eating her food that she nearly forgot about her conversation with Liam that morning. What she was thinking about thought, what was really distracting her, was the conversation she had with Liam before she went to bed. She knew how drunk she was last night, and she barely remembered it, but the kind of golden light that the kitchen washed over them, the memory wormed its way back into her head.

" _You're really sweet, you know that right?"_

" _So you tell me," Liam responded as he walked over to her, the dim bathroom light illuminating them in a golden glow. She didn't know what else to do, so she hugged him._

" _Thanks for taking care of me tonight," She mumbled against his chest._

" _Always," he whispered before pulling away. The stood there like that, wordlessly in the golden light. "Why do you hide your freckles?" He asked Morgan, his thumb grazing her cheek._

" _Because I wear foundation to be like the other girls," she said without even thinking. Her filter must've shut off half a bottle of bourbon ago._

" _You don't have to hide behind makeup like the other girls, freckles are cute," He told her, his hand moving away from her face as she blushed._

" _Okay," She whispered._

She snapped out of it when someone said something to her.

"Hey, are you done?" Liam asked her.

"What?" She looked down at her empty plate. "Oh, yeah, but I can get it," she stated, about to get up when he grabbed her plate and silverware before she could even think about it.

"Nope, you cooked, so I'm cleaning up," Liam instructed, flashing a smile to her before turning and taking all of their collective dishes to the sink. She kind of liked the feeling of someone who cleaned up after she cooked. He even started cleaning the waffle maker. This kid was so sweet to her and Morgan, for the life of her, couldn't put her finger on why. She just figured that maybe he was the kind of guy that was just nice to people. His dad was like that, so that was a safe bet to make.

Madison kept giving her that look. The same look from earlier that morning when she realized that Morgan was wearing Liam's clothes. She just dawned this smug look of _I know something you don't_ and Morgan kept trying to flash a look back that said _You need to chill the fuck out_. Madison would just silently laugh to herself, shake her head, and get right back to holding onto that smirk. It made Morgan feel so self conscious about the whole thing, and she hated feeling self conscious. The feeling made her want to wipe that stupid smirk off of Madison's face, but she knew deep down that that wasn't going to take away that feeling. The four of them had moved onto sitting in the living room since they knew their parents were all coming to get them soon. Morgan's were coming the soonest, so she slipped away from the group into the bathroom to put her clothes from the night before back on. She was in her shorts, but Liam's shirt was still on. Morgan hesitated removing the article of clothing, feeling so at home in it. She wanted to keep wearing it. The feeling of it on her skin just felt so right. But she knew she had to give it back. So she slid the shirt off and pulled her tank top on.

"You changed," Liam commented as she sat back down on the couch with him, handing him his shirt and sweatpants. Madison was sitting on Tyler's lap in the same chair that they were in last night.

"I did. Figured I'd give you your clothes back before I left," she whispered, shrugging it off like it didn't matter, even though she wanted nothing more than to keep wearing that shirt. It was just so damn soft and not too warm since it was April and already getting warmer, not to mention how warm Liam's house seemed to be.

"I wouldn't have minded you giving them back to me at school on Monday, but that works too," He shrugged, lowering his voice like she had. Morgan smiled.

"Good to know if I ever have to borrow your clothes again," she joked, and it had its desired effect because she managed to make Liam smile.

"Good to know you want to borrow my clothes again," he retorted and Morgan nearly choked on her own spit but played it off with laughter. She just gave him a sarcastic look meant to convey the thought of _well, you got me there_. But then her phone went off. She checked the lockscreen to see that it was a text from her dad.

"Well, I'll see you guys on Monday," She saluted her friends.

"See you later, Mo," Madison told her, giving her that look again as Liam got up, following her towards the door to see her out. Morgan rolled her eyes and grabbed her shoes, slipping them on and tying the laces. Before she even put a hand on the door, Liam gave her a hug.

"Thanks again for coming out with us last night. It meant a lot that you were there," Liam insisted, as his arms tightened reassuringly before letting go. She hoped that during that hug that he couldn't feel her heart pounding in her chest. That would just drag the elephant back into the room when it already had one foot out the door.

"Well, thank you again for taking care of me last night… and letting me crash in your bed… even if you didn't really have much of a choice," she laughed. It was almost as if each chuckle diffused more and more of the tension between them. If they could laugh about it, it wasn't going to keep being an issue, and that gave Morgan even more reassurance that this wasn't going to hurt the friendship they had been developing.

"Honestly, it's what any decent friend would do," he told her curtly, rolling out a slight nod.

"Maybe, but you did, so thanks." Morgan looked up at him, her green eyes meeting his blue. The small silence between them was broken by the sound of her dad honking at her outside. "Right, um, bye," she told him, grabbing the door knob and turning it, swinging the door open a little faster than she should have. Before she could close it behind her, he grabbed the door.

"Morgan," he called after her. His eyes glancing at the impala before looking at her as she stood there on the walkway. "See you, Monday," he said, waving his hand slightly. She returned the wave and watched him close the door finally. Once the door shut, she turned her back on the house and almost ran to the Impala, opening the passenger door and sliding in.

"You're grounded," Dean told her. She just laughed.

"No I'm not," She declared, calling his bluff. Dean rolled his eyes.

"You're right. But seriously? Don't do that again unless I've met the kid and their parentals," Dean pressed, still bothered from the events of last night.

"Whatever you say, Dad."


	36. My Child

**A/N: I was gonna update sooner, but I had a work christmas party to attend to two days ago. I know, January is a little late for a Christmas party, but I'm a server at a country club and we're too busy to have a Christmas party during the actual Christmas season. Oh well. Anyways, thanks so much to sjwmaw for reviewing! You're amazing :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 36:** _ **My Child**_

"You're so dead," Lainey badgered through her teeth as she strode right up to Morgan. First of all, Morgan was not in the mood. It was lunchtime, like most of her negative encounters with Lainey, and she was in the middle of talking to Liam. He was telling her about the camp he's a counselor at. Last summer he was a junior counselor and this year he's gonna go back and do that again. She just loved listening to him talk about all the fun stuff he did with the kids and the other counselors. She was having such a nice day that she was even wearing a dress. A billowy, bohemian looking sundress that was loosely fitted with long sleeves. It was a very pale blue with white lace trim and she wore it with her white slip-on vans. Even her makeup was lighter, no foundation, just a light pink sort of smokey eye, a thin line of cat-eyeliner and some mascara. She didn't even wear lipstick, just clear chapstick. She didn't even try to do anything with her hair, she just brushed it out and let it do it's own thing. Morgan felt like pure sunshine, like nothing could ruin her pure happiness today, but the storm clouds were rolling on the horizon as Lainey approached.

"What are you going on about this time?" Morgan asked as the petite blonde marched right up to her and stopped just inches from her face. She could feel Lainey's heavy, angered breaths on her skin and she just took a deep breath of her own in an effort to keep herself calm. She promised herself no more fights this school year. Next year was going to be a whole new can of worms.

"You think you can rise up from being a _freak_ and be something special, huh?" Lainey took another step forward, getting all up in Morgan's business. She wanted to ball her fists and maybe knock out the girl with a punch or two, but just flattened her palms and pressed them to her sides.

"Woah, woah, hold on," Liam stepped between them, trying to be the bigger person for them, but Morgan knew it wasn't going to stop Lainey. It was like trying to take a rawhide bone away from a dog. Every time you touch it you get growled at to warn you that if you come any closer, you'll get bit. "Do you need something, Lainey? Because if not, I'm going to have to ask you to walk away," Liam pressed. He was probably a lot calmer than she was. Morgan was trying so hard to be switzerland, but she couldn't _not_ say something.

"No, it's fine Liam. Let her say what she has to say and be done with it." She looked up at him, and he sidestepped, but not far enough away that he wasn't in arms reach. He looked like he was ready to pull Lainey off of her if the need had arisen, but Morgan knew if anything like that happened, she would be the one needing to get pulled off of the spiteful blonde. "Lainey, you were saying I was a freak? Would you like to continue?" Morgan chided the blonde, trying to hard to bite her tongue that she was talking through her teeth. Better than biting her tongue, she was biting back her rage.

"Just because you go to an upperclassmen party and impress everyone there with your keg stands and flaming shots-" Morgan didn't remember the flaming shots but she didn't say anything, "-doesn't mean you can usurp my status as the most popular girl in the freshman class-"

"Wait, wait, wait." Morgan didn't even let Lainey finish her incessant ranting. "You think… that I did it to spite you and what you think you are?" Lainey still had the same pissed off look on her face, and that made Morgan laugh. She just could not stop laughing. Liam looked, confused, not knowing what to do other than watch and make sure nothing happened.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" Lainey barked, raising her voice slightly like she thought Morgan couldn't hear her over her side hurting amount and laughter. Morgan took a breath and calmed herself, but her amused smile was still plastered across her lips.

"Lainey… When are you going to get it through your thick skull that I don't do what I do to mess you you?" She informed, her head cocked to the side with fake concern, as if she was sympathetic the the little blonde's conceded delusions. "Sweetheart, I did what I did at that party to have fun. _Not_ to impress anyone, and I'm going to _keep_ having fun. Maybe you should try it sometime?" Morgan told her, but that did it. She must've pushed Lainey a little too far because the girl shoved her into the lockers she had been leaning against just moments ago when she was talking to Liam.

"Is that fun enough for you?!" Lainey roared. Liam moved to intervene, trying to protect Morgan, but she put her hand up and shot him a look. He backed off as Morgan stepped wide, glad she was wearing spandex under her dress. What she was about to do would've been a bit awkward if she wasn't.

"Oh, so fun, Lainey. But you'd be having a lot more fun if you took that stick out of your ass," Morgan taunted. She wanted Lainey to try to hit her. It was all a part of her plan to show that she wasn't going to fight her anymore. She was right, Lainey screamed out, swinging her fist to punch Morgan in the face. Instead of doing her little signature fight started where she would catch Lainey's little fist, she dipped back, dodging the blow like it was nothing. The whole hallway had gathered to watch. As terrible as it sounded, Morgan was going to give them a show, though not the kind they were expecting.

"Why do you always take things away from me?!" Lainey screamed out as she swung again, this time putting all of her weight into it. Morgan stepped to the side, Lainey missing the shot and falling on the floor.

"What have I _ever_ taken away from you?" Morgan inquired, still doing her best to remain calm. The look in Lainey's eyes turned from sour to infuriated.

"You took Jonah!" She went to tackle Morgan, but Lainey fell to the ground once again as Morgan just leaped right over her into a summersault before standing right back up, turning to face the angry blonde. "And before I had any chance to get him back you got him _killed_!" Lainey roared as she tried to kick Morgan in the stomach. She just jumped back, the foot missing her by maybe an inch or two.

"Lainey…" This time there was real sympathy in Morgan's voice. She had no idea that Lainey still felt like that, and it made her feel terrible. All of the terrorizing after Jonah's death made even more sense.

"Don't _Lainey_ me! You made a fool out of me! You made my father think I was turning into a problem kid the first time we got into a fight!" She screamed at her, throwing another punch. Morgan spun out of the way, but that only cause the blonde to punch the lockers. She cried out in pain. "You broke my nose!" Lainey swung again with her hurt fist, aiming right for Morgan's own nose. Like it was an eye for an eye moment. Morgan dipped back again and side stepped wide to be away from the lockers again. "And now you're stealing my popularity and it's the only thing I have left!" She swung again. Morgan ducked and stepped back. Now she was on the other side of the hallway and it forced the kids surrounding them to move out of the way.

"If popularity is what you want, if that's what you crave, maybe try not being popular and instead of doing things to make yourself better than everyone else, why don't you be nice to people? Make some real friends that care instead of surrounding yourself with people that are only friends with you because they're afraid of you if they tell you know?" Morgan tried to convince her. Lainey froze for a moment, like she was actually listening to what Morgan was trying to say.

"Friends like you?" Lainey asked, and for a split second Morgan believed the reaction. But then rage took hold of her once again and she swung, catching Morgan off-guard. Her fist collided with Morgan's cheek, making her head whip around as Morgan stumbled. "Fight back!" Lainey demanded, the anger welling up inside her as Morgan touched her cheek, feeling blood. Lainey's ring must've cut her. Morgan had a feeling that it wasn't just anger the blonde was feeling from the look in her eyes. There was so much more to it than her being mad about Morgan's newfound social life.

"I won't fight you," Morgan told her, and before Lainey could try to hit her again, someone had arrived, parting the students like the red sea.

"Miss Winchester! Miss Lisowski!" It was Principal Jeurgens. She was standing there with her head held high, her hands on her hips, and her food tapping aggressively against the linoleum floor.

"Yes, ma'am?" Morgan piped up, her hand dropping from her cheek, ignoring the stinging where she already knew the skin was turning red. Lainey hit her hard enough that it was gonna leave a bruise.

"Lisowski, my office, _now_ ," she ordered.

"What about her?" Lainey asked, but Mrs. Jeurgens shook her head.

" _Now_." The principal stared her down. Lainey groaned, stomping her foot into the ground like the drama queen she is before walking off. "Mr. James, why don't you take Mrs. Winchester down to the nurse to get that looked at," the woman told him and Morgan nearly choked on her own spit.

"I'm not in trouble?" Morgan questioned, raising an eyebrow at the principal. The woman shook her head.

"You held up your end of the bargain. That's all I could ask for. Plus, detention for evading a fight would be pointless. Now, Mr. James, off you go," Mrs. Jeurgens shooed them away with her hands and Liam put a hand on Morgan's back, walking her away from the scene. Once they were around the corner and no one else was around but herself and Liam, Morgan let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding in.

"You okay? I know Jonah is a tough subject for you after what happened last year," Liam pointed out as they walked. He was right. It was a touchy subject, but Morgan wasn't feeling anything related to that right now. She just felt stupid for letting Lainey suck her into her high school drama. She could've walked away, but the blonde couldn't keep well enough alone. She always had to start a fight and act like she was the one getting attacked, like she was the victim of the situation that she created.

"I'm okay. But you had the right idea wanting Lainey to walk away. _I_ should have walked away," she admitted. Rubbing the back of her head shamefully. Though now that she was touching it, the back of her head was kind of tender from hitting the lockers.

"Maybe, but maybe you got some closure from all of that. You may not have fought back and she may have hit you, but you got what she needed to say out there. And you do know what? She probably got some things out there too that might help her," Liam suggested as they approached the nurse's office. Morgan sighed.

"How do you always find the silver lining in the negative situations?" She wondered, lightly elbowing him in the side as they walked into the office.

"Oh, honey," the nurse gasped as she saw the cut on Morgan's face bleeding over the darkening bruise. "Here, take this ice pack, hold it to your cheek, maybe take a seat on the recovery couch? And I'll get some things to help with that cut," the nurse advised as she shook an icepack and handed it to her. Morgan placed it on her face and sat on what the nurse called the recovery couch, swinging her legs off the edge. Liam couldn't stop himself from chuckling.

"What?" Morgan asked, eyebrows knitting in confusion. Of all the times to be laughing he chose this one. He shook his head.

"Badass one minute, the next minute you've got your feet dangling off a couch because you're too short for them to touch the ground," He told her through his laughter. His smile was contagious, because before long she couldn't contain her own smile.

"Hey, careful there. This pipsqueak could knock you on your ass any day," Morgan joked, her face twinging with slight pain from her laughter. The way her face was from her smile, it was bothering the cut and bruise on her cheek, but she ignored it, enjoying the little moment.

"I don't doubt that," Liam admitted as the nurse walked past him and bent down slightly in front of Morgan.

"I'll take that," the nurse said as she gently palmed the ice pack and removed it from Morgan's face. The teenager winced as the nurse gently pressed her fingers into the bruised skin. "Sorry, hun. I just gotta check it," she apologized. Morgan didn't wince any more, now expecting the bothered feelings as the Nurse did her job. She cleaned out Morgan's cut with rubbing alcohol and a little cotton ball before drying it out with a little towel while also wiping away the condensation from the ice pack off her face. She put some antiseptic cream on the cut and placed a small white bandaid over her cut.

"Thank you," Morgan said as the nurse grabbed all the used stuff to throw in the trash.

"No problem, hun. Just make sure you don't pick at it when it scabs over, it'll scar if you do," the Nurse told her. Morgan nodded. "Why don't the two of you get to class. What teacher do you guys have right now?"

"We both have Mrs. Druger," Liam told her. She nodded.

"Good, well class just started so when she asked why your a little late, tell her you were here, and I'll send her an email so you guys don't get a tardy," the nurse told them as they started to leave.

"Thank you," Liam replied as they left.

* * *

"What the hell happened to you?" Dean asked with an eyebrow raised as Morgan walked up to the Impala, still sweaty from soccer practice. She rolled her eyes before looking back to Liam, who was walking over to his dad's car. She waved, he waved back, and she turned to face her dad again.

"Lainey punched me," Morgan stated as she threw her backpack into the backseat of the Impala. She slid into the driver's seat and looked at her dad, who was tapping his fingers against the passenger door to the beat of the quiet Metallica song coming from the radio.

"What do you mean that bi- _girl_ punched you? Didn't you make that deal with the principal? No more fighting?" He recalled. Morgan nodded while adjusting the driver's seat since she was obviously much shorter than her father. She reached up and adjusted the rear view mirror and gave up on adjusting the side mirrors because she's become accustomed to using them as is and looking over her shoulder to check the road with her own two eyes when necessary.

"I didn't fight. Lainey was yelling and I was saying things to put her in her place… she kept trying to hit me, I kept dodging and lowkey making a fool of her, then she said calmed down for a second, but it was just a ploy to catch me off guard. I just stood there and she screamed at me to fight back, then the principal came. I think Lainey got suspended? I didn't see her in history so if I don't see her at school tomorrow, then she probably got suspended," Morgan informed him. In all honesty, she secretly hoped that Lainey was suspended because after what she did, the spiteful blonde would be out for blood and Morgan wasn't really in the mood to get more than a black eye. She wasn't even really in the mood to dish out more than Lainey's previous broken nose. Every since she started getting down and dirty being a goalkeeper on the girl's soccer team, Morgan's anger issues had been slightly more controllable. She revved the Impala's engine, feeling the smooth purr beneath her as she pressed down on the break and took off the parking brake, shifting the car into reverse. She only paused to turn on the headlights. It was getting dark out.

"Well, good on you for not fighting, but maybe next time just walk away? I know you don't like Lainey, but making a scene might be what she wants from you," her father reasoned. Morgan nodded her head in a reluctant agreement before turning her whole body to look out the back windshield of the car. She let off the brake and ever so gently touched the gas to back out of the parking spot.

"I know, I know, she's just trying to get a reaction out of me. That's what mom used to tell me about the bullies at my old school. Well… except back then I wasn't a fighter. Before I learned how to fight and before I discovered my deep rooted anger issues that I obviously inherited from you…" she laughed at her father and he did a quick tilt of the head with a smirk in agreement with her statement, "... I had been a bit of a crier. One day, mom just told me to buck up and walk away from them because they were insecure about themselves and wanted to get a reaction out of me," Morgan explained. She was no stranger to getting bullied. This whole _feud_ with Lainey was something new for her and getting caught up in the drama was hard not to do. But she was trying, as she demonstrated today that she didn't have to hit Lainey to make a point.

"Sorry to hear that, but good, I'm glad you know what to do. As long as you're working on not getting in trouble, maybe you'll be less like me in highschool and a bit more like Sammy," Dean told her slowly. He was slightly wary as she drove out of the parking lot. Morgan's eyebrow went back to that familiar _knit_ position.

"It's not a bad thing to be like you. Dad, if I turned out half as cool and badass as you, I'll be fine," she told him. He was caught off guard by her reaction to his own minor self deprecation.

"Well, I just mean if you get out highschool with a spotless record and you keep your grades up, you could be like Sammy and have a real shot at College and being normal," he elaborated. She smirked as she rounded the corner from the school's street to the main road.

"Oh, you mean normal when I'm not moonlighting as a psychic monster hunter?" She snorted, trying to be funny about the all too true reality of her impending future.

"Well, only if you want to be a hunter," Dean commented, remaining quiet aside from that statement as his he white-knuckled the bar on the side of the passenger door. Morgan knew he didn't like his baby driving his _baby_ , but it was still funny to see him scream as she came to a smooth and rather improved stop at the red light.

"I do want to be a hunter. Both you and mom were hunters. I can't not be a hunter considering a psychic working as a hunter is a pretty fun gig. I don't even need a shovel when we have to dig up a grave," she commented. Dead shrugged.

"Yeah, but you don't have to be one if down the road you decide to stop," He told her. She understood that idea considering one day, all hunters have to stop. Either they die fighting or grow to old to do the dirty work themselves since it was a rather demanding self proclaimed occupation.

"So like if I wanted to take a break and settle down with someone without the drama of having to be on the road a lot?" She said, offering the example. Dean chuckled quietly, his next choice of words being ones that were probably going to make her uncomfortable. She could just feel it coming.

"Speaking of settling down with someone, what's the deal with that Liam kid?" He asked and she almost forgot to press on the gas when the light turned green.

"Um… we're just friends?" She intonated without even realizing it. Dean frowned in the realization that she probably didn't even know what they were.

"So friends… but you want to be more than that? Or is it that _he_ wants to be more than that?" he interrogated as the color drained from his daughters freckled face.

"I don't know?" There it was again. She was intonating. Morgan was about as unsure about the whole thing as Dean was about the idea of Liam even being her friend.

"Well, if the two of you are going to be spending more time with each other, friends or otherwise? I think it might be best if we invite him and his dad out to dinner. You know, get to know eachother better." Morgan nearly slammed on the breaks, but instead she settled for speeding up slightly as she resisted the spasm in her leg like it had decided all on its own that she was going to hit the breaks.

"Yo-you want to meet him?" She asked in an uneasy tone. Dean nodded.

"Yeah, I can already tell that this gonna be fun." The grin Morgan saw plastered across her father's face was unforgettable. Her hands tightened around the wheel. The tables had turned as she was now the one with white-knuckles.

"And by fun, do you mean embarrassing? What are you even going to tell his dad you do for a living? Hm? Hunting monsters isn't exactly your typical, sane job," She pointed out, trying to find a way of holding him off of trying to scare off her newfound best friend before she even had a chance to prepare him.

"Well, everyone knows us as the ex marines, so we'll tell him something believable that's related to that. Something like… FBI or Private Security…" He got the ball rolling, really thinking this through. Morgan was beginning to realize that there was no getting out of this, so she was going to make sure there were no holes in her dad's story. Holes would get a smart family like the James into trouble with monsters if they went looking for answers.

"No, you want to say something boring or has classified information. Therefore they either don't want to ask questions or they believe they can't ask questions. Plus if they did, you can give vague answers so as not to _break code_ or something," she informed him. Dean was surprised by her newfound initiative. She noticed him taking a moment to think. They were nearing the bunker, so she slowed down to make a turn away from the main road.

"That's a good idea. So what ideas for fake jobs do you have?" He inquired, still curious about what else she would come up with. Morgan thought for a moment before figuring it out.

"Boring jobs would include: Intelligence Analyst if you wanna say you work from home, Management Consultant if you wanna say you were a somewhat high ranking officer, Logistics Analyst, or a Training and Development Specialist. Classified kind of jobs would include: FBI so you drive down to the Wichita field office a couple days a week unless you have a big case you're on. That'd explain the being gone for long periods of time, but it's classified because you're in the intelligence branch or the national security branch, take your pick, but you're home a lot right now because you're on sabbatical until I get my license and can leave me home alone since Sammy has to travel too. Other jobs would be: Military Contractor, If you're gonna be private anything don't be private security. No one hires private security in Kansas. You could say you work on the Air force base, shit's classified, you drive down for a couple days a week, explains why you're gone," she stopped. She had said all of that in just two breaths and Dean just raised an eyebrow at the cleverness of his own progeny. "Boom," She took one hand off the wheel and mimicked dropping-the-mic before putting her hand back on the wheel of the car.

"Duly noted," He smirked, mulling things over in his head as she made another turn. They were almost home.

"So, you and Sammy need to pick jobs and stick to them," she advised. "The easy part is avoiding the topic of my childhood because everyone already knows that mom's dead and that's why I moved here. It's a lot easier that way. If they ask, 'where were you while she was raising me,' kind of questions, tell the truth. You didn't know about me and when you found out it changed your life for the better, yada, yada, yada," she told him. Dean chuckled as they finally made it to the garage entrance to the bunker. She slowed the car and pulled in.

"You think very highly of yourself," Dean mused. "Though I will admit, as crazy as the experience of having a teenage daughter has been, I wouldn't have it any other way," he told her as she drove up the tunneled driveway and found the parking spot.

"I love you, dad," she told him as she turned the car off, not realizing that she'd never said that to him before. Maybe once when she was drunk, and he must've realized it too because they had both frozen upon that thought. But he was the first to unfreeze. Before she knew it, her father's arms were around her in a warm and gently hug.

"I love you too, kiddo."


	37. Still Counting

**A/N: Big thanks to sjwmaw and BunnyGirl1520 for reviewing! You guys are awesome :) Keep reviewing my dudes, it's the best way for me to know what you guys think of the story and sometimes you guys give me some cool ideas so the reviews are really helpful. Anyways, back to the story!**

 **-redwoodoriginal**

* * *

 **Chapter 37:** _ **Still Counting**_

Morgan looked like she was ready to make run for it. Her hair was pulled back into a tight french braid that fell over her shoulder. Her makeup was minimal, just a little bit of nude eyeshadow, a thin line of eyeliner at her lashes, and some mascara. She was wearing a white cardigan sweater over a light yellow sundress with spaghetti straps. She couldn't sit still for the life of her. Her leg was bobbing up and down without her even realizing it until a shoe nudged her shin beneath the table. She took a deep breath, pulling herself out of the zoned out state she was in. She made eye contact with Liam, who was in a button down and jeans. She took another deep breath and saw her dad looking at the menu in his hands, just like Liam's dad was.

Morgan and Liam were sitting across from each other, both going out of their minds in the presence of their fathers. They were in a Longhorn Steakhouse, waiting for their server to come back with their drinks. So far, their respective father's had only been asking their kids how their day at school went. It was Friday night, and the two of them both had games, Morgan's was first, before the Lacrosse game. That gave her enough time to shower and towel dry her hair a bit, letting it air dry through his game and while Liam took a shower after the Lacrosse game was over, she ran to the girl's locker room to look in the mirror while she braided her hair. She got out just in time to run into Liam, both rather nervous as her forest green eyes met his electric blue.

" _You ready?" he asked her. She shook her head._

" _No, but I'm going anyway," she grumbled, pressing her palm over her cheek, her fingers extending over her eyes. She exhaled before dropping her hand. "Honestly, I'm terrified," she admitted. Liam raised an eyebrow._

" _Your dad won't be that bad," he assured her, but she could feel the worry coming off of him in waves. Only when someone's emotions are extremely prominent could she really feel them without reaching out._

" _You're lying. You're scared too. Maybe not as scared as I am, but close enough," she told him. Liam looked at her with a smirk._

" _Am I really that bad of a liar?" the teenage boy inquired from her. She bobbed her head side to side trying to find the right words._

" _No, you're not a bad liar, I'm just really good at knowing when people are lying to me. It's sort of… a_ talent _of mind I guess you could say," she lied. It was starting to become a terrible secret, keeping hidden what she really was. But Morgan knew that if he found out, he may not want to be her friend. Even if he didn't mind, she had his safety to think about as well. Once you know about the Supernatural, you're bound to get yourself killed. Morgan knew that was how she was going to go eventually too._

" _Knowing when people are lying is a handy talent. Wish I could do that…" he sighed, looking out into the parking lot and seeing his dad in their SUV, waiting for him. She saw her own father waiting for her in the Impala. Oddly enough, he was passenger side, waiting to let her drive._

"So, Morgan, aside from soccer, what do you like to do in your spare time?" The voice of Liam's father snapped her to attention.

"Oh, you mean aside from getting drunk at parties with your son and crashing in your guest room?" She joked, laughing uncomfortable. Dean shot her a look that made her clear her throat and think things through. "Well, I work out a lot. Mainly for staying in shape for sports but also for self defense," she made up on the fly. "I do a lot of boxing and gymnastics, that kind of stuff. I also draw-"

"She's really good at drawing," Liam interrupted. "She doodles in the margins of her notes during class and she's in the advanced art class," he added. She got this weird feeling like Liam was worried that his father didn't approve of her or something and he was trying to change that, but she also felt like his dad didn't really have much of an opinion of her and just wanted to get to know her. It was just all confusing and stressful with the added weight of her father dancing around the topic of what he really does for a living and why he found and met his daughter in the first place nearly a year ago.

"What can I say, it helps me focus," she looked to her friend for a moment before looking back to Mr. James, _Dylan_. "I also bake… a _lot_ … I don't know, I don't really do much else aside from that," she laughed again, still feeling awkward, rubbing the back of her head before noticing the server bring their drinks. She just had water, same as Liam, but their dad's were a different story. Dean had a Sam Adams and Dylan, _Mr. James_ , had some sort of Lager, Morgan hadn't really been paying attention.

"Interesting. You know, my son said your chocolate chip waffles that you made from scratch were the best he's ever had," Mr. James commented. Morgan smiled, suddenly having the realization that Liam talks about her to his dad.

"She can cook too. It's not just baking. First day I met her last year, she brought me and her uncle Sam home, cooked us dinner while cleaning the house simultaneously. I've never seen a kid do that without being told," Dean stated, raising an eyebrow at his daughter. Mr. James gave her a look that she couldn't quite read and she was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't even think to use her abilities to figure out what he was thinking.

"Dean, what do you mean by 'met her last year'?" Mr. James questioned. Liam looked at the table and took a sip of his water. He knew the answer himself but must've neglected to tell his father. Morgan took a deep breath, sighing as her dad cleared his throat to answer.

"Morgan was conceived at a young age and back then her father thought it was a big deal and thought I was trouble, which back then the man wasn't wrong. But he moved away with his daughter when he found out she was pregnant. I didn't know about Morgan until I got a call meant for her Uncle Bobby. He had recently passed so my brother Sam and I had his phone. She was calling next of kin because her mother was in the hospital and they needed family to stay with her since she's a minor. Morgan's mom died, we moved here, and now we're just a happy family, me, her, my brother sammy and the dog," Dean told them. It was one hell of a negative turn for a conversation to take. There was an awkward silence as the server came back to the table. They all made their orders and off the server went. Mr. James broke the silence.

"That's gotta be hard, just jumping right into being a parent with a teenage girl," he told Dean. Her father looked her right in the eyes and smiled.

"It was hard at first, only because we didn't know each other and it was such a change on top of Michelle dying. But it's a team effort. We all pitch in, including her. Morgan's a great kid and is good at going with the flow. My brother Sam is home for her when I have to go out of town for work, and when Sam and I both have to leave, if it's a weekend and we know we'll be back, she just tags along and does her homework while we're working. Sometimes she even helps," Her dad winked at her. She was so worried about what he was going to say his job is. Mr. James seemed pleased with her dad's response.

"Well it's good that you all take care of eachother. So, Dean. What do you do for a living?" He asked. Her father smiled with beaming pride. Morgan knew right then and there, whatever he was going to say, he was going to sell it.

"Well, I was a marine for about two five year tours right out of highschool. So was Sammy but he's the smart one so he was in intel while I was doing the nitty gritty-"

"And now?"

"A little while back Sammy and I were successfully transitioned into the FBI," Dean told them. Morgan was so nervous, wishing he would've chosen one of the boring jobs that she recited for him on the car ride home from Liam's house on Saturday. Speaking of Liam, his eyes went wide the moment he heard her father's job occupation. Mr. James went wide eyed too, but more-so impressed than nervous.

"Badge and everything?" He asked, and Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out his badge, flipping it open.

"Badge and everything," he sighed like it wasn't exciting for him anymore when people found out he was an FBI agent. He stuck the badge back in his pocket.

"Wow, impressive," Mr. James commented. Dean shrugged and took a sip of his beer as if he wasn't phased.

"Yeah, well. It pays the bills." It was almost scary to Morgan how easily her father could lie to good people. It was for the greater good, keeping their true occupation a secret, she knew that. It was just, how easily the lies crossed his lips was nerve wracking. Either she was impressed or nervous, she just couldn't decide. "What about you, Dylan? What do you do for a living?"

"Well, I'm in real estate. I buy old properties and fix them up to sell or rent them out. That kind of stuff," He informed. It finally clicked in her mind why Liam's house was so nice and why it's _very_ apparent that the James family is very wealthy. Considering everything, lord only knows what their mom does for a living. Morgan was pulled away from paying attention to the conversation when she felt her phone vibrate from under her leg on the booth. She avoided her father's attention by slyly slipping the phone out from under her leg and keeping it low next to her thigh opposite her father.

 **Liam: [I feel a bromance coming on]** Morgan couldn't stop herself from quietly snickering to herself before she texted back.

 **Morgan: [lol doubt it but hey at least they're bonding right?]** She sent the message and waited for Liam to respond. He looked up at her and shrugged slightly before looking back down at his phone.

 **Liam: [dude your dad is actually infinitely scarier than I thought… why didn't you tell me he was in the FBI?]** He looked back up at her expectantly. She flashed him a peeved expression and shook her head slightly as she typed her next message.

 **Morgan: [idk it just never came up in conversation?]** He just stared at her.

 **Morgan: [okay fine I didn't say anything because I don't want people to think I'm a narc or something. I like to have fun to you know]** He smiled this time, almost laughing but he contained himself.

 **Liam: [alright Winchester your secret is safe with me lol]** She sent him a smile, but in her head she wished what he said was true, that she could just tell him everything. The issue with that though was that they were a family of freaks and she didn't know if she could trust him with that kind of secret.

 **Liam: [btw you look really nice]** With just one text message he sent her skin on fire, blushing enough to make her feel even more awkward that she already did at this dinner. Liam sent her a warm half smile, noticing the reaction he got out of her.

 **Morgan: [thanks you don't look too bad yourself]** She definitely wasn't expecting to get the reaction Liam had. There was this glimmer in his eyes as his half smile turned into a whole hearted smile while he was still staring down under the table at his phone.

"So, Liam. Do you do anything else besides lacrosse and getting my daughter drunk at parties?" Dean inquired. Morgan didn't think he was joking and neither did Liam because he nearly choked on his water.

"Hey," Morgan interjected, "I did that on my own volition. There's no way this kid convinced me to do a _keg stand_ -"

"You did a keg stand?" Dean looked confused, aggravated, and caught off guard all at once.

"I did like fo-" She stopped, realizing what she was doing. "Okay, I'm shutting up now," she rushed out, dipping her head slightly in shame. Liam lightly chuckled before answering her father's question.

"I, too, work out. I also study a lot, skateboard… Before we moved from Santa Barbara I did a lot of surfing-"

"He was a surf instructor at his summer camp. He's a junior counselor there," Morgan added, realizing that she interrupted him. He just smirked.

"Yeah, I'm a junior counselor and I play the guitar and ukulele. I learned because it keeps the kids occupied during campfires," he told them. Dean's jaw slackened as his face dawned an impressed look. Morgan slipped her phone out again.

 **Morgan: [i think he likes you]** She waited for Liam to see the message. A small smirk crossed his face.

"Dylan, you're son sounds like a good kid, much like Morgan," Dean stated, looking to Liam's father. Mr. James nodded in agreement.

"You should see the things this kid does with math and science, it puts my high school grades to shame. He's a lot like his mother that way," Mr. James added. Morgan raised an eyebrow. She hadn't heard much about Liam's mother aside from what he's said about her living back in California with his little brother and her new boyfriend.

"How so?" Morgan asked, not realizing it until after the words had already come out of her mouth. Mr. James smiled, like what he was about to say should make _them_ proud of his son.

"Liam's mother, Olivia, is a Biochemical Engineer. So here's to hoping," Mr. James noted before he raised his glass haphazardly before taking another sip. Morgan looked to Liam, noticing how Liam reacted to his father's comment. She saw the pressure weighing him down. He was expected to be just as, if not more, successful than his mother. Morgan didn't have that pressure because her mother was dead, but even then, her mom was just an administrative assistant. It wouldn't be hard to aspire better than that, but that wasn't her mother's fault, she couldn't stay in college longer than two years with taking care of little Morgan so she just went and got her associates before moving onto the working world.

 **Liam: [you think he really likes me?]** He asked, Morgan slyly peeking under the table to check the message before typing out something to send back.

 **Morgan: [yeah i think he'll tolerate you now]**

 **Morgan: [hey you never told me you played the guitar]** She looked up at him, waiting for him to respond. Liam took a moment, maybe the text just hadn't gotten gone through as fast as she'd expected. When he finally looked down, he smirked. He took a moment to text her back.

 **Liam: [I don't really share that with people. It's one thing thing to play for kids that don't know you're just average at playing and another to play in front of other people]** He texted back. Morgan rolled her eyes before texting him back.

 **Morgan: [I don't care, you're gonna play for me sometime and that's final]** She channeled her inner soccer mom that every girl had deep down. Liam looked her right in the eye with pursed lips before he relented with a smile.

 **Liam: [fine but only if you let me hear you sing]** Liam was looking right at her as she froze. She had no idea what he was talking about. No one gets to hear her sing, ever. Well except for her poor saps of parents that have to endure her belting out alongside the music that was blasting from the speaker in her room. But even then, she didn't think anyone outside of that had heard her sing. She never even let Jonah hear her sing and they were really close. Had he not been possessed and things kept going on like they were, she might've let him in on her world. He wouldn't have known her secret had those demons not have attacked that night and forced her to expose her abilities. It would've still been a secret that he wouldn't have had to take to the grave.

 **Morgan: [I don't sing]** She texted back, glad she didn't have to say anything. He might know she's lying or chose not to believe her even if she was telling the truth. Liam quietly laughed to himself.

 **Liam: [lol I don't believe you. If I play my guitar for you, you have to sing for me]** Liam bargained. She sighed, mulling it over briefly in her head.

 **Morgan: [deal but if you ever tell anyone I'll murder you in your sleep]** she threatened jokingly. Liam definitely knew it was a joke, a smile curling across his lips. He winked at her, careful not to let their dads see.

 **Liam: [deal]** It was short and sweet for a text but to Morgan it felt different. Like some security that they were going to still be friends after tonight, that her father wasn't going to scare him off. It gave her a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. They hadn't even gotten their food yet and it seemed like the night was going really well. But it was like there was a penny in the air and it hadn't quite dropped yet.

"So, Morgan, I heard from some of the other parents that you've been labeled as a fighter at the school," Mr. James acknowledged, catching the teenage girl off guard. She coughed slightly, having swallowed her water wrong at his words.

"Uh…" She didn't know what to say. Her own dad was silent, not sure what to say either. But the last person she had expected at their table to speak up, did.

"Dad, I thought we weren't going to talk about that tonight," Liam claimed, his father looking at him like he didn't necessarily care. It must be something important to Mr. James. It was like he he had to know why she happened to get pulled into the office for fighting.

"You talk about my issues with her to your dad?" Morgan sputtered, half surprised, half irritated at the idea. Liam went bug eyed, realizing what she was thinking about him at this very moment.

"No, no I wouldn't do that. He asked me about it in the car on the way here. Apparently he was talking to some parents in the stands while he watched my lacrosse game. I didn't say anything about it and I told him not to bring it up," he promised, trying to give her some reassurance. It did give her a little bit more of a sense of security and trust with him, but his father just had to open his mouth again.

"So you are a fighter? Is that why your cheek is bruised with a cut across it?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow at her. She took a deep breath, finding the words she needed to express.

"I don't intentionally fight, no. You can ask Principal Jeurgens. I have never, nor will I ever, start a fight. It's just one girl who picks on me because she thinks she can. One of the fights? She took my book and stole the picture of my mother, asked me if I killed her like the Jonah kid who saved me so when she started hitting me I broke her nose. I've only ever finished the fight and I made a deal with the principal to not fight anyone and it'll all stay off my transcript and I have. The fight that happened on Monday wasn't even a fight. It was her yelling at me and trying to attack me but I dodged her, made sure not to hit her back, and she got a lucky shot in and her ring cut my cheek before the Principal could intervene. So yes, they may have labeled me as a fighter but I'm only defending myself," Morgan ranted. When she was done, the whole table was silent. As soon as she had finished, she was worried that she had ruined the whole night all because she was defensive on why she had gotten into a few fights at the school. But then Mr. James said something that changed her mind.

"You're very strong willed. I respect that," Mr. James declared as the server arrived with their food, placing their meals before them in a timely fashion. Morgan gave him a smile.

"I get it from my dad," She said, looking right at her father with content and pride.

* * *

"Sorry about my dad and all the questions tonight," Liam said to her as they sat on the bench outside the longhorn. The warm arm blew through her hair, enveloping her body with the promise of summer coming. She gave him a smile despite her tired eyes. It had been a long day.

"It's okay, that's what tonight was for. Our parents getting to know us and each other," Morgan told him, her eyes growing heavy. Before she knew it she was putting her head on his shoulder and taking a deep breath, unraveling her braid to release the slight tension on her scalp. Her mahogany tresses spilled out with waves dried into the strands. She picked up a piece in her hand.

"You've had a long day haven't you?" He asked. Morgan laughed, twirling the ends of her long, mahogany hair in her fingers.

"Yeah. You may have seen me last friday night, but I didn't have a game. Our soccer team isn't that great so it's pretty exhausting making sure no one's scored on us," She sighed, still playing with her hair a little bit. But when Liam picked up a tendril of it and mulled it about between his fingers, Morgan had no idea what to do. Boys never played with her hair and she liked it, but she had not a clue about how to respond. She just let him keep up with it.

"And no one's scored on you all season," Liam chuckled, twirling her hair about in his hand. Morgan rolled her eyes instinctively despite the fact that he couldn't see it.

"Not true," she interjected, now braiding a piece of her hair from the underside of her scalp. Liam chuckled.

"Okay, your coaches scoring on you does not count," Liam laughed, reminding her that her team sucks a little more than she lets on. "But hey, at least when your team is getting trampled, they'll probably write about you in the town paper for going a whole season without getting scored on," he shrugged sarcastically. The comment made her smile, so she hid it from him, still angling her head away from his gaze.

"Do you think our dads are squabbling over who wants to pay for the bill when it would be simpler if they just split it?" Morgan wondered, finally lifting her head to look Liam right in his bright blue eyes. His lips pursed as his eyes wandered around the landscape before looking back to her. For a moment, he seemed to be at a loss for words as he looked into her forrest green eyes. In that moment, Morgan was terrified of what the silence meant, good or bad. But then he broke the silence.

"They probably are. They're both perfectly capable of being reasonable, but it's kind of nice for us that they're dawdling," Liam remarked as she gained an expression of happy confusion, a small smile paired with her slightly glazed eyes.

"How so?" she inquired, eyebrows knitting together. In his small small smile, his lip curled for a second as he seemed to be thinking about what to say next. She realized he was trying to tread carefully. She didn't know if it was a good or bad thing, once again.

"I don't know, it just gives us some time to ourselves, to be able to hang out a little bit without them around. It's just nice, I guess," he told her, letting go of the strand of hair he was messing with, still gazing into her eyes. She broke the connection between their eyes by resting her head back on his shoulder.

"Yeah, it's nice," she agreed quietly. She took his hand in hers, not holding it, but fidgeting with it. She was tracing the lines in his palm with her delicate fingers. Liam must not have minded since he didn't pull his hand away. Not even a single twitch of the fingers. She didn't want to stop. It just made her so relaxed to be this close to him, to be even faintly touching the skin on his hand. It made the stress of having this dinner tonight fade away. It was like her own little sanctuary where she could forget about how demons were after her. She could forget about all of her loss. Morgan just let her mind run blank as her thoughtless motions in her fingers continued.

"Morgan?" Liam asked, once again breaking the silence, but not the blissful feeling she had. She didn't even stop messing with his hand.

"Yeah?" She responded, now trancing her fingers over the back of his hand, around the bones and veins beneath his skin.

"I just want you to know that I'm really glad that I met you," he whispered in a low voice. They way he said it, she just knew he was smiling. She didn't even have to look at him to know he was. She let her relaxed, serene expression melt away into a knowing smirk.

"I'm glad I met you too," she whispered back, her hands stopping on his. She let his hand go as she heard the door of the restaurant open. She sat up and looked over, knowing it was their parents.

"You ready to go, kiddo?" Dean asked. She nodded with sleepy eyes as she stood up from the bench. They were heavy and her father gave her a sympathetic glance.

"Bye, Mr. James," Morgan said before turning and walking back to Liam and hugging him. He wasn't expecting it, his arms hovering over her for a second before embracing her. "Bye, Liam," she said into his chest before letting go. He was warm, she didn't want to let go yet, but she did so anyway. She knew she had to get in the Impala and leave, so she did. Morgan walked away from him and followed her father to the car. She slipped into the passenger seat, fastened her seatbelt, and waited for her father to start the car and drive away, as she was too tired to drive for them. As much as she wanted to practice, she was just too damn tired. Her father started the car, he put it in reverse, pulled out of the parking spot, and drove off. Morgan looked through the window at Liam, who gave her a small wave as he got into his own car with his father.

"Dad?" She looked to him, getting his attention.

"Yeah?" He answered as they turned out of the restaurant parking lot and drove onto the main road.

"Can I pick the music?" She asked, knowing he would probably say no. With him it was always, _driver picks the music, passenger shuts his cakehole_. She knew that, but she asked anyway.

"Sure, kiddo," he sighed, catching her off guard. She went into her purse, pulling out on of the CD she made on her laptop so she could listen to music in the Impala. She only made them because Sam let her pick her own music when they were driving without her dad.

"Cool," she whispered, putting the CD into the console and pressing play. The intro got going and Dean looked like he was _not_ having it.

"This better not be some teen girl music?" He asked and she put a hand up, trying not to laugh. She had been waiting for a perfect opportunity to show her dad rock music from this century, and this was a funny way to start. The look in his eyes told her that he was going to hold himself to it that he was gonna let her play her own music. It was just slow, but then the words came and Morgan couldn't stop herself from turning up the volume and singing really loudly to her dad.

"COUNTING ALL THE ASSHOLES IN THE ROOOOM! WELL I'M DEFINITIELY NOT ALOOOONE!" She kept singing the intro to her dad and he could not stop laughing as she faced him. Then the heavy metal instrumentals hit and she was head banging like nobody's business, waking herself up enough to be having the time of her life in the car with her dad. He could not stop laughing as she went apeshit in the passenger seat, singing along at the top of her lungs with the windows down, not caring that people could hear her.

"WELL MAYBE YOU THINK YOUR LIE IS SAAAFE… BUT I READ YOU LIKE A LETTEEEERR! YEAH LIKE A LETTER! YOUR CHARM DOESN'T EVEN THE PAAAIIN… IT FEEDS ME WITH RAAGE!" She kept going even after she saw Liam and his dad in the car next to them with their windows down. Mr. James watching her with a confused look and Liam was just laughing with an amused smile. She wasn't embarrassed. She didn't have any shame for being seen doing things like this, but it did make her happy to see Liam smiling one more time before they drove off with her headbanding and singing like nobody's business while her dad just sat there laughing.

 **A/N: If anyone was wondering, the song at the end is called "Still Counting" by Volbeat. If anyone's interested I think I'm going to make a playlist since if anyone's caught on yet but all of the chapter titles and even the story title are names to songs in my heavy metal playlist called Bitchcraft. Though if I post the playlist somewhere it'll be called Bad Company after the story and the song it was named for ("Bad Company" by Five Finger Death Punch)**


	38. Awake

**A/N: Guys, stuff's getting real, I thought I'd say it now, give you all a fair warning… **maniacal laughter** Big thanks to BunnyGirl1520 for reviewing! I'm glad you're liking the story and I know you ship it but I would** _ **hate**_ **for that pesky Winchester curse to get him like it did Jonah… **more maniacal laughter** Totally kidding… or am I? Confession time! Jonah was endgame but he was based off a real person and that very real boy broke up with me because I was an** _ **inconvenience**_ **so I killed off his character because I'm just that petty. Anyways! Back to the story!**

 **-redwoodoriginal**

* * *

 **Chapter 38:** _ **Awake**_

 _Tchaikovsky's_ The Nutcracker _was ringing in her ears as Morgan was running through the woods. Her feet were bare and covered in mud as her feet pounded into the forest floor. The rain was pouring down from the black sky as it soaked her through to her skin, the loose white nightgown clinging to her small frame. Her hands kept fumbling with the hem to try and keep holding it up to run as fast as she could. Her eyes were bloodshot as her sight was getting clearer as her tears faded away. Morgan couldn't stop running, no matter how much her lungs were screaming for air._

" _You can't run forever!" Someone bellowed in a loud threatening voice. Morgan had the fear of god coursing through her veins as she pushed herself to go faster, as fast as her legs could carry her. "I will always find you!" They roared. The song wouldn't leave her head. The chilling notes of the Nutcracker echoing in her ears._

" _Don't look back. Don't look back. Don't look back," Morgan kept whispering to herself. She knew that if she looked back, it would distract her from her footing and it would result in her falling into the mud and the person chasing her would catch her. She just kept running, keeping her eyes on the path before her._

" _I will_ _ **find**_ _**you!**_ " _They called after her. Morgan's heart was pounding, but it was filling with hope as she saw a light in front of her, the forest floor no longer illuminated by just the moonlight from above. When she found herself in a clearing in the trees. She came to a stop and turned as a pair of headlights illuminated her. She heard the sound of brakes screeching as the car tried to stop. The grill of the car impacted her right in the pelvis, her whole body cringing at the sound of bones crunching that she couldn't feel. The car hit her so hard that she hit the ground with another bone crunching thud, her head cracking against the pavement. She couldn't hear the rain pouring down on her anymore. Just the notes of the song permeating in her mind. There were muffled voices calling out to her, she was pretty sure it was her name they were calling out, but she couldn't focus. Her whole body was numb. She was so scared that she wasn't numb from shock, but because the injuries were a lot worse than she thought. The people trying to talk to her, trying to help her, got knocked back._

 _She saw the face of the man collapsed in front of her. It was Sam. His nose bleeding, his cheek scraped, and his eyes closed. Her eyes flitted to his chest to make sure he was still breathing, and he was. Morgan could hear fighting behind her, but it ended with another thud, just like when Sam collapsed before her. She kept trying to scream, to tell them to get up, to tell Sammy to wake up. She just kept trying to scream, and nothing came out. She knew she should be in pain, but Morgan couldn't feel a thing, her whole body in a frozen shock as a set of footsteps approached. They were heavy and out of the corner of her eye, Morgan could see a pair of leather boots. He had caught up to her. A pair of large hands threw her over his shoulder. She just couldn't stop trying to scream but her lips wouldn't move as not a single noise could escape from her throat through her lips._

She jolted awake to the sound of someone screaming. It was her. She was screaming at the top of her lungs and she couldn't stop herself. Someone barged into her bedroom the second she dropped out of the air and hit her mattress. Morgan, like many times before when she had the nightmare about halloween, had been levitating in her sleep again. Tears were streaming down her face as she bit back her screaming and tried to catch her breath, but she just couldn't. Her dad rushed to her side and sat on the bed next to her, holding her and rubbing a gentle hand on her back.

"Hey, hey, hey," he was trying to get her attention, but she couldn't look at him. She was bug-eyes with fear, her hands on the top of her head with her fingers woven into her hair, pulling at the strands as she hyperventilated through the tears. "Morgan, just breath, shhh," her father crooned. She did her best bust she just couldn't stop. She couldn't anchor herself to reality as that pain from her dream lingered. "Morgan, please tell me what's wrong?" her father begged her. Morgan tried to choke back her sobs to get the words out that she desperately needed to get out.

"I-it's ha-happen-ing a-again-n," she choked out, trying so very hard to breath. "Ni-nightma-mare… Nightmare…" she got out. Her father froze. He knew the last time she had nightmares like this, she started getting them more and more frequently leading up to that Halloween night when she was attacked. There was a pause where he didn't know what to say and Morgan used that to catch her breath. She was now only breathing heavily, the tears slowing their pace down her cheeks.

"Morgan-" He tried to talk her down, maybe ask her about her nightmare, but she stopped him with a look in her eyes like her world was crumbling.

"Dad, I need you to listen to me and not say anything until I'm done, can you do that?" she got out rather erratically through her heavy, stressed panting.

"What's going on?" he asked. Her tears had finally stopped, but her eyes were still bloodshot and her tear streaked skin was still red and puffy under her eyes. She kept her mouth shut, waiting till he finally surrendered and nodded that he was going to listen, just like she asked.

"Before everything that happened on halloween…" She took a breath. "For months, I was having dreams, the _same_ dream. It wasn't just nightmares, someone messing with me, dad. It was the same dream, over and over again for months. The closer it got to Halloween, the more and more I was having the dream. I was even seeing it during the day when I zoned out at school. It was prophetic," she expressed flatly. She could see that her father wanted to say something, but he just kept his mouth shut as she had asked. "It was the exact events that happened in that house after I figured out Jonah was a demon all the way up until I got dragged into that room where he died and I almost did too. It was like a warning that I didn't pay attention to until it was too late and I realized I was in that exact same room that the dream started in and now… it's happening again," she finished. Now that she dawned an expectant look on her face, he knew it was time to say something.

"What happens in your dream?" her father asked, almost afraid of what her answer will be. Morgan ran a shaky hand through her sweat drenched hair trying to find the right words. She didn't want to miss anything as she thought about the dream that she had had three times now.

"It's night. I'm running through the pouring rain, barefoot and wearing some sort of long white dress… like a nightgown or something? My eyes are red like I've been crying, but I keep running without a second thought to hurting me feet on the ground below. I'm running from someone… He calls out after me that I can't run forever and he'll always find me. I just keep telling myself to not look back because that's a textbook mistake in horror movies. If you look back you could misstep and trip and get caught and I couldn't do that so I kept going. He roars after me that he'll will find me and I just push myself to run faster. I started to get some hope as I saw some light through the trees in the distance. It was a road so I ran into it, but the light was a car…"

"What happened next?" Dean asked expectantly.

"I get hit by the car, but I can't feel a thing. I don't know if it's shock or I'm paralyzed but they stopped the car and I can hear the people in the car trying to talk to me… trying to help me, but then the man I was running from catches up to me but this time… the dream tonight… I saw something new. I saw who was in the car trying to help me…"

"Who was it? Did they get you?" Dean questioned as she saw the gears turning in his head, trying to analyze every word she said to him.

"It was you and Sam. You hit me with the Impala. You didn't mean to, I came out of nowhere. I think you were on your way to save me? But he stopped you and just threw me over his shoulder like was nothing and walked away. That's where it ended tonight because I think once I realized it was you and Sam, I was scared and was trying to scream for Sam to wake up and I ended up waking myself up with my own screaming but that's not the end of the dream," she explained.

"What's the end of the dream?" He was almost too scared to even want an answer. But she knew she had to give him one anyway.

"You and Sam are calling after me, realizing what he's done but I think you're too hurt to pursue, or you're too hurt for it to be _smart_ to pursue. I don't know but he still gets away with me thrown over his shoulder. It feels like forever in the rain until I could smell sandalwood and hear classical music. It's a large house in the middle of the woods. He takes me upstairs to a room that looks like it's meant for a princess but it's not it's a prison with a large metal security door and bars on the windows. He throws me on the bed and I'm still either frozen in shock or paralyzed because I can't move so I can't even look at him to see his face. The pain begins and I'm just writhing… drowning in it… The man tells me someone will be in shortly to tend to me… But then he tells me that I got off easy getting hit by a car… He says if he had caught me before I got hit he would've beaten me just as badly but it would take so much longer because he likes to ta-take his swe-sweet ti-time…" She was trying to hard to not cry, fearing her future. "But the last thing he says before he leaves… he says he _likes to take his sweet time when_ _ **he**_ _doesn't require my presence_ … I think it's the same person who's been sending demons after me under Crowley's nose." Her mind was reeling as everything kept flashing across it all at once. Her father looked down for a moment, trying to think before looking back up at her.

"You said you ignored the signs that your nightmare was about halloween. Morgan, how exactly did you know it was going to happen on Halloween?" He asked, knitting his eyebrows in a combination of confusion and worry.

"I knew it was about Halloween because I kept seeing myself, like in an out of body experience, and I was wearing my witch costume. Hat and everything..." Morgan deadpanned, the gears turning in her head.

"Do you think you know when it's gonna happen this time?" He asked, and it hit her. That damn song still ringing in her ears like it never left.

"December… Christmas maybe…" the young psychic whispered. Dean's eyebrow unknit themselves before raising.

"How do you know that?" He questioned.

"Because the classical music in the house? Well I didn't see the house this time, but I could hear it ringing in my ears from start to finish and I know exactly what song. Tchaikovsky's _The Nutcracker_."

* * *

Liam was standing at his locker when he saw her walk through the double doors into the school. Her hair was up in a braided high ponytail, the heavy braid swinging behind her slightly as she walked. At first, he was excited to see that freckled face as his heart did little relays in his chest, but then it dropped to his stomach. Despite the golden eyeshadow and her thick cat eyeliner and mascara around her forrest green eyes, there were faint dark circles below her tired eyes. She was wearing a pair of light wash overalls that were fitted around her hips but baggy down her legs with the ankle cuffs rolled slightly, the fit somehow accentuating her small yet shapely frame. Beneath the overalls was a short sleeved, striped crop top so you could just barely see the skin on the sides of her waist between her ribs and her hips. She dragged her feet slightly in her black slip-on vans as she walked to her locker. It was when he saw her drop her head tiredly against the door of her locker that he decided to go over to her.

"Good morning," he greeted her, dawning a hopefully warm smile as she picked her exhausted head off her locker and opened her eyes to meet his. Liam held onto his smile despite her deeply sleep deprived demeanor. Her eyes were heavy and glazed over, so he didn't know what to do or say, afraid he was going to make it worse. Before he could even begin to fathom what to do to try to help her, Morgan just stepped forward and hugged him. She buried her face in his chest with her arms wrapped around his waist. At first, Liam was a little shocked, but that was only for a few seconds before her put his arms around her.

"Are you okay?" He asked but she shushed him, her face still buried against his chest.

"Please don't ask, I just need a hug," she insisted, her voice muffled by his shirt. It was just an army green, short sleeved button down that he wore with a pair of black jeans that were rolled up slightly at the ankles, per usual, so they wouldn't cover his combat boots.

"Okay, that's fine. If you need to talk though, I'm here. Just so you know," Liam reassured her, pulling her slightly tighter in an attempt to make her feel safer like he might've done when she crawled into his bed that night after the party and after the dinner where their dads met.

"Thanks, but I just really needed a hug," she mused with a newfound smile on her freckled face. Liam's heart just went right back to doing relay races in his chest when he saw that damn smile.

"Don't we all, sometimes," he remarked as they walked down the hall together. He put an arm around her and pulled her in for a moment before letting go to make sure it came across that he really did care. The petite teen let out a small, relaxed chuckle as he did so before they went off to their homeroom with Mr. Greenstone. But Liam didn't let it go. He kept an eye on her. Homeroom came and went, and her eyes had dropped back to tired and droopy despite the coffee in her to-go cup that she had brought to school. Latin with Mr. Carver passed them by as she mindlessly drew a full fledged forrest in her notebook during the movie they were watching about the Roman empire. He could've sworn there was a girl in the picture, running from a shadowed man.

Mrs. Seebold was going over the reading assigned for that day, but Morgan didn't raise her hand even once to answer her questions of their interpretations. She was always sharing her thoughts and asking questions in English. He was sure that it was one of her favorite classes, but today Liam watched as she laid her head down upon her desk and went to sleep. He noticed Mrs. Seebold look at his friend sympathetically, letting it slide since she knew that Morgan always did the work without fail. The old woman didn't even wake her as she picked Morgan's book up off her desk for the annotation checks. As always, she got a plus. Liam could see the pages as Mrs. Seebold checked them and his best friend had the margins chock full of tiny handwriting like she couldn't stop asking questions and finding her own answers to them in the highlighted portions. Towards the end of class, he could hear Morgan breathing slightly heavier and a bit faster than normal. It was like faint hyperventilation. Whatever this morning was about must've been plaguing her still. Mere seconds before the bell for the end of class rang, she jolted awake in her desk, looking around like something was happening before she realized she was in the classroom. The bell rang and she just got up and said in a groggy voice, "Let's get going." It was simple as that.

They parted ways while she was in Algebra + Geometry with Mrs. Alcoke and I was in my Algebra 2 + Trigonometry class with Mr. Riff. The classrooms were opposite each other so since he was in the front of his classroom, he could see her in the front of hers. It was hard not to look at her when he was worried about her. Her head leaned on her hand as she did her work. Morgan just looked so emotionally drained and all Liam wanted to do was help her. But he knew that she didn't want to talk, so if she did, she would come to him when she was good and ready. He knew that. So he just kept an eye out and made sure he was there if she needed another hug or anything else.

At lunch, It was the friend group sitting in the grassy patch next to the football field, across from the bleachers since it was a nice day with mild weather. Morgan started eating her lunch, and then quit halfway through, declaring softly in a half-assed mutter that she would just finish the food in their History class since Mr. Greenstone didn't mind them eating in his classes since he ate food during their classes half the time. Instead of eating the other half of her lunch, Morgan put the leftover food in her backpack and shifted, not saying a word and thoroughly catching Liam off guard as she put in her headphones to blast heavy metal music as she leaned over and rested her head on Liam's right thigh and closed her eyes. She was straight up taking a nap right there on his lap with the sunshine warming her skin. He rested his hand on her shoulder, thoughtlessly rubbing his thumb back and forth across it in an attempt to keep her relaxed. He figured he could keep her from possibly dreaming about whatever woke her up in English class considering the bad dreams that she was having that night at his house stopped when she drunkenly snuggled up to him. He had a sort of idea that body contact helped her, and that was exactly what he was going to maintain.

"So are you guys a thing?" Tyler whispered to Liam after having sat down right next to him so they could talk without anyone hearing. Liam blinked in slight shock, his jaw tightening at Tyler's question.

"What? No," Liam whispered back. Tyler just looked at him. "I'm serious, we're just friends," he maintained in his hushed tone. His friend just chuckled at that.

"Dude, you and I both know that's not exactly the case," Tyler pointed out quietly, looking between him and the sleeping girl in his lap. Liam tried to think of something he could say that would convince his friend otherwise, but he couldn't find the right words.

"Let's just say I wouldn't mind if it wasn't the case but it's currently very much the case," Liam rambled. Tyler just smirked, knowing he was right.

"I know you guys got pretty close at that party and you've just been getting closer ever since. I mean, dude. You had dinner with _her dad_. I think you should just make your move. The two of you have been playing cat and mouse for a little over a month now. Even Madison green lit it. The girl's best friend? Said you had the green light to the best of her knowledge, no matter how much she says you guys are just friends, which by the way, is as often as you say it," Tyler insisted quietly. Liam could see his point, but he was so scared of ruining a friendship where he had made the closest connection with since he moved here. Except the more he thought about it, the more realized that the connection was so close and already so deep because there was something else besides a platonic sense, and that made him even more nervous. "I'll just leave you be to think about it. Let me know if you change your mind about it," Tyler whispered before getting up to go sit back with Madison.

He just looked down at the sleeping girl, her head still in his lap and his thumb still gently rubbing her shoulder in his attempts to keep her calm and soothed while she slept. She looked so peaceful. It was like their friendship. One wrong move and he could mess it all up, something so peaceful. But the right move could make it so much better, like his hand on her shoulder. It was just so much to think about that he barely noticed when it was time to go back to class. Liam just shook her shoulder and when her green eyes drifted open, he told her it was time for them to go to Biology. Morgan simply nodded and stood up. She pulled out her bag of apple slices and started munching on them as they walked back to the school to head inside.

The rest of the day, Morgan had finally worn the smile he hadn't seen since this morning. She was now awake and alert with her normal self shining through as if she hadn't been trudging about all morning. Liam liked to think he helped with that during Lunch. Even if he had only helped with a slight change and her catching up on sleep did the rest, it was enough for him. He just smiled with her, laughed with her, and passed notes with her from biology through history until they parted ways once again for them to go to their separate art classes. They got through gym together, it was just another day in their basketball unit. He was good at basketball, average, but for some weird reason, no one could out-shoot Morgan. She just kept making every single shot. Not even the kids on the school basketball teams could out-shoot her. The petite teen just kept laughing as she whipped around other players and made three pointers without even thinking. It was like a higher power decided she was going to make every shot. But he didn't mind her kicking his ass in Basketball.

* * *

Morgan was sitting there on the bench after soccer practice. She was really sweaty but couldn't bring herself to peel off the practice keeper jersey or take off anything else, she just sat there in her equipment, still breathing heavily from the end of practice. They were scrimaging and they would not stop shooting on her. They were balls she couldn't quite catch cause her mind wasn't quite there. It was just deflection after deflection, the ball and the players' runs getting recycled over and over until she finally caught it and the scrimmage had already ended just seconds before she placed her hands around the ball. Her heart had been pounding in her ears as she just stood there, trying to catch her breath. The coaches let them go and Morgan just wandered into the locker room and just sat there, catching her breath and calming herself down. The more stress she had on her body, the more her psychic abilities wanted to compensate, and Morgan knew that couldn't happen, not on the soccer field. She would feel guilty for cheating and she could accidentally hurt someone. Levitating herself a little higher in cheerleading is one thing, but a sudden outburst while she was playing a high contact sport? She could accidentally lash out and injure someone… or worse.

She shook the idea from her head as she finally caught her breath, peeling off her equipment and putting it in her gym locker. Morgan pulled her hair down from the high, braided pony that she had been wearing all day and brushed it out before weaving it into a loose braid over her shoulder. Just something as simple as letting her hair down released the tension on her scalp and unwittingly released the tension she had been holding onto the entire practice. The teenager pulled on a t-shirt and made sure all of her stuff was together in her bag before she slipped on her gym shoes and walked out of the locker room. Before she could get maybe, ten feet from the locker rooms, someone said her name. She turned around and saw Liam coming out of the boys' locker room.

"Hey," she greeted weakly, her energy still spent from practice. She stopped walking, letting her friend catch up to her before they both headed off to the parking lot where their parents were no doubt waiting for them.

"How was soccer?" Liam asked, no doubt noticing her slower movements and tired eyes.

"It was fine, a little rough but the record is still maintained. No one scored on me. At one point they subbed me out for the other Keeper, the one I replaced at the start of the season? They put her in so the other team would have a chance at scoring but that sounds really bad so I'm just gonna shut up now," Morgan rambled, not trying to be mean about the other keeper, especially if she was anywhere within earshot but Morgan looked around and made sure she wasn't.

"You're fine," Liam laughed at her ramblings as they walked together. There was a moment of silence, and Morgan realized she hadn't said anything to him about how he was helping her all day.

"I… uh… wanna say thank you." Liam's eyes shot to her out of confusion. "For the hug this morning, I mean… and letting me sleep on you during lunch," she clarified. Liam gave a nod and a silent 'oh' before giving her a smile.

"Don't worry about it. It's what I'm here for," he told her and Morgan somehow knew he wasn't just saying that to be like the nice friend. He meant it.

"Well, yeah. So, thanks," she finished. Not sure what else to say as her freckled skin flushed. Morgan looked away from him as they walked, trying to hide her awkwardness that was so easily seen from being written all across her face.

"Do you wanna come over on Saturday?" He asked and her head shot up, looking at him with wide eyes before she regained the composure to respond to him like a normal human being.

"Saturday?" Morgan repeated, making sure she heard him right. He smiled, but she could feel the nerves coming off of him in waves. Maybe it was because the only time she's ever been to his house, she drunkenly crawled into his bed and snuggled into him without asking.

"Yeah. W-we could study? O-or… I don't know… play video games or watch movies or so-something?" He was nervous and it was skewed all over his face now, making Morgan more comfortable now that she wasn't the only one becoming an obvious nervous wreck.

"Uh, yeah. That'd be really fun," she responded calmly, finally pulling herself together, no longer needing the fake, confident composure that she dawned to hide her nerves.

"Really?! Uh… I mean… Cool," He smiled. Morgan held back a giggle, one that she didn't know she wanted to let out because she wasn't one to _giggle_. She wasn't one of those girls. But Liam was turning her into one. They kept walking, both donning smiles that neither really noticed… or at least they pretended not to notice. It was just blissful silence surrounding them as they made their way through the double doors that led to the parking lot where they each saw their parents waiting for them.

Morgan gave Liam a small wave before saying, "See you tomorrow." Liam smiled and waved back.

"See you tomorrow."


	39. Lydia

**A/N: Big shoutout to sjwmaw for reviewing! To anyone thinking about reviewing, please do so! Feedback is the best way for me to get better as a writer and to keep you guys satisfied. Anyways, only thing I have left to say is that shit's getting real.**

 **-redwoodoriginal**

* * *

 **Chapter 39:** _ **Lydia**_

It was Friday night and Morgan had just showered and was sitting in front of her closet in her pajamas, willing articles of clothing to float around in different combinations so she could decide what to wear to Liam's house the next day. Some outfits looked like they were trying too hard and some of them looked like they weren't trying hard enough. She just kept trying to put outfits together and kept failing to find a single one that she wanted to wear tomorrow. For once in her life, Morgan felt what most girls felt on a regular basis. _That she had nothing to wear_. Despite that fact, she kept trying to find combinations that might work. She was just so stuck, though the more time went by, the more she realized it was just her nerves about hanging out with Liam outside of school getting the best of her.

"Oh, I'd go with that one, looks comfortable yet still has subtle teenage sex appeal written all over it," someone said in a british accent and Morgan nearly jumped out of her skin, but it wasn't scary enough for her to lose her concentration on levitating her clothes around. She looked back and saw Crowley standing in the doorway in his usual all black suit.

"I'm underage and my dad can probably kill you. Should you really be encouraging sex appeal?" Morgan questioned as she looked back at the outfit. It was a simple outfit of a slightly fitted, white camisole and a pair of her light wash high waisted jeans. She loved this particular pair of jeans because they had a relaxed and slightly baggy fit on her legs and that just made them all the more comfortable.

"It's kind of a joke but if this if for a boy, he'll like it and you won't look like you're trying too hard because it's simple," Crowley reasoned. Morgan decided he was right and willed the outfit to lay itself out across her desk chair and the rest of the clothes just floated back into the closet and put themselves away.

"Well, that's exactly what I'm going for," Morgan admitted before standing up, straightening out her pajama shirt briefly. "So, what do I owe the pleasure?" She inquired. The King of Hell isn't quite who she expected to give her a visit in a Men of Letters bunker on a Friday night.

"Remember when you said to count you in when I had a lead on who was plotting against me? You're right. They were right under my nose. You in?" He asked. Morgan's eyebrows raised in both surprise and skepticism. He just stood there, waiting for her answer.

"Did my dad really let you waltz in here to ask me to help you? And I thought we were keeping my involvement a secret," She laughed, clicking her tongue. This was only going to go one of two ways. One, Crowley did something really stupid to get in here. Two, he told her dad and she had no chance at getting in on this. She needed this so badly, and he quite possibly could have ruined it for her.

"Oh, don't worry, darling. Your father summoned me here for a case of his. Some demons he's hunting. Probably unrelated. I asked to use the restroom and here I am, talking to you. Meet me outside in five minutes," He told her. Morgan smirked.

"Any clothing requests?" She asked him before he could leave and Crowley looked her up and down, thinking for a moment.

"I would say something sexy for the people you're going to meet but you were right earlier, you're underage. Your pajamas are fine if you so choose," the demon told her before leaving the room. She followed him out at a slower pace, walked to where her dad and Sam were sitting.

"Crowley's here," Sam told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't care. I'm going to bed so I thought I'd say goodnight," She told her dad and Sam. "So… goodnight," she stated before walking back to her room.

"Night, kiddo," Dean called after her and she went on her way. As soon as she was out of sight, she grabbed her black timberlands but didn't put them on just yet and brushed out her wet hair one last time before sliding her phone into the pocket on her pajama pants. They were her Justice League pajama pants that were littered with superhero logos on the black fabric. She wore them with a white tank top and before she left her room she grabbed a black knit hoodie and put it on it might be cold wherever she was gonna be. She put some pillows under her comforter and turned off all the lights. She slipped her demon knife into the waistband of her pajama pants. The teenager moved as quickly and quietly as she could as she ran in her socks to the garage with her timberlands in hand. As soon as she made it inside, she pulled on her shoes and tied to laces before breaking into a full out sprint through the driveway until she made it outside. She made her way around the bunker until she found the front door, but she was hiding in the trees until Crowley came out, saying goodbye to Sam and Dean before the door closed. She came out from her hiding place and approached the King of Hell.

"I see you managed to slip out unnoticed. Good job," he told Morgan as she came to a stop just three feet away from him.

"Well, I have a chance at finding the Demon who keeps sending people after me and got my mother killed. So yeah, we're gettin' creative tonight," she declared. Crowley smirked, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Welcome to my base of operations," Crowley stated and Morgan didn't even realize it until he had said those words that he teleported them away from the bunker. Only now did it finally hit her that this was really happening. They were in a throne room. Crowley's empty throne was on the far end of the room and there were demons at work, passing by the open doors to her right. They were really here. Morgan's heart was pounding in her chest as Crowley gestured for her to follow him down the hall. She stepped out and he led her past a couple demons that gave her strange looks, probably from her state of combat boots and pajamas. They passed maybe five or six doors before they finally stopped. This door was different from the rest. It was metal with rust creeping around the edges.

"Before we go in," Morgan caught Crowley before he could open the door. "What exactly do you want me to do? Am I interrogating him?" She questioned, not exactly sure what was about to happen, as eager as she was for whatever was about to happen.

"You're gonna do just that," Crowley affirmed as his hand reached out to the door knob and turned the handle. The rusty door creaked open and there Morgan saw _her_. She didn't know how she knew it was _her_ , but she did. Deep down her gut was screaming at Morgan that it was _her_.

"Dr. Laura Shayne, as I live and breathe!" Morgan feigned being awestruck before a feeling of rage began to boil in her stomach. This monster tried to take her that fateful day in the hospital. Morgan killed her two lackeys, but she escaped. The demon relinquished a bone chilling laugh.

"Actually, my name is Lydia, sugar. But back to the juicy bit! How did you know it was me?" She laughed. This time, she was letting a thick southern accent slip. She must've been hiding it the day they met. It sounded like something right out of Georgia. That must've been where she was from when she was human before she died and her soul became so warped from hell that she became a demon.

"I just do," Morgan stated through her teeth. You could hear the bitterness bleeding from her voice. She was biting back her burning rage that was starting to rise from her stomach to her chest. It was getting harder to contain. Her power was just itching to come out. Lydia just burst out into a proper laugh, the cackling echoing against the walls.

"So you're getting stronger, huh? Darlin, you're going to be very difficult to contain when he finds you, won't you?" Lydia exclaimed, still laughing. She wasn't even trying to fight her restraints. The demon was purely enjoying the game she was trying to play with the young psychic. Morgan pulled out her demon knife and pressed it against Lydia's throat.

"When _who_ finds me?" Morgan demanded. For a moment, she thought that she was getting through to Lydia, scaring her enough with the looming threat of death that the look in that demon's eyes made her think that she was going to talk. But alas, the demon regained composure.

"Well, now we're talkin'. Sugar, you know he's coming. If your power's have progressed as far as I think they have, you've been _dreamin'_ about him? Haven't you?" Lydia taunted, her smile radiating a sickly sweat aura that the psychic could see the way she could _see_ people's emotions. Morgan froze for a moment, thinking, but then she just pressed the knife further against Lydia's throat. The demon's breathing picked up and her eyes started flitting all over Morgan's face, trying to figure out if she was bluffing or not with the knife.

"You're right," the teenager spat, "I'm dreaming, alright. But I still haven't seen him. So tell me," she lifted the knife from Lydia's throat and began tracing the knife across the demon's face, "who is he?" She asked.

"His name isn't important, it's what he's going to do with you that's important-"

" _No!_ " Morgan barked. " _I want a name!_ " She screamed out as she sliced into the skin on Lydia's cheek, the flesh burning with a golden light. But it wasn't enough contact with the knife to kill her.

"He's not going to kill you. It's going to be so much worse than that-"

"Give me his _goddamn name!_ " Morgan shouted, nearing desperate as she sliced again, this time running the demon knife across Lydia's collarbone. It incited the demon to wince in pain and take in a sharp breath as the flesh once again glowed with light.

"He's going to use you. Not just your power, but your body. You're a very special girl. Not many upper level demons would even entertain the thought of getting involved with you, being a Winchester and all. But he _wants_ you, Morgan-"

" _TELL ME HIS NAME!_ " Morgan roared, carving the knife into the Demon's stomach. Lydia screeched with pain but despite it all, that smile wouldn't go away. Morgan's rage was getting the best of her as the room shook with her power, dust spilling form the small cracks forming in the concrete all around them.

"When he's done with you, you're going to wish you were _dead_! But he's just going to keep coming back, he's going to keep bringing you back so you can go through everything all _over again_!"

" _WHAT IS HIS NAME!"_ Morgan roared again, this time her power crushing Lydia's bones from inside her body as she dragged the knife across her leg, slicing open the jeans as her skin glowed gold before blood seeped out. Lydia released a blood curdling scream that she couldn't stop. Crowley just barely flinched as Morgan made Lydia's bones break, the snapping sounds echoing around the room.

"Astaroth!" Lydia screamed and that's all Morgan needed to hear. She was so engulfed in her own fury that she took the demon knife and jammed it right though the underside of the demon's mandible and into her brain. The whole woman flickered in a golden light that revealed her bones beneath her skin before she went limp. When Morgan looked back at Crowley, he looked white as a sheet.

"She's lying. Your father killed Astaroth," Crowley whispered. Morgan's rage flared once again and before she knew it, she was grabbing Lydia's ear, ready to cut it off. But she was interrupted by the demon crying out.

"No! That wasn't Astaroth! That imposter was Astarte. She was just recruiting and creating witches! He hates her for doing what she did in his name!" Lydia screeched, trying to get it all out in one breath before Morgan could cut off her ear. Her hand lowered before wiped the blade on her hoodie and put it back in the waistband of her pajama pants.

"I don't believe you," Crowley stated. He seemed so sure of himself, but Morgan knew the Demon had some form of truth somewhere deep down that she wanted to divulge to keep her ear. Morgan just cracked her knuckles at her next idea.

"Only one way to find out, and I've never done this before sweetheart so try not to fight me or else I'll turn your consciousness to mush or better yet. I might even kill you!" Morgan smiled before she slapped her hands against Lydia's skull and held it tight, power radiating between her temples and Morgan's palms. The demon's eyes went black as a scream ripped from her lips. Morgan's eyes were closed as she whispered the incantation that she remembered from her grimoire. It was a way to enter the mind of an individual. She figured it worked the same for demons in a meat suit so she decided to give it a shot.

 _Morgan's brain felt like it was on fire as she forced her way through Lydia's consciousness. There were memories everywhere. It was crazy how she could tell the difference between her memories as a demon and her memories as a human. The demonic memories were crystal clear as an average human's memories should look if Morgan were to delve into a normal person's mind. But the human memories were different. They were twisted and warped, much like Lydia's soul. That's what made her a demon. Her humanity had been destroyed to make her what she was. Morgan came across a kind of memories she hadn't expected and maneuvering around them made her want to throw up. It was Lydia's time in hell she was seeing. They were darker memories that were attaching themselves to her human ones. They were constantly crushing the humanity that still existed but were damaged beyond repair. The nausea passed as Morgan found a memory… one where she could hear the classical music calling out to her. The smell of sandalwood permeated through the void between memories, drawing her in until she saw him._

 _This man… this_ demon… _He was dressed in an all black suit with his black leather dress shoes. His skin was tan, not dark, but still tanner than she was. His raven hair was somewhat long with the dark locks curling yet pushed back from his face. This man had an intimidatingly strong jaw paired with even stronger cheekbones. His eyes unnerved her. His demon eyes were all white before flashing to a more human pair. His irises unnerved her in a rare, strong shade of cognac that looked like thick amber with a ring of near red around his pupils. His eyes had this look, like they were actually seeing Morgan, not just her being in Lydia's perspective of him, but as Morgan went around the memory, his eyes followed her. When he stepped forward, reaching out to her, she could feel him coming for her, yearning for her. It was terrifying as Morgan abandoned the memory. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as he followed her out of the memory. The teenager could faintly hear the sound of Lydia screaming and crying out, begging for her to stop this psychic invasion._

" _Even in her capture, Lydia continues to prove her usefulness," he remarked as he caught up to Morgan in the void. She was frozen in fear as he reached out and stroked her cheek with his hand. A tear rolled down her face in the real world as Morgan maintained a look of strength before this man… this demon. But her visual strength was ever so slowly getting twisted by her fear of him._

" _You're not here," Morgan declared, mainly for herself. She was hoping that it was just Lydia playing a trick on her to force out of her mind. But then that laugh… it burned through every nerve in her body._

" _You're right. I'm everywhere. Lydia gave herself to me," he began to explain as he stroked her hair. "In doing so, I have power over her, mind, body, and twisted soul. I'm here and not really here all at the same time. Just like you are." Morgan didn't know what to do as he bent down and sniffed at her neck, angling himself to whisper in her ear._

" _I'm coming for you. And when I do, we're going to make such_ _**beautiful**_ _dark magic together. Just you wait."_

Morgan screamed as she snapped herself back to reality. She ripped her hands from Lydia's head and whipped out her demon knife, stabbing the immobilized and crying female in the chest. Her whole body flicked in a golden light before her vessel went limp. Morgan put the knife away and turned to face Crowley. The King of hell looked at her with slightly shocked eyes as he handed her a handkerchief from his suit pocket. She took it, confused, before she tastes the rust in her mouth. Her nose was bleeding. She dabbed it with the handkerchief as she tried to calm herself down.

"You were in that bitch's head for over an hour. Did you find out anything?" Crowley inquired, probably hoping that he didn't just betray the Winchesters by bringing her hair for nothing.

"He's real. I saw him. But I couldn't search for anything else that might helped because he followed me out of the memory I found him in. He said Lydia gave herself to him, that he was in her mind just like I was… Crowley, his eyes were white," she told him. They both knew why that was something to worry about. White eyes were the sign of an ancient demon. The most prime example of a demon with white eyes, an ancient one, was Lilith, one of the oldest demons to exist. Morgan had read about her in the Men of Letters Library and in her dad's notes that had been added to their dad's hunting journal. The ancient ones were some of the most powerful demons to exist, and having one after her was a big problem.

"You cannot tell your father that I brought you here, do you understand?" Crowley asked her and she nodded. "I will tell him I captured Lydia and interrogated her with utmost efficiency, you will act surprised or shocked or whatever when he tells you what I 'found out'. Understand?" He asked and she nodded once again. Just like that, he touched her shoulder. Once again, it didn't even feel like they had moved, but when she looked up, they were outside the garage of the bunker. She had to sneak back in. Before she could say anything to him, he was already gone, probably back to his _Hell on Earth_ or whatever that place was supposed to be.

Morgan pulled out her phone, seeing that it was midnight. She didn't know if Dean or Sam were awake or not, and she didn't intend to find out. She decided to slip in through the garage and slink through the bunker until she made it to her room. She kept the lights off as she shed her hoodie, stepped out of her shoes, placed her demon knife next to her bed on the nightstand and plugged her phone into the charger. Morgan just brushed out her hair that had since dried and went to bed, curling up under the comforter and trying to make herself sleep. Crowley said she was in Lydia's head for an hour but inside her mind, for Morgan it had all happened so fast. One moment she was in the king of hell's lair, getting mentally and emotionally tormented by a demon within a demon, like a russian nesting doll, then the next moment she was outside the bunker in the mildly warm moonlight of the summer night. She just held still, keeping her eyes shut, forcing her body to shut down and sleep until her mind slipped away from her.

 _Morgan was strewn across a carpeted floor in the white linen dress that she knew all too well. She could feel the fibers beneath her skin as she laid there. She felt dead inside as the sound of a belt being buckled rang in her ears, rivaling the the rattled sound of her breathing. Her whole body was aching as the Astaroth stumbled out, taking the smell of bourbon with him. Her eyes followed him out, but this time, the door was left cracked, the light from the hallway seeping through. This was her chance. On weak legs that were screaming back at her with every movement, she pulled herself to her knees. Even then, her legs were wobbling. Her hips were burning with pain as she tried to take a step. She collapsed to the floor and quietly swore to herself as fresh tears fell down her cheeks, desperately hoping that no one had heard her._

 _She managed to get herself back up and this time, she took small steps with her arms holding onto the wall for support. She led herself over to the door and stepped through, closing it behind her so it wouldn't look like she had gone anywhere. No one here expected her to have the will to escape. She just kept on pushing herself, the pain in her lower body dulled by her own determination. The young girl made it all the way to the front door of the house, stepping out into the open air. She could taste it, the freedom that waited for her beyond the trees. But then she saw him. Astaroth's pet. His eyes flashed wide and her entire body went numb with adrenaline as she hiked up her dress and ran, no longer feeling the pain as the rain soaked the linen fabric, forcing it to cling to her skin. She ran until her feet were bleeding. Until her lungs were screaming for oxygen._

" _You can't run forever!" He bellowed in a loud threatening voice. Morgan had the fear of god coursing through her veins as she pushed herself to go faster, as fast as her legs could carry her. "I will always find you!"_

Morgan didn't jolt awake, she didn't scream, and she didn't cry. She didn't even wake up sweating. Her eyes just lulled open to her dark bedroom as dread crept across her entire being. The pain in the lower half of her body only lingered for a moment before vanishing all together. At first she was confused, but then she remembered that it hadn't happened… not yet anyways. Morgan's trembling body simply curled up into a ball on her bed and pulled the comforter tighter around her body, trying to make herself feel safe and secure. It was a terrifying feeling to not have a sense of safety in her own home, a warded Men of Letters bunker to say the least. She didn't wake her dad, she didn't try to talk to Sam, she didn't even sit up to pet her dog. Morgan just stayed there, curled up in her tightly wrapped blankets, as she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to shut out her dream and the thoughts it triggered. She would rather be Lydia, some dead demon, that be that girl in her dream. Pain was coming for her and she hoped to god that she'd be able to save herself.


	40. Perfect

**A/N: First off, BIG thanks to BunnyGirl1520 and sjwmaw for your reviews! You two are rockstars and I always look forward to what you guys have to say. BunnyGirl1520, they're often cliffhangers because what fun would it be if every chapter resolved itself? **maniacal laughter** Quick updates, I do make because honestly I love writing and I literally can't stop. Sjwmaw, I know, hun. Stuff's taking a dark turn but she's a Winchester and it's in her blood to fight like hell to win the day, even if there's a chance she might lose. Don't worry, Sam and Dean are on the case!**

 **Now for a chapter you may all have been waiting for…**

 **-redwoodoriginal**

* * *

 **Chapter 40:** _ **Perfect**_

She was dressed in the outfit that Crowley had helped her pick out the night before… Before she opened a can of worms that she never wanted to open. It had been a mistake to get involved with the demon, but there she stood, despite her instincts telling her to run and hide. She stood there, wearing the slightly fitted white camisole and her pair of light wash mom jeans (or at least that's what the website called that particular fit of high waisted, baggy jeans.) She had taken a note out of Liam's book and had the ankles of her pants rolled up slightly to go with her black slip-on vans. He opened the door for her and awkwardly let in.

"Uh, hi," Liam smiled. He was just wearing a navy crew neck and jeans. His blonde hair was a little messed but he ran a hand through it before she could look at it for too long.

"Hey," she greeted him, a small smile curling onto her lips as he closed the door behind her. They were both silent as she slipped off her shoes by the mat, remembering the rules from last time. He just walked away and she willingly followed him, wondering what they were going to do today. She knew he was going to make her sing at some point, but she was hoping that he would forget and maybe they could get away with not sharing that part of themselves today. He led her up to his room and grabbed a game controller, handing it to her.

"I figured video games would be fun to start with," He offered, still holding out the controller. She took it into her hands, glad it was playstation. It was what she knew how to used.

"So what game are we playing?" Morgan asked as she sat on one of the bean bags that had been pulled up in front of the television. Liam smiled and plopped down onto the other bean bag and queued up a gaim.

"Injustice: Gods Among Us," He stated and she laughed. Picking her character. She decided on Aquaman. Even through Aquaman was normally an oddly useless hero in the old comics, he wasn't useless in this game. She'd played it before with Tyler when she went with Madison to his house when he was having a barbecue. It was sometime after Jonah died and Morgan figured he wanted her there to either make her feel better or to give himself some semblance of his lost friend.

"Good to know you like Superheroes," Morgan commented. Liam raised an eyebrow.

"You've played this before?" Liam asked, the corner of his mouth curling into a smirk. She bobbed her head side to side.

"Played before? Yes. Kicked Tyler's ass before playing it? Oh, absolutely," Morgan taunted. He bit his lip but then gained a look of confidence, picking Solomon Grundy to battle her with. In the DC universe, Solomon Grundy is unkillable. Half the time they stop him by putting the undead creature into the Earth's Orbit, but all laws of comics are null and void in this game. All bets were off.

"Wanna bet?" Liam challenged. Before Morgan could respond, the female automated voice of the game monotonously stated, _begin_. She smirked, immediately button mashing. Liam laughed, but what he didn't know what that she was methodically button mashing in combinations to whip out all kinds of moves. Not just kicking and punching, but she made Aquaman whip out his trident. She decided to be petty and repeatedly stab Solomon Grundy, over and over again. He just kept taking the damage. But then the tables turned when Liam did combinations of his own. Grundy grabbing her Aquaman and throwing him around the screen and beating him. Morgan sighed, finally getting her chance to make her Aquaman jump over Liam's Grundy and do her grab move, stabbing him with the trident and electrocuting him. The match kept going on like that until they were nearing the end. Liam laughed maniacally as he pressed L2 + R2, triggering the super move. Morgan knew she didn't have enough health to survive it so she in turn jumped backwards so Grundy wouldn't be able to touch Aquaman, unable to enact the super move. Instead, Morgan activated her own super move, releasing her own maniacal laughter as the screen filled with water, the trident stabbing Grundy as a shark swam up and bit the undead creature, swimming away with him. The screen reset and Liam's health bar had one little shred left so she simply did the grab move and finished him.

"You're now no longer allowed to doubt my abilities in Injustice," Morgan declared. Liam ran a hand through his hair with raised eyebrows and a half-cocked smile.

"Alright, alright. But that was only the first match." Liam grinned mischievously as they went back to the character select screen. They kept on like that for maybe an hour, battling in mash-ups of characters like Lobo and Green Arrow, Zod and Superman, Catwoman and Nightwing, Harley Quinn and the Joker. They even made a heavy contrast when she chose Killer Frost to battle his Scorpion. Fire versus ice. But then for a while they switched to two player Call of Duty, playing in an online lobby together. She wasn't that great but she also wasn't terrible. That played that for maybe another hour, laughing about stupid deaths and dumb kills. They only played Need For Speed for maybe a couple minutes because Liam got frustrated that she kicked his ass. Driving games were something she excelled at. Maybe because that need for speed in fast and loud cars was in her blood. Probably was considering her father's and uncle's taste in cars.

They were going to watch a show, but as they started scrolling through netflix, the two teenagers ended up just talking, the netflix queue dimming in the background from not being used. The two of them were no longer in the bean bags, but strewn across the floor, just laying there and talking together. Liam was even playing with a strand of hair again. They talked about a lot things. Soccer, Lacrosse, School, teachers, movies, and even Lainey. She had been recently telling people that Morgan was giving people head under the bleachers. Morgan didn't really mind, that there was another rumor out there about her, but what bothered her about this one was that skeevy highschool boys were approaching her now, trying to get her to solicit special services to them. Liam hated it too, the two of them ranting about it for a little while.

"How do you braid?" Liam suddenly asked out of nowhere, suddenly ending their ranting session about Lainey and horny teenage boys. Morgan realized he asked her because she was braiding a tendril of her hair. She didn't even realize she was doing it. Sometimes her hands wandered and fidgeted with things when she was preoccupied with something that didn't require her to move much. Sort of like conversations.

"Want me to teach you?" Morgan asked and he nodded with a curious smile.

"Would probably be good to know if I have any daughters in a future. It would be kinda cool to be the fun dad that can do their kid's hair on the fly when their mom's not around," he explained, a small smile tugging at Morgan's lips. She sat up and turned her back to him. She could braid without looking, so she figured it would help if he could see what her fingers were doing.

"Wait, wait, wait, hold on," He stopped her mid braid, sitting up from the floor and grabbing his own piece of hair. She went step by step, letting his fingers mimic hers. It was maybe five or six minutes of her showing him how to braid before she showed him how to french braid. It was maybe another six or seven minutes before he was doing it all on his own, full on playing with her hair and messing around with experimental braids. Morgan loved it, his fingers trailing across her scalp in various patterns to make all kinds of little braids and such.

"You have really long hair," Liam commented as he braided. He was right. She hadn't gotten a haircut in a while and it was now long enough to graze just past the tops of her hips. It was safe to say that with how thick it was, Morgan had a _lot_ of hair.

"Haha, yeah. That reminds me, I need to get it trimmed before I start accidentally sitting on it," she joked, letting her eyes flutter closed as her whole body relaxed to the feeling of her hair being played with.

"My mom used to have long hair like this, kinda made her look like a princess or something," Liam told her. Morgan raised an eyebrow.

"Did she cut it?" Morgan asked, knowing his mom was alive, unlike hers. So she was getting curious about his mother.

"Yeah, she did," he sighed. "She cut it the day after she told my dad she wanted a divorce because her _new boyfriend_ liked short hair. Now it just goes to her shoulders," Liam explained. Morgan was beginning to feel guilty for asking. He sounded like he was still hurt over what happened with his parents. She knew that it had happened somewhat recently, he and his dad had moved here recently after everything was finalized, trying to get away from their family drama.

"I'm sorry that it didn't work out for your parents, but at least you have memories of them together. I never even saw mine in the same room together," Morgan muttered, taking a deep breath as she ran a hand over her face for a moment before sitting up a little straighter. Liam was still playing with her hair. It kept her calm and from reacting to her stress.

"You know, you don't talk about that stuff a lot," Liam pointed out, suddenly stopping what he was doing. Her hair had been moved out of the way from her back. He must've noticed some of the faint scars she got on her shoulder blades and at the nape of her neck that she got from the car accident. No one had ever noticed them on her before, but he was in such close proximity and her upper back was bare on account of her wearing a tank top with spaghetti straps.

"You see them, don't you?" She whispered, his fingers lightly tracing the deepest, most prominent one just a few centimeters away from her spine. It was still light and hit in the crease from her shoulder blades, but it was still there.

"What happened?" He questioned, still lightly tracing some of the scars with his fingers. It sent chills down her spine from the delicate touches.

"Same thing as the faint scars on my hands, arms, and knees. Just an unfortunate encounter with broken glass," Morgan commented, rubbing her hands slightly, looking at the scars that his beneath her light freckles and faint arm hair. "It was, uh, from the car accident where my mom died," She admitted. Liam rested a warm hand on her shoulder, but she didn't look at him, not at first anyway. She just laid back as as she did so, he shifted so he could lean his back up against the side of his bed as Morgan rested her head in his lap. His blue eyes looked down at her sympathetically.

"What happened?" He asked, triggering the whole scene to flash before her eyes for a moment. She met his gaze before staring up at his ceiling.

"It was mother's day last year. We had been out shopping and were on our way home, driving on the interstate. I don't really know what happened exactly, I hit my head in the accident," she quietly tilted her head to the side, showing Liam the scar on her check that usually hid behind her freckles, "But I remember these guys. I don't know how or why, but they ran us off the road on purpose. My mom swerved trying to avoid them but when they hit, the car spun out before flipping a couple times. It landed upside down so the scars are from me trying to climb out of the car. A lot of them are on my back from falling from the chair to the roof of the car. I had to crawl out and the big scar by my spine is from scraping against a piece of glass still attached to the windshield. I was for the most part fine, but my mom wasn't," Morgan stopped, taking a breath. She didn't want to cry in front of the boy she had a crush on… A crush? Yeah, okay whatever. She was admitting that to herself now. "I guess she got loose from her seat belt while the car was flipping and she got thrown around. By the time I got out of the car, she was half strewn out of the driver side window. I just sat with her, waiting for help to come. When we got to the hospital, they didn't tell me this but the people who ran us off the road came back and killed her in the Emergency room… snapped her neck," she admitted. She'd never told anyone that and here she was telling him. There was something about him that just made her feel so safe and like she could tell him anything.

"Your mom was murdered?" Liam asked. Morgan thought it would be more like a shock or a confused statement, but his voice was more sympathetic and apologetic than anything else.

"Please don't tell anyone. It's bad enough that one person got murdered because of me. But if people knew my mom was murdered too? They would blame me for her too and that is something I can't deal with," Morgan admitted, desperation and sadness filling her voice, but she didn't cry. All she felt was safe and trust because he was with her. Liam could tell how she was feeling and simply responded with something that reassured her more than anything else. He began stroking her hair, his gentle fingers running along her scalp.

"I think you should meet my mom sometime. I know sometimes I sound like I'm at odds with her but she's still my mother and I think you'd really like her. She's really nice and would really like you," Liam told her. Morgan looked up at him, her eyebrows knitting.

"Doesn't your mom live in California? That's kinda far," Morgan figured, but Liam just chuckled slightly with his stupid little grin that put butterflies in her stomach.

"You may not meet her today or tomorrow, but someday I think you should," He told her. Morgan sat up from Liam's lap and looked at him. She knew what she was about to say was going to be something she had been dreading all day, but she knew he was waiting for it and he was going to get it anyway, may as well rip off the bandaid.

"Hey, you said you would play the guitar for me," Morgan mentioned. Liam's grin turned mischievous as he tilted his head back slightly, looking right at her with just barely narrowed eyes.

"And you said you would sing for me," Liam reminded her. There was a pang of nervousness in her chest.

"Yeah… I did… and I will! So like I'll go first but I've never really sang… in front of anyone… well I've sang in front of my dad but usually I'm just singing in my room or in the shower…" She would've kept rambling but Liam grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Breathe. Morgan, you can trust me. I'm not going to judge you if you're bad and I'm not going to tell anyone you let me hear you sing. I just… I want to hear it. Especially since you've convinced me to let you hear me," Liam tried to convince her, to make her relax. Unfortunately for Morgan, it was working. She thought for a moment, about what song to sing. Liam must've noticed that she was thinking because he put a hand up.

"Not here," he decided, standing up and offering her his hand. "Come with me," he told her and she nodded, taking his hand. He pulled her up from the floor and he led her somewhere. She was glad that she was kind off trailing behind him because she couldn't keep herself from blushing at him holding her hand. She got herself to stop blushing just in time for him to lead her into a room filled with music equipment. There was a set of drums, some microphones, amps up the wazoo, and all kinds of guitars. There was a few ukeleles in different colors, a couple electric guitars, and some acoustic guitars. Liam quickly left her by the doorway and grabbed a burgundy acoustic guitar by the neck and carried it back over to her, taking her hand once again and leading her to the back yard.

"We don't have shoes," Morgan said as he stepped out the back door. He just chuckled.

"We don't need shoes. Now come on," he insisted with a smirk. Morgan walked out and closed the sliding door behind her. The Jameses had a really cool backyard. It was rather large with a trampoline, a pool with a diving board, a hot tub, and a treehouse in the far corner that looked insulated and wired for electricity. She made a mental note to want to go in, but Liam led her to an untouched, grassy part of the yard and sat down. She followed suit, crossing her legs in the grass. Morgan was glad she wore jeans because she was allergic to grass and it made her skin itch like crazy, but she wasn't going to tell him that, not at that moment anyway.

"You want me to sing out here?" She asked him and he nodded.

"It sounds natural and there isn't any wind today so it's a good spot," Liam told her and she nodded. She knew what song to sing, but she was so nervous. It wasn't helping either that it was him she had to sing to. She opened her mouth to start but hesitated before bursting out laughing.

"Sorry, I'm a little uncomfortable. I don't usually do this," Morgan told him. Liam nodded in understanding.

"Would it make you more comfortable if I closed my eyes? Like if I wasn't looking at you? Just listening?" He tried to help. Morgan nodded and he immediately shut his eyes. There was a moment of silence where she was trying to muster up enough courage to sing. For a second she though Liam was going to open his eyes because he thought she wasn't going to sing, but then it happened.

" _Now I've heard there was a secret chord / That David played, and it pleased the Lord / But you don't really care for music do you?"_ Morgan began. Liam's eyes that were clenched shut softened at the sound of her soft voice. She was shaking, but growing calmer. " _It goes like this the fourth the fifth / The minor fall and the major lift / The baffled king composing Hallelujah!"_ Her voice had built up until it went from soft to strong. Her eyes closed as she got into it.

* * *

Liam's eyes shot open, breaking his offer with her to not look, but he couldn't help it. The way she was singing, the alluring tone with each and every note. He couldn't _not_ look at her. He got lucky though. Her eyes had closed as she focused on her singing. She was rolling through the chorus and he was honestly entranced with her voice. He knew exactly what song she was singing and Liam did not expect it whatsoever. He didn't know what to expect, but he certainly didn't expect such an underrated song.

" _You say I took the name in vain / I don't even know the name / But if I did, well really, what's it to you? / There's a blaze of light in every word / It doesn't matter what you heard / The holy or the broken Hallelujah!"_ Liam couldn't stop watching this small girl overtaken by such a strong voice. As she went on he realized it was a different version of the song but he loved the way it sounded nonetheless. Liam couldn't take his eyes off of her so he was lucky that she still had her eyes closed. " _I did my best, it wasn't much / I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch / I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you / And even though it all went wrong / I'll stand before the Lord of Song / With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah!_ " Liam was chilled to the bone. Morgan opened her eyes as she softly rolled through the chorus one more time. He was so scared that she could cut off and get mad at him for opening his eyes, that she wouldn't sing in front of him ever again because Liam desperately wanted to hear her sing again and again. She finished the last, quietly strung out note before ceasing. The silence almost unpleasant now that her voice wasn't filling it. Her wide, impatient eyes were waiting for his response.

"That was incredible," was all he could muster, still in shock. Especially after having heard her jamming out in her car with her dad where her voice was slightly bad on purpose, he didn't expect her to be able to sing like this. Morgan had him hanging on every note. But she looked like she didn't believe him.

"Liar. You're just saying that to be nice," She insisted but Liam shook his head.

"Morgan, you can sing. Now don't argue with me because I have the stubbornness of a five year old and I will keep it up all damn day," Liam pressed, wanting desperately for her to believe him. If she believed him, he would get to hear her sing more and that was something he felt like he needed in his life. She looked like his words had shook her through to her core. Her cheeks burned a deep crimson. He didn't know what she had to be embarrassed about, but he made sure not to say anything. If she was embarrassed, Liam didn't want to add to it but making it clear that he had noticed.

"I… uh… Why don't you do your thing? Help me forget about what I just did for a moment," She asked. Liam smirked, stringing the guitar strap around his neck and over his shoulder. He put his fingers on the right chords, ready to begin playing the song that he'd been planning on singing to her ever since they made the deal to share musical talents. He wasn't great with words, especially when trying to speak to a pretty, no… _beautiful_ , girl. So this carefully chosen song would have to say everything for him. Liam was counting on the fact that Morgan had no idea he was going to sing. She just sat there waiting for him to play. His fingers began strumming the chords and dancing along the neck to from different notes before her eyes went wide at the side of him opening his mouth.

" _I found a love for me_

 _Darling just dive right in_

 _And follow my lead_

 _Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet_

 _I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

' _Cause we were just kids when we fell in love"_

The whole time he was singing, he looked the girl before him right in those forrest green eyes that he looked forward to seeing every damn day, and was sad when he didn't see them. She just sat there, eyes wide and face flushed white as a sheet beneath her freckles. He often saw her fidgeting, maybe wiggling her feet or looking around without focusing on anything in particular, but in this moment he had her undivided attention. Morgan was sitting perfectly still.

" _Not knowing What it was_

 _I will not give you up this time_

 _But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_

 _And in your eyes you're holding mine_

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

 _When you said you looked like a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_

 _But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight"_

Liam saw her lower lip quivering and her eyes becoming ever so slightly red like she couldn't decide whether she wanted to cry or not. He was hoping that would be a good thing. His heart was pounding in his chest but he didn't take his eyes off of her and he didn't skip a beat. Honestly, this was the longest he'd ever seen her sit still when she wasn't drunk or falling asleep.

" _Well I found a women, stronger than anyone I know_

 _She shared my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_

 _I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_

 _To carry love, to carry children of our own_

 _We are still kids, but we're so in love_

 _Fighting against all odds_

 _I know we'll be alright this time_

 _Darling, just hold my hand_

 _Be my girl, I'll be your man_

 _I see my future in your eyes"_

Her eyes were no longer on the verge of tears and her lip had stopped quivering. Morgan had sat up a little straighter and a smile curled upon her lips, the lips he dreamed about but didn't dare steal because he wanted her to be just as in it as he was when he finally got acquainted with them. Liam realized that it was working, she was hearing all the words he had wanted to say from the beginning, even if he hadn't realized it right away himself. That feeling had been there in the pit of his chest since that morning that she had been assigned to be his buddy to show him the ropes at Oak Hills.

" _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

 _When you said you looked like a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_

 _But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

 _I have faith in what I see_

 _Now I know I have met an angel in person_

 _And she looks perfect_

 _I don't deserve this_

 _You look perfect tonight"_

He strummed the last note on his guitar, the silence nearly deafening him as he waited for her reaction. Morgan opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but nothing came out. She closed her mouth again and Liam feared that she was going to run away and stop talking to him. It might've just been his worst fear. But then she gently bit her lip, contemplating something. Before Liam could even think about it, she clambered over to him, quickly bringing her face just centimeters from his before stopping. She looked right into his blue eyes before glancing down to his lips, her eyes drifting closed as she inched forward, gracing his lips with hers. It was slow and gentle as Liam's own eyes fell closed. His lips carefully worked their way over hers. It was one of those kisses that was tender and considerate but had your heart melting as it yearned for more. But then Morgan pulled away, freckled cheeks blushing.

"I… uh…" Liam was at a loss for words, his own cheeks growing hot.

"The song… you said I should kiss you slow," she stated with wide eyes. "I'm sorry," she apologized quickly before moving to leave in shame, but Liam clambered to his knees just fast enough to grab her wrist and pull her back down into a much more passionate kiss than she had given him. It was deep and mind numbing. He could feel her melting in his arms, her lips feverishly working over his. Liam's hand was resting on the small of her back as the other worked its way up into her hair. This time he pulled away. Neither of them were blushing. Morgan seemed to be in a daze, struggling to hold onto what was happening. Liam tucked her hair behind her ear and pressed his forehead to hers as he tried to catch his breath that he didn't realize had escaped him until he pulled his lips from hers.

"Don't ever apologize for doing that," Liam whispered. "I promise, I have been wanting… _waiting_ to do that for what seems like forever."

* * *

"Bye, Liam," Morgan said quietly as she let go of their hug. Her dad was here to pick her up and she knew he didn't necessarily like to be kept waiting. Just as she went to open the front door of his house, Liam grabbed her hand.

"Wait, one more," he smiled, pulling her into one last kiss before letting her go. She laughed into his lips before pulling away.

"Are you going to do that a lot?" Morgan asked, not even trying to escape his arms that were ensnared around her waist. He just laughed.

"I'm going to do it again and again and again, so get used to it," Liam promised. He kissed her on the forehead and let her go.

"Bye, Morgan," He smiled, watching her as she opened the door to let her leave.

"Bye, Liam," She replied, flashing him one more smile before walking down the stone path to the circle driveway that was in front of his house. When Morgan got to the car, her dad talking to someone on the phone, she looked back and saw Liam standing in the doorway, watching her leave. She waved to him and climbed into the car. She saw him wave back before closing the door and disappearing into his house. Morgan couldn't stop smiling, and she was glad that her dad was a little too preoccupied to notice just yet.

Later that night, Morgan took her shower, but this time instead of listening to heavy metal, had found the song he had sang to her. She couldn't get it out of her head and she wanted to hear it over and over again. Even if it wasn't coming from Liam's lips. She had listened to it so much while getting showered before bed that Morgan had almost learned all of the words. When they say people had a song in their heart, they weren't kidding, and Morgan's was Liam's. But as happy as she was, when she crawled into bed and drifted off to sleep, the nightmare still came.

 _Tchaikovsky's_ The Nutcracker _was ringing in her ears as Morgan was running through the woods. Her feet were bare and covered in mud as her feet pounded into the forest floor. The rain was pouring down from the black sky as it soaked her through to her skin, the loose white nightgown clinging to her small frame. Her hands kept fumbling with the hem to try and keep holding it up to run as fast as she could. Her eyes were bloodshot as her sight was getting clearer as her tears faded away. Morgan couldn't stop running, no matter how much her lungs were screaming for air._

" _You can't run forever!" Someone bellowed in a loud threatening voice. Morgan had the fear of god coursing through her veins as she pushed herself to go faster, as fast as her legs could carry her. "I will always find you!" They roared. The song wouldn't leave her head. The chilling notes of the Nutcracker echoing in her ears._

" _Don't look back. Don't look back. Don't look back," Morgan kept whispering to herself. She knew that if she looked back, it would distract her from her footing and it would result in her falling into the mud and the person chasing her would catch her. She just kept running, keeping her eyes on the path before her._

" _I will_ _ **find**_ _**you!**_ " _They called after her. Morgan's heart was pounding, but it was filling with hope as she saw a light in front of her, the forest floor no longer illuminated by just the moonlight from above. When she found herself in a clearing in the trees. She came to a stop and turned as a pair of headlights illuminated her. But this time, she saw past the headlights. This time, she saw Sam and Dean in the front seats. This time there was something new. Sitting in the middle of the back seat was an unmistakable set of electric blue eyes. Liam's eyes were wide at the sight of her in the middle of the road as her father slammed on the breaks._

 _Her dream was changing_.

* * *

 **Hallelujah - Tori Kelly**

 **Perfect - Ed Sheeran**


	41. Halfway Right

**A/N: Big shout out to sjwmaw for reviewing! Dude, you're really consistent. I love it. Also, you totally read my mind on the plot. Damn I thought I was less predictable than that but there's still plenty built up to surprise you :)**

 **This is more of a filler chapter, getting us where we need to go so tune in next chapter for some funky stuff. Something that I want you guys, the readers, to know is that I might not be able to update till after the weekend because I'm going to be in Florida visiting my mother because she moved there without telling anyone… Cool, right?**

 **Anyways, back to the story!**

 **-redwoodoriginal**

* * *

 **Chapter 41:** _ **Halfway Right**_

"So I'm thinking we we head to the Mall at like 10 tomorrow. My mom said she couldn't drive, so could your dad take us?" Madison asked, the two of them walking down the hallway. It was the middle of the school day. It had been almost a week since Morgan and Liam had kissed. So far, no one knew they were a thing.

"Uh, I could ask him but don't worry. If he can't, Sam can," Morgan promised, referring to her uncle. Sam and Dean often made sure that at least one of them was home at a time. "Oh, and remind me to make a hair appointment at that salon in the Macy's. I need to get a haircut,"she told Madison. Her best friend nodded.

"Yeah, no kidding, girl. You could sit on that hair if you wanted to," Madison joked, but it was most definitely true. Morgan pulled out her phone to text the group chat with the three of them to see about getting a ride. Technically she would be the one driving, but with her temps she still needed a parent in the car with her. The two girls were walking to the cafeteria since it was raining, keeping them from going outside to eat lunch.

"Alright cool, oh my god wait don't look now," Madison tried to warn her, but it was too late. Morgan saw that Lainey was walking down down the hall, moving towards them. She knew by the look in her eyes that they couldn't pass like trains in the night. Lainey looked like she was going to stop them. But before she could figure out an exit strategy, one was chosen for her. Morgan got snatched from the hallway, causing her to let out a short shriek as she was pulled into an empty classroom.

"Hey," Liam smiled, leaning down to kiss her. She let his lips crash into hers as his hands cradled her face to his. The teenage girl felt the warmth rise in her chest as he had just made her day so much better.

"Hey," she whispered back, grinning from ear to ear like a silly little school girl. He tucked a strand of her long, mahogany hair behind her ear as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"I wanna take you on a date tomorrow," Liam told her before bringing his lips down to hers once again, gently pecking her lips before pulling away, still holding her against him with his hands wrapped together at the middle of her back.

"I can't. Madison wants me to go shopping with he-" She tried to finish, but Liam cut her off with one of those mind numbing kissed. He picked her up and sat her down on a desk, his lips working their way over hers as she melted in his grasp.

"Sunday then," he offered and she grinned.

"Okay," she answered with such an elated tone of voice as he pulled her back into another kiss. It was their perfect little moment, and all of the sudden it was ruined.

"No _freaking_ way," She heard coming from the doorway. They must not have heard the door open. Morgan was dreading looking at who was standing there. It was obviously a girl and judging by the tone that sparked a rage inside of her, it was probably Lainey, but Morgan didn't want to look. She pressed her eyes shut, keeping her head facing Liam's chest. Judging by his breathing, he was probably staring at at the person in the doorway. She peeled her eyes opened and turned her head. She was right. It was Lainey. She had followed her in when Liam had tugged her in.

"So, you wouldn't mind keeping this a secret for us now, would you?" Morgan asked. She and Liam had both agreed that they wanted things to happen at their own pace and everyone knowing would add unwanted pressure. This was that kind of unwanted pressure.

"Like I would give you any favors. This just proves everything I've been saying, only difference is that your _venue_ has gone from under the bleachers to empty classrooms," Lainey snarked, wiggling her phone screen in they're faces. She had taken a picture of them before alerting her presence with an exclamation. First, Morgan was scared and embarrassed over the rumors about her that Lainey had been spreading and was about to continue spreading. But then, she was pissed. Her hand gripped around Liam's hand that she didn't know when he started holding her hand but he had and she was gripping it for dear life, trying to keep herself from snapping.

"You really don't have to do that," Liam stated, trying to help, but it didn't.

"Oh, I most certainly do, Liam. Or should I say, Morgan's latest _customer_." That was it. Morgan had snapped. She let go of Liam's hand and shot up from the desk with rage in her eyes. A look of fear twisted Lainey's face as she went to leave the classroom. The blonde was running down the hall in her heeled boots with Morgan bounding after her. The brunette was seething as she caught up to the little blonde. Lainey screamed as Morgan sprinted up, leaping up with her footing against the lockers as she pounced, scaring some of the other students walking. She dove right over Lainey's head and snatched the cellphone out of her hands and stopped in front of the blonde.

"So you're gonna show people a picture that you took out of context? Huh?" Morgan asked.

"Give me my phone back," Lainey demanded in a quiet tone.

"No! You cannot have it back! Not yet!" Morgan roared, anger bleeding into her voice. She held her finger up, gesturing to Lainey to wait a second. Morgan was thankful that the phone was still unlocked so Morgan deleted the mass text that Lainey was drafting and deleted the picture off of the blonde's phone.

"Give me my phone back!" Lainey hissed again, reaching out with her hand.

"Fine by me," Morgan smirked, tossing the cell phone back to her. Lainey caught it with painstaking hands. She checked to see what Morgan had done and when she figured it out, her eyes had narrowed at the brunette. "Have a nice day, Lainey," Morgan wished her as she walked back past the blonde to get back to Liam, who was standing in the hall in front of the doorway to the classroom that they had been canoodling in.

"Morgan! Watch out!" She head Madison yell from down the hall.

"That's it!" Lainey yelled, the sound of something swinging through the air. The blonde must've gotten her hands on someone's lacrosse stick that was passing by because the butt end of the stick nailed her in the side of the head when she turned around to see Lainey taking a swing at her. Morgan stumbled, but she didn't fall. Her ears were ringing, muffling the sounds around her. The brunette's green eyes were wide as saucers as she zoned out for a moment with her hand reaching up to touch the side of her head. Everything had slowed down, there was a low sound of someone talking to her… no… yelling.

"Morgan! Duck!" Liam had yelled. Morgan looked up, finally focusing on Lainey with the lacrosse stick. The blonde girl swung again, but this time her instincts had taken over. Before Morgan even realized what she was doing, she grabbed the lacrosse stick mere seconds before it hit her. She twisted the stick out of Lainey's hand, jabbed it into her chest, and swept her legs out from under her as she was tilting backwards. When the blonde's back slammed into the ground, she started to jab at Lainey's neck but stopped when the end of the lacrosse stick was inches from her neck. The daze vanished and everything around her had sharpened into focus.

"I don't understand your hatred for me. I mean, I understand you really don't like me, but what I don't understand is your insane desperation to physically attack me when by know, you should know that I'm actually to fight. Did you know that I weight train? I can lift twice your weight. Small but mighty doesn't even begin to cover me- _no you don't get to speak! Not yet!_ " Morgan snapped at her. Lainey had tried to say something but Morgan wasn't having it. "You and your god complex that makes you delusional enough to make you believe that there is nothing you can't do to me. _No_. You can talk about me behind my back, call me a whore, but to hit me, attack me with a _goddamn LACROSSE STICK_ ," Morgan roared. "All because I wouldn't let you use an intimate moment with my _fucking BOYFRIEND_ to make people believe that I'm a _whore_! You are just a sick, _twisted_ , deluded, **bitch** _ **.**_ And do you know what? I hate you," She finished. Morgan and Lainey locked eyes, anger versus fear. But then it became anger versus surprise as the brunette moved the lacrosse stick, dropped it on the ground, and offered her hand to the blonde. Lainey was apprehensive at first, but then she caved in, taking Morgan's hand to stand up.

"Okay," Lainey murmured, tears welling in her eyes, but the blonde didn't dare let them escape.

"Okay," Morgan breathed as the blonde walked away, her now slightly messed curls bouncing behind her. She looked to Liam and he smirked.

"Boyfriend, huh?" He asked and Morgan pursed her lips in an attempt to hide her smile. But then Morgan cringed.

"You guys finally got together and you didn't tell me?!" Madison screeched from down the hall. Morgan just sighed.

"Yeah, whatever. We're together and everyone knows now and I'm really hungry so we're going to go to lunch and not talk about what just happened. Okay?" Morgan decided and Liam just laughed, taking her hand, right there in front of everyone, and walked her down the hallway towards Madison where they walked hand in hand as Morgan was forced to give her best friend the rundown on how she got together with Liam. He didn't even mind getting dragged along by the two girls. He just snaked his arm around her and kept her close.

* * *

Liam couldn't keep himself away from her. After they had hung out at his house, after he had sang to her, he just couldn't stay away. She was small and she kicked ass for the upteenth time this year. He felt somewhat useless when Lainey attacked her, but he was also afraid to step in and upset Morgan. She had the tendency to prove herself when challenges would arise. Morgan always had to take care of herself. She would never let anyone help her. Now that they were together and hopefully they stayed together, Liam had this need to show her that it was okay to ask for help. He wanted to show her that he could be there for her, no matter what because that was what a boyfriend is supposed to do. It's what he would've done, boyfriend status or not. He really cared for this girl and he couldn't stop it. He tried to stop the way he felt, afraid that it wasn't what she wanted and he was fine with that, if she didn't want him. He was just desperate to be with her, care for her, protect her if need be. Not that she needed his protection, but he would always be there is she needed him.

They were walking together to lunch, and everyone was staring at the two of them. Not only did word travel fast, but word from Lainey traveled at light speeds. It was something that baffled Liam. Even when he had started his freshman year back in California, nothing spread faster than Lainey's gossip. Not even the secret that made him transfer schools. Her words spread faster than wildfire and the only way to avoid it was to not give her anything to go on. So Liam just ignored the people staring at him and Morgan and kept on eating. Since they didn't have to hide anything anymore, he surprised Morgan by holding her hand under the table. It wasn't necessarily hiding, but it also wasn't all in the open and couldn't make Morgan uncomfortable. When they got up to go to class when lunch was over, she kept on holding his hand as he led his girlfriend… girlfriend? Yes, _girlfriend_ , to their Science class. They were passing his locker when Morgan shivered involuntarily.

"Hold on, I need to get something from my locker," Liam told her, backtracking. Morgan just sighed and went with him. She had goosebumps nearly all over her, and he could tell that they were all over her because Morgan was standing there in a loose navy t-shirt and a pair of shredded white shorts. The goosebumps were all over her legs and arms and he noticed her shiver again. He just unlocked his locker and whipped out his Lacrosse sweatshirt. It was black with his last name and number on the back with _SPARTANS_ written on the chest. Liam handed it to her and Morgan's eyes lit up like a christmas tree.

"You're amazing," Morgan rushed out before she pulled the thick sweatshirt over her head. It was cute, seeing her in his clothes again. The sweatshirt was too big on her, but in a good way. The sleeves were spilling past her hands and the hem was just barely shorter than her shorts.

"I know, babe. I know," He laughed, putting his arm around her shoulders. Liam loved seeing her in his sweatshirt, especially the one that had his name on it. Like it was telling everyone that she was his.

They went off to their science class for once, Madison let the two of them sit together instead of taking her seat next to his best friend. They were just watching a movie today so Morgan pulled out her notebook and pretended to be taking notes but in reality she was just doodling on the paper. He could've sworn he saw her let go of the pen for a second, the point still detailing the pattern before she grabbed it again and kept on going. For a moment, he thought maybe she was like him, different, but then he shook it off and told himself he was imagining things in the dark. When their science class ended they got up and went off to their history class. Then they separated to their individual art classes. Liam had gotten up to go to the bathroom and passed by the classroom she was in. He stared in and saw her painting. It made him smile to see something so beautiful. The painting was pretty great too. Gym class came and went and before he could walk her to the locker rooms to get ready for their practices, an announcement was made that all outdoor athletic programs were canceled due to the thunderstorm rolling in.

"You need a ride home?" Liam offered her, trying to be nice. Morgan was quick to shake her head.

"I'm going to Madison's house, she just asked if I wanted to come over and her mom's waiting in the parking lot," Morgan told him, reaching for the hem of his sweatshirt to give it back to him, but he put his hands on hers to stop her.

"You can keep it, I like seeing you wear it," Liam smiled, pulling her into him. She snuggled into his chest. Her hand rested over his heart as he held her. She could feel his heart beating.

"Okay," Morgan smiled. Liam watched her look around before she reached up and pulled his face down to her, kissing him lightly, like she knew she was going to do it again. Liam sure hoped it would happen again. "Bye, Liam," She whispered, giving him one more little peck of a kiss.

"Bye, Morgan," he told her before they released their embrace and he went and walked to his locker, pulling out his phone to call his dad to pick him up. It wasn't long before his dad showed up in their usual black SUV.

"So did you ask her out?" His dad asked as Liam climbed into the passenger seat. Liam sighed.

"I did," He admitted. His dad was still waiting for an answer.

"Well?" He asked his son. Liam laughed, shaking his head.

"She's having a girl's day tomorrow with Madison. But she said Sunday was okay so I think I want to take her to the roller rink. I know it's cheesy but she'd like it," He rambled, trying to figure it out as he want alone. His dad pulled out of the parking lot and started driving back to their house.

"Liam James! You do not just _think_ you wanna take a girl like that to a roller rink! You have to know! Is that something that she would like to do?" His father asked as they headed off to the house. The drive home was always really pretty, the two of them driving past fields of crops and rolling landscapes.

"Alright, I _want_ to take her to the roller rink. She has this thing for old stuff. She loves those mom jeans that were in style before the nineties, she listens to classic rock, sixties music, and movies like the Breakfast club, Ferris Bueller's Day Off, Pretty in Pink, etc. She will love this date because roller rinks are classic and pretty much a throwback. So yeah, she'll like it," Liam reinforced like he was trying to convince his father, but the more he spoke the more he realized he was trying to convince himself that she was going to like the date and that he wasn't going to mess this up.

"Good. Are you going to bring her flowers?" Liam hadn't thought about that. He was starting to panic.

"Do I need flowers? Like, she never seems like the kind of girl to want flowers. Dad you've only seen her all dressed up for that dinner. She's usually the girl wearing heavy eyeliner to school and listening to heavy metal when she's not kicking someone's ass in soccer," Liam panicked, trying to figure it out in his head while still worried to do the wrong thing. His dad just laughed at him.

"If she's that kind of girl, you're going to bring her a pink hawaiian hibiscus and make sure the stem is cut sort of short and you're going to tuck it in her hair behind her ear. She'll love it okay?" His dad helped, trying to calm down his frantic son. Liam was really beginning to panic. "When we get home, can you help me with something in the garage?"

"Yeah, sure," Liam responded as they turned a corner. It really wasn't too long before they were rolling down their street. When they pulled into the driveway, his dad pressed the garage door opener and pulled into the overly large garage, parking the SUV in it's designated spot before Liam climbed out of the car. He followed his dad over to one of the cars he was working on.

"So, what I need help with is getting the engine back into the car," his dad told him. Liam sighed.

"You know I'm not supposed to do that stuff," Liam protested, worried about what happened that made him leave his old school mid year.

"Liam, no one's here to see you, the garage door is closed. Just save me a crap load of time and energy, please?" his father pleaded. Liam rolled his eyes. He hated doing this kind of thing because it made him a freak at his old school when people saw what he did. But his dad was right. No one was going to see him do it. The teenage boy strode over to the engine, grabbed the engine on both sides and squatted, lifting with his knees. Nearly six hundred pounds later, he was lowering the engine down into the car frame and situated it just right before taking his hands off of it and standing up straight, quickly wiping down his greasy and blackened hands on a rag.

* * *

Morgan was sitting contently on Madison's bed in Liam's sweatshirt, which was far to big for her small frame. She loved how it smelled. It smelled like him and she couldn't get enough. Her had best friend had been interrogating her ever since she set foot in her mother's car. Even Madison's mom wanted to know about the boy her daughter had been calling the "California Dreamboat". Morgan rolled her eyes at the two of them and simply declared that he sang her an Ed Sheeran song and they kissed so they were just kind of a thing now. She told them that calling him her boyfriend in the hall while yelling at Lainey was a mistake and that she and Liam were just in a casual relationship where they didn't have any set labels yet, but Morgan knew all too well that that was an outright lie. She could feel it inside of her, that she was completely and utterly his and he was her own. It was probably just the way a highschool fling felt, but Morgan didn't mind. She hadn't been this happy in a long while.

"Oh my god, we should buy you an outfit for your date tomorrow!" Madison exclaimed as Morgan looked up from her homework. Her friend had commented earlier that Morgan was probably one of the few people at their school that actually did homework on Fridays. Her excuse was that she didn't have time to do it any other day this weekend, so she was doing it today.

"You think I should?" Morgan wondered. "I mean, I don't even know what the date is so what if buy the wrong outfit?" She worried, suddenly thinking about the millions of things that could go wrong on this date. Their _first_ date.

"Then ask him where you're going, and quite frankly I really want to freaking know," Madison pressed, giving Morgan this look that made her laughed.

"Alright fine, I'll ask," Morgan gave in, pulling out her phone and texting Liam. "Text sent, we'll figure out what I get to do when he texts back," she told her friend before getting back into doing her homework. Madison was over on the futon infront of her tv, painting her toenails a dark red color. She had said earlier that the specific shade of polish was called ' _Sex Appeal_ ' and it was exactly what she was going for with Tyler. It made Morgan laugh, even though neither Madison nor Tyler had ever actually done anything sexy like that cause they were freshman. They were all freshman, just trying to love. It might be puppy love, but they were just trying to enjoy their time in school. Then her phone went off.

"Oh my god! Tell me!" Madison nearly screeched, forcing Morgan to fumble with her phone. She turned it on and looked at the screen to read what it said. The words made her grin from ear to ear.

"Madi, we're going to a roller rink!" She laughed, getting att giddy and excited. Madison just burst out to laughter.

"Okay, okay, he gets points for being creative!" She rushed out between breaths. She just could not stop laughing.

"Yeah, it's kinda funny, but isn't it also really cute? It'll be like an eighties chick flick where the guy takes the girl to the roller rink and do a bunch of cheesy and cliche things? I honestly love that kind of thing!" Morgan tried to defend Liam from her best friend trying to make fun of his choices. Though it wasn't actually defending because she loved the idea of this date. She just wanted to get to it because it meant they were going to be on their very first real date.

* * *

 **Oh snap**

 **Don't forget to Review! Lemme know what you guys are thinking :)**


	42. Welcome to the Jungle

**A/N: First of all, big shout out to sjwmaw, RoseAmeliaSarahNoblePond, and BunnyGirl1520 for reviewing! You guys are awesome :) So yeah! I finally dropped the ball on Liam being different! You'll be finding out quite how different in this chapter and you'll be learning more about it in the coming chapters. Also, I'm finally back from vacation! It was short but it was great, my dad sent me to Florida to visit my mom because that's where she lives now :)**

 **Anywho! Back to the story!**

 **-redwoodoriginal**

* * *

 **Chapter 42:** _ **Welcome to the Jungle**_

Morgan was in the car with Liam and his father, the two of them getting dropped off at the roller rink for their date. He had offered to pick her up from her house, but she quickly told him she could get dropped off at his. No one was supposed to know where the bunker was, let alone the fact that she was living in a magical bunker full of supernatural books and objects. She just sat there in the back seat next to Liam, wiggling her legs as she impatiently waited for the car to finally roll to a stop at their destination. She always felt awkward around Liam's dad ever since that night after the party where he basically carried her up to his house and let her drunkenly crash in a guest room with her lightweight best friend that was vomiting most of the night.

"Alright, this is where I leave you," Mr. James stated as he began applying the brakes and pulling off to the side of the road for the two teens to go to the roller rink.

"Bye, dad," Liam said as he got out, running around the SUV before Morgan could open the door for herself. He pulled the door open for her and she rolled her eyes, taking his hand that he had offered to her. He helped her out of the car and helped her close the door behind him.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Morgan stated, following Liam into the roller rink that was probably going to be near empty since this was near Kansas and it was a Sunday night. She was also worried about whether or not she didn't dress up enough. Madison had convinced her to go out and buy a ballet pink skater dress with spaghetti straps, a white jean jacket, and a brand new pair of white high-top vans that she had shoplifted recently because she started growing out of her shoes. She felt like a complete fool, wearing pink. She never wore pink, she didn't like pink, and the last time she wore pink, a pink dress, it was homecoming with Jonah and she was panicking because if this date was anything like homecoming, Morgan was terrified that it would lead to a loving relationship for almost a month before he turns out to be a demon, tries to kill her, and forces her to kill him.

"Don't worry, it'll be fun," Liam promised with a smirk. "As a matter of fact," he finally moved his hand from behind his back and showed her this little hawaiian flower, a hot pink, hawaiian flower that looked like the ones from the pictures with the hula girls. He tucked it behind her ear, causing her to blush almost as vibrant as the flower.

"You're winning big points here, boyfriend," Morgan smirked, intertwining her hand with his as he used his free hand to pull the door open for her. They went inside and at first, Morgan was confused. It was a small brick hallway with a set of closed double doors and a ticketing booth at the end. It didn't look like much at first, but after Liam paid the door fee and purchased two tickets for skates, they went through the double doors and she was suddenly washed over with excitement. It was dark but there were colorful lights everywhere. There were a couple people on the rink, some more by the food, and others sitting on the side either taking of their skates or putting some on. They grabbed their skates and went ahead to the side where there were benches for them to put them on. As soon as she had her shoes off, Liam grabbed them and put them in a locker with his. She just sat there and laced up her skates. Once she was done, Morgan stayed sitting, waiting for Liam to put on his own skates on.

"You ready? Liam asked offering his hand to her once again. Morgan pursed her lips, trying not to smile like an idiot. But she was failing. She took his hand anyway and stood up.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Morgan surrendered, angling her feet forward so Liam could simply pull her. She giggled like an idiot as he pulled her along. He was pretty good at skating, pulling her while he skated backwards.

"Wait, you know how to skate right?" Liam questioned. He raised an eyebrow, curious about the girl he was pulling. She figured he either thought she didn't know how or she was just lazy. Honestly, she was just lazy.

"No, I don't know how to skate," Morgan deadpanned before she let go of his hands. She pushed on in her skates, racing around the rink, lapping Liam once, making two pull revolution before slowing down and staying in tandem with him.

"Okay, so you're perfectly capable of skating. Good to know," Liam smirked. She saw his eyes glance to the flower behind her ear. The was a little upwards tug in the corner of his mouth before he looked away from her, keeping his eyes focused on the rink so he wouldn't accidentally skate into anyone on accident. He intertwined his hand with Morgans and they went on like that, the music slowly getting Morgan into swaying to the beat. She was loving it. They were playing sixties, seventies, and eighties classics. She loved the classics. Suddenly, Liam started skating backwards, going right in front of Morgan with both of her hands in his. It was almost like they were dancing together. Well, they _were_ dancing together. The two of them were swaying to the beat of the song.

But then Liam began to sing along.

" _I've got sunshine on a cloudy day_." Electric blue eyes met forest green. " _When it's cold outside I've got the month May. Well I guess you'd say_." Morgan started giggling and blushing like an idiot. She loved how he made her feel like an idiot. " _What can make me feel this way? My girl_ ," He cut the note short and leaned forward carefully to give her a quick kiss on the forehead. Morgan was still giggling like it was the only thing she knew how to do. "T _alkin' 'bout my girl_." It was like a dream and she didn't want to wake up.

 _I've got so much honey the bees envy me_

 _I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees_

 _Well I guess you'd say_

 _What can make me feel this way?_

 _My girl_

 _Talkin' 'bout my girl_

 _I don't need no money, fortune, or fame_

 _I've got all the riches baby one man can claim_

 _I guess you'd say_

 _What can make me feel this way?_

 _My girl_

 _Talkin' 'bout my girl_

 _I've got sunshine on a cloudy day_

 _With my girl_

 _(Talkin' 'bout my girl) I've even got the month of May_

 _With my girl_

 _She's all I can think_

 _(Talkin' 'bout my girl)_

 _Talkin' 'bout, talkin' 'bout my girl_

"Why are you so cheesy- _oh!_ " Morgan was trying to comment but Liam abruptly stopped skating right against the wall, forcing her to run into him. He caught her in his arms and kissed her. A real kiss. Not like the one he gave her mid skating, a real one. It was an end all be all feeling that engulfed her chest. Her whole body was on fire as their lips melded together. What made it even better was that his hands didn't even wander over her. His palms planted themselves on either sides of her face as he was crouching slightly to get his face to hers. When he pulled apart, Morgan didn't have a single word or even thought in her mind. She simply couldn't formulate one.

"I'm cheesy because I really like you," He told her. They were still just standing there on the rink and it was a moment before Morgan could even pull the syllables together.

"I really like you too," She responded. Liam tucked a strand of hair behind the flowerless ear and took her hands once again.

"Good," Liam stated quietly before skating away from her, slowly. She was flustered. She was flustered and had no idea what to do. This was her first real date. Homecoming with Jonah didn't count. That was a school dance. Even then, she and Jonah only ever hung out at his house or friends houses. This, the date thing, was uncharted territory and she didn't know what to do. This was something new. Morgan snapped out of her train of thought and pushed off the wall, skating towards Liam, the attractive blonde boy that for some reason took an interest in her despite the fact that she was a cautionary tale of how dating the girl from out of town can get you killed. Though he's from out of town too, so maybe he's safe.

"So, what made you choose a roller rink?" She asked as they skated around the rink. He seemed kind of taken aback by her sudden question, but then he smiled and took her hand in his once again. It was one of her favorite things about dating Liam. All of the hand holding and the arms around her and the physical contact that made her feel worth it.

"Well, you are a classic kind of girl so I needed a classic or a nostalgically classic kind of date. I hope you're enjoying yourself," Liam explained. She noticed his thumb rubbing across the top of her hand. It put a small, content smile on her lips.

"I am, enjoying myself I mean," She told him. They kept on like that, skating together. At first they didn't say anything, just enjoying each other's company. But then the talking began. Talking and talking about how hard being high school was. She was ever so close to accidentally slipping, talking about acclimating to Kansas. She nearly accidentally included how being a goddamn psyching has affected her life because apparently not only being the daughter of freaking famous monster hunters makes her a target, but some big bad demon thing named Astaroth that she dreams about every night and how every night she sees _Liam_ in those goddamn nightmares. She sees him getting killed, her dad beaton, and Sammy knocked out. Then she gets so hurt that she can't move and the only reason she escapes to see them in the first place is because the demon left the door open after hurting her. After he hurts her so badly that her body is on fire and she can barely move but then she fights the pain and sprints off into the woods because that's what you do when you're scared for your life.

Morgan is falling apart and she can't even tell the one person she wants to hold her and tell her that it's just a dream. A dream that changes based on choices because it was her future.

And futures were based on choices.

"Do you ever feel like being different is bad?" Liam asked in an oddly shaky voice. This wasn't just a question, this was something important.

"There's nothing wrong with being different. Different is good, different is great, different is… different," Morgan chuckled. She wasn't exactly sure where he was coming from with this.

"You're different," Liam told her. Morgan froze… well… sort of froze? She was still rolling along in her skates.

"Diff- what? What do you mean different? I'm not different," she blurted out, not exactly sure what to do. Liam shook his head.

"You are different. You different from most girls and don't worry it's a good thing," he promised, leaning over as they skated and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I think you're different too. In the good way, I mean," Morgan told him, squeezing his hand. Liam squeezed back and they kept on skating.

* * *

They had just finished eating some of the roller rink's pizza and finished drinking slushies their slushies. Morgan had grabbed their paper plates and their empty cups and rolled on over to the trash can nearest their table. Morgan was in such a good mood. It was a beautiful day and she was spending with with a beautiful boy on a beautiful date and _dammit_ , she felt beautiful too. She was in a pale pink dress in roller skates with her mahogany hair free flowing down her body and a flower tucked behind her ear. She loved it. But then it all came crashing down. She was tossing their trash into the garbage can when she saw it. Someone skated by on the rink, and their eyes flashed black. _Her_ eyes flashed black. Morgan thought she was going crazy.

"Hey, you ready to skate again or are you feeling arcade games?" Liam asked. Morgan was so confused, but she shook the feeling and gave him a smile.

"I might be done skating but we could put out shoes back on and head on over to the arcade games? I'm known to play a mean game of skeeball," She remarked. She always kicked her dad's ass when they played. He always accused her of cheating. Though he wasn't wrong, he just couldn't prove it because she just smiled and wouldn't admit that she was using her telekinesis to win and get a crap ton of tickets so she could get the cool prizes.

"That sounds like fun, I'm gonna go get some tokens then," Liam smiled, skating away from her over to the counter. Morgan walked back over to the locker they had their shoes in and unlocked it. She pulled off her skates and pulled on her white high tops. While she was tying her laces, Liam skated over with a large cup of tokens and set it down before he sat down to put on his own shoes. Morgan was waiting for him to finish putting on his usual combat boots when she saw it again. This time, it wasn't a girl. It was some guy skating with a little girl that looked like his daughter. Both of their eyes flashed black. It was unnerving to see a little girl with demonic black eyes. Morgan tried to tell herself that it was her paranoia betting the best of her so she ignored it, trying to enjoy her time with the cute boy next to her.

They got up, played a few games, won a few tickets. She even kicked his ass at skeeball by getting all nine balls into the far left 100 point hole. Liam had no idea how she did it, and she loved it. She wished she could tell him, about her abilities. It would be so much easier, but she knew she couldn't. But then when they were done laughing and joking and playing in the arcade and went to the prize booth, she saw the worker's eyes flash black for a moment. She was going to shake it off again, blaming it on paranoia. But this time, Liam saw it too. Morgan knew he saw it because his hand latched onto her arm and puller her behind him slightly. Despite the circumstances, Morgan's cheeks flushed at the realization that Liam's first instinct was to shield her. Her first instinct was to reach into the inside pocket and touch the hilt of her demon knife. Without thinking, she grabbed his arm and pushed out with her mind.

 _[We need to get out of here,]_ she pushed into his conscious.

"Are you in my…" Liam looked like this was the most confusing moment of his life.

 _[Head? Yeah, now don't say anything, I'll explain later,]_ She pressed, grabbing his hand and smiling at the worker.

"I think we're going to play some more, see if we can't get more tickets for the fun prises," Morgan laughed, pretending to be the doting girlfriend. Well, she _was_ the doting girlfriend but she needed to make her decision to keep playing look more real. Liam smiled and put his arm around her as they got moving back to the arcade. But now all eyes were on them… and all the eyes were pitch black. She pulled him into a thick maze of claw games.

"What the hell is going on an how did you get in my head?" Liam whispered, knowing that this was a serious situation. Morgan sighed.

"I'm sorry, I was going to just keep it a secret and be normal for once in my goddamn life but this is serious. We're in a room full of… let's call them bad people that will kill us? If we don't get out," She told his and his demeanor changed. All of the sudden, he wasn't a scared teenager. He was ready to fight. He had that same look in her eyes that her dad and Sam had when they were ready to go to war with monsters. He was ready to go to war.

"What are you?" he asked and Morgan didn't even hesitate.

"I'm a psychic. Basically I can move things with my mind, feel people's emotions, if I try really hard I can hear people's thoughts and they can hear mine if they want, and if I focus and have the right words I can do a teeny tiny bit of magic," She explained, and as she explained, she made all of the claw machines around them spaz out with lights and noises. The prizes all floated through the air inside the machines before dropping. "Figured I needed to show you so you'd believe me-" It was totally bad timing but he kissed her.

"You're amazing and you don't need to hide that kind of thing because I'm different too okay? It's why I switched school. It's not like yours, but if it comes down to it, you'll see it tonight. If I don't have to do it, I promise I'll show you tomorrow, I promise," He rushed out. Morgan pulled her hair back into a quick braid while he was talking and pulled out her demon knife.

"Oh, and I'm from a family of monster hunters. These are demons," She explained. Liam only took a few seconds to process.

"Uh, cool. Okay then let's get the hell out of here," Liam stated but Morgan grabbed his arm before he could go storming off to battle.

"No. I need to make sure we have a right first," She grabbed her phone out of her jacket and texted her dad. He immediately texted back the short words, _on my way. 10 min tops_. "Okay, we have a ride. We just need to sit tight till I tell you to move. This isn't my first rodeo," Morgan told him. Liam raised an eyebrow with a small smirk.

"Not your first rodeo huh? Do first dates often go like this for you?" He asked and Morgan shook her head, trying not to laugh.

"No, this is my first first date and by not my first rodeo I mean literally the night I met my dad demons killed my mom and I ended up getting angry and killing two demons with a magical knife kinda like this one. Last homecoming I killed like four demons with this very knife. Halloween, the night Jonah died? Yeah, I really did kill him, but he was possessed by a demon that was trying to kill me or kidnap me. That part wasn't really clear. And then maybe a week or two ago I killed the demon that escaped me that night my mom died so no, this isn't my first rodeo," Morgan rushed out. Liam sighed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You're kind of a secret badass, you know that right?" He remarked while she was checking the time on her phone, counting the seconds quietly to herself.

"Oh, I'm not a badass. No, I'm a Winchester," Morgan smirked. She was still waiting for the right moment to move, so while they waited, she still had a question.

"Wait, so what makes you different like me?" She asked, her eyes not leaving the clock on her phone. She made a mental note to get a watch because it would be a bit easier.

"I don't know what I am exactly but my little brother likes to say I'm a superhero," Liam answered. Morgan looked up at him, completely and utterly confused. But before she could go into it more with him, someone started yelling.

"I'm tired of waiting! He wants her now so let's just give her to him _now!_ " A man yelled. Morgan looked through the glass claw machines and saw the demons gathering towards the exit, sort of blocking their way out.

"You know what he said! What he wants!" Someone else growled.

"Liam, fair warning, demons are stronger than regular people so this is gonna be kinda hard and if this is anything like the last time I fought demons, they might be enchanted to the point where I can't use my powers on them so we might be fucked till my dad gets here, okay?" Morgan whispered quickly.

"I don't care what he said!" the first demon shouted. She looked over and saw him storming over to where she and Liam were hiding. Judging on the current appearance of the rink, everyone here was possessed apart from Morgan and Liam.

"Oh, fuck it," Morgan exhaled, changing how she brandished her knife so the hilt had the blade pointing towards the floor. That was how her dad taught her to hold it so she could get a proper vantage point. Liam clenched his fists. Morgan wasn't sure what that was gonna do but she went with it as she charged ahead of him, trying to protect him despite his admitting that he was like her sort of. Morgan immediately plunged the knife into the demons chest, his whole body flickering in gold before dropping to the floor. The rest of the demons started charging the two of them.

Morgan tackled one to the ground and stabbed it before throwing the knife into another and using her power to bring the knife back to her hand. She was about to attack another when she straight up heard Liam letting out a sort of battle cry as two demons went flying past her into the wall. She looked back at Liam and his shocking blue eyes were no longer blue, but glowing gold. It was like someone put a gold flashlight behind his irises. She stabbed the demon in front of her as she watched Liam through the corner of her eye. He went flying past her, tossing demons into each other and stalling them so Morgan could get at them with the one weapon they had. She heard the Impala's horn outside. They couldn't get to exit without a fight so Morgan tried to remember. She was so pissed at herself for not remembering right away, but then she had it.

"Liam! Don't let any of them go anywhere!" Morgan yelled before taking a deep breath. " _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, ergo draco maledicte, ut ecclesiam tuam secura, tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos!"_ By the time she finished, all of the demons present were seizing and screaming. Then suddenly all of the ones still alive were spewing black smoke. Liam froze, not sure what he was seeing. Morgan grabbed his arm and pulled him out with her. She wiped her knife off on a dead demons shirt before they ran out and she pushed Liam into the back seat of the Impala. Dean slammed his foot on the gas and they peeled out of the parking lot and went flying down the road.

"What the hell happened?" Dean barked. He was so anxious. He knew she was on a date and he was hoping that it was all going to go well because if it didn't he said he would rip Liam's lungs out.

"The date was fine till all of the sudden I started seeing black eyes everywhere. I _told_ you I was right to bring the knife with me," Morgan explained, anger dripping into her voice. Honestly, she was pissed that her nice night was ruined.

"Can someone tell me why the hell so many of those thing were trying to attack Morgan? You called them demons right?" Liam asked and Sam and Dean both whipped their heads around to look at him from the front seats. They had forgotten that Liam was either present or that he wasn't accustomed to monsters.

"Right, monsters are real. Morgan, why don't you give him the rundown on your situation?" Sam decided and Morgan just sighed, turning to face her boyfriend in the backseat.

"Okay, so demons are a thing right? So apparently I'm special or whatever. Kinda like you with those weird lightsaber eyes and throwing demons around like ragdolls-"

"He did _what_?!" Dean half yelled. Morgan waved him off.

"He's different like I am and it's a secret like mine is, whatever. He can just show you when we take him back to the bunker-"

"What makes you think we're taking him back to the bunker?"

"Well we _were just attacked_ by stupid demons and there's shit at the bunker that can tell us what Liam here is because apparently he doesn't know what he is, just some cool stuff he can do. _Anyways_ , I'm from a long line of witches and psychics on my mom's side and then my dad's side is a very special bloodline that can be vessels to the archangel Michael, kinda like how the demons possess people? He can do that with my dad but he doesn't because first of all, Angels need permission from the humans they want to possess and second of all, Michael is stuck in some cage in hell with Lucifer and my third uncle thats a half brother to Sam and Dean-"

"Who told you that last part?" Sam asked and Dean just shook his head.

"Cas showed me Chuck's books," Morgan explained.

"Goddammit," Dean mumbled.

"Whatever," Morgan rolled her eyes. "Okay so back to the other stuff. Because I'm special, this crazy Demon Astaroth is hunting me and I'm not quite sure what he wants me for but I've been having prophetic nightmares and they've been changing based on my choices and long story short, this demon is kind of obsessed with me and is going to kidnap me at some point and I think I escape around Christmas time because I keep fucking hearing Tchaikovsky's _The Nutcracker_ in every dream-"

"Hold up," Liam stopped her. Morgan was scared that he was going to make them stop the car and she was going to never see him again. They sat in silence for a moment before he spoke up again. "Is this the same nightmare you were having after the party?" He asked and Sam and Dean looked back at him with suspicion. "What? I found her drunk sleepwalking and she seemed panicky so I just guided her back to the room she was in with Madison and got her to go back to sleep. It's not that big of a deal," Liam lied. It slipped out of his mouth so easily that it surprised Morgan. She was actually glad that he saved her skin so she didn't have to get a lecture about sleeping in another boys bed.

"That would be the one," Morgan told him. He just sighed.

"You could've trusted me sooner, I could've tried to help, but I understand why you didn't," He reassured her, moving his hand slightly so it was touching her hand but not enough for Dean or Sam to bite his head off. She had made it very clear to Liam that her dad and uncle were more protective to her than anything, and that was saying something considering how much her father babied the Impala.

"Yeah well you could've told me about your thing too, ya know."


	43. Warrior

**A/N: First of all, big shout out to RoseAmeliaSarahNoblePond, sjwmaw, AmberRocketts, and TheWanderer23 for reviewing! Thank you so much! Yes, yes, the date was really cute. I'm glad you guys like the story. This chapter is from Liam's point of view the whole way. He's a special, special kid.**

 **Announcement! I will be writing another story simultaneously with this one. I've been working on two others and have been deciding to publish one of them soon(ish). I would just stick with this one if I could but once I get started I can't stop. But don't worry! I will keep updating this story :)**

 **Anyways, back to the story and don't forget to review!**

 **-redwoodoriginal**

* * *

 **Chapter 43:** _ **Warrior**_

"Wait, wait, wait. So what you're saying is that I was chosen by god?" Liam asked. He was so confused. He was in a magical bunker where apparently Morgan lived with her dad and uncle. It was so much to wrap his head around.

"Not exactly," the guy Morgan kept calling Cas said. "The mythology and folklore surrounding Sentinels calls them _God's Chosen_ , but in reality, they are humans who were chosen when they were born by Archangels and imbued with power to protect someone very special. In this case, you were born to protect Morgan," Cas explained. Liam looked to Morgan and she looked like she was going to freak out, scream, maybe throw up. She was as white as a sheet aside from the blushing in her cheeks.

"So you're saying this kid is Morgan's soulmate? Are you kidding?" Dean snapped. Liam flinched. He had no idea what to do with himself in front of his girlfriend's father. Plus, this situation was weird. He had only just recently gotten this girl to like him the way he liked her and they were _just_ on their first date. Soul mate talk is something that made panic well up in his chest and he couldn't stop it. Morgan wasn't doing too well with this conversation either. If she didn't kill Liam, she was probably gonna throw up all over the floor in front of them or start ripping books off the shelves in a psychic power fueled tantrum to release all of that pent up emotion that she was most likely trying to ignore. Liam felt really bad that she was uncomfortable. He wanted nothing more than to hold her and make her feel better, but he was realizing that he didn't know if that was because he was a _Sentinel_ or because he really cared about Morgan. It was all so confusing.

"I'm not saying they're soul mates. It's actually very rare that a Sentinel develops a romantic relationship with their charge," Cas tried to correct Dean, making all of them feel a bit better. "More often than not, sentinels just have an intense need to protect their charge. If Liam's feelings are romantic, that's all him. Their souls are bound together yes, but only to the extent that he solely wants to protect her. This is actually very helpful for your current situation with Astaroth because sentinels, once they have encountered their charge, they can find them anywhere as long as they were on the same plane of existence," Castiel explained. The Astaroth problem… that was the demon hunting his girlfriend. Everytime he thought about it, it made him want to first vomit and then put his fist through a wall. It was the most confusing feeling. Liam had always seen Morgan as someone who could handle herself, protect herself, but this wasn't something she could save herself from. Whatever power was inside him, whatever power that made him a Sentinel, it was truly awake now. It was as if the moment he realized she desperately needed his help and that she couldn't protect himself from this evil, power just surged inside of him. He couldn't really feel it before, he could just use it. But now, it was different.

"Oh, like that makes me feel a whole lot better," Dean growled, glaring at Liam. The blonde teenager had no idea how to make this man like him. This man would probably never like him, but he probably wont ever push push him away because Dean needed him to protect his little girl. It almost made Liam the golden goose that they couldn't run away from. It made him relax more around her father because he may bite his head off, but he couldn't get rid of Liam. He needed him.

"Sir, if it helps, I'm really confused and kind of freaking out," Liam remarked, staring off at one of the book shelves. Sam laughed and Dean cocked his head to the side for a moment.

"You're right, that makes me feel a bit better. My daughter may actually have a chance against a Demon that kidnaps her. Maybe her dream will change and she doesn't get taken at all. Who knows! But yeah, making you uncomfortable takes the cake," Dean winked at him to make sure that Liam knew it was a joke. The man was smiling though, that was something. It probably was entertaining him that Liam was squirming at his subtle scrutiny.

"Glad I could help," Liam sighed. Morgan glared at her dad.

"You know, you could be a bit more welcoming. I'm pretty sure even if the whole relationship thing doesn't work out, we'll be stuck seeing him in my life forever if his _soul_ is bound to mine to _protect_ me. So you know what? You need to be nicer to him," Morgan snapped. It was kinda nice being stood up for, but Liam didn't expect it to happen much more. He didn't expect Morgan to stand up to her father every time he gave the boy a hard time.

"Dean's just getting used to the whole situation of you bringing someone into the bunker for the first time," Sam explained. Dean shook his head.

"No, Sammy. I'm trying to get used to the whole situation where this _teenage boy_ having his soul bound to my _daughter_ ," Dean snapped. Liam was realizing how wary he should be here. This man was not about to just let Liam be apart of his daughter's life. This was going to be a difficult relationship between himself and her father.

"Since when am I daddy's defenseless little girl? Stop being the overprotective father!" Morgan yelled at him. She must've been under a lot of stress at the moment because some books flew off the shelves, drawers opened, and a lightbulb or two burst.

"Woah, Morgan. Just calm down," Sam went to her side and touched her shoulders with both hands, looking right into her reddening eyes. She was trying to take deep breaths and calm herself down, but it wasn't working. I felt useless, unable to help her when her nose began bleeding.

"I can't calm down, my skull feels like it's splitting," Morgan spat. But then she stood up and stumbled over to Liam, placing her hands over his temples. Suddenly, his eyes were glowing gold like they did whenever he used his power, but this was different. Morgans eyes were glowing gold too as the blood dripped down her face. Liam had no idea what was going on, but he was frozen in place. Then it happened.

 _Liam could see it all from Morgan's perspective, like he was looking through her eyes. It was raining as she walked through a set of glass doors to go outside. She pulled her hood over her head to try and stay dry while she walked out into the rain to get to the Impala that was undoubtedly parked a block over. Liam noticed that her hair was shorter. It wasn't short, but it was finally cut to the middle of her back because it had been getting too long. She was walking out of the police station in the middle of town. Liam recognized it from when he and his dad had to drop something off at the post office next door. The sign for the movie theater had all the some of the same titles it had right now in the real world. The rain grew heavier and Morgan slipped, hitting the wet pavement. When she got back up to her hands and knees, ready to stand up, she frose, seeing a face that Liam had never seen before. He was kneeling in front of her in a black t-shirt and leather jacket. His hand was on her shoulder. Liam could feel it as if it was his own shoulder being gripped. He knew exactly who this was. This man with amber eyes and black hair was the demon. It was only confirmed when is eyes turned completely white._

" _Time to go, princess," the demon told her before grabbing the back of her head and slamming it into the pavement. Everything went black. While everything was dark, Liam could see the dim silhouette of Morgan with her hands on his head. But then he was starting to come to._ Morgan _was starting to come to. She opened her eyes to laying on the floor somewhere she had never been before. Morgan pulled her cheek off of the marbled floor and saw a pair of feet. She looked up and saw the demon. This time, he was in a suit. He picked her up by her neck and pressed her up against the wall. The demon sniffed her neck in his hands and looked at her with hunger in his eyes._

" _Glad you could make it. We're going to have_ so _much fun together."_

 _Immediately the scene changed. Liam didn't know how much time had passed, but judging by the way Morgan looked, it must've been a while. She seemed like there was only a shred of hope left in her eyes. That and The fact that her hair was longer. Well, longer than what Morgan had said she was going to cut her hair to. Sometime this coming week in the real world, she was going to cut her long mahogany hair so it went to the middle of her back. This version of Morgan, she was right back to nearly being able to sit on it. The bruised and broken body only covered by a white nightgown picked herself off the floor of a bedroom and slipped out of a door that seemed like it had been left ajar. She was stumbling and trying to hold onto walls and furniture for support until she made it the front door._

 _Tchaikovsky's_ The Nutcracker _was ringing in his ears as Morgan bolted out the door to the woods. Her feet were bare and covered in mud as her feet pounded into the forest floor. The rain was pouring down from the black sky as it soaked her through to her skin, the loose white nightgown clinging to her small frame. Liam noticed that she had lost weight. She's skinny now, yes, but this was borderline sickly. He could see her ribs with every breath. Her hands kept fumbling with the hem to try and keep holding it up to run as fast as she could. Her eyes were bloodshot as her sight was getting clearer as her tears faded away. Morgan couldn't stop running, no matter how much her lungs were screaming for air._

" _You can't run forever!" Someone bellowed in a loud threatening voice. Liam watched as Morgan's face twisted with fear. He wanted so desperately to help her, but he had no control here. "I will always find you!" They roared. The song wouldn't leave his head. The chilling notes of the Nutcracker echoing in his ears._

" _Don't look back. Don't look back. Don't look back," Morgan kept whispering to herself. It was breaking Liam's heart knowing that if she looked back, it would distract her from her footing and it would result in her falling into the mud and the person chasing her would catch her. She just kept running, keeping her eyes on the path before her._

" _I will_ _ **find**_ _**you!**_ " _They called after her. Morgan's heart was pounding, but it was filling with hope as she saw a light in front of her, the forest floor no longer illuminated by just the moonlight from above. When she found herself in a clearing in the trees. She came to a stop and turned as a pair of headlights illuminated her. She heard the sound of brakes screeching as the car tried to stop. The grill of the car impacted her right in the pelvis, her whole body cringing at the sound of bones crunching that she couldn't feel. The car hit her so hard that she hit the ground with another bone crunching thud, her head cracking against the pavement. Liam flinched at the sound of her bones crunching. Liam looked into the car, realizing it was the Impala that his her. Dean scrambled out of the car, followed by Sam, then surprisingly enough, Liam saw himself climb out. His eyes were glowing gold as the demon chasing Morgan circled her like a shark. They were calling out to Morgan, but she was just laying there, crumpled on the asphalt. She wasn't dead, he could see her breathing. But this might've been the scariest moment of his life. Sam charged the Demon first, but it just his him right in the face and threw him down into the ground in front of Morgan. Dean engaged, ready to stab it with an angel blade, but this demon was well trained. It disarmed him and gave the big man a swift kick to the jaw. Liam saw himself charge this time. The battle cry that ripped from his lips was unnerving. He wasn't really an angry person, but this was pure, unadulterated rage._

" _A sentinel? This weak little girl has a sentinel? Figures," The demon laughed. Liam's eyes were now smoldering, golden smoke escaping them as he began battling the demon. He watched as this other version of himself threw the demon around like a rag doll. It seemed like a pretty one sided fight until the demon got one good shot in to the back of Liam's head. He hit the ground and his head whacked against the pavement like a bowling ball. The demon grabbed Morgan and threw her over his shoulder like a dead animal. She wasn't dead, but the way her limp body didn't even react to the movements when she clearly shouldn't be moved. She should be in excruciating pain, but her vacant eyes just watched Liam struggle to get up as the Demon took her away. The vision followed the Demon and Liam counted how many steps it took the monster to get Morgan back to the house and in what direction._

 _He was going to find her._

"What the hell was that?" Liam gasped as Morgan let go of his head and they both snapped back to reality. Liam's head was pounding, but Morgan finally calmed down. Her dad handed her a wet tissue to clean her face. Her nose must've still been bleeding when she was going whatever she was doing.

"Vision. They've been happening when I'm awake," Morgan stated, looking right at Sam like he had all the answers. That was the part that confused him. Whenever she was scared she would look at her dad, this was something new that Liam had noticed.

"That's bad right? Why is that bad?" Liam asked, following her eyesight to Sam. Her uncle had this look on his face that didn't exactly put Liam at ease.

"Morgan's been having these prophetic nightmares right? What she's been neglecting to tell us is that they're happening during the day," Sam looked at Morgan with worry. "You see, the thing is, the more active her visions are, the more aggressive they are, the closer she is to the actual event. That means whatever is going to happen, is happening soon," Sam explained.

"I will go see if I can find out anything," Castiel told them before getting up to leave. Liam watched as the man in the trenchcoat left the room.

"So what you're saying is that she's going to get kidnapped soon, and we're going to have to save her?" Liam asked, swallowing hard. This was a lot of pressure to put on a new relationship, but according to Cas, he would've had to save her whether he loved her or not. It was what he was born to do.


	44. Waiting for the End

**A/N: Big shoutout to sjwmaw for reviewing on the last chapter! Yes, the plot is thickening and Liam is very sexy. He was sexy in the first place and I see him totally as the "Jason Grace" type from the Heroes of Olympus book series. Dean's gonna have to get over his shit which gives me the giggles sometimes. Sorry I didn't update sooner! I was having writer's block and I'm sorry this is a shorter chapter but the rest are going to be longer I promise!**

 **-redwoodoriginal**

* * *

 **Chapter 44:** _ **Waiting for the End**_

Morgan didn't know how to conduct herself anymore. Her visions were so strong that she was walking around School in fear that she was going to have a vision while she was in the middle of class or while she was talking to someone. The headaches that came along with the visions, they weren't even really headaches. They were debilitating migraines. After her most recent vision, if she didn't find a stop to them, she was going to have to start staying home because the pain was so bad and the visions were so strong that things were beginning to float around her. Every time she felt a vision coming on, Morgan would have to ask to use the restroom or go to the nurse so she could hide somewhere no one would see her until the visions passed and she could calm herself down. It was like a neurological torture having to see what was coming for her, but her hope was that the visions were ending in her seeing Liam's glowing gold eyes through the treeline as he tracked them back to where Astaroth was keeping her.

The only thing that made her mind run black and made the pain go away was soccer. Every day, she just had to make it to practice. Once she was there, instincts took over, the visions fell away, and she kicked the shit out of some soccer balls and knocked heads with some of the girls. Even after, practice, she had maybe and hour or two before she slipped back into that pained state. Liam was coming over to the bunker every day after lacrosse practice to help her focus. There was something weird that he could do. When the pain became too great for her to focus on her homework, he'd reach over with his left hand, not even looking up from his own homework, not even having to focus on doing it, and he'd rest his hand on her hand, arm, shoulder, wherever he could get skin to skin contact. His eyes would glow and her pain would slow. It wouldn't go away, but he would take on some of it and she could calm down and relax enough to keep on going through her homework.

When they were done with their homework, Dean would take her and Liam into the bunker's gym and train them. Or, Dean would train Liam and Morgan would be freestyling on the matts, forcing herself and pushing herself to throw ridiculous gymnastics stunts to force her mind to run blank. Liam was getting better. Dean was making him not use his powers so he would have to learn to be smart instead of just using brute force and hoping it would work. Morgan was just starting at one corner of the large mat and then charging the other corner, bringing herself there with back handsprings and tucks and fulls and round offs. She was just all over the place and it was nice, not thinking. She just let it be instinct taking over, making her body take shape as she felt the mat beneath her feet or the gravity pulling her through the air. Her pain was gone. But then she stopped and it returned.

"I'm gonna… I'm gonna go help Sam with dinner," Morgan told them, pressing her hand against her forehead as she walked right past Dean and Liam, not even looking at them as she did so. She wandered into the kitchen where Sam was throwing pieces of meat for zoey to catch in her mouth. She would just wag her tail and jump into the air, snapping the pieces out of the air with her greying mouth.

"You okay?" Sam asked and Morgan tilted her head back and forth before shrugging.

"Uh, sure," She lied, sitting down in one of the chairs, immediately going back on her promise to help Sam with dinner. She laid her head down on the table and let out a sigh.

"Headaches?" Sam asked, sitting down next to her with a glass of water and some ibuprofen to hopefully take the edge off of her pain. She nodded, taking the pills from him and chasing them with a gulp of water.

"They're just… what did you used to do? When you had powers I mean. What did you do to help the headaches?" She asked, laying her head back down on the table as she looked back up at him. Dean sighed and turned slightly in his chair to face him better.

"Same thing I'm giving you now, but it's not going to help much. I only had headaches when I was having visions or when a vision was coming on," Sam told her and she just groaned.

"That's the same thing for me, Sam. That's the problem. I can see it all the time now," She groaned, rolling her head so her face was planted against the table as it became buried in her hair. "I can see him. Right now," She sobbed as the sniveling whimpers forced their way out of her. Morgan just broke for maybe the third time today. It was just so painful. Those amber eyes were watching her no matter what she did, no matter where she was, she could see them. She could feel his hands on her. She could feel her bones aching in dreadful anticipation of the abuse from his lackey. Sam reached over and pulled her into a hug, holding her in his arms.

"Shhh…" He crooned, rubbing his hands through his hair. She curled up into a ball in her chair as Sam held her, stroking her hair and hushing her. "It's okay. We're going to everything we can to save you and all this pain from the visions will be for nothing, for lack of a better phrase, and that's a good thing," Sam told her. She and Sam had bonded early on but that bond was stunted when she started bonding more with her dad. He normally wasn't the one holding her hand and telling her everything was going to be okay, and now he was holding _her_.

"I need them to stop," She sobbed into his chest. "I-I fe-feel like m-my skull is e-exploding and imp-p-ploding all a-at once," she cried, her hands balling up the fabric from his shirt and holding onto it for dear life.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay. Why don't we look into it and try to find something that'll help, okay?" Sam tried to reassure her with promises of relief, but he had no hope that it would go away.

"O-okay," She responded. There were footsteps behind her and Sam opened up his arms a bit.

"Why don't you take over?" Sam started. "I gotta get dinner out of the oven before it burns," He told whoever was behind her before slowly moving away from her and another set of arms enveloped her. She knew who is was even before she looked up at his face because her pain was slowly pulling back, finally letting her breathe.

"That's one hell of a party trick, kid," she heard Dean comment as he walked in. He was probably talking about how his eyes would radiate gold, brighter and brighter as her sobs grew less and less.

"I wouldn't call it a party trick," Liam sighed. Maybe he could take the pain or maybe he was just getting really good at helping her in that oh-so-special way a sentinel can but her pain was so faint that she drifted to sleep, right then and there.

* * *

"I don't think Morgan's gonna make it to dinner," Liam looked up from her in his arms and made slightly awkward eye contact with Dean. His girlfriend's father just laughed.

"That's alright, uh, I can show you to her room and then we can eat and Sammy… can just keep a plate in the fridge and we'll reheat it if she wakes up anytime soon," Dean said. Liam took his silence as his queue to scoop Morgan up out of her chair and carry her bridal style. He followed Dean down a hallway until the man opened up a door and walked in. Liam followed suit and spotted the bed. Dean pulled the comforter down and Liam set her down against the sheets before her dad pulled the blanket back up to cover her.

"You know, you're a really good kid," he stated out of nowhere. Liam didn't know what to say. "Come on, just cause she's conked out doesn't mean we can't eat dinner," Dean told him, herding him out of Morgan's room before switching the light off. The must've followed them because Liam saw Zoey trot over to his girlfriend and hop up on the bed, curling up in the crook behind her knees.

"You know, I could just go if you guys want…?" Liam offered, not sure what to do with himself now that Morgan was asleep.

"Nonsense, you can eat dinner with Sammy and I, we don't bite, and we can drive you home after," Dean told him as they walked. "Besides, I have some things I want to talk about with you before you go and it helps that Morgan's gonna be asleep for this," Dean told him and now Liam was a little skeptical about what was about to happen. He half expected this man to kill him and dispose his body somewhere no one would ever find it. Besides, if anyone could kill something like him, of course it would be Dean Winchester.

"What did you want to talk about?" Liam asked but Dean shook his head.

"We can talk about it after we eat," Dean told him. He nodded along with it and entered the kitchen where Sam was putting plates down on the table for them. They just watched whatever football game was on the tv while they ate their dinners, having passing conversations about players and colleges. When it was all over and Sam was doing the dishes.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about…?" Liam tried to casually bring up. Dean just let out a sigh and scooted his chair in a bit more towards the table.

"I needed to talk about what's going to happen," Dean finally said. Liam's whole body went rigid. He knew something like this was coming, he just didn't expect it so soon.

"You're right, we need to talk about it," Liam responded, waiting for him to just rip the bandaid off.

"I just… I need to make sure we're all on the same page here on the interest of my daughter," Dean said. He took a sip of his beer before setting it down and folding his hands in front of himself. Liam had no idea what to do other than listen. "Just so we're clear, you're going to protect my daughter? In that special sentinel way that you do?" Dean asked and Liam nodded.

"Yes, sir. That would be the case," He responded, watching Dean's eyes for anything to read. He had no idea where this was going. Sam finished washing the dishes and walked over. He sat down and mimicked Dean's position where he leaned in slightly and had his hands folded together on the table.

"What Sam and I need you to do is be comfortable with getting Morgan to safety when shit hits the fan, even if that means leaving the two of us behind to either stop Astaroth or buy the two of you time to make a hasty getaway," Dean finally revealed.

"And she won't like it," Sam added. Liam was just looking at the two of them like they were crazy.

"You're damn right, she won't like it. Morgan's the type that either doesn't leave a man behind or doesn't leave a man alive. In this case, she's not going to want to leave you guys," Liam argued, not necessarily wanting to get on Morgan's bad side. She hated the idea of leaving people behind. Even when they just saw it on movies or TV, she would complain about it.

"We're asking you to leave us behind anyway if the situation calls for it. If it comes down to getting Morgan out of there or getting all of us out alive? We want you to just take her, and get the hell out. Okay?" Sam continued, pressing the idea further. Liam felt like he was betraying Morgan by doing so, but he nodded in agreement.

"Alright. If shit hits the fan, Morgan is the priority. I will do anything and everything I can to save her. Even if that means leaving the two of you behind," Liam promised. Dean pursed his lips for a moment and stood up.

"Good talk Liam. I'll, uh, go start the car. Go get your backpack and I'll drive you home."


	45. ANNOUNCEMENT

I'm sorry guys but I'm just not happy with my story and I've been disenfranchised. It's just, every time I go back to look through stuff for continuity, I come across Jonah's character and he's based off my ex boyfriend. Not that I'm struggling with the break-up, oh god no. It's just his character is so wonderful and Jonah is a horrible human being who's interfering in my life still and ruining a lot of my opportunities, not just in new relationships. This story will eventually be re-written because I love Morgan, she's one of my favorite OCs. But for now, I need to distance myself from this story.

My sincerest apologies, but an announcement chapter will be added to this one when the story has been rewritten.

Again, I'm sorry that I can't keep updating this story right now.

Sincerely,

redwoodoriginal


End file.
